KING OF THE UNDEAD
by queenbmia
Summary: 3000 years ago, Damon broke his vow to God, & his relationship with the love of his life Qetsiyah ended too soon &tragically. But 3000 years later will he honor his vow to God with the help of his descendant Stefan Salvatore, &can he win the heart of Qetsiyah's doppelganger, Bonnie Bennett. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All my chapters from here on out will be unbated.

***Warning:***

This story does not contain graphic scenes in detail but there are some, mental, sexual, and physical abuse mentioned in describing some of the character's past. Read at your own risk. My apologies, there is only one physical abuse scene written in short detail and it will be the only one from here on out.

This story is an AU fan fiction; it contains most of the TVD character's and one True Blood character, and some made up characters as well.

This story does not include any of the TVD plots or storylines.

I hope you all like it, it is an extreme science fiction based story for mature readers, and has heavy mentions of God and the devil, suspense drama, romance, and action based with some light comedy. The first chapter is the set up for all the character's but I promise it gets better.

_King of the Undead: CH 1: In Their Beginning._

Bonnie Bennett was born in nineteen eighty seven at seven pounds and two ounces. She was a caramel skinned girl with the most beautiful amber eyes. She was born to Jackson Bennett and Abby Wilson Bennett. She was physically, mentally, and emotionally abused by her father when she was a little girl, and her mother was an alcoholic.

Her young life was not a kind one. Her uncle Jonas and Aunt Bree went to court and sued for custody of her and her brother Luka, by the time she was eight years old.

Bonnie thought that once she was in high school and in a new loving home, her life would be easier, but it was life and it was real. The most important things to the caramel skinned girl was doing well in her career, and in love, and she almost succeeded at both. She graduated at the top of her class in high school and was named Velour Victorian in college, but it was love that was finding itself hard to find Bonnie.

She was the only twenty six year old woman she knew that still was not married. Even her mortal enemy Elena was married and her best friend Caroline too, to Niklaus Mikaelson, the richest man in New York. The one person that Bonnie craved to be married to was Ben McKittrick, and he seemed to care less about being married to her. They met when she was in the eleventh grade. She felt madly in love with him, but during their college years, he had changed. He became verbally abusive; he couldn't keep a job, and to add to all of that misery, he was cheating on her with some girl named Hayley, but she still held on to love and the hope that he would change.

Bonnie would come home every night from work, cleaning up the mess that Ben and his low life friends would make and then leave it for her to sparkle up. All she wanted, was for someone to love her and she wanted that someone to be her first love, Ben McKittrick. Her aunt Lucy Bennett Northman, who was also her best friend, and her younger brother Luka, would always ask her why she stayed with the abusive man, and Bonnie's reply to them was that she still believed that the man she fell in love with in high school, still lived inside of Ben.

New York was a hard place to make it in, and with all the dead weight Bonnie had in her life, she found herself working two jobs. She worked as a Biomedical Engineer and she worked part time at Starbucks six days a week just to help make ends meet.

Though Bonnie never thought of herself as beautiful and precious, someone else in the world did. She was being watched over by one Stefan Salvatore. He always kept a careful distance when watching her. The one thousand and five hundred year old vampire started keeping tabs on the young woman after seeing her with her uncle Jonas in the year two thousand. The Qetsiyah look alike was thirteen years old then. From that moment on he would always be there, watching.

~ ( - ) ~

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Bonnie worked hard keeping her work area stocked and clean, so she could get off an hour early from her shift at Starbucks. She wanted to go home and make dinner for Ben. The black haired man had been on his job for one whole month and she thought it was a reason to celebrate, although she wouldn't tell her boyfriend that this was the reason they were celebrating.

The caramel skinned girl ran quickly to the market after work, picking up everything she needed for their dinner, and then she stopped off at the florist shop for some fresh bouquet of flowers for the table. Bonnie had finally made it to the corner of her street, where her apartment was located. The hazel eyed girl had a feeling that she was being watched, so she turned around quickly, scanning the area, but missing the brown haired olive skinned man staring at her through dark sunglasses.

After scanning the area, Bonnie ran swiftly inside her building and then took the elevator to the tenth floor to her humble abode. She sighed once she entered the house. It was in a mess as usual, so not only did she have to prepare an awesome dinner, she had to clean up a horrific mess as well.

She worked tirelessly on cleaning up the house, and then began preparing her homemade spaghetti, garlic bread, and a side salad. Her salad was no ordinary one. She used almost every vegetable known to men in her gumbo of fresh vegetables. She could get full on just the salad and the bread alone. Bonnie, made it home at four o'clock that afternoon and had finished her dinner by nine thirty. She turned off all the lights, lit the candles, and placed her flowers in the center of the table. She poured herself a glass of red wine, and waited for Ben to come home.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie had waited until one in the morning for her boyfriend. She blew out the candles, covered up the food, and then put it away. The only part of her meal that was touched was the bread. She walked away from the table slowly, and heart broken. The hazel eyed girl started a hot shower. She closed her eyes and her mind to everything but the water hitting her body, and just like clockwork, she began to cry. It was her thing. It was her new ritual, crying until the pain stopped.

"YO BONNIE!" Ben rang out, before slamming the door.

He made his way to the bathroom, knocking over things, and breaking them along the way. He was slopping drunk and high.

"Hey babe." Ben said, opening the shower door to gaze upon the caramel skinned beauty.

"You smell like shit." Bonnie spat.

"Oh whatever. What did you make for dinner?"

Bonnie continued to bathe, ignoring Ben's presence. She washed her skin hurriedly. She didn't want to see the man's face; she wanted to finish her shower and then go to bed. She felt like the only place she would find true happiness was at the coffee shop with her best friend Matt Donavan. The little blonde guy was her safe heaven. If he weren't already married, she would swoop him up and marry him.

"I asked you a fucking question. What's for fucking dinner?"

"You should've had your girlfriend feed you before you left."

"Oh, my God, not this shit again. I screwed the slut once. She means nothing to me. I was hanging out with Brian and Chris tonight."

Bonnie turned off the water, and then jumped out of the shower. She dried herself off quickly, and then slipped into her nightgown. Ben grabbed the caramel skinned girl by the arm, trying to kiss her.

"Get your hands off of me." Bonnie said, nastily.

"Screw you, you're a sorry lay anyway."

The girl rushed to her room, throwing back the covers on the mattress. She climbed into the bed, throwing the covers over her head, and then turned off her lamp light. Ben watched his girlfriend with a scowl on his face, and then marched into the kitchen.

Bonnie's one great weakness was her loyalty. Ben McKittrick wasn't that someone who appreciated that great quality about the amber eyed girl, but one day someone would appreciate her for who she was.

~ (Three thousand years ago Damon Salvatore's past life) ~

Damon Salvatore, became a great ruler over Rome by the time he was twenty years of age. He had conquered many small and large villages and tribes alike, robbing them of their natural resources, their women, and their men for slave labor. He was a man of many women. He believed if a man fell in love with a woman, he would become weak, and he would no longer be able to rule and conquer many nations. He had seen many great emperors raise and fall because of a woman. They were weakened by the female's love, and the secret weapon between their legs.

But one day, in Africa, the great conqueror had finally stumbled up on a land where he couldn't walk away from love. It knocked, and he had no choice but to let love in. A beautiful Africana, caramel skinned girl named Qetsiyah Kalu, had captured his attention and his empathy. Her father was the king of many small tribes in Kaga Bandoro.

King Atsu Kalu, had invited the great Salvatore to his home. He offered to share some of his lands, natural resources, and his daughter Kenya's hand in marriage. She was eighteen years old, with dark silky brown skin, and dark brown eyes. The King had hopes of making a treaty with Damon to spare his land from the carnage left behind by the Emperor's mighty army.

Damon Salvatore met with Atsu. He dined with the man's family but could not take his gaze away from the beautiful Qetsiyah. The caramel skinned girl carried herself well for her age. Her smile and laughter was contagious, just to hear her made everyone around her happy too. Kenya too was also beautiful, but something inside of him made him weep for Qetsiyah. The raven haired man hated himself for gawking at the child, but the girl had sad eyes and he wondered what her twinkling amber eyes would look like if she were truly happy.

Damon Salvatore noticed two things at his dinner with King Atsu. He noticed the beautiful little girl and her father's lusting and unnatural gazing of his own daughter. He watched King Atsu's eyes wander up the child's backside all throughout their dinner, even his constant touching of her. The raven haired man sent out his little birds to spy on the man. Damon was right in his suspicions. His little spiders delivered very disturbing news to him about the foul and disgusting things the man was doing to his own child. The blue eyed Emperor was so enraged by the foul things that he was told, he marched against Atsu's kingdom five days later after visiting.

He and his men stormed Atsu's, small castle. He marched in to the man's room, ripping the beautiful girl from the sleeping man's arm. He pushed the king to the ground, and beheaded him in front of Qetsiyah's eyes. He kneeled down in front of her, holding out his hands for her to come to him.

"Qetsiyah, my queen. Come to me child?"

The girl looked over to her dead father and then ran to the man's arms. She wrapped her arms around Damon, laying her head on his shoulders and cried like a baby.

He took the caramel skinned girl and her sister Kenya back home, teaching them the ways of his land. He made sure there were women of power and wealth in their lives. These women helped to raise Qetsiyah. They groomed her to be a lady and educated her, so that she would be a highly intelligent woman as well.

The wealthiest men from neighboring cities offered Damon richest beyond his wildest dreams for the girl's hand in marriage. He offered Kenya's hand instead, which caused the elder sister to be envious of her sister. Kenya fell in love with Damon the moment she laid eyes on him, but he never gave the girl a second look.

Over the years, all the tender and innocent moments that Damon had spent with Qetsiyah had indeed influenced her feelings for him. Once the caramel skinned girl became of age, she admitted her affections for the emperor, and Damon was pleased. His feelings began to heightened and intensify for her. He came to love her as a man would love his mate, and Qetsiyah's feelings for him did the same. He wasted no time marrying her.

After a few years of marriage, they tried for a child, but Qetsiyah would have one still born child after another.

Kenya, seeing this, grew happy. She hated her sister, but she loved Damon with all the breath in her body. She made a pack with the devil. He asked to be reborn, by way of Qetsiyah's next stillborn child. Kenya agreed to do as Satan had asked.

The first thing the elder sister did with her new found powers, was cast an awful spell against her pregnant sister.

The spell drove Qetsiyah mad. She would hear things and voices that no one else heard. She would walk around the castle naked in front of all their servants and friends.

Qetsiyah had tried taking her own life numerous times, and when her husband would try communicating with her, she would zone out, and then start singing baby hems.

On the night that the caramel skinned girl gave birth to another stillborn child, Kenya convinced the couple that she could bring their child back to them.

Damon trusted her, because she had been nothing but kind and loving to him. Kenya took the raven haired man and her sister out into the dead of the night, places the child in the Star of David that she had drew on the ground. She was going to fulfill her promise to Satan, so that he would continue to help her, but one look in Damon Salvatore's beautiful silvery eyes, and she couldn't do it.

The raven haired man had been nothing but kind to her. He believed in her, and trusted that she would help bring back his dead son.

Kenya began chanting, but instead of the spell that would help Satan raise and walk among the living. She brought the child back to life. Qetsiyah and Damon were overwhelmed with happiness. The caramel skinned girl even seemed like she was in her right mind as her son cooed in her arms, but just as that wonderful feeling had come, it went away.

Satan grew angry with Kenya. His spirit appeared in the fire. He reversed the elder sister's spell, causing the little boy to die in his mother's arms. Satan then cursed them to turn into demons when provoked to anger, and walk the earth for all eternity, allowing no weapon to be forged against them. They could only go out in the darkness, and feed only on the blood of the living, and lastly, he took away their right to reproduce.

The elder sister begged to keep her magic, which the devil allowed, because he wanted to use her for his own selfish purpose later, and it was that selfish reason only, that he made Kenya stronger than the Salvatore's.

The three went home devastated.

Over time Damon and Kenya, learned to live with their curse, but Qetsiyah grew blood thirsty; she killed entire tribes of people, all of their servants and friends, and had even made vampire children.

She, had learned that the more blood she consumed, the stronger it made her. She was strong enough to walk in the sun and she wanted her mate to walk with her, so she convinced Damon to feed like her. He couldn't refuse his mate a thing. He trusted her; he loved her unbelievably, but Qetsiyah's lust for blood would cause her to leave Damon alone for weeks and months on end. He became depressed and lonely, so much so, that he succumbed to Kenya's sexual advances.

After sleeping with Kenya once, everything changed. He became angry with himself for cheating on his wife and distressed because his eyes had opened to all the devastation and death that Qetsiyah had caused across the land. He wanted it to end.

The raven haired man went to God, asking him to help save his wife, but God did not answer him. The blue eyed vampire went to God again, this time asking him to forge him a weapon to destroy him and Qetsiyah so that the land and the people could heal. God was pleased with Damon's selfless supplication. He asked Damon to bring a witness to the holy sanctuary to witness his works. The raven haired man brought alone his trusted advisor Elijah Mikaelson, who was bitten and turned by his wife Qetsiyah.

Once the men arrived, the Angels forged Damon a weapon to end their tyranny, and God went further. He made Damon five times stronger than Kenya, allowing him to control the beast that lied within him, and then he blessed him with pure blood to make any ordinary vampire twice as powerful, but it was toxic to vampire demons.

Then God asked Damon for the impossible. He told the blue eyed immortal to kill Kenya and his wife only, and not himself, but when the time was right, he was to feed ten vampires his pure blood and take those ten vampires and destroy two men by the name of Klaus and Kol and their army. The Lord promised if the blue eyed immortal would do this for him, he would give him a new wife of equal beauty, children, and all the riches he desired. Damon asked God why, and he grew angry with him, and then asked the blue eyed vampire to trust in his word or suffer the consequences.

The two immortals took the weapon back to the castle to end Kenya, and Qetsiyah's life, but Damon couldn't bring himself to kill the two sisters. He couldn't end his mate's life.

Elijah advised Damon to do as he was told, and not to defy God, but the raven haired man loved Qetsiyah more than he did God's word.

Qetsiyah got worse and his kingdom fail. Damon was now at rock bottom, so he begged Kenya to entomb him and his wife for all eternity. Kenya tried her best to woo the immortal by promising him a bigger, and better kingdom, but at last, she had to give up on her advances toward Damon and set him free, because his love for Qetsiyah was unwavering, so Kenya did as Damon requested.

Before being entombed, Damon appointed Elijah and his family the Salvatore's and the Kalu's to watch over them and all vampires for eternity. He made the group swear to watch only and protect their grave and the weapon. He made his friend promise to keep the group secret from all vampires unless they could be trusted and they were family. He led the group and Elijah to believe that he would be entombed by God, because he feared Kenya would be pressured to undo the spell, and that vampires who didn't have good intentions would fed on him for his power.

Kenya was happy that the couple would be entombed, because she believed that Damon's love for Qetsiyah would die, but she would soon learn that true love was a force to be reckoned with.

Damon and Qetsiyah sat down at their altar, with the weapon that God made in hand, as directed by Kenya. Her spell turned them both into statues, and there, they would remain for all eternity.

~(A 1,470 years ago Stefan Salvatore's past)~

Stefan Salvatore had become good friends with Elijah Mikaelson, who had been a good friend of the Salvatore family since the reign of his distant family member Damon Salvatore. Through the years the grey haired man got heavily involved with protecting the tomb of his ancestor. It was his distant relatives love for this one woman that moved him to do this. He also wanted to make changes to The Watchers' League. He thought their main goal should also include scaling down the vampire population growth.

So the human had Elijah turn him. The green eyed man realizing being turned was selfish of him, but he didn't trust anyone to take care of Damon and his power, but him.

After he was turned, he created a group of vampire hunters that included humans, werewolves, and vampires alike. The Kalu family, who would soon branch out into the Bennett family, because of slavery, and the Salvatore family were still heavily involved with The Watchers, because that is what Damon wanted.

Through the years Stefan moved Qetsiyah and Damon around a lot because someone kept breaking into their tomb, but the group's security system was perfect. He and Elijah felt that Kenya was the guilty party but they had no proof that it was her so they would drop their concerns about her every time.

~ (A thousand years ago Klaus and Kol's Past) ~

Kenya, met Klaus Mikaelson a descendant of Elijah Mikaelson and was smitten from the start. Klaus reminded her of Damon. He was cocking, and powerful. She became Klaus's lover. It was not about love with them, it was only the thrill and the power for Kenya and the curly head man both. Klaus wanted to be king of the world, so he asked the immortal to turn him. The woman did as she was asked. Klaus was her first vampire child.

The vampire was happy that he had met the immortal, because when his son Kol MiKaelson was born a stillborn, Kenya had brought him back, and this time, she honored that pack that she had made with someone else, so many hundreds of years ago.

~ ( - ) ~

Three thousand years later, the year nineteen ninety nine. Kenya was able to release Qetsiyah. The group had completely let down their guard. She patiently waited, holding off her attempts to break in. She was desperate before, but time had taught her the wonderful gift of patience.

So whilst Stefan was away and Jonas was tied up in family affairs, Kenya killed the few soldiers guarding Damon and Qetsiyah's tomb. She released her sister with one chant. Qetsiyah awoke, and in no time she rained terror down on the small villages of Argentina. Jonas had no other choice but to kill the woman they had sworn to protect. They had no way of entombing her, and no ordinary jails could hold her.

Once Stefan returned, Jonas, Isabelle, and the green eyed vampire hunted down Damon's mate with the special sword forged by Angels. They beheaded her, daggered her, and then burned her to ashes.

After killing Qetsiyah, they moved Damon's body to California, and Stefan hid the sword in a place that only he and Isabelle knew about. They moved the immortal and the weapon because they believed the threat was still out there. Stefan, feared that it was Kenya, but once again he could not prove it.

Kenya, had finally liberated herself of her sister, once and for all, but unbeknownst to her, and The Watch leaders, Damon could sense that his mate was no longer at his side, and the immortal had awaking. The tomb that was once his salvation would now become torturous, until someone could free him.

~ (In the present two thousand and thirteen) ~

Fourteen years later on May the fourth, two thousand and thirteen. Kenya came for her beloved and the weapon that could destroy her. Once again she killed the few guards watching over his grave. She walked into the tomb slowly, wearing a long black leather trench coat, her leather black jump suit, and black leather combat boots. She looked at Damon's cemented body, and realized that the weapon was no longer there. She looked at the raven haired immortal sitting in his king chair, but what the woman felt for the man in this moment was a mixture of love and great anger. The dark skinned women realized the immortal was weeping, and his cement case was slowly melting away, _but how;_ she thought. It was her spell that put him there, and could only be undone by her.

She turned her thoughts on to Damon. The man could sense that his mate had left him. His sadness and anger had awoken him and he was fighting hard to break free. Kenya became enraged, because even when dead, Qetsiyah was still beating her. She started kicking the immortal's neck violently with the force of a three thousand year old immortal's power. She then spit on him.

Damon rose up in his encased tomb. The cement broke apart as he rose slowly from his chair. Kenya smiled, because she knew he would come after her, but she wasn't afraid. Satan had given her extreme power over Damon and Qetsiyah, though the raven haired immortal was a force to still be reckoned with, she still did not fear him. He reached his stiffened hand out to her, and then managed to put one foot in front of him.

Kenya backed up, still smiling mischievously. The raven haired immortal moved his other feet, his reach extending as the cement came off in flakes. Damon brought his other hand fourth and then flexed his muscle's causing the rest of the cement to flake and fall off of him.

Kenya turned, running out of the fortress built underground leading out to the sea. Damon took off after her. Then Kenya ran with immortal speed, and so did Damon. She took to the sky. Her beautiful long black hair flapping in the wind. The blue eyed immortal took to the sky too, but not before transitioning into the beast he was cursed to be. He closed his eyes as his wings broke through the skin of his back. He then transitioned into the beast, his clothes magically absorbing into his skin. He stood over twelve feet tall. His hands big enough to wrap around a basketball. He began flying, his large wings flapping quickly.

Kenya stopped, hovering in the sky. She called to Damon telepathically, but to her great surprise and disappointment he flew right by her.

"Where are you going Damon? Come with me. I can protect you."

"I have to find Qetsiyah." He wept. "Qetsiyah." He whispered in his mind.

"They killed your mate." Kenya shot back, but Damon continued on to the place where his beloved had left his side, Argentina.

Kenya, watched in sorrow as the man left her, once again.

~ (The following night) ~

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED JEREMY!" Stefan yelled.

Jeremy Gilbert was one of their head men. He was a two hundred year old vampire.

"Damon is gone."

"I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT!"

"GOD DAMN IT!" Jonas yelled.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Rebekah asked nervously.

Rebekah Mikaelson, was a thousand year old vampire, and a descendant of Elijah's, but turned by Stefan. She was third in command.

"He's looking for us." Stefan said under his breath.

"Jonas, we need to get your niece involved."

"That's not an option." The man said sternly.

"…but she looks just like Qetsiyah. We can use her to bring him in, and maybe keep him from killing us."

"Once he knows she's not Qetsiyah he will tear her limb from limb, and you know it."

"You don't know that Jonas." Stefan spat.

"I SAID NO!"

"Rebekah, Jeremy, get a team together, use the animal tranquilizers. Right now, the goal is to catch him, and find a way to entomb him."

Stefan rolled his eyes at the man in frustration. The way Damon felt about Qetsiyah, the green eyed man knew that if he saw a woman with her face, there was no way he could kill her.

Jonas flew back home to New York and Stefan stayed behind at the lair. He opened up his file that he had on Bonnie. He only met the girl twice. It was the year after they had killed Qetsiyah. She was thirteen then. He was in complete and utter shock of her resemblance to Damon's mate, so from that moment on he kept his eyes on her.

After killing his ancestor's mate, he was hoping he could offer Bonnie as a peace offering to him. He realized that she was not his to offer, and that she had a mind of her own, but he believed so much in what Damon and Qetsiyah had, that he believed the woman's love had or would reincarnate with Bonnie.

The second time he saw Bonnie was at her college graduation ceremony, and when he seen her the second time, she was Qetsiyah.

"Hey you." Isabelle said walking into the room.

Isabelle Tyler was Stefan's vampire mate. She was a beautiful mocha skinned girl with grey eyes. He had been with her for three hundred years. He was her maker. She was dying from a fetal illness. He couldn't bear to watch her die, so he asked her permission to turn her, and she agreed, which was a total surprise to him. They started out as friends and then they became lovers. He then made everything official, and married her in a little ceremony on the beach.

"So what's the plan?"

"To capture him and entomb him."

"Okay, but how in the hell do we entomb him."

"I don't know. Pray to God." He paused. "I think it was Kenya who sat him and Qetsiyah free. Her actions over the years have proven shady."

"We can't call out Kenya. She can kill us all. She's more powerful than Damon." Isabelle said with fear in her eyes.

"She can't destroy Damon. I am going to try and convince him to join us. Kenya is evil, and I am convinced she is making this new breed of vampires. I am going to take her down, once and for all."

"…but how? Once Damon realizes that we are the ones that killed Qetsiyah, he will kill us."

"Bonnie Bennett, is how. She looks just like Qetsiyah…and him killing us, is a chance I am willing to take." Stefan said as he looked at Bonnie's picture on his computer screen intently.

Isabelle let out a loud chortle.

"That's never going to work sweetheart, and how do you know that she has Qetsiyah's face?"

"…because, I've met Bonnie, and she has the same face that I've looked in on for at least a million times over the centuries, see?" He turned the screen to Isabelle.

"Oh my God, she's Qetsiyah." Isabelle said, mouth agape.

"…and as far as Damon being stronger, Elijah told me. He was there when God blessed him to be five times stronger than Kenya."

"Um I see, the same Elijah that has abandon the watch for over a century now. Kenya has written proof of the pact she made with the devil."

"Kenya, is a liar. Men have been making their own laws for centuries. Elijah was there, and I believe him." Stefan paused. "You know it's really sad that you don't believe me." Stefan smiled at his wife. He then sat back down in the chair putting his attention back on Bonnie's picture on his screen.

"I do believe you. I just don't believe Elijah. I still remember meeting him. He was all drunk, and smelly." She giggled.

Stefan, kept his gaze on Bonnie's face on the screen. He then printed out the image, that ironically had her address and a map to her home listed as well. He was going to bring the woman to Santa Barbara whether she or Jonas liked it or not. He got up from the Oak Burl wooden desk, and then stood in front of it. Isabelle walked over to him and then kissed his lips.

"I love you." Isabelle said.

"I love you too."

"What the hell was that?" Stefan snatched his head to the entrance of his large office.

Isabelle and Stefan flashed to the entrance of the large estate with white marble floors and grey granite walls. A large wooden table was placed about thirty feet away from the large doubled door entrance which was now obliterated by Damon Salvatore himself. He had transitioned back to his human form.

He ripped the heads off of the human and vampire guards alike.

The three thousand year old immortal was riddled with wooden and UV bullets, but healed as soon as he was hit. Stefan looked down to the image of Bonnie Bennett in his hand, in that moment he was glad he had the image with him. As Damon held one of the guard's in the air by his throat, he looked over and saw Stefan.

The immortal gave the vampire a menacing look and then flashed to him. He tossed Stefan up against the wall, and then wrapped his hand around Isabelle's throat.

"Is this your mate?" Damon looked over at a frazzled Stefan.

The green eyed vampire was sick. The man held the life of his lover, partner, and friend in the palm of his hands.

"No, she's not my mate." Stefan said as he wiped blood away from his mouth.

"Do not lie to me boy. I have ways of finding and learning all I need to know." Damon said through tight lips, and then bit into Isabelle's neck savagely, drinking the blood from her body and then tapping into her memories. He saw a very loving Stefan and Isabelle. The green eyed man loved his mate the way Damon loved his. He then saw Isabelle, Stefan, and Jonas killing Qetsiyah. He pulled away, instead of killing her, he tossed her aside like a rag doll, and then walked slowly over to Stefan. He kneeled down in front of the man, his mouth twisted up in anger.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked with fear in his eyes.

"You killed my Qetsiyah. Now I am going to kill your Isabelle, but before I do, I will feed her my blood, and make her my slave. I am going to torture her, fuck her, and feed from her until I'm bored." Damon said the words spitefully. with a distant look in his eyes.

Stefan almost came to tears, because he knew once Isabelle had the immortal's blood. she would be sired to him, he would lose her forever. The green eyed vampire was consumed by Isabelle, without her, there was no life.

"I had to kill her. She was killing hundreds of innocent people."

Damon gave the man a deadly look.

He picked Stefan up by the neck, he held the man in the air, and as luck would have it, Damon saw the picture of Bonnie in his hand.

"Q...Q…Qetsiyah." Tears began to well up in the man's eyes. He snatched the picture from Stefan, and then released his grip on him. Stefan, fell to the ground with a thud.

"Where is my Qetsiyah?" Damon asked, his voice shaken.

"She's not Qetsiyah, she is her descendant."

"SHE IS QETSIYAH!" Damon yelled. "Take me to her now?"

"Not until you give me your word, that you won't hurt Isabelle."

Damon grew angry. He took Stefan by the throat and then bit into him, accessing his memories. He saw the path to Bonnie's house, and then he dropped Stefan and flashed away.

The green eyed man flashed to his wife.

"Are you okay?" He said, as he kissed Isabelle's cheek.

"I'm okay, but what about Bonnie? We have to get to her now."

"We'll never make it to her in time, but she will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"She will." Stefan said convincingly.

Mere vampires didn't have the gift of flying, which was a big problem for Stefan Salvatore at present, but thankfully for modern marvels like his private jet, they would get there soon enough.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie found herself alone and depressed on a Saturday night. It was nine o'clock at night and Ben still wasn't home. She cried and cursed herself out. She couldn't believe she still loved her alcoholic boyfriend after all the hell he put her through. After downing an entire gallon of chocolate ice cream, Bonnie lit a cigarette. She looked out into the room blankly, as she puffed on her cancer stick. She swallowed the rest of her wine in one gulp, and then jumped in the shower. Bonnie was unaware, that tonight, on May the fourth of two thousand and thirteen, her life would be changed forever.

Whilst in the shower, she heard the door to her apartment close. Her boyfriend was home. She rolled her eyes and then stood completely still, waiting for him to yell out to her, but nothing. Bonnie jumped out of the shower quickly, partially drying herself off. She put on her robe and then combed and brushed her hair. She brushed her teeth, and then slipped on her slippers. She walked into her dark living room, and then to the kitchen, still not seeing her boyfriend.

When she turned around, to go back in to her bedroom, she ran into Damon Salvatore. He was bare chest, wearing a long white wrap, and brown pants underneath, and dark brown leather boots. He was wearing gold arm cuffs on each wrist, and a golden sheath around his neck.

"Qetsiyah?" He said sweetly, in a thick Latin accent and a low husky voice, and began to smile at the girl.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PERVERB!" Bonnie yelled.

She took a knife out of the kitchen drawer. She held it up as if she were going to stab Damon.

"I love you Qetsiyah. Come here my love?" Damon held out his hand in offering with a confused look on his face.

"If your ass isn't out of my house in two seconds, I'm calling the cops." Bonnie exclaimed.

She ran passed the man quickly and then grabbed the cordless phone off the shelf. She dialed nine one one and whilst explaining her perpetrator to the cops, Damon ran over to her trying to kiss and cuddle her. Bonnie stabbed the man in the chest, and the blue eyed immortal yelled out in pain. He backed away from Bonnie, and then slowly pulled the knife from the center of his chest.

"AHHHHHH! Damon screamed at her and then flashed over to her with a full on vamped up face pushing it into hers. He was angry with the Qetsiyah look alike.

Bonnie ducked underneath him and then grabbed the knife, again. She jabbed the blade into his gut this time, and then grabbed the bat that Ben had left in the living room. She swung it at Damon. He caught the bat in his left hand, and then grabbed Bonnie by the arm with his right hand, shoving her forcefully onto the couch, and then growled at her angrily, again. He pulled the knife from his belly, and then looked at Bonnie achingly with tears in his eyes. She looked at the beast and for one short second, Bonnie felt sorry for him. Damon heard the men beating at the woman's door and then flew out the window, shattering it in the process.

The immortal flew to the tallest building he could find. He perched on top of the building, looking down at the city. He began to cry.

"Qetsiyah." He cried.

Damon clutched his belly. He hadn't feed in three thousand years. He was starting to feel weak. He searched the strange land with his keen eyesight. He could see all the people in the large green block at the center of the city. He flew to the darkest part of the block, with all its greenery, to feed. He was from a time where they didn't have police officers on horseback, in cars, and on bikes.

He fed out in the open as if it were normal. He fed on couple's, joggers in the park, and polices and their horses. People ran around screaming. He'd flash to them, taken what his body needed. He had fed on thirty one people in that area not letting anyone escape. He heard some whispering and crying coming from the tunnel. His body still craved sustenance. He walked slowly to the couple hiding, with their seven year old son. He maimed the mother and father so they could not escape.

He feed on the father first, then the mother, killing them. He looked at the frightened little boy, and then smiled.

"Shhhh, it's okay." He said as he walked over to the little boy, and then hugged him. "I won't let you be alone. You need to be with your mother and father." He said smiling. In Damon's mind, he felt somehow he was doing the child justice. His moral compass was off. He was not in the time of mercy killings. A time when a good death was honorable. He was living in a time where people were more civilized. He took the boy into his arms, biting into his neck. He drained the poor boy of every drop of his blood, and then laid him beside his mother.

Damon, thought he was doing an honorable thing, in taking the boy's life. He didn't want him to grow up alone. He would have to be taught the ways of the new land, and how to act in this new world. He left the tunnel and then walked back over to the bench, stepping over dead bodies along the way. He sat down on the bench and then began to cry over Qetsiyah again.

"Well, well, look at the mess that you have made, that I have to clean up." Kenya directed her guards to clear the park of the dead bodies, and then sat down next to Damon.

"I know you must hate me, but I am here to help you. I know you need lots of blood to survive, but you can't do it this way. Come with me?" She held her hand out to him, but Damon did not take it. He got up and then held his arm up for her to lead the way.

Kenya smiled, evilly, as she walked in front of the raven haired man.

~ ( - ) ~

It was three o'clock in the morning, and someone was pounding on Bonnie Bennett's door. She ripped herself away from the bed and marched angrily to the door.

"Who the hell is it?" Bonnie said, and then looked out the peep hole.

She opened up her door to Isabelle and Stefan Salvatore.

"Do you realize it is three o'clock in the morning? She spat. "Is something wrong with my uncle, is that why you are here? Bonnie asked, looking at Stefan curiously.

"You remember me?" Stefan paused out of surprise. "I realize it is late Bonnie, but did a strange man come here tonight?"

"Yes, and he kept calling me Katsayyah. I stabbed him, and his wounds healed right up, and then he broke my damn window." Bonnie pointed at the boarded up window. "What is he?" Bonnie was still in shock from the events of that night.

"I will explain everything, may we come inside?"

Bonnie turned her back on the two. She walked to the chair in the living room, and then plopped down into it. Stefan and Isabelle hadn't been officially invented in, so they were stuck out in the hallway."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Bonnie spat as she looked over at the two.

"You have to invite us in." Isabelle said smiling innocently.

"Invited in, what are you, vampires?" Bonnie joked.

She then looked over to Isabelle and Stefan who weren't laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me?" She paused. "Come in, can this night get any weirder."

Stefan and Isabelle quickly passed over the threshold of the apartment and then waited to be offered a seat.

"Oh my God, you need to be offered a seat too? Just sit." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "So I assume this man that was here tonight is a vampire too?"

"Yes," said Stefan.

"What? How was he able to come inside?"

"He is not like us. He is the first of our kind. He was created by the devil himself. He is three thousand years old."

"Well I don't care what the hell he is, just keep him the hell away from me."

"It's a pity you say that, because I was hoping you would help us bring him to our side."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie, your uncle and I are the protectors of the man you seen tonight. We watch over vampires, and we try to keep the vampire population in control. We kill those who hurt the innocent and disrupt our way or life or risk us being exposed."

"Why didn't my uncle tell me this?"

"He didn't tell you about it because he wants to protect you and your brother."

"All of this still does not explain why this man came to my home."

"He came to your home because you look like his mate. She was killed, and even though we killed her. He still believes you are her."

"Great, now this freak is going to be stalking me. Look, I don't want to be a part of your little freak show, so keep that monster away from me, and don't ever come to my house again."

Bonnie walked to the entrance of her apartment, and opened up the door. Isabelle and Stefan looked at each other, with sadness.

"Bonnie, if you change your mind about helping us, or if Damon comes back, please call me." Stefan handed the caramel skinned girl his card. She snatched it out of his hand and then slammed the door in his face.

~ ( - ) ~

Kenya brought Damon to her nightclub and penthouse downtown. She owned the nightclub with her lover Klaus Mikaelson, who is also wedded to Bonnie Bennett's best friend Caroline Forbes. She gave Damon the most lavished of all her guest rooms. She made sure he slept in quarters that were suited to his taste and his possession that he once held in his time.

The blue eyed immortal walked into the room frowning up at the décor. It was way too flashing for his taste.

"Let me show you around."

Damon looked at the woman suspiciously. She took him by the hand, and he snatched his hand away from her. She took him by the hand again, and then squeezed it until she broke every bone in his hand. The blue eyed man snatched his hand away, frowning up in the face because of the pain. He held his hand delicately, until it healed, and then massaged it.

"This is your closet." She walked quickly to the bathroom. "This is your bathroom. Come here, let me show you how to operate the shower." She pushed Damon to his knees, and then shoved his head down towards the tube, forcefully. Kenya showed him how to operate the knobs on the tube, and then frowned down at him. The raven haired man growled at her and Kenya smirked back at him. He got up and then quickly walked back into his bedroom, and then plopped down onto the bed.

Kenya. walked over to Damon, staring down at him. "If you need to fed, just push the button that reads zero, and someone will bring you what you need." The mahogany girl left the room, leaving the man with his thoughts.

Damon walked into the closet looking around at the clothes that the people were wearing in this time. He smiled at the suits, picking out a light grey one to put on. He longed to see the Qetsiyah look alike again, but this time he would keep his distance, and only watch her.

He jumped into the shower, closing his eyes as the hot water massaged his skin. He grabbed the bottle of soap on the rack and then lathered up his hair. He moaned at the nice fragrance. The lavender scented soap soaked into his senses, reminding him of the doppelganger and the way she smelled.

He was reminiscing about her beautiful caramel skinned toned legs, her beautiful full lips, and slanted eyes. He liked the way she wore her hair, right at her neck line. He opened his eyes once he remembered her beautiful amber eyes. He grew sad. Bonnie's eyes reminded him of Qetsiyah's sad eyes when she was a child. In his mind no woman with Qetsiyah's face should have sad eyes.

Once out of the shower, he put on the new crisp clean grey suit, which seemed to fit him quite nicely. He wondered how Kenya was able to conjure up an entire wardrobe in just the two days that he had been awake.

After, he was fully dressed, he stepped out on to the balcony and then took flight. He found himself back on Bonnie's block, watching and waiting for her. It was five o'clock in the morning, and the caramel skinned beauty was leaving her apartment. Damon followed her until she made it to her destination, which was Ben's job. Bonnie walked in on her boyfriend having intercourse with Hayley. The amber eyed girl became enraged. She started hitting Ben. The black haired boy pulled up his pants and then grabbed Bonnie by the arm. He took her out to the alley at the back of the building, his mistress on his heels.

Ben, punched Bonnie in the face, and then he cruelly pushed her to the ground. He did all of this in front of his girlfriend Hayley, who laughed at the violent exchange between the two. He then began kicking her while she was down. The caramel skinned girl couldn't believe what was happening. He had never hit her before, but yet here he was, beating her, as if she had stolen something from him, or she had killed someone that he loved. Bonnie closed her eyes as the sharp pain traveled up her back, from the brute force of the man's boot, as it made contact with her body.

Bonnie opened up her eyes when she heard Hayley scream and Ben gasp. She turned around to Damon Salvatore, and in his hand was Ben's heart.


	2. Ch2: KING OF THE UNDEAD: GOODBYE

A/N: Unbated chapter. Thanks for the comments. Sorry things went so fast in the first chapter. I think I introduced all my charters too soon...LOL! I think the end of this chapter is real sweet.

Kudos to my sistah who likes the Queen of the Damned. My vampires are based off of hers, with a little twist. I've always wondered what the king would do once he woke. That's why I added the whole God and Devil thing. I thought it should be someone higher than king's and queens.

Characters owned by C W Network, HBO, and some are actually made up.

**KING OF THE UNDEAD: CH2: Saying Goodbye**

_Ben, punched Bonnie in the face, and then he cruelly pushed her to the ground. He did all of this in front of his girlfriend Hayley, who laughed at the violent exchange between the two. He then began kicking her while she was down. The caramel skinned girl couldn't believe what was happening. He had never hit her before, but yet here he was, beating her, as if she had stolen something from him, or she had killed someone that he loved. Bonnie closed her eyes as the sharp pain traveled up her back, from the brute force of the man's boot, as it made contact with her body. _

_Bonnie opened up her eyes when she heard Hayley scream and Ben gasp. She turned around to Damon Salvatore, and in his hand was Ben's heart. _

Hayley screamed and kept screaming. Damon looked over at her, annoyed, and then remembered her cackling, whilst Ben was hurting Bonnie. The blue eyed immortal flashed over to her, and then bit into her neck ferociously, draining her dry. Hayley's lifeless body dropped to the ground with a thud, and then he threw Ben's heart on top of her.

Bonnie ran over to Damon, slapping him in the face, and then started pounding him in the chest with her fist.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed as she struck Damon in his chest with her fist.

He grabbed her by her wrists, and the two began to tousle with each other, as the blue eyed immortal tried to keep the amber eyed girl from hitting him. He became bored with Bonnie's uproarious behavior. Damon head butted the caramel skinned girl, and she collapsed into his arms.

He picked her up bridal style, and then flew her back to her apartment. He laid her down in her bed, and then ran his fingers down her face. Damon rubbed Bonnie's soft lips, looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. He then pricked his index finger with his incisor, and ran a smidgen of his blood over her wound, which immediately healed the lacerations on her face. He sat down in the chair by the big window in her room, watching her as she slept. Damon smiled at the sleeping girl. She was an exact carbon copy of Qetsiyah.

Bonnie's alarm clock went off. Damon looked at the object with freight. He flashed over to the clock, and then threw it up against the wall. He walked over to the object and continued his deadly assault against the tiny creature. The clock was now nothing more than tiny pieces of plastic lying on the floor. Damon stood up straight and proud. He then fixed his shirt, and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to gain his composure.

He plopped back down into the chair and continued to watch the amber eyed girl sleep. She slept well into the afternoon.

Bonnie awoke, and was surprised to see that she was in her own bedroom. She smelled a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. The caramel skinned woman imagined that last night was just a nightmare, and that Ben was in the kitchen cooking for her. Bonnie ran to the room, her eyes settled upon Damon Salvatore.

She dropped her bottom lip in shock. Ben's killer, in her kitchen cooking, making himself at home in her apartment, like they were the best of friends.

"Get out of my house." Bonnie said nastily.

"I will not." Damon gave her a stern look. "You need someone to take care of you Qetsiyah."

Bonnie ran over to her phone to call the police, but Damon flashed to her, taking her phone into his hand and then crumbled it into tiny pieces. The caramel skinned woman screamed in frustration, and then ran to her room slamming the door behind her.

She grabbed her cell phone, and Stefan's number, out of her purse. After filling the green eyed vampire in on Damon's whereabouts, she went back into the kitchen.

"You are going to get out of my home whether you like it or not."

Damon looked over at Bonnie and then smirked. He grabbed a piece of fried chicken off the plate, and then took a bite. He then turned his attention back to the task at hand.

Bonnie grew angry, and more impatient with the immortal's tactics. He came into her home uninvited, and then he killed her boyfriend. Though what Ben did was terribly wrong, it gave him no right to take his life, but she somehow kept thinking if her boyfriend was angry enough to beat her, would he have been angry enough to kill her as well? She pushed the horrific moment back into the edges of her mind, because the entire night had scarred her emotionally, and now she just wanted to be alone to grieve.

"I saved your life. I brought you home, and protected you while you slept, but you do not thank me. You only scream at me, and tell me to leave. When I saved Qetsiyah, she ran to me, and welcomed me into her life."

"Well I am not Qesiyah, and I never will be." Bonnie spat.

Damon looked at her like a wounded child. He pushed his hands in his pocket and then looked down at the ground. He lifted his head up and then removed the rest of the chicken from the skillet. He turned off the eyes, and then looked back over at her.

"Your lunch is ready. Do you like the food that I have prepared for you?"

Bonnie nodded. "How did you learn how to cook?"

Damon's mind was like a computer, just one drop of his prey's blood, human and vampire's alike, he could become them. He could perform whatever task his host did, and acquire their special talents as well.

"One of my prey, was a chief." Damon walked a little closer to Bonnie and then placed his hands on the countertop.

"One of your prey? Is that how you see us humans?" She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Humans are special to me, but they are also my prey. It is the only way I can survive." Damon explained shamelessly.

"It's not okay to go around killing people, no matter how bad they are. We are no longer living in the times where you can just go around killing people. You either need to adapt to this era, or have someone put you back to sleep." Bonnie said in a demanding tone.

"Teach me your ways, Qetsiyah?" Damon touched Bonnie's arms. She looked down to the hand touching her arm. How could a man that she absolutely despised send chills up her spine with just one touch? Bonnie looked in Damon's eyes. They stood glued to that one spot, gazing into each other's eyes. The second hand on the clock was making its forth go around and they were still lost in a sea of amber and blue.

Bonnie and Damon, were startled by the ringing of the doorbell. The caramel skinned girl headed for the door first, but then the blue eyed immortal jumped in front of her.

"It could be someone dangerous." He said.

"Get out of my way. This is my damn house, and my damn door." Bonnie said through tight lips.

Damon held up his hands in surrender, and then watched the door suspiciously. He was ready to attack whatever or whomever passed over that threshold.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Stefan said as he and Isabelle, quickly entered her home.

"I'm fine, just get this man out of my appartment."

Damon growled at Stefan and Isabelle, and then lunged for the green eyed vampire. The two men became locked in a heated battled. The blue eyed immortal broke Stefan's arm, and then threw him up against the wall. Isabelle, seeing this grew angry. She growled at the man, as she prepared herself to fight with him. The raven haired immortal laughed at her.

"You think you can defeat me little girl."

As Damon was about to lunge for Isabelle, Bonnie jumped in front of her.

"STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Bonnie yelled. "This is my home, and you're ruining it." The girl exclaimed breathing heavily.

The three vampires looked around at the broken table and vases.

"I apologize for the mess. I will be happy to pay for the damages." Stefan said as he got to his feet, and then he looked over at the immortal male. "Damon, I just want to talk to you. Please can we talk?" Stefan pleaded.

"Speak your peace." Damon said with a scowl on his face.

"Kenya is evil Damon. I suspect that she is responsible for waking Qetsiyah, and I think she is responsible for this new breed of vampires. They are some type of vampire demon. I encountered two, when I was in London. They're nothing like people, they are void of any type of human emotions...they are just animals." Stefan explained, his face reading a mixture of fear and great concern. He was all but pleading with Damon to help him.

"What the hell do you want from me?" The blue eyed immortal spat.

"We need your help; you are stronger than a hundred of me. We need you, please help us."

"You are wrong about Kenya. She has a good heart, and she is my family. I won't turn my back on my family" Damon paused. "…and why should I help you? You killed the woman I loved. You beheaded her; daggered her. You burned her like she was nothing."

Damon looked at the green eyed vampire coldly, and Stefan looked like he wanted to cry.

"What about Bonnie? What, you don't care about her?"

Damon looked over at her. In his mind she was his Qetsiyah. She had the woman's face, and she belonged to him.

"Qetsiyah, come with me. I can protect you, we can start all over again, and this time, we will be happy." Damon held out a hand to Bonnie.

The caramel skinned girl walked closer to Stefan. "My name is Bonnie. I am not this Katsyum woman you keep calling me, and any man that is willing to stand back and watch innocent people die, is not a man that I want in my life."

Damon looked at Bonnie with great sadness. Once again this new Qetsiyah was breaking his heart.

Isabelle and Stefan looked at each other with disappointment. Stefan had hoped that the love Qetsiyah had for Damon, would reawaken in Bonnie, but this doppelganger wasn't feeling the original immortal, and the raven haired immortal couldn't get the girl's identity right.

"Very well." He looked between the three, a stoic look on his face. "Bonnie, I am sorry about your home. Please let me know how much the damages are." Damon said, and then grabbed his suit jacket and tie, and left.

"DAMN IT! What the hell do we do now?" Stefan asked.

"I am sorry that things didn't work out for you, but I can't be friends with him. He is a monster." She paused. "Stefan, is this city really in trouble?"

"It will be. Look, I know you don't like Damon, but you can't be a friend to him? He needs someone. He is from another

era, and when he awakened from his tomb, you and Kenya were the only things familiar to him. I know he may be all powerful, but he is incredibly lonely, and afraid."

"This incredibly lonely and scared guy, murdered my boyfriend and his mistress." Bonnie wanted to throw up in her mouth after that statement. She kept missing the bigger picture. This immortal thought she was the love of his life, so it must have not been easy for him to watch her being brutally beaten.

The caramel skinned girl was starting to think that maybe she should be a little kinder to the man. She began to think about how she would feel if she woke up three thousand years later to a whole new way of life. She was starting to feel incredibly sorry for the man. Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Stefan answer his phone.

"Hello Jonas."

"No, we are at home. Yes, Damon was here. Yes, he has seen your niece." Stefan pulled the phone away from his ear, as Jonas dished out his few choice words to the green eyed vampire.

"We'll see you in the morning."

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked.

"He is not happy."

~ ( - ) ~

Eric Northman and Tyler Lockwood found themselves at one of the most gruesome crime scenes they had ever investigated. The bodies weren't even recognizable. Body parts were scattered everywhere, and some looked like they had been gnawed on by animals.

To the thirty four people that went missing in one night in Central park. To the two young people in the alley, one his nieces dead boyfriend, whose heart was pulled from his body, and the female, whose blood was drained of all her blood, and now the abandon building with fifty five dead bodies; Eric didn't know where to start. He knew Ben and the mystery woman were killed by a vampire, but the missing people, and the dead dismembered bodies in the abandon warehouse, he had know idea.

Forensics took pictures of the scene, whilst Eric and Tyler split up, walking around looking for more evidence or leads to the crime. The two detectives walked around the scene for almost four hours and still came up empty handed. After wrapping up everything, Eric and Tyler, headed back to the station to finish up their paperwork.

"So what, some type of animal?" Tyler asked Eric.

"I think this is more than some type of animal attack. Animals don't normally take their prey to abandon warehouses."

"Well I know that Eric, but are we talking about some sick fucks feeding people to animals, and then trying to dispose of the bodies?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know mutt, we'll just have to investigate, right?"

Tyler rolled his eyes at his partner, and then put his full attention back on his paperwork.

As Eric sat at his small desk typing up his paperwork, his cell phone rang. It was his wife Lucy. Eric was also a vampire, but the only person who knew it, was his wife Lucy, and not even her family knew, well not that Eric knew of, but Lucy's brother Jonas, knew very well what he was, and he knew his partner Tyler was a werewolf.

Eric went over the details of his case with Lucy, which was against the department's rules, but he didn't care. He told his wife everything. As Eric discussed his case, Lucy became uneasy. She bit her bottom lip nervously and began pacing the floor. Lucy too, was also a watcher, so even though the couple didn't keep secrets, the brown haired woman had to keep this one. Only a select few vampires were privy to this information. Lucy was well aware of what was attacking the people in their city. She was very worried, and hated that she couldn't tell her husband, but she was bound by oath.

"Well it sounds like a real tough case. How about I go pick up a case of your favorite beer, make your favorite meal, and we unwind in a nice hot bubble bath."

"Um that sounds great. I have some paperwork I need to finish up, and then I'll be right home. I love you."

"I love you too." Lucy said before blowing a kiss into the phone.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon wondered the streets of New York. His head hanging low. Not even the hustle and bustle of the city could shake him from his depression. People bumping into him on the right, and on the left. The crowd pushed him in the direction that it was going, but he didn't care. In this new era, no matter what direction he went in, he wouldn't be happy. Qetsiyah had forgotten about him. He saved her life from her thug boyfriend. Surely they could be friends, but this Qetsiyah was mean. He didn't feel like he could capture her heart.

The blue eyed man found himself back at the club with Kenya, and being around her was the last place he wanted to be, but she was the only one that was willing to help him, and take care of him_. She's always been there for me and Qetsiyah._ He thought. But Damon didn't really know the real Kenya.

As he walked through the club, he felt eyes on him from everywhere. Vampires were looking at him like he was a God.

He looked around the club carefully. He saw vampires' feeding on humans in almost every corner of the place. This wasn't a place where humans could have fun. It was where they came to be slaughtered. Even though he killed humans without discrimination, there was something wrong about what they were doing. It was sport to these vampires. Damon did it to survive. Suddenly he felt sick. God had trusted him with these wonderful gifts, because he believed in him. He believed that he would do the right thing one day, but so far, he was doing anything but. He let God down, now look what his kind was doing.

Kenya smiled down on the handsome pale immortal, with the raven hair, silvery blue eyes, and mauve lips. He was back. Things were looking up for her, this era, this time, could be hers. With her sister out of the way, she could finally have the man of her dreams. He was a man that she admired and respected. He was the man that took her in, and rescued her from her oppressive father.

"I see your boyfriend is here?" Klaus said. "I can smell him from a mile away. He seems different from you. Why?" Klaus said.

Kenya had no clue that Damon's blood was heaven. It was the savior to any vampire that didn't have her blood running through their veins.

"I don't know, maybe because he is so beautiful, and kind."

The mahogany woman flashed down to Damon. "You are back. Did you find what you were looking for out there?"

"No. Will you help me? Teach me how to co-exist in this new world?" Damon asked the woman, a stoic look on his face.

"What do you think I have been trying to do since the moment you awakened?"

"Come, let us go to a place that's a little more quiet and private."

Kenya, grabbed his hand and then led Damon, to her office. It over looked her night club. She led the man to the couch, poured him up a drink, and then she sat down beside him.

"I thought your spell would entomb me forever?" Damon looked over at Kenya curiously, and then drank from his glass.

"It was supposed to, but magic can be very unpredictable."

"How was Qetsiyah able to awaken?"

"Maybe it was her thirst for blood, because as soon as she woke, she did nothing but cause complete chaos." Kenya lied to Damon. It was something she did well. She would do anything to have her way, to get what she wanted; she would cry, lie, steal, and even kill to have her way. It was who she always was.

"So what of the Qetsiyah look alike? I know you've been to see her?"

"Qetsiyah doesn't want me."

Kenya let out a loud chortle.

"I think I know why she doesn't want you." The dark skinned girl was referring to Damon not getting the doppelganger's name right.

"Why?" Damon said cocking his head curiously at Kenya's remark.

"If you can't figure it out, then maybe you don't need to know."

"Stefan is concerned about some new breed of vampire. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, but I can have my people look into it for you. Anything else master?"

"No. Damon laughed. "When the humans come here, do they know what's in store for them?"

"We are immortals Damon. The human body has what we need. I provide a safe environment for the humans and vampires alike. We are not living in a world where it is acceptable for you to feed the way you did in the park. You put all of us at risk with that little stunt. Please see to it that you never do that again, not when you have all of this."

"You are right. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry."

"So…how can I win her heart?"

In that moment, Kenya felt the blood in her body boiling. How dare he ask her about another woman, when she was right in front of him, giving him everything he needed.

"The doppelganger doesn't want you Damon. Just because she has my sister's face, it doesn't mean she has my sister's heart. You killed her mate. Do you think she can ever forgive you for that? She doesn't want you, and hasn't it occurred to you that you just want this woman because she has my sister's face?" she paused. "If Qetsiyah cared so much about you, why did she let her blood lust come before you?"

Damon, shot the dark skinned woman a glaring look.

"Qetsiyah's love for me was true. Do not ever speak that way about her ever again." Damon jumped up from the sofa to leave the room, but Kenya grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards her.

"I'm sorry. Tonight is about you and me. We are going to get through this, together." Kenya said as she looked Damon in the eyes. She pushed him down on the couch, and then she kneeled in front of the raven haired man, rubbing his inner thigh tenderly. She then rubbed his member. She undid his belt and then unzipped his pants. To her surprise, the man wasn't wearing any underwear, but she did forgot to tell him about under garments. She pulled out his member and then put it in her mouth. She took him all the way in, running her tongue quickly around his bulbous. The raven haired man plopped back into the sofa, enjoying her gentle ministration.

He moaned and slid his feet across the carpet, swinging his head forward and back with his eyes closed. He then ran his fingers through her hair as her head bobbed and weaved over his waist. It had been over three thousand years since he felt such a wonderful feeling. His release soon came down on him. He tried pushing Kenya's head away, but she wanted all of him inside of her. His sweet nectar flowed into her. She finished him off and then fastened his bottoms.

"Why did you do that?" Damon looked down on her in a daze.

"You needed something to take the stress away. Do you feel better?"

"I did in that moment, but I think it will be a long time before I will feel completely happy." He paused. "I'm tired. I need to retire for the night." Damon said and then left the room.

Kenya smiled, she was finally winning.

~ ( - ) ~

The following day, Stefan and Isabelle met with Jonas and the rest of the council. The green eyed man would have to tell Jonas about the new breed of vampires that Kenya had created. The council members discussed growing threats, new security systems, to new headquarters, and other mundane topics. Jonas adjourned the meeting, and then all the other members left. Leaving Stefan, Isabelle, and Jonas behind.

Jonas got up from the table, walking, quickly over to Stefan. He suckered punched the vampire and then massaged his hand. Hitting Stefan was like hitting a brick wall.

"I see you are still angry about your niece?"

"You damn right. I don't want my niece around that monster. I don't want him infecting her with his filth."

"Well tell me how you really feel about me."

Isabelle and Stefan smiled.

"He is the original Stefan. He is a monster. She is not just my niece, she is like a daughter to me."

"I know what she is to you, but we need Damon, and we need him more now than ever."

"What do you mean?"

"Kenya is feeding humans her blood, and you know what this means. The vampires she makes will be demons. She is the devil's hand Jonas, and we can't defeat her alone."'

"We are not going against her. She is twice as strong as Damon. Going against her will only bring sudden death. Besides, there is no way we can prove she's making vampires."

"I believe that Damon is stronger."

"Oh that's right, you believe, in the ancient babblings of a three thousand year old alcoholic vampire."

"Yes I do. He was there, he heard Damon's conversation with God. He blessed him with pure blood and strength to defeat Kenya. One drop of his blood will make us stronger, and it will kill any vampire created in Kenya's line."

"That is just a myth Stefan, It's not true. Now if there were documentation to prove your claim, then maybe I would believe it."

"What about Damon? He is awake, just ask him?" Isabelle said finding her voice.

"Tell me why I married you again?" Stefan smiled at his wife.

"Because I am incredible smart and beautiful." Isabelle smirked.

"We are not talking to Damon. We need to stay as far away from him as possible." Jonas said and then grabbed his bags and started for the stairs.

"I am a vampire, and you are a mere mortal Jonas. I don't have to ask you shit. I am just being polite."

The mahogany man turned around looking at Stefan with dagger eyes.

"You are second in command because of your centuries of experience. If you go against me Stefan." He paused. "I will have you put down. We don't need a weapon forged by God to do that. A simple wooden dagger will do just fine." Jonas said coldly, and then walked away.

Stefan picked up a vase and then threw it across the room, but he wasn't going to let Jonas use fear tactics on him. He took an oath just like the human did, and he wasn't going to let Kenya keep populating the earth with her abominations.

"It's okay Stefan. He is just afraid that Damon will kill Bonnie to hurt us, because of what we did to Qetsiyah. He is right you know."

"If that were true, he would have killed her by now."

Isabelle sighed.

"We have to keep working on Bonnie. Maybe we can get her to talk to Damon for us. She cares about what's going on, I think that will be enough motivation for her to join us." He paused. "We'll just have to make her see how real this is."

~ ( - ) ~

"Kol, you wanted to see me?" Kenya said as she strolled into his large living room.

"No one's here love, we don't have to pretend." Kol smiled at her, and then took a sip of his drink.

"Okay, Lucifer, you wanted to see me." Kenya smiled.

"I hear, Damon, is awake."

"You heard right."

"You think you will have a problem keeping him by your side?"

"I don't think it will be a problem." The dark skinned girl said curiously.

"Good. I want that weapon."

"…and you shall have it, but I don't want you to hurt Damon."

"…and if I do?"

"You gave me your word. You said you just wanted to destroy the dagger."

"Yes, I did, and we all know how I love to keep my word." He smiled.

"So how are your little pets coming along?"

"I killed them."

"…and why would you do something so stupid?" Kol looked at Kenya with a scowl.

"Because, we are getting too much heat. We need to lay low for a while. Stefan is on to us. He killed three of them in London."

"Here's a thought, why did you not kill Stefan instead? You are really disappointing me. I think I am starting to understand why Damon could never love you. I mean you are a good lay, but you are dumb as nails."

"Don't talk to me that way." Kenya, said carefully.

"I made you sweetheart, I can talk to you any way I want."

"You need me. I am the only one standing between you, and the little dagger that can put you right back in hell where you belong."

Kol let a loud chortle.

"Oh my, my, look who's growing a pair. You do realize if I go to hell sweetheart, you are coming with me. All I have to do is give your precious little Damon one drop of your little tainted blood and he will know you sent his little Qetsiyah out in the world to die."

Kol flashed over to Kenya. "You think you are so smart girl. You don't want to play with me." He said through tight lips, and then planted a rough kiss on the dark skinned girl's lips. They kissed roughly, quickly, and lustfully. Then Kol flashed her up to his room. He ravished the immortal, and she loved every bit of it.

~ ( - ) ~

"Hey Caroline." Bonnie said as she rushed to sit down to lunch with her good friend.

"Oh Bonnie, I'm so sorry to hear about Ben."

The caramel skinned girl began to cry. Caroline reached her hand across the table and then squeezed her friend's hand.

"Bonnie, it's going to be okay, but God always has his reasons for everything."

"Caroline, I never told you the truth about the entire night." Bonnie paused. "I caught Ben with Hayley. He seemed so angry with me for catching him. He took me out to the alley at the back of the bar, and he beat me. Ben has never hit me." Bonnie looked out into the room with tears in her empty eyes.

"Oh my God Bonnie, maybe Ben was high on something really bad."

"Ben drank, and smoked marijuana, but that's it."

"He changed so much Bonnie. How well did you really know the new Ben?"

Bonnie looked off into the distance in thought.

"There is more to the story. There is this man who has been sort of following me around, I think he might have saved my life."

"Bonnie, what are you saying? Are you saying you were there when Ben was killed?"

Bonnie nodded, and her friend looked flabbergasted.

"Are you still comfortable with going to his funeral?"

"I have to say goodbye to him Caroline. Just because he turned out to be a horrible human being, it doesn't mean I stopped loving him. He was my high school sweetheart."

"Well listen, it's not that I don't care about your pain, but considering all that has happened. I thought we could go out on the town. You, me, Melissa, Lucy, and Luka. If you want him too tag alone. There's this new night club downtown called Fangs. Everyone is going there. It has nine levels, and each level plays a different style of music. We have to go. So please say you will." The blonde pleaded with her friend.

"Alright, I will, but for now, I need to eat and get my ass back to work." Bonnie said, and the girl's laughed.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon laid in the bed, watching the history channel. He found it quite fascinating, especially since he had missed all of it, whilst in his three thousand year slumber. The raven haired immortal watched for as long as he could keep his mind off of Bonnie. She inspired him to do things like he did when he was married to Qetsiyah. He remembered their long walks, horseback rides, and their picnics. He wanted to run right over and watch Bonnie, but she was upset. She needed time to grieve over her mate, and he wanted to respect that.

Damon, climbed out of bed and then walked over to the large windows in his room. He pushed the curtains open and then starred out into the night. So many thoughts were running through his mind. He was alive, but his mate wasn't. _Instead of chasing the doppelganger who doesn't want me around, I should be looking for the person who woke Qetsiyah_. He thought. Damon still wasn't ready to blame Kenya for a thing. She was his family. She was all he had right now.

The raven haired man, was about to come to tears over his mate. She was gone, and he couldn't bring her back, and because he disobeyed God, he would never find love again. He wanted to cry, but then he thought about the brief moments, he had spent with the doppelganger, and it made him smile. _Qetsiyah was never that fiery and strong willed_. He thought.

She was a docile little creature, so polite, and always so happy. When things would upset his little Qetsiyah, she couldn't handle it. He would always have to pick her up, and then fight her battles for her. He suspected his mate's weakness was why she couldn't control her hunger when she was a vampire. But this doppelganger was a fighter. She had no problems with strength and courage.

Damon sighed, he had to shake her from his mind. She was never going to want him. The raven haired man stood up straight, in thought. He knew the perfect way to take his mind off the doppelganger. He would get involved with the Watchers. Accessing Stefan's memories had proven to be a great benefit for the immortal. He ran to the bathroom, turning on the water for a quick shower. He then ran to the closet picking out a suit for his first meeting. He took his quick shower, and then put on a black suit with a blue shirt, and tie.

He walked through the Fangs night club quickly, after leaving Kenya's penthouse. Damon found a nice little spot for him to take to the sky, without being noticed. The raven haired man was on his way to his very first meeting, and was hoping that his visit would be well received, especially since he had exempted himself and all vampires from attending, except for a select few.

~ ( - ) ~

"So what's next on the itinerary?" Stefan said.

"I want to talk about having Kenya join us." Jonas said.

Stefan snatched his head to the man. "No Jonas. Especially when we have our doubts about her."

"We need her. Now that Damon is awake, we have no idea of what he is thinking. We need to find a way to protect ourselves."

Stefan let out a loud chortle.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

The members snatched their heads from Jonas and then to Stefan.

"Damon is no threat to us. Just admit it Jonas, you want Damon dead because you are afraid that he will get close to your niece."

"No Stefan, I am saying this because we killed his mate, and we need to be prepared."

~(Outside the building of the meeting)~

Damon went from door to door, trying to find a way into the building. He was becoming angry. He wanted to be on time for his first meeting, but this building was in his way.

~(Bree and Bonnie)~

"Bree, so you are sure my father won't be angry with you for bringing me to the meeting?"

"No Bonnie, he told me himself to bring you tonight. He said that it's time you get involved. I just hate that we are so late." Bree said as the women walked swiftly to the front entrance of the building, running in to none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Oh, my, God, what are you doing here?" Bonnie said with irritation.

"I'm here for my first meeting. I started this organization you know."

Bonnie looked over at Bree. "Yeah, he did start it."

Damon smirked at Bonnie. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't take her eyes off of how hot, and beautiful the man looked in his suit. He filled the back of his trousers out so well. He left his jacket open, allowing the caramel skinned girl a glimpse of how toned his abs were. Bonnie scanned him from head to toe, over and over again, and every time she would go up or down, she would stop at his crotch. She wanted to kick her own ass for lusting over the murderous immortal. Bonnie had every right to be mad at him, so why couldn't she stay angry with him.

"I don't suppose one of you ladies has a key to this place?"

"Does it look like we have a key?" Bonnie said nastily, and then looked at Damon's crotch again.

The raven haired man chuckled, because he caught her red handed.

"Oh just button up your damn jacket." Bonnie snapped.

"Stand back." Damon directed.

The ladies moved two paces back. The raven haired man looked at them and then waved his hands for them to keep going back.

"What are you going to do?" Bree said nervously.

Damon grabbed the handles of the glass doors and then ripped them off the hinges as if they were pieces of paper, and then held out his hand to help Bree and Bonnie past the broken door and shattered glass.

"Jonas is going to kill me." Bree said, as she took Damon's hand, and then stepped over the broken glass.

The raven haired man then held out a hand to help Bonnie. She rolled her eyes, and then pushed past Damon. The caramel skinned woman boot tilted underneath her, causing her to trip, but the raven haired man caught her before she could hit the ground. Her hand was now in his, and that tingling she felt back at her apartment was there again.

"Are you okay?" Damon said in a low husky voice. His Latin accent driving her insane.

Now they were doing that eye thing again. _He killed your boyfriend. He's a murderous vampire. He doesn't even know your damn name. Breathe Bonnie breathe._ Bonnie chanted in her mind.

"Hey you two, let's go."

Bonnie was so grateful to Bree in that moment.

"Umph…where are the guards?" Damon wondered as he scanned the lobby area.

"Does it really matter? Now come on." Bonnie said sternly, and Damon walked swiftly behind the women.

~ ( - ) ~

The three had finally found their way in to the large meeting room, Bonnie's bottom lip hit the floor after hearing her uncle's remark.

"Because, I don't trust Damon. If Kenya has to kill him so be it." Jonas spat.

Everyone in the room eyes traveled over to Bonnie, Bree, and Damon."

Damon pushed one hand in his pocket, and then walked over to Jonas.

"Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore. I don't believe we've met." The raven haired man held his hand out to Jonas, but the mahogany man snubbed him.

"Oh, my God, Matt. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Bonnie." The blonde said nervously.

"Are you a vampire?"

"No." Matt laughed. "I'm a vampire hunter."

"Bonnie, let me introduce you to everyone. I am guessing you know Matt, and your aunt Lucy." He chuckled.

This is Rebekah, Matt's wife. This is Jeremy Gilbert, and Greta Bennett, a distant cousin; this is Connor Jordan and Galen Vaughn; this is Alexandria Salvatore, and last but not least, this is Micah Salvatore."

Bonnie shook everyone's hand politely, and then followed her father back to the head of the table.

"Damon, why are you here?" Stefan said curiously.

"I thought I could sit in on one of your meetings."

Stefan stood up, and then pushed his chair out for the immortal. "We would be honored to have you."

The raven haired man looked back at Jonas. If looks could kill, Jonas had just found the sacred weapon and daggered Damon.

"Thank you Stefan, I don't mind if I do." He walked over to the chair at the head of the table, opposite of Jonas.

"So, what are we discussing besides killing me." Damon smiled.

Jonas, closed his folder with a copy of their meeting notes, sliding them across the table rudely. The folder slid across the table with such velocity, it landed on the floor.

The blue eyed immortal smiled, and then bent down to pick up his notes, but Stefan beat him to it.

"You are not welcome here Damon."

"Now why wouldn't the founder be welcomed?" The raven haired immortal asked as he leaned into the table, linking his hands together, smirking.

"You put us all at risk by being here. Just look around the room."

Sure enough, everyone there who was a vampire fangs were pushed out. Damon's blood was heaven to them.

"Yes, I do smell nice?" he smirked. "Relax Jonas, it's only when they are in my presence. No one followed me here, I can assure you."

"Damon, Jonas here was just telling us that he thought it would be a good idea if Kenya joined us." Stefan said.

"Absolutely." He paused. "Not."

"Jonas, there's no need for you to be afraid of me. I give you my word. No one's life here is in danger."

The mahogany man looked over at Damon with a glaring look. He then released everyone. Leaving him Bonnie, Bree, Stefan, Isabelle, and Damon alone.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter Mr. Salvatore."

"That's not going to happen." Damon smirked.

Bonnie looked over at the raven haired man with her mouth agape.

"Is it true that you can reproduce?" Jonas asked.

Damon let out a loud chortle. "That's none of your business."

"What about your conversation with God."

"That never happened."

Stefan snatched his head over to the blue eyed immortal in shock.

"But what about your blood?" Stefan asked, his face still in shock.

"I'm just a lucky damn bastard."

"Damon you are lying. Elijah was there."

"Elijah's a drunk and a liar. Stefan, do you always believe everything you hear." Damon chuckled.

Stefan, looked like he wanted to ball up in a corner and die.

"Well I guess I've learned all I need to know." Jonas smiled and then left the room. Bree quickly followed.

Bonnie stayed behind. She was intrigued by what the vampires had to say.

"Jonas, has been compelled, Stefan." Damon said, as he crossed one leg over the other.

"How did you know?" The grey eyed man said in shock.

"Have you looked into his eyes?" Damon smirked.

"What is going to happen to him?" Bonnie asked with concern.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to your uncle. I can undo his compulsion." Damon smiled at Bonnie, but she quickly looked away.

"Oh my God, we've been compromised." Stefan was still in complete shock.

"Maybe we should schedule an urgent meeting about tightening up security around here. I'm really disappointed in the fact that I ripped off two glass doors, and wasn't surrounded by your guards."

Isabelle and Stefan looked at each other and then back at Damon. The couple was completely, embarrassed.

~( - ) ~

Bonnie had watched the grave site ceremony for Ben at a distance. She felt guilty for being there, knowing she knew who his killer was. She brought the young man some flowers to place on his grave. She waited until everyone left to come out of hiding.

"Hey Ben. It's me Bonnie. I am so sorry. I wish I hadn't come to your job. You being dead is all my fault." Bonnie began to cry. "I never stopped loving you. Even though you stopped loving me. I just want to know why? I wanted to give you children a loving home. You've never hit me, but why did you hit me that night? So many questions I have for you. You will always be my first love."

"Hi Bonnie."

The caramel skinned girl snatched her head around, she was hoping that voice would be her Uncle, brother, or even Matt. Who she wasn't so sure was really her friend. Since she learned about the man working with the watchers, she felt like he was really a glorified bodyguard. But the man standing behind her wasn't any of those men, it was Damon, her boyfriend's killer.

"Why are you here? How could you disrespect him like this?" Bonnie said through her tears.

"I just want to be here for you." He exhaled. His shoulders went up and then sank. The caramel skinned girl could tell, it was a difficult decision for him to be there, knowing all the pain he had caused her.

"Are those flowers for him?"

"Uh…uh…no I bought them for you." He walked the flowers over to Bonnie. Her fingers lightly brushed his hand, her tingling began and then stopped after their contact ended. She smelt the flowers and then they smiled at each other. Damon ran his hand down the side of her face, as they looked in each other's eyes. Bonnie couldn't understand why they were always searching one another's soul. Every time she would look into his eyes, it seemed like she had been looking into those same eyes all her life.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry. When I saw you on the ground, and him kicking you. You were hurting. I was afraid for you. I was afraid that he might kill you. I know you don't remember this, but when your adrenaline is flowing, you don't feel certain things while they are happening to you. I saw him kicking you in the back, in your head. You could have died." The raven haired man paused. "Ben's friend…"

"You don't get the right to say his name."

"The young lady that was with him, when I drank from her. I saw your friend, he was putting dangerous things in his body. The night before, they bought something called bath saltz and meth. What is that? His friend Brian, warned him not to take it. I don't know much about your time, but I am assuming all of this is bad?" The raven haired immortal said inquisitively.

"You can see a person's life when you feed from them?"

Damon nodded.

"Did he love me?"

"Yes, very much, but he was weak. He was weak like my Qetsiyah." The raven haired man looked off into the distance, emptiness in his eyes.

"I guess I owe you a thank you, so thank you, for saving my life."

"No need to thank me Bonnie."

"You called me by my name." Bonnie smiled and then bit her bottom lip.

"How do you walk around in the sun?"

"I have to feed on a great number of prey."

"How many a day?" Bonnie asked nervously, her face still moist with her tears.

"To be at my best, at least a hundred, but lately, only about half of that."

"Oh, my God." Bonnie looked at the man in horror. "You kill that many people a day?" She exclaimed.

"I have to. It is the only way I am strong enough to walk among the sun, to utilize all my gifts, effectively."

"How do you feel about me Damon?"

"Is that a trick question." He laughed.

"If you want to be my friend, stop killing innocent people." Bonnie began to walk away, only for him to materialize before her.

"Are you saying we have a chance?"

"You are a good man Damon, I can tell, but I could never, ever, be with someone like you. I'm sorry."

The caramel skinned girl pulled her arm gently from the man's embrace. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He turned around, waiting for Bonnie to look back.

"Look back. Look back, please." Damon whispered.

Just as the caramel skinned girl got closer to her car, she looked back, a stoic look on her face. He smiled, and she smelt the flowers he gave her, and then smiled back.


	3. KOTD CH3: GETTING TO KNOW YOU

A/N: I have to tell you, I really love Damon in this story. He is how I imagined my vampires to be. I hope you all are enjoying it so far.

Thank you all for the comments and supporting me.

This is an AU fan fiction.

Characters owned by C W Network, HBO, and some made up by me.

_KING OF THE UNDEAD: GETTING TO KNOW YOU_

Kenya ran all over the penthouse looking for Damon. She searched all nine levels of her club, the bathrooms, and still no Damon. She ran back up to her penthouse, and looked in his room, again; he wasn't' there. She then flashed around her entire home in three seconds flat, again, and still not finding the raven haired immortal. She knew he came home last night. They said goodnight to one another after their night cap. A crocked little smile formed on Kenya's face, she had a great idea.

She ran to her security room, turning on the cameras throughout the entire building. She glanced over all the screens quickly. Her mouth flew open when she spotted the immortal in her blood bank room downing the bags of blood.

Kenya flashed to the room in record time, and then looked around the cooler in shock.

"What the hell have you done?" Kenya held out her hands in disbelief, and then grabbed her head.

She looked over at the immortal that looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, and instead of chocolate all over his face, it was blood. The dark skinned girl kept a minimum of five thousand bags on hand for herself, and the raven haired man had consumed them all.

"I'm feeding." Damon said with an innocent look on his face.

"Well I can see that." Kenya spat.

"I need more blood if I am to remain strong. You should at least stock this room with ten thousand of these little bags of blood." He held the bag up in the air, shaking it slightly as he gestured to the woman.

"I have a better idea, why don't you keep feeding across the border like you've been doing for the last two nights."

"I can no longer feed on humans. Bonnie doesn't like it, and if I am ever to win her heart, I have to adapt to this era."

Kenya was seeing red. In that moment, she was two seconds away to flashing over to the doppelgangers house, and ripping her heart out through her throat. This time was her moment. Damon was supposed to be courting her, and not some sloppy knock off of her sister. It was in this moment that the dark brown eyed girl realized she had to kick it up a notch.

"Damon, why don't you get cleaned up? There is something I have been wanting to give you since you woke."

"What is it?" Damon said curiously.

"I am not going to tell you, you have to see it." She smiled and then rushed over to the blue eyed man, grabbing him by the hand. Damon turned around, as he was being rushed out the door by Kenya, and then threw the empty bag of blood in his hand on the ground.

Whilst Damon took a shower, the woman picked out his clothes, a simple pair of jeans, brown leather shoes, and a white button down shirt. She even threw in some accessories; two gold rings that she hoped would fit his pinky fingers, a simple gold necklace, bracelet, and a brown leather watch. Damon would never have any idea that the woman had been buying him things since the day Qetsiyah died thirteen years ago. She used Klaus's height to figure the man's clothes size, and was happy to see him look so spiffy in his suits.

The raven haired man walked into the room, a simple white towel wrapped around his waist. His chest was still moist and so was his hair. He rubbed the hand towel over his hair continuously trying to get it as dry as possible, before talking to Kenya.

"You said you have an outfit you would like for me to wear?"

"H…h…huh yes." Kenya was at a loss for words as she lusted over the man's body. "I know how you loved jewelry, and your fine gems in our time, so I bought you these little trinkets. One is Qetsiyah's birth stone and the other is mine. Your two favorite girls." Kenya giggled. "Through all my centuries of living, I learned the months our birthdays are in. Qetsiyah's, would have been the first part of February and mines the first part of November. Do you like them?" Kenya said as she slipped the rings on Damon's pinky fingers.

"They are beautiful Kenya. Which one is Qetsiyah's?"

"The purple one." Kenya frowned up.

"When is my birthday?" Damon asked.

"Your birthday is around the first part of June.

"Um…I shall wear these rings every day, and where is my outfit?"

Kenya handed Damon his clothes. He watched her for a moment. It finally sank in with the dark skinned woman that he needed to be alone to dress.

"Oh, you need me to leave so you can get dressed." She smiled.

"Yes, if you don't mind." Damon smiled back.

Kenya took Damon for a ride in her Lamborghini first, and then she took him by the bank. She made arrangements after sunlight for the banker to meet her there. It was here, that she would give the raven haired man another gift. A gift so huge, that it would make it impossible for him to refuse her love.

The banker escorted the two back to the safety deposit boxes, before taking them back, he handed Kenya a sheet of paper. She directed the twenty nine year old immortal to sit down on the bench, and then she sat down in front of him.

"Damon, when I put you and Qetsiyah to rest, I did something else for you. You never mentioned anything about your millions of gold coins, diamonds, and your precious ruby's and other jewels. It was such a chaotic time for us you know, I don't think you had time to think about those precious things, but I did." She paused. "I put your things away, and as time went on, I exchanged some of your things for money, and then I invested the earnings in the market, around the late seventeen hundreds, so that your wealth would grow, and this little paper shows how much you are worth."

"Wow, there are a lot of zeros here. Kenya, I don't understand." Damon chuckled with joy and surprise.

"You are worth five hundred and eighty seven billion dollars."

"W…w…what? Oh, my God. Is all of this in my name?"

"Yes, your account number and other information is on that sheet as well, and the car we are driving, I bought it for you."

"You bought it with your Money?"

"Yes."

"I have to pay you back for everything. How much are you worth? Well I took a little of your wealth for myself and what was mine and Qetsiyah's, the wealth we had before we came to live with you. I am worth a little more because I have quite a few businesses."

"It's perfectly fine that you have some of my money for yourself. You looked out for your sister and myself. I cannot thank you enough for that." Damon leaned in to Kenya. He hugged her and then kissed her on the cheek. His eyes twinkled for her, as he smiled happily.

The woman took Damon by the hand and then squeezed it. She was hoping that he would look down to her hand and squeeze back, but instead, he gently pulled his hand away. He then pushed the paper into his pocket, and then fiddled with his watch, not sparing her another look.

"So is this all you wanted to give me?"

"Oh yes." She walked to the deposit box, taking out a satin bag. She reached down into the bag, and then pulled out a white napkin.

"Here."

"My God, it's the betrothal bracelet I gave Qetsiyah." He said in astonishment, and then smiled. It was a beautiful gold band, encrusted with diamonds, sapphires, and rubies. Tears began to well up in Damon's eyes. He placed the bracelet back into the box, and then pushed it back into place. He leaned his head against the wall, and then hit it, leaving a huge dent in someone's safety deposit box.

"Hey, let me teach you how to drive your car." Kenya placed her hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yes, Iet's get out of here."

"Actually, if you will give me just a little drop of your blood I'll be driving the car in no time."

"Why?" Kenya said curiously.

"You'll see."

Damon took her by the wrist, but Kenya snatched it away.

"I won't hurt you." Damon said sweetly.

"I know. I just don't think we should swap blood with each other."

"Okay, well how am I going to learn how to drive this car of mine?"

Three hours later Kenya and Damon were in a country side somewhere. The dark brown eyed girl couldn't contain her laughter as Damon, wreaked havoc on the Lamborghini, by later on that night, the raven haired man had finally caught on.

"So, are you going to let me drive it home?"

"Yes, you need all the practice you can get." Kenya laughed.

They made it back home safe and sound. They both took long hot showers, in their master bedrooms. Kenya put on her favorite lotion, and perfume. She then poured her a glass of wine. She smiled thinking about her day with Damon Salvatore.

"He is the perfect man. I've been waiting for over three thousand years for him." She whispered, as she smiled in the mirror.

The dark brown eyed girl decided to make a little trip to his bedroom. She knocked on the door waiting for Damon to answer.

"Hey Kenya." Damon said allowing the woman entry.

"Wow, your lights are already out?"

"Well it is two in the morning." Damon smiled.

"What are you watching?"

"The History Channel. This is really good programming."

"Yes, everyone loves the history channel." Kenya smiled.

"So…" Kenya was cut off.

"Shh, I want to know what happens to Hitler."

Kenya snatched the remote out of Damon's hand and then turned off the TV.

"Hey." Damon quirked a brow.

She then went over to the window, opening up the curtains. "Come on let's talk."

Damon plopped back onto the bed, and then fell back onto the mattress. Kenya laid down beside him. She reached over and grabbed his hand. The raven haired man turned and looked at the woman curiously.

"Damon, I've always loved you. I've loved you the moment I met you. I know you love my sister, but I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

"Kenya I…I'm flattered you feel that way about me, but I…" He was cut off.

"You don't have to say it, I just thought you should know how I feel, that there is a woman here that loves you. I would never hurt you Damon, or lie to you, or betray you. Always know that." Kenya leaned in and kissed Damon. She pecked his lips, but he didn't push back.

She did it again but this time roughly.

"Kenya, no." He said, as he gently tried pushing her away.

"…but you want me, I can feel it, today we connected." She kissed him again. Her lips pressing hard up against his closed mouth.

Damon grabbed Kenya by the shoulders, and then pushed her off of him and onto the floor. He sat up quickly on the bed waiting for her reaction.

"I'm sorry, I asked you to stop."

Kenya looked at the man with tears in her eyes and then flashed away from the room.

"SHIT!" Damon snapped.

~ ( - ) ~

It felt weird being at work, knowing that Bonnie wouldn't be going home to Ben. She wondered behind the counter aimlessly. Life had changed for her in the blink of an eye. Bonnie longed to be loved. She wanted someone to love her, and she wanted to give that same love in return. She put a fake smile on her face as she served coffee, lattes, frappes, and cappuccinos, one after another. She was going in an endless mundane circle. One thing was for sure, she wanted to quit both her jobs. The amber eyed woman wanted to move to Fiji and live like a hobo. Bonnie didn't want to think about bills, friends, work, or life period. The caramel skinned woman than began wondering what it would be like if she were frozen in time like Damon Salvatore.

"Bonnie, have you restocked the counter for the afternoon shift?" Her boss said in an annoying tone.

"No sir, but I'll get right on it." Bonnie said as she squatted down behind the counter for the cups and lids. She rolled her eyes at her boss as he walked away.

"Good afternoon ma'am, so what's good here?"

Bonnie peeked her head over the counter nervously. There was something quite familiar about the heavy Latin accent coming from over the counter. She stood up to none other than Damon Salvatore. In his grey t-shirt, jeans, and sun glasses. He had on his pinky ring with Qetsiyah's birth stone, and a nice leather black watch. She wanted to smile but she would fight it instead, so help her God. She wasn't going to let the enemy get a smile out of her, if it was the last thing she did.

"I've never had coffee. What is your favorite?" Damon said before taking off his shades.

"I like the Pumpkin spice latte." Bonnie smiled, and then wanted to curse herself out from doing so.

"Will you be making it for me?"

"Yes."

"Your board is asking me what size."

"Maybe you should start with the small. You know, just in case you don't like it." Bonnie smiled.

"I'll have one small pumpkin spice latte than."

Bonnie told Damon the cost of his latte. He pulled out his wallet, and then slid his money across the counter. He slid the money over until the tip of his middle finger touched hers. Bonnie wanted so badly to move her hand, but she was paralyzed. They were like magnets whenever they were together.

She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. She finally found the strength to move her hand, ring up the man's purchase, and then gave him his change. Bonnie quickly made his drink, instead of giving him a small, she gave him a large, and the amber eyed woman made it with love. She brought the drink back over to him.

"Here you are. I hope you enjoy it. Are you drinking it here?"

"I had thought about it. Should I?" He smirked.

"Yes, you don't want to waste it while walking up and down the sidewalks or while driving or riding." Bonnie smiled.

Damon took a seat near the counter. He sipped on his drink, and then licked the cream from his upper lip. He smiled at the taste of the hot beverage, and then looked over at Bonnie. He raised his glass to her in appreciation. Bonnie smiled, again. She wanted to curse herself. The man was eliciting all of these wonderful emotions within her.

The blue eyed man bought another one of the lattes, and waited around for Bonnie to get off of work.

Bonnie grabbed her purse, and then smiled at Damon as she walked out from behind the counter.

"So I see you are still here."

"Yes." He stood up and looked at Bonnie. "Will you go for a ride with me?"

"You know how to drive?" She said, inquisitively.

"Yes, and I'm quite good at it too." He smirked.

Bonnie and Damon walked out to his car. The caramel skinned girl dropped her bottom lip in surprise at the beautiful silver sports car, with tinted windows, and silver rims.

"Oh, my God, is this a Lamborghini?"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

Damon opened up her door and Bonnie climbed inside. She felt the leather and played with all the gadgets on the dash board. The blue eyed immortal smiled at how happy she was.

"So how did you know where I worked?"

"U…u…uh." He was cut off.

"Oh my God, Damon are you still spying on me."

"Only a little." He laughed.

The raven haired man took off. Swerving quickly in and out and around cars. In no time flat they were on the highway. Bonnie had no idea where he was taking her. She just found herself enjoying the ride. She cranked up the tunes in the car, and to her surprise. Damon liked her taste in music.

"So where are you taking me?"

"I don't know where I am going, but I saw Stefan bring Isabelle out here. He made her a happy woman." The raven haired man smiled. Both their hair blowing in the wind, as Damon speed down the highway a hundred miles an hour.

"What, they were having sex?"

"Yes, and then they went swimming." Damon laughed, and Bonnie's mouth flew open. She was definitely not going to be having sex with him. She had to admit it though, she felt happy in his presence, but she wasn't ready to give the man her most precious and prize position.

Bonnie smiled in thought, she began to wonder what it would be like having sex with an immortal. Her center was starting to throb and moisten as she thought about Damon screwing her brains out. She and Ben hadn't had sex with each other in a long time. She was quite horny, and even though she could picture the raven haired man doing bad things to her, she didn't feel quite right having sex with her boyfriend's killer.

She placed her elbow on the door of the car, and then rested her cheek on her hand. The amber eyed woman was so happy at first, and then she had to go and conjure up memories of Ben.

He once was so sweet and kind when they met. _If I had known he was on drugs, I __could have saved him_. She thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon grabbed her by the hand, and then linked their fingers together. She looked down to his hand, and tightened her grip. That tingling sensation was back; she would never admit it, but it felt so wonderful.

"Nothing."

"No, there is something on your mind. I see it in your eyes, tell me. Please?"

"I just miss Ben, that's all. Do you miss Qetsiyah?"

Damon nodded. "I do, but it was time. She couldn't be helped. It was something I should have done a long time ago, but instead I let her suffer."

"No, you just believed that you could change her, it was the same way I felt about Ben, but you can't save a person that doesn't want to be saved."

"No, you can't. Alright, we are here."

They pulled up to a house in the country. Bonnie looked around at the property nervously. If he were bringing her to a place Stefan took Isabelle, it must have been their house.

"Damon, whose house is this?"

"Stefan's." He smirked.

"Wait, we can't go into their house."

"Sure we can. There's a key under the flower pot."

Bonnie followed Damon into the house.

"This is nice." Damon smirked, and then flashed around the place.

Bonnie looked around the living room carefully, smiling at the portraits of Stefan and Isabelle. She was a burglar. She had officially committed her first breaking and entering. She laughed in thought at the raven haired immortal. He was centuries old but he was like a kid. He was so innocent. Not knowing the difference between right and wrong, most of the time.

"You finding everything okay." Bonnie jumped. She wasn't expecting the man to walk up behind her, at least not this man. Mr. Stefan Salvatore himself.

"U…u…uh I…I…I,"

"It's okay." Stefan laughed.

"Did you just get here?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Isabelle and I are out working in the flower garden. I came in to get her some more work gloves, and then I spotted you. Are you here alone, and how did you know where we lived. Uh…don't answer that."

"Stefan, what the hell are you doing here?" Damon said finding his way back in to the living room.

"This is my house, Damon."

"I know, but I needed a nice place to visit with Bonnie."

"Well by all means, mi casa su casa."

Stefan left, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone in the living room.

They plopped down on the sofa, and then starred at each other. Damon reached over, and start playing with the zipper on Bonnie's purse as they smiled at each other.

"Tell me about yourself Bonnie. I want to know everything about you."

I graduated college at the age of twenty two. I work two jobs, and I have a brother named Luka and my best fri…" She was cut off.

Damon let out a loud chortle.

"Bonnie, you are not playing fair. I want to know about you."

"Like what."

"I want to know what makes you tick. Your favorite color, which I am guessing is purple."

"How did you know?" She looked at the man curiously.

"Your purple purse. Your purple jewelry; your purple clothe around your hair, and your purple shoes."

Bonnie giggled lightly. "It's called a scrunchie."

"When is your birthday?"

"My birthday is February the seventh."

Damon looked at the girl in shock.

"What?"

"Your birthday is in the same month as Qetsiyah."

"When is yours?"

"Kenya said my birthday is around the first week of June."

"So…more about you." Damon said.

"I like long walks in the park. I love going to plays."

"Bonnie, you don't know how to play this game, so I will tell you a little bit about me." Damon laughed.

"What, I was telling you about me." Bonnie giggled. "Okay, so tell me something you did as a child. With you being so old, I am finding it hard to believe that you were a kid." They both laughed.

"When I was a boy, my father would make me read all of these fancy words and spell them out, before he would let me outside to ride my horse Pegasus. It took so long to do my lesson. We didn't have all your fancy pens and pencils back then." He chuckled. "I loved that horse. He was a gift from my mother. She bought it before she died. She died when my brother and I were young."

"What did you use to get out your lesson?"

"A chisel and a stone tablet."

"Oh my God, you are so lying to me."

The raven haired man looked at Bonnie seriously, and the amber eyed girl looked at him in shock.

"Tell me about the time you met Qetsiyah?"

"When I met her, she was ten years old. She was such a beautiful child. Her father had offered me his older daughter Kenya's hand in marriage because Qetsiyah had yet to flower, and her father had his own plans for her as well. He was a sick man."

"Flowered?"

"In my day, a girl became a woman once she flowered. I think the people in this era refer to it as a woman's period?" Damon, looked at Bonnie, curiously.

Bonnie nodded. "Well I had dinner with her family, and Qetsiyah just stood out over Kenya. She was sweet and innocent. She found joy in everything. She had a light inside of her that outweighed the sadness in her eyes. I wanted to be around her all the time, from that moment on. I don't know, I was just drawn to her, and those amber eyes." He then looked into Bonnie's amber eyes.

"I taught her how to ride a horse, how to handle a sword and protect herself, and I told her stories before bed, which she loved. It was after she had become a young woman that our feelings for one another blossomed into something different, but I think all alone I wanted her to be a bigger part of my life."

"How did you get out of marriage to her sister?"

"Oh, I killed her father. He was abusive to the girls, and I wanted them out from under Kalu."

"Oh, so you just killed her father, it was so simple. You just walked into the castle and stuck a knife in his gut."

"No, I walked into his castled and beheaded him." The raven haired man said nonchalantly, and Bonnie quirked a brow.

She couldn't believe she was actually being entertained by a killer. Bonnie shudder to think of all the people that Damon had killed, in his human life, and vampire life. In that moment, she laughed, in thought, at the irony of her life; here she was with her boyfriend's killer, who was three thousand years old.

Damon went on about the places he conquered and how things were in his day, and his time with Kenya and Qetsiyah. She was thoroughly enjoying learning all about him and the things he liked and didn't like. Bonnie watched him smile, watched him almost come to tears, and gushed at how animated he was as he slapped his knee with laughter.

How could this killer be so human? Bonnie had known Damon for about two weeks now, and he was worming his way right into her heart.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie made it back home in enough time to go to the club with Melissa and the others. She put on her grey silk jumpsuit, diamond loop earrings, and her purple stiletto heels. Melissa, Luka, and Casandra swung by to pick up Bonnie. They made it to the club at ten.

The moment the group walked into the club, vampire eyes were on them. Klaus pegged Bonnie the moment she walked into the door. It was his wife's best friend, after all. The group quickly made it up to the level playing pop music. The group bought their drinks and then found a nice cubby hole in the back of the club to sit and enjoy their drinks.

A handsome mahogany man came over and asked Bonnie to dance. She accepted his invitation, but was clueless to the fact that the man was a vampire. She and the gentleman laughed as Bonnie's back side grinded up against the man's groin whilst dancing.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon didn't know why and how he let Bonnie get away from him. They had such a wonderful time at Stefan's house, but she had promised her friends that she would go out with them, and he didn't want her to break that promise. He laid down in the bed with his head propped up on the pillow. He was feeling so good, he thought about getting dressed, and hanging out at the club with Kenya.

He knew she was probably still angry with him for pushing her away, but he didn't feel that way about her, and he never did. He slept with her once and he let her preform unspeakable acts on his member, but he had to stop it before things got out of hand. He went into the bathroom and freshened up and then he headed down stairs to Kenya's office.

Damon, didn't knock, he just walked in to the room, and there he saw Kenya kissing another man. He looked at the woman with a scowl. Just last week she was declaring her love to him, now here she was kissing another man. He wasn't angry with her, because she had to go on with her life, but if she wanted to win him over, this sure wasn't anyway of going about it.

"Damon." Kenya said in shock, wiping Klaus's kiss off of her lips.

"Hello, you must be Damon. I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

"Your name is Klaus?" Damon looked at the man curiously. He remembered that name from three thousand years ago, but he couldn't be the same one? The raven haired man knew he was a vampire, he could tell that in one touch, but he couldn't be the vampire. If he was the one that God had told him about, and Kenya was with him, this could be bad. Damon didn't want to think the worse about Kenya, she was the only one in this new time that he really knew. She was his family, and he protected his family.

"Yes, Damon, this is my good friend Klaus, we own the club, well quite a few clubs together."

"Nice meeting you Klaus. How old are you?"

"I'm thirty one, and you?"

"I'm three thousand and twenty nine years old, and what is your real age?" Damon said seriously.

Klaus let out a loud chortle.

"I was dying of cancer, and Kenya here saved me. I'm a hundred and thirty one years old." Klaus told the raven haired man a bold face lie.

Damon's mind began to settle. He wanted to believe that this wasn't the Klaus. He was going to believe that this wasn't the Klaus. The raven haired man refused to be smart about things. He rather be a naïve little boy then face the truth.

"So what brings you down Damon?"

"I'm in a good mood, so I thought I'd come down, and hang out in one of your clubs."

"Are you sure you want to do that? You will see some of our vampires feeding."

"They won't be killing them will they?"

"Ha…this from the man that killed thirty four people in the park his second night free." Klaus said smugly.

"Klaus." Kenya warned.

"It's okay Kenya, I'm a big boy; I can protect myself. Yes, you are right. Wrong is wrong, but those people weren't in any illusion of what I was doing to them."

"Look, Mr. Salvatore. We feed. We get rid of the bodies humanly."

"So you kill everyone in the club?" Damon said, with a look of horror on his face.

"No, Damon, it's up to the vampire what he or she wants. If they choose to leave their prey alive, they can."

"Kenya you can't be serious?" Damon grabbed the dark skinned girl by the arm, pulling her to him roughly.

Kenya looked into his silvery blue eyes, with a stoic look on her face, and Damon continued to look at her with concern.

"Damon, we are vampires. This is our way of life."

The raven haired man sighed and then walked over to the glass window looking out over the club. He starred at all the people with sadness. Bonnie was right, he didn't need to feed on people, but if he didn't, he wouldn't be strong enough to fight whatever was coming. In that moment, everything God had told him, was echoing in his mind so loud and so strong it was like sticks beating on a drum. As Damon begin to walk away from the window he saw Bonnie. She was dancing with a man in such a way that it made his skin crawl, and not only that. He was afraid for her.

"I'll be back." Damon said, coolly.

He didn't want to alert Kenya and Klaus to what he was doing. He flashed to Bonnie and the gentleman, and wasted no time interrupting them.

"Hi Bonnie." Damon said sweetly, smiling at her.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

"I live up stairs. May I cut in?"

"No, you may not, now push on." The mahogany man said rudely.

Damon smirked, and then shot the guy an annoyed look. The raven haired man grabbed the vampire by the arm, gripping him so tightly that the man's knees buckled.

"I said…may I cut in?"

The mahogany man looked over at Damon with a scowl, and then walked away in a huff.

"Hey you?"

"Hey, you live here in the club?"

"No, I live in the penthouse above the clubs. I live with Kenya."

"You and Kenya are an item?" She said in shock.

"No, no, she was just kind enough to put me up." He smiled.

"I have an extra room at my house." Bonnie bit her tongue. She couldn't figure out why she said that, as she quickly turned her head from side to side, hoping the blue eyed man didn't hear her.

"You want me to move in with you?" Damon smiled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what made me say that." Bonnie said nervously.

"It's okay. Maybe in another three thousand years you will be ready for me." They both laughed.

"Bonnie, this is not a safe place for you and your friends. Is there somewhere else we can go?"

"We can go somewhere and eat pancakes."

"So that was your stomach I heard." They laughed again.

~ (Upstairs) ~

"UGH! It's that little bitch." Kenya hissed.

"Calm down love. You know if you do something to her, Damon will never forgive you."

"I can't do anything to her right now, but I can do something to her friends. Call Felix." Kenya smiled evilly.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie and Damon were the only two people in the club slow dancing to Rihanna's We Found Love. They laughed and talked, forgetting what type of environment they were in. Things for them just came so naturally. Bonnie had totally forgotten about the man killing her boyfriend. She just saw Damon. A sweet beautiful blue eyed man who she was quickly becoming friends with.

Bonnie, saw her friend being pushed into a corner by a large man out the corner of her eye.

"Melissa?" Bonnie took off after her friend. "BONNIE, WAIT!" Damon yelled after the woman before taking off behind her.

The caramel skinned girl walked in on the man biting into Melissa's neck.

"Get your hands off of her." Bonnie spat and then jumped on the man's back.

The man threw Bonnie off of him and she went flying back into the wall. Damon seeing this grew angry. He hit the man so hard, his fist went through his face. The man began to heal quickly. Damon grabbed both the girls, and then tried escorting them out of the club.

"No wait, Cassandra, and Luka." Bonnie said with a shaken voice.

"Where are they?" Damon said, his eyes bulging.

"They're over there." Melissa pointed to the two as she held her bleeding neck.

Damon placed his hands behind the girls back keeping them in his sight.

"AHHH!" Damon cried out, and then looked down at the arrow that was sticking out from the side of his waist. He ripped it out of him quickly, but he wasn't prepared for what happened to him next.

Every vampire stopped what they were doing, smelling the sweetest blood known to vampire, man, and beast alike.

"Oh shit." Damon said to the group of leeches running toward him.

They ripped the man's shirt and pants off of him, and then began feeding on him. Damon closed his eyes as their sharp incisors bit into him violently.

"DAMON!" Bonnie screamed.

He looked up hearing Bonnie's scream; he looked her square in the eyes, as they both came to tears. Bonnie looked at the scene playing out in front of her in horror.

Kenya watched the entire thing playing out in front of her in horror as well, and what would happen next would strike fear in the heart of Kenya and Klaus. Some of the vampires started to combust and turn into ash, and the ones left feeding, stopped immediately and then ran in fear.

Vampires with Kenya's blood turned to ash, whilst Qetsiyah's line lived.

"DAMON!" Bonnie said, and then ran over to him.

He collapsed into her arms. As Bonnie and her friends were about to escort the raven haired man out of the club.

Kol flashed in front of them.

"Are you going somewhere?" He smiled evilly

Kol began to transition into a beast, right in front of their very eyes. They all looked at the man in horror. Their eyes traveled up as the creature grew taller; he grew almost as tall as the fifteen foot ceilings.

Kenya seeing this, flashed into her beast. She flew into Kol, and the two became locked into a heated battle. Kol was besting poor Kenya. Damon seeing this, did the very thing Bonnie didn't like.

"Forgive me Bonnie." He said in a weakened voice, and then flashed quickly through the club, feeding.

Bonnie nodded, and then fell to the floor crying. Luka screamed like a girl, and Melissa ran around in circles crying, flailing her arms around erratically. Cassandra hid behind the bar, covering her ears and closing her eyes, crying. Damon flashed around the club trying to replenish his blood supply; he took at least forty innocent lives less than ten minutes. Damon made up his mind then, he would not transition into his beast. He couldn't let Bonnie see that side of him, not now.

It was pure pandemonium, as people ran around in the club panicing and stampeding each other, as they ran from the fighting beast and the feeding vampires.

Damon, picked up a wooden table breaking off the legs. He jumped on Kol's back, jabbing the legs into his neck. Allowing Kenya to get the upper hand on the beast. They did a number on Lucifer, whilst Klaus looked down at the fighting idiots smiling. The devil had finally had enough, and quickly retreated. Damon had a terrible idea of exactly who the man was.

~ ( - ) ~

Eric, was becoming more wary about his three pending cases. He decided to bring his files home with him. He was hoping the camera could pick up things that he and Tyler's trained eyes could not. He searched over the images of the dismembered bodies in bewilderment. Why would someone bring dead bodies to an abandon warehouse instead of taking them somewhere and burning them?

"Hey you." Lucy smiled at her husband as she walked into the room.

"Hey yourself beautiful."

"It's one in the morning. Are you going to come to bed or are you going to stay up all night looking at images of dismembered bodies. Most people read a book or drink a warm cup of milk to help them sleep."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm sure some of these people have family members, someone that they love is out there wondering where they are."

"I know, and you will do whatever it takes to find them, but for now. You need to get some rest."

"Look at this Lucy. These people have been torn apart."

Lucy, seeing the look on her husband's face wanted so badly to tell him what she knew. She couldn't let him be tortured any longer. She didn't care how angry Jonas and Stefan would be. If they were smart enough, they'd invite him to be a part of their organization.

"Eric, I have to tell you something. I am a part of a secret organization that watches the lives of vampires and their activities. We terminate vampire groups that are becoming too large or destroy our way of life."

"What? Lucy, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because, I had to take an oath, which I am now breaking."

"So why are you telling me now?"

"Because, this case that you are working on, I believe those people were killed by this new breed of vampires that Stefan encountered in London."

Eric threw the pictures in his hand on the table, and then got up from the sofa. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, and then looked over at Lucy.

"Do you know where their hideout is, and have you all came up with a way to destroy them?"

"They can be killed with a simple wooden dagger, just like any normal vampire, and we will be happy to destroy them, but they've been off our radar for a couple of wicks now."

"I want to join your group. How can I become a member?"

"Well I will have to talk to Stefan and Jonas, but since the founder Damon Salvatore is up and walking the earth, I don't know if he will allow it."

"You mean your brother is a part of the organization too?" Eric looked surprised.

"Yes." Lucy laughed.

"Well I don't care. Just talk to Stefan and your brother and see if they will permit me and my partner to join."

"Who, Tyler?"

"Yeah, his my best friend. We work well together."

"You know your partner is a werewolf?"

"Great. Next you are going to tell me that half the guys on the force are zombies and leprechauns."

"Stop it." Lucy teased and then kissed the man on the lips.

"Now go get me a beer woman."

Lucy got up to get the man a beer, and then Eric smacked his wife on the bottom.

"Ouch." The woman spat, hitting Eric on the shoulder.

~ ( - ) ~

Cassandra, Melissa, Luka, and Bonnie sat across from Damon, in the caramel skinned girl's living room. They were all afraid for their lives. Even Bonnie was a little afraid in that moment. The beautiful sweet man that she rode with earlier that day was indeed a monster. His beautiful smile and the way he laughed, had not prepared her for what she saw in the club. He had to kill people to survive, and to be strong; she didn't know if she could ever feel comfortable with that.

Damon sat in the middle of the other sofa across the room from the others. His head hung low, his hands placed on either side of him. He wanted to die. He never wanted Bonnie to see him feeding.

"Bonnie, come here?" He said in a low husky voice.

"What is it?" Bonnie said still sitting on the couch.

"Bonnie, please." Damon held a hand out for her to come to him.

"Get over there Bonnie." Cassandra spat and then began pushing Bonnie off the couch.

"Stop it." Bonnie spat, trying to keep the girl from pushing her.

"Go over there now Bonnie before he comes over here." Melissa started to cry.

Damon stood up, causing Melissa and Cassandra to cry hysterically, again.

"Bonnie please, he's going to eat us." Cassandra exclaimed.

"Please go, I promise I will not hurt any of you." Damon said looking at Luka and the girls, passively.

Melissa was the first one out the door. She cried all the way out the door, and down the hall. Cassandra tip toed past Damon sniffling and weeping.

"Please, please, please, don't kill me. I'm still in college."

Luka got up, grabbing Cassandra. "It's okay, Sandra. Bonnie, I don't want to leave you here alone with this guy."

"Luka, I'll be okay. Damon saved our lives."

"Yeah, right after he took dozens of others."

"Luka, please."

Luka and Cassandra left, leaving Bonnie along with Damon.

"I'm sorry about tonight." Damon said sweetly.

"Do you turn into one of those things too?" Bonnie was nervous, and Damon could tell.

He grabbed her hand, linking their fingers. He knew this would calm her. He had a way with Bonnie, and he learned that early on with her.

"No, I'm not one of those creatures." Damon lied and he didn't even know why. He was afraid of pushing her away. What they had was so new, and he didn't want to upset that delicate balance.

"I was so afraid for you tonight. When they started feeding on you, I thought you were going to die. Why did they swarm you like that?"

"They liked the smell of my blood, and I guess they like the way it taste too." They giggled.

"What does your blood taste like?"

Damon bit into his wrist placing it to Bonnie's mouth, she suckled on his blood, and then pulled away from him. She looked in the blue eyed man's eyes in a daze. She felt the most incredible feeling as Damon's blood tingled inside of her. The pupils in her eyes grew dilated, and remained that way for a few hours.

"What's wrong with me?" Bonnie said in a daze as she dragged out the words.

"Are you okay?" Damon said.

"Yes. I feel so good." Bonnie giggled.

She leaned in and kissed Damon. He kissed her back. He tilted her head to the side and then bit into Bonnie's neck. As he drank from her, he saw her entire life. Bonnie being abused by her father. The nights she cried for her mother to come home. The day she went home with her uncle Jonas. The moment she met Ben, and all the nights he made her cry. He then saw her dirty little secret. She desired to have him between her legs. She longed for his kiss. He pulled away from her, gazing into her eyes, smiling all the well.

Bonnie took Damon's face into her hands, and then kissed him passionately as she stood on her tip toes. She pushed her tongue against his lips, and the raven haired man gladly accepted her invitation. Their kiss became heated.

Damon rubbed his hands feverishly over her back, and then grabbed the back of her neck anchoring her head as their heads bobbed and weaved against each others. The heat from her thin clothing made his member come alive. He snatched off his shirt, and hurried out of his shoes. Bonnie pulled the top of her jump suit down exposing her breasts, and the raven haired man kissed and suckled on her neck before moving down to her breasts. He bent over taking her left breast into his mouth greedily.

The raven haired immortal picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He threw Bonnie on her bed, and then finished pulling off her shoes and jump suit. He quickly took off his jeans, and underwear. He climbed swiftly on top of her. Once his eyes met hers, he stopped all movement. He gazed into Bonnie's eyes, and then ran his fingers down the side of her face,down to her chin, and then he ran his fingers over her lips."

"You are so beautiful, strong, and brave Bonnie."

She flashed him a crocked little smile, and he smirked back. He laid on top of Bonnie, and she spread her legs wide for him. He kissed, sucked her neck passionately, and then grabbed a hold of his member, pushing it into her slowly. He took his time with her tight core. He moved slowly until she was comfortable.

He rotated inside of Bonnie at a medium pace. She moaned into his ear, which elicited moans from him. In that moment, he just wanted to feel his tongue swirl around hers. He pushed his tongue between her lips, moving it in and out of her mouth smoothly. He kissed her passionately as he moved inside of her with vigor. Damon broke from their kiss, pushing his head between her neck and shoulder, and began sucking on her lavender scented skin, feverishly, whilst still pounding into her.

Bonnie's moans and panting grew louder, as she rubbed his back, and ran her fingers through his soft raven hair. He pounded into her with his large member quickly, and deeply embedding himself into her core. Damon began to tremble on top of her. He pushed his weight up off of her, and then he wrapped his arms behind her knees, opening her legs wider, allowing him to go deeper into her center, as he released centuries of his seed into Bonnie. She dug her nails into his back, eliciting growls and grunts from the immortal. Damon and Bonnie had finally given in to their passion and lust.

Once that wonderful feeling went away, Damon opened up his eyes, blue meeting amber, tears welled up in his eyes. He chuckled lightly with happiness.

"You are mine Bonnie Bennett." Damon smiled down at her as he said the words.

"Did you ask me if I wanted to be yours?" She joked.

"I want you. Will you be mine?"

Bonnie looked at him with fear in her eyes. She liked him, but she didn't know if she was ready to have this man as her husband. She wasn't ready to share her life with this vampire. She was speechless. Her lack of words gave Damon his answer. He rolled off of her, losing his smile. He covered her, and then wrapped his arms around her. It didn't matter that she wasn't ready. The raven haired man wasn't going to give up on the strong willed woman. She had something that Qetsiyah didn't have, she was strong and passionate, and he was falling in love with her.

~ ( - ) ~

Kenya made her way over to Kol's. They had just finished screwing each other. The blonde was a wonderful actor and so was she.

"Thank you for coming by the club. I'm sorry he stabbed you."

Kol let out a loud chortle.

"You thoroughly enjoyed seeing me in pain, and you know it."

"Yes I did enjoy it." She laughed evilly.

"I can't believe you actually came."

"Well I want you to land your guy, and then get me that weapon."

"You actually want me with Damon?"

"Yes, the more people with power that I have on my side, the more protected I'll be, and the more successful I will be in obtaining my goal."

"True."

"Klaus tells me that they found the dead bodies that Felix failed to get rid of."

"He took the remains of the people that we feed on at the club to my pets. He didn't realize that I had ended them."

"Yeah, but his irresponsibility has now caused the cops to get involved. I want you to end him when you see him again."

"Done." Kenya agreed.

"So it would appears that my little compelled friend Jonas is right about Damon, he does have pure blood. I wonder if the other things that Stefan Salvatore has been telling him is real too." Kol said inquiringly.

"I don't think so."

"The weapon is real Kenya, and I do believe everything Stefan has told Jonas."

"Well even so, Damon can't and won't kill me, and soon he will completely trust me. He will give me the weapon, and we will destroy it."

"Umph," Kol smiled evilly, whilst holding the dark brown eyed woman in his arms. He rubbed her shoulder so sweetly, kissing her forehead. She rubbed his chest, closing her eyes as if she were in the arms of someone who actually cared about her. She was sleeping with the devil, literally. She actually believed that he was working in her favor to help her land the raven haired man for herself. Once Kenya tricked Damon out of the weapon he was going to kill them both.

A/N: Boy, Kenya is a little lying ass slut, isn't she...LOL!


	4. KOTD CH 4 You need to Change

A/N: Unbated chapter

Alright, I know what some of you are thinking, why did Damon and Bonnie have sex? Well, after their little blood swap, things got a little crazy. They won't be declaring their love anytime soon, but they are end game –of course…LOL!

And why Damon didn't compel Melissa, Cassandra, and Luka -simple, comic relief. I thought it would be funny to have them all sitting in the room with him, scared out of their mind, and I am going to save that fear for some other scenes ahead.

On another note, I don't like the way TVD treats Bonnie over the other girls, Elena and Caroline, so I am going to kill her off and Elena will not be making an appearance in my story at all. I am so done with that racist ass show.

_**King of the Dead Chapter 4:**_

Bonnie's alarm clock on her cell phone chimed at four in the morning. She snatched herself away from the bed hoping it didn't wake her current bed mate. She looked over at the sleeping beauty and smiled, and then she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She was certainly not ready to get herself into another relationship. Ben was dead weight, and even though Damon was proven not to be, he had his problems. The fact that he was a killer, and a vampire, didn't sit too well with her, and if he turned into one of those beast she saw the other night, she surely wasn't ready for that. The creature scared Bonnie to her core.

All of her senses were telling her to run, but were they telling her to run because she had been hurt before, and she was afraid, or was it her conscience telling her to run because the blue eyed immortal was trouble? Whatever they were, she wanted to step back, but the way she felt when Damon made love to her, it was going to be really hard to pull away from him.

She ran down a short list of pros and cons in her head. He was great in bed. He had the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen. The way his touch made her feel, and the sound of his voice. She loved the way he treated her, and how he communicated with her. He was her knight in shiny armor.

Bonnie, made a hasty decision, she was going to just cut him off cold turkey. Even though he made her libido scream, her stomach do flips, her cheeks hurt from constantly smiling whenever he was around. Damon just made her feel damn good to be alive, but she was allowing her fear to push her away, and possibly messing up one of the best things that had happened to her in a long time.

Instead of waiting for Damon to wake, she decided to write him a little note. The amber eyed girl was too much of a coward to tell him to his face how she felt. She was afraid those silvery blue eyes, and his tender touch would just pull her right back in. Bonnie wrote the note quickly, and then she showered. After her quick shower, she had her coffee, toast, and scrambled eggs.

The caramel skinned girl ran to the bathroom to put on the finishing touches. As she walked out of the restroom, she looked over at the raven haired man with a sullen face. Bonnie couldn't resist, she had to kiss Damon's beautiful mauve lips. She then pulled back the covers, to get a glimpse of his member, once more. She couldn't believe he was inside of her.

Chills ran down her spine, because she wanted him inside of her morning, noon, and night, but she didn't trust this, she didn't trust herself. He was living with another woman, no telling what they were doing. Three thousand years ago, that very woman was almost his mate.

Bonnie kissed his lips, yet again; he moved a little, which made her nervous. She froze, hoping that she didn't wake him. After Damon settled, she crept out of the apartment.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon, opened his eyes to the most beautiful sunny day. Last night he and Bonnie made love, and all seemed to be going right in the world again. He turned around to give the amber eyed girl a good morning kiss, but she was gone. He turned around to a note instead.

_Damon, _

_I'm sorry, but I think we are moving too fast. I need to step back, and decide if this is what I really want. _

_I'm sorry, Bonnie _

The blue eyed immortal was crushed. He thought last night was just the beginning of their relationship, but it turns out, Bonnie had another idea about what last night meant to her.

Damon crawled out of the bed, slowly. He wanted to do something special for her. Bonnie gave him the most precious part of herself. He was the second man to be with her, and that was special to him.

He decided to clean up the amber eyed woman's house. The first thing he did was take a shower, even though he didn't have a clean change of underwear, he was fine going commando. He quite liked it. After getting dressed, he brushed his teeth with a spare tooth brush, he found under the counter, and then he cleaned her bathroom, and next, her bedroom.

He then put on some music, which was Bonnie's cleanup CD. Damon put a fresh set of linen on her bed, and then fluffed her pillows. He laughed when he realized how much Bonnie loved her pillows. The amber eyed girl had at least twelve toss pillows on her bed.

After placing the toss pillows neatly in place, he went to the kitchen. The raven haired man looked around the room expecting to see a huge mess, but there really wasn't much to do, but he did something anyway. He washed the few dishes in her sink. He swept and mopped the floor, and then he started on her living room.

He dusted, vacuumed, and fluffed more toss pillows. He cleaned her house exactly how he saw her do it in her memory.

After cleaning, he sat down on the couch, looked around the apartment, marveling at what he had done, he smiled. He wanted to show Bonnie how much he appreciated her. It was something Ben never did. It broke his heart to see her so tired from working two jobs, and then having to come home and clean up behind her deceased boyfriend and his lazy friends.

He was sorry that he killed the man, for Bonnie's sake, but he didn't feel bad about killing him, otherwise. Ben was dead weight on her, and he needed to die.

Damon was ripped away from his thoughts when he heard the cell phone that Stefan had given him ring.

He answered the phone. The green eyed vampire informed him that Elijah was back, the time of The Watchers meeting, and some other slightly less important things. Damon, said goodbye, to Stefan, and then sighed.

His thoughts quickly switched to the events at the night club. He wanted to speak with Kenya about Klaus, and the other beast that had showed up at the club as well, he was hoping with all his heart that Kenya wasn't connected to the creature.

He headed for the door of Bonnie's apartment, but then looked around at her home again. He decided that he would leave his own little note for the caramel skinned girl as well.

_Dear Bonnie,_

_I don't regret last night, but I understand that you want to take things slow. I will respect your wishes, but I hope this doesn't mean we can't be friends._

_P.S. Hey, I just met you. This is crazy, but here's my number. Call me…maybe. LOL!_

_Sincerely, Damon _

The raven haired man wanted to put a smile on her face, so he added some of the lyrics to her favorite song. The lyrics fit their situation to a tee. He folded the note up neatly, and then placed it on the pillow, on her side of the bed.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie was glad that Lucy decided to meet her for lunch. Even though her aunt was normally asleep at that time of the day, she agreed to meet her niece to talk. The caramel skinned girl rushed down the busy streets of New York to the little café.

She only had an hour for lunch, and she was already fifteen minutes behind schedule.

"Hey Lucy." Bonnie said rushing in to the café.

"Hey Bonnie. What is up, you sounded stressed over the phone." The brown haired woman gave Bonnie a concerned look.

"Lucy, I did the stupidest thing."

"Yes, I know. You went to club Fangs, and yes I know about the fight, and Damon's feeding and killing all of those people." Lucy frowned up at her niece.

"How did you know that?" Bonnie looked surprised.

"Because we are watchers Bonnie, it is what we do." Lucy spat.

"Oh yeah, so are you all going to shut that place down?"

"We want to take action, but Kenya is over the place, no one wants to go up against her, at least not until we know all the facts."

"Oh." Bonnie said nonchalantly. "Damon, lives there with Kenya, doesn't this complicate things with The Watch?"

"It does, but who are we to tell a three thousand year old vampire where he can and cannot stay."

The caramel skinned girl gave her aunt a passive look, before getting to the real reason for her being there.

"Lucy, the reason I asked you here, because I need your advice."

"Shoot." Lucy said as she took a swallow of her tea with lemon.

"I slept with Damon, and I drank some of his blood."

The aunt spit out her drink and then dropped her bottom lip in shock.

"Are you crazy? When Jonas is well, he is going to kill you Bonnie." Lucy spat.

"Lucy, I don't care what Jonas thinks. I want to know what you think. I feel like such a slut for sleeping with him. I've only known him for a few weeks, but I couldn't help myself, when I'm around him, he makes my heart beat like a drum. I feel things I've never felt before, but no matter how right it feels. I'm afraid to get too close. I don't want to get hurt, and not only that Lucy, but I'm scared of what he is.

"Bonnie, you are an adult. You have needs, and no doubt drinking his blood might have heightened your emotions and your sex drive." She giggled.

"So you don't think I'm a slut?"

"No Bonnie." Lucy laughed. "I guess I might as well tell you, you will be a part of the group soon enough anyway; Eric is a vampire. He is a thousand years old, and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and from what Stefan has told me, Damon was very loyal and kind to Qetsiyah. I think he can make you very happy, but if you need to slow things down, to see if this is what you really want, you have that right."

The amber eyed girl was pleased with her aunt's response. She felt a little less guilty about her decision to take a step back.

"I will say this though Bonnie, if you take too long to figure out what you want, you could lose him all together."

"But Ben hasn't been gone an entire month yet?"

"Bonnie, you and Ben were already over before he died. You just didn't want to let him go, so the universe took care of that for you."

"Oh my God, Lucy he is dead, not in prison."

"…and better him dead than you."

Bonnie looked at her aunt in thought. She knew her aunt was right, but she was still trying to find a reason to justify her actions for given Damon the boot.

"Bonnie, you are afraid to get hurt, and that's understandable, but if you go your whole life shutting people out, you are going to die lonely, and alone."

"So you are saying I shouldn't take a step back and think about this?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I think you should think about what you want, because I don't want you to hurt Damon. He doesn't need to be with a woman who can't commit to him. He is from the old world. I am surprised he hasn't demanded that you marry him, now that you two have had sex." Bonnie and Lucy laughed.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon had finally made it back to the penthouse. He went by the club first, to look at the damage he made last night. After wondering around the club looking at his mess, he rushed to his room to prepare for his meeting later on that night. He was glad to be joining forces with his old friend Elijah again. Whilst Damon searched his closet for a nice suit, he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He yelled for the person to come in, figuring it was Kenya.

"Hey, did you get the doppelganger home alright?"

"Yes. She and her friends are fine."

"You never came home. Did you spend the night with her?"

"Yes, she and her friends were pretty shaken up, and I wanted to make sure, they were okay."

"Well alright than, I just wanted to make sure your friends were okay." Kenya turned to leave the room but was halted by Damon.

"Kenya, do you know the vampire that came into the club?"

"No, in fact I thought only you, me, and Qetsiyah were able to transition into something else." Kenya said, pretending to be curious.

"Well looks like the devil has been busy." Damon smiled.

"Yes he has, in more ways than one." She smiled back.

"Someone shot an arrow in my side last night too. Do your guards use arrows?"

"No." Kenya said with a passive look on her face.

She began to walk away but was halted by Damon.

"I want to thank you for intervening last night. That vampire surely would have killed Bonnie and her friends if you hadn't stepped in."

"I will never let anyone hurt you, or your friends Damon, you have to know that."

"I know." He paused. "Listen, Kenya, I really don't want you around Klaus."

"You aren't my daddy Damon, and besides, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Kenya mouthed.

"I am not trying to be your father, just a friend, and a brother in law." He smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "…and you are right, you can take care of yourself. I just worry about you. You are the only family I have left, and I feel it's my duty to look after you."

Kenya smiled. She liked the fact that Damon cared about her wellbeing, but she wished he cared more about her libido as well. She'd give anything to have Damon between her legs, again. Her gifts, and the fact that she protected his worth didn't work, so what else did she have up her sleeve. Kenya was thinking long and hard about killing the doppelganger, but even then, she didn't know if that would ensure that Damon would be hers, so she would have to win him without killing the carbon copy of her sister.

"So where are you going tonight, would you like to hang out at the club with me or maybe we can go to the park, take a carriage ride?"

"Well I do have some plans for tonight, but maybe tomorrow night we can hang out on the town." Damon smiled at Kenya, hoping to ease her mind.

Kenya, frowned, but she was glad to have just a little bit of his time, she didn't want to push him away, or force him out on the streets, so she had to play it safe. Damon was already blind to all of her lies, and she wanted to keep it that way.

~ ( - ) ~

Now that security was amped up at the center, Lucy, had to make sure she was at work at least an hour earlier. Damon Salvatore had everyone jumping through hops. Eye scans, metal detectors, secret pass words, and a buddy system. The immortal was going way overboard with his new security program. Lucy, had endured being cursed out by her brother multiple times, because he was no longer allowed in the building. Damon, wasn't allowing the man in to the facility until Jonas agreed to come and see him, and until Jonas did that, he was locked out of the secret organization that he was officially over.

Knowing all of this, Lucy knew that there was no way in hell, that Stefan was going to allow Eric to be a part of their society, never mind Tyler, **and** her husband both, but never the less, she was going to try.

Lucy, walked quickly to Stefan's office, at eight o'clock at night. Once she was in front of the green eyed man's office, she took a long sigh, and geared herself up to do battle. The brown haired woman knocked on the door. It took a minute for him to answer, but she waited patiently.

"Hi Lucy, come inside." Stefan smiled.

Lucy walked into the room smiling, but lost her smile once she saw another man sitting in the office with Stefan, he was a man that she had never seen before.

"Lucy, this is my good friend Elijah Mikaelson.

"Oh, hello, I've heard so much about you."

"I hope not everything that you heard about me wasn't all bad?" The man smiled.

Lucy, had to stick her foot in her mouth, because according to Isabelle Tyler Salvatore, the man was a drunk and a loser, but this man was not the man that was described to her. He was absolutely stunning.

"So Lucy, what can I do for you today?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Well actually Lucy, Elijah is going to be taking my place and I will be taken Jonas's place, temporarily, until he sees Damon to undo his compulsion. After Jonas is reinstated, Elijah will then be over security, meaning he will be overseeing initiations for new members."

"Oh, okay, well that is exactly, why I wanted to speak with you. My husband, Eric, would like to join The Watch."

"Oh." Stefan said looking at the woman curiously. "Well, tell me about him?"

"I don't know if my brother told you, but he is a vampire and his partner is a werewolf."

"How old is Eric?" Elijah asked.

"He is a thousand years old."

"Um, we need more vampires on the force. We need a total of ten to be exact, and we could probably use his friend the werewolf as a vampire hunter." Elijah continued.

"Does Eric have a military background?"

"Yes, he has fought in almost every war, and he is currently working as a cop."

"Great, why don't you give him my number, and we will arrange to meet with him somewhere, and will go from there."

"Okay, great. So why do we need ten vampires to be exact?"

"Winter is coming Lucy."

Stefan chuckled at the man's response as he rocked back and forward in his chair.

"Is that a Game of Thrones quote?" Lucy quirked her brow.

"Yes. I love that show, don't you?" Elijah laughed. "No, but seriously. It is what was required of The Watch and for Damon centuries ago, and we need to go ahead and set things up accordingly."

"Oh, okay."

"Well. I'll give Eric your number and have him call you."

"Great." Elijah said.

"We'll see you later Lucy." Stefan said.

Lucy walked out of the office in good spirits. She was so sure that she was going to be struck down, but things went a lot better then she had hoped. She began to wonder why they needed ten vampires as she walked down the hallway to her office. The division in New York was the only part of the group that had vampire members. All the other divisions around the world, just had humans, and a few witches.

They had Rebekah, Jeremy, Stefan, Elijah, Isabelle, and Alexandria. Now they needed four more, well if they accepted Eric, they would only need three more vampires. Lucy, began to wonder where, how, and who would be the other three vampires. They would have to be someone that Damon and the others could trust, but first thing first, they had to get Jonas, back on track.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon Salvatore made it to the meeting thirty minutes early. He sat down at the large wooden table and stared down at his phone. He decided that he would try and call Bonnie, again. He really appreciated Stefan for putting her numbers in his phone. He listened as her phone rang, and then it went to voicemail. He left a short message asking her how she felt, and that he was thinking about her, He hung up the phone, and then tilted his head to the ceiling.

He really wanted a woman's take on his little dilemma with Bonnie Bennett, but he didn't know who he could talk to, and trust. He would talk to Kenya, but the woman was trying to woo him herself, and on top of that, she would just say negative things about the doppelganger.

Damon closed his eyes. He couldn't get being with Bonnie out of his mind. He was inside of her. It felt so right. She was like his missing puzzle piece. He kissed her breasts, her lips, and her cheeks. Her warm body was under his. Last night wasn't long enough, he wanted more of her. He wanted her in his life twenty four seven; for all eternity, if she would let him turn her.

He made up his mind, he was going to go cold turkey on blood from the tap. He was only going to feed from a blood bag from now on. He feared that Bonnie was pulling away because of the incident at the club, but he would change his entire life around for her.

"Hi Damon." Isabelle said as she walked into the room.

"Hello, Isabelle." Damon said in a daze. She had interrupted his deep thoughts about the amber eyed girl. The blue eyed man adjusted himself in the chair. Sitting up straight, putting on a more professional face.

"You look beat." Isabelle said.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind." He paused and then rubbed his forehead. "You are a woman, yes? May I have your advice about something?" Damon said, in a low husky voice.

"I'm a woman? I hadn't noticed."

They chuckled.

"Bonnie and I were together."

"You were together at the club?"

"No, we were together." Damon wiggled his eyes.

"When were you together?"

"We were, you know, together." The raven haired man said slyly, as he smirked.

"I know, so where did you go together?"

"DAMN IT ISABELLE WE HAD SEX!" Damon exclaimed, as he hit the table. The raven haired man had lost his patience with the game of charades.

"Ohhh," Isabelle said, her mouth in an O formation. "Now I am caught up. so what's up?" She smiled.

"Well," Damon shifted in his seat nervously. "Now that we have been together, she thinks we are moving too fast, and she wants to take it slow, but I'm afraid I might lose her. What should I do?"

"Um…ease up a little, but don't cease all contact, you want her to know that you are still interested, so call her, maybe once or twice a week, just to touch bases, because if you stop cold turkey, she will think that she was right in pushing you away. You don't want to give her that impression."

"Well, I've called her twice today to check on her. Is that bad?"

"When did you sleep with her?"

"Last night."

"No, that's not too bad, it shows that you are concerned, but now the ball is in her court, if she doesn't call you tonight, don't get discouraged, because she may be still trying to process everything."

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Damon said with a somber look on his face.

"Yes, it's hard when you aren't sure of someone's feelings for you, but I think it will all work out. She didn't just sleep with you because you are hot. I think she has feelings for you, but she's afraid that she might get hurt. She cares, just wait for her to come around. You know Ben did a real number on her, from what Lucy has told me, so just be patient."

"You think I'm hot?" Damon looked at the woman seriously, as he pointed to himself.

"You are more than hot, you are gorgeous." Isabelle smiled.

"Thank you Isabelle, I appreciate your kindness, and your friendship."

"Anytime."

"Damon." Elijah bellowed.

"Elijah Mikaelson." Damon smiled at his friend standing in the doorway. He then got up and walked quickly over to the dashing man. They gave each other a friendly embrace as they patted each other's back.

"It's good seeing you again, Damon. When I heard you were awake, I pulled myself together, because I knew sooner or later that you might need me."

"Well you were right, I do need you, and thank you for being here." The two men walked to the large table, and then took their seats, waiting for everyone else to show up.

As soon as they took their seats, the others started to drift in to the board room.

After everyone took their seats, Stefan opened up the floor for discussions, and Damon Salvatore was the topic of their conversation.

"Last night, at club Fangs, a lot of people lost their lives. I know you are head of the board Mr. Salvatore, but this is unacceptable." Alexandria Salvatore spoke up.

Damon, looked the woman square in her eyes, with a frown on his face.

"Um…I see, and does everyone feel this way? You know what, don't answer that." Damon looked out at everyone's concerned faces, passively. He knew sooner or later his activities were going to be a problem for the society, especially now that he had asserted himself as the head person.

"Not only that, but what about the thirty four people, he killed in his first twenty four hours of being awake. You risked exposing us all with your little antics." Micah Salvatore said nastily.

"Those people have families." Greta looked at him with a sour face.

"If you are going to be the leader of The Watchers, you need to change your diet. We are here to protect the people from vampire predators." Connor said coolly.

Damon rolled his eyes and then shock his head in annoyance.

"Damon, we should also address Kenya's dealings with Klaus as well. They have been very low key in their deceitful dealings for centuries now, but it is time we buckle down on them, and end them immediately. We need to put most of our resources into stopping Kenya and Klaus, from opening up their shady clubs, and for increasing the vampire population." Stefan, timidly hit the table as he issued out his demands.

"Klaus is only a century old?" Damon, looked at Stefan, with a concerned look on his face. He knew subconsciously that the vampire was older, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He didn't want to face the fact that Kenya, who professed her undying loyalty and love to him was a liar. The same Kenya that was his sister in law. The same woman he thought he came to know well, when they lived under the same roof, centuries ago.

"Yes Damon, he is." Stefan said, looking Damon square in the eyes.

Damon ran his hand over his face in frustration. There was no reason for Stefan to lie, it was what they did, but even with this knowledge, the raven haired man refused to believe that Kenya was evil.

"You live with her Damon, is there something you've heard or seen. I mean we know that vampires feed at the club, but because the death toll is minute, we let it ride, but since this new vampire species has popped up, we need to take this more seriously." Isabelle explained.

"Kenya, Qetsiyah, and myself, we don't have the ability to make demon vampires or whatever you call these things. She must have help." Damon said nervously as he fidgeted in his chair.

"Maybe, it's the devil himself." Elijah said.

"No." Damon said shaking his head.

"Damon, you are a vampire today because of Kenya, why are you so blinded by this woman." Elijah said, heatedly.

"I am not blinded by her. She is my friend. She was there for me and her sister, when we lost the babies. She is a good person. Deep down inside I know she is." Damon said convincingly. He was growing angry, speaking with his hands, his tone changing from calm to defensive.

Stefan, seeing this felt pity for him. He knew it was too much for Damon, especially since he lost Qetsiyah. Kenya was the sister of his beloved mate, the only reminder of the woman. "Damon, maybe you are right, maybe Klaus and Kenya are friends, and he is the one that's presenting the problem; until we have true facts, we will not make decision about her character."

"Where is the weapon?" Damon asked.

"It's somewhere safe. The only other person at this table who knows where it's hidden is Isabelle." Stefan said with conviction.

"Alright, may I have it?" Damon said.

"No." Stefan and Damon starred at each other, everyone in the room looked between the two, worriedly. "Alright, but sooner or later I will need it. What about this other vampire that showed up at the club, he seems to have the same powers as Kenya and myself. Maybe he is behind these new vampires."

"We don't know who he is, but we are working on that." Rebekah said.

"I didn't see him come into the club last night. He just showed up out of thin air." Micah said.

"What did he look like?" Galen Vaughn asked, finally finding his voice.

"He was olive skin and dark brown hair. I think. He transitioned before I could get a good description of him." Micah described an imposter. Kol was a man of many faces.

"Wow, this night keeps getting better and better." Damon said with watery eyes. "So you all want me to change my diet, and you want me to spy on my sister in law. Great." Damon mouthed.

"Former sister in law." Elijah said.

Damon rolled his eyes at his friend. "She is still my sister in law. She didn't stop being my sister and friend just because you all murdered my spouse." The blue eyed immortal spat, and then shot Stefan dagger eyes.

"Damon, I'd prefer if you moved out from underneath Kenya's roof, but the other members feel you being there will benefit us somehow." Stefan said with a concerned look on his face.

"Mr. Salvatore, I have someone that can supply you with blood bags, but I'm afraid it won't be the amount you are used to consuming. Is that alright." Jeremy said, in a passive tone.

"Whatever." Damon looked out into the room with a faraway look in his eyes. He was about two seconds away from asking Kenya to put him back to sleep. He didn't like this new era. He hated it. He wanted so badly, to run, and cry in Bonnie's arms, but he was bigger than this. He ruled nations, and kingdoms. He was definitely not going to let these little changes get the best of him.

"Are we done for the night?" Damon asked.

"Yes," said Stefan.

"Wait." Lucy said.

"Damon, can you go by Jonas's tonight, and undo his compulsion. God knows what he has told the person that compelled him."

"Yes, we need to take care of Jonas immediately." Stefan looked over at a very somber looking Damon.

"Sure." Damon said barely above a whisper.

Stefan adjourned the meeting, and everyone left, leaving Damon and Elijah alone.

"Damon, you know what you have to do, you've prolonged things long enough."

"I'm not killing Kenya Elijah."

"Okay, so what do you have planned for the woman who prayed to the devil to bring back your deceased son? You know that Kenya has always danced with the devil Damon. The tribe that she and her sister came from has always dealt in black magic and voodoo. There was a reason God wanted her dead. He would have never asked that of you if there wasn't a reason. Have you ever considered that Qetsiyah may have lost her mind because of her sister?"

"Qetsiyah lost her mind because we had six stillborn babies, that's enough to make any woman go crazy." A tear fell from Damon's eye. His former amber eyed mate longed to give him a child but her fragile body couldn't do it. He wanted to die in that very moment. He buried five sons and one daughter, and reliving that memory was a hard pill to swallow, even if it was three thousand years later. Remembering his dead children was a wound that was just starting to close, and Elijah opened it up again, and poured a pound of salt in that tender spot.

"We have work to do Damon. Stefan is strong, and he is ready to help you end this, and so am I."

"I'm done with this conversation." Damon jumped out the chair in a huff, and then made his way to the entrance. He slammed the door with such force he knocked down the pictures on the wall, and shattered the glass doors.

The raven haired man walked quickly through the streets of New York. He decided to walk to Jonas's house instead. He needed to calm down, and the walk would do him some good. He began to think about Kenya, and how sweet she had always been to him. It was so hard for him to imagine her being evil, even though he had seen with his own eyes that she practiced black magic, and she stood right in his presence and watched Klaus lie to him about his true age.

Even with everything they told him, he still refused to believe it, because if it were true, why couldn't they prove it.

Damon was trying so hard to hold on to everything he once knew and loved, and Elijah and Kenya was all he had left from his time. Even though his feelings where quickly evolving for Bonnie Bennett, she was a part of the new life he was starting, and a big part of him still wanted to hold on to some of the things in his past. This era was not his. He was still finding it hard to adjust.

He was also growing worried about changing his diet. He wondered if his beast would be strong enough when he needed him. The others thought he was strong just because he was the first immortal. They thought he could be strong with just a small amount of blood, but no; the more blood he consumed, the stronger he was, Qetsiyah had showed him that.

He cursed Elijah and Stefan, as he walked down the busy streets of New York, with his hands pushed in his navy blue trousers. He finally made it to the man's house. He knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer, and to his surprise, it was Bonnie who answered the door.

"Damon?" Bonnie said curiously.

"Bonnie, hey. Why aren't you home?"

"My aunt Bree said that Jonas has been acting weird all day, so I came by to check on him. Are you here to make him better? Lucy called and said that she asked you to stop by."

"Yes, I came for Jonas. If I had known you were here, I wouldn't have come, I know you need your space."

"It's okay Damon, I'm glad you came." She smiled.

"Did you get my note?" Damon asked.

"No, I haven't been home. I got off work and came straight here. I'm going home as soon as you take care of my Uncle." She paused. "What did your note say?" Bonnie looked at Damon passively.

"It will be better if you read it." He smirked.

Bonnie smiled and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Come inside." She stepped aside allowing the blue eyed immortal entry.

Damon, walked slowly to the living room behind Bonnie, to where Jonas was. He walked over to the man, and then stood over him.

The mahogany man jumped up in a huff. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Jonas spat.

"I'm here to heal you, so sit your ass down." Damon pushed Jonas back down onto the couch.

Damon looked in the man's eyes. The raven haired man bit into his wrist, and then forced it into the mahogany man's mouth. Jonas fought furiously against Damon, but his resistance was futile. The blue eyed immortal pulled his wrist back, and the man jumped up ready to fight with the immortal. Jonas ceased his violent attempt against the vampire immediately once he realized he was in his home. He then looked around his house with a bewildered look on his face.

"Wow, I can see my house clearly. Everything seemed so foggy before." Jonas looked around the house like everything was brand new.

"You were compelled Jonas. Do you remember who compelled you?" Damon looked at Jonas with concern, as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"No."

"It will be a while before anyone can compel you again, now that my blood is in your system."

"Thank you." Jonas said holding out a hand to the man.

"You're welcome." Damon smiled. "May I date your daughter?"

"Hell no."

"So I guess you really did feel that way, and it wasn't just the compulsion talking."

Everyone laughed.

"So what happened at the meeting tonight?"

"Everything was all about me." Damon said seriously as he looked at Jonas."

"Well I guess I'll find out everything after I call Stefan." Jonas walked away, and Bree followed, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone.

"Well I better go. Goodnight Bonnie." Damon and Bonnie stared at one another, both wearing serious faces.

"Here, let me walk you out." Bonnie said.

They walked to the front door of the house. Bonnie walked ahead of him. Once outside, they starred at each other, both at a loss for words.

Bonnie lit a cigarette, and Damon frowned.

"I don't like you doing that."

Bonnie looked at her cigarette, she put it out quickly, and then threw it in the flower pot.

They both fidgeted on the porch, as their awkward silence soldiered on.

"Beautiful night." Damon found his voice.

"Yes it is."

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Damon asked.

"I'm sorry Damon. I really like you, but after being with Ben, I don't know if I am ready. With you Damon." She paused. "I can't just take it slow and easy. It's like I've been with you my whole life. It scares me how I feel. It's all happening so fast. Does it scare you?"

Damon looked at Bonnie for a tick, and then up at the sky, as if it had the answers.

"I am not afraid when I am with you Bonnie. Maybe it is because I had a healthy relationship with Qetsiyah. I long to feel that way again, and with you, it's so easy to do. Bonnie, I loved Qetsiayh, with every bone in my body, but you, you are everything that she wasn't, and more. I am dangerously falling in love with you. You are going to be the one that ends me."

"What, you are going to kill yourself?" She asked, worriedly.

Damon laughed.

"No, I just mean, you are going to make me a better man, and I like that. I want that."

"…but what if I never stop feeling so afraid?"

"You will, because you've long to be truly loved, and you have so much love in you to give. Never be afraid of that Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to your family, and when you are ready, I will be here waiting." Damon smiled at Bonnie as he rested his hand on the banister of the porch. Their long awkward silence began again, as did their eye thing. They looked at each other achingly. It hurt Damon deep down in the pit of his gut to be so close to the caramel skinned girl and not be able to kiss her.

She was perfect, standing there, a light breeze blowing through her hair, as she rubbed her skin with her thin fingers. Her lips so perfectly plump, her shinny lip gloss bringing them even more to life as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

All he could think about was the fact that he was inside of her. Her warm tight core wrapped snuggly around him. He longed to know what was inside the other core of the amber eyed girl as well. There was no doubt in his mind, that her soul was just as rich and warm as her inner being.

His eyes began to gloss over. He had one touch, but he wanted more. _Please God, make her mine._ He thought, and then closed his eyes for a tick.

Isabelle's words kept echoing in his mind. If he was to win Bonnie, he had to give her that space.

"Goodnight Bonnie."

"Goodnight Damon." Bonnie watched as Damon walked away, and this time, it was her that wanted him to turn back around, but he didn't, not whilst she was watching, but when she closed the door to her father's house, he was there, watching. Watching his Bonnie.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan and Isabelle sat in their large living room, letting the TV watch them read and work crossword puzzles. The green eyed man tried to take his mind off of the events of tonight. He knew they all went a little too hard on Damon, but it was for his own good and the benefit of their society. The raven haired man had a good heart, and Stefan admired that about him, because it wasn't too hard to show him the way. He just hoped that Damon would soon realize that Kenya was poison.

"What a meeting tonight." Isabelle said.

"Yes, it was a tough one. I really hate riding Damon about Kenya. She's his family, she's his only reminder of Qetsiyah."

"Correction, Bonnie is his reminder of her."

"I think what he and Bonnie have will be different."

"You know they slept together?" Isabelle said.

"Get out." Stefan snatched his head over to Isabelle. "Wow, he moves fast." Stefan chuckled.

"Well maybe Bonnie was just lonely. It happens you know."

"Were you lonely when you gave it to me the first night?" Stefan cocked his head, smirking at his wife.

Isabelle chucked her book at the man's head. "Well I recall not giving it to you until a hundred years later. You have a very foggy memory." She laughed. "So, can we trust Elijah?"

"No doubt in my mind. He can be trusted."

"Why do you think Damon asked about the weapon?"

"Maybe he wants to kill the vampire who showed up at the club. Because according to Elijah, Damon was told to kill Qetsiyah, Kenya, Kol, and Klaus. We know Klaus, so this other guy has to be Kol."

"Do you think he will kill Kenya?"

"Once he learns that she had something to do with Qetsiyah being killed, you bet."

"I hope so, because Kenya scares me." Isabelle said with a worried look on her face. "You know what we should do this weekend?"

"What's that?"

"We should have a dinner party, and invite Damon over. He needs to hang around someone other than Kenya."

"That's a great idea Izzy."

"I know, right?" Isabelle said proudly, as she laid back in Stefan's lap.

"Isabelle, why do we act like such and old couple."

"I have no earthly idea sweetie. Maybe we should adopt a baby from China and one from Africa."

"You got it Angelina Jolie." Stefan smiled.

"You think I am joking, but we need life around here."

"We can get a dog."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at the man.

"How about you get a dog, and I will adopt a kid."

Stefan bent down and kissed Isabelle on the lips. "Why don't we go into the bedroom and pretend we're making a baby." Stefan flirted.

Isabelle sat up and then straddled the man. She placed a series of pecks on his lips, and then rubbed noses with him. She then pulled off her shirt. "How about we make a pretend baby right here on this couch."

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie had finally made it home. She was feeling a little depressed that Damon walked away from her and never looked back. She thought he cared for her, but maybe he didn't. The caramel skinned girl turned on her living room lights, she smiled, and then giggled, as she placed her hands to her mouth.

"He cleaned up my apartment, oh, my God, and he did it better than me." She said to herself, as she smiled.

She walked slowly to her bedroom, still feeling a little happy at what Damon did for her. She then found his little note on the bed. She read his note and then laughed. She then looked out into her room, sadly, and then sighed.

"God, help me. Help me to love again. Give me courage." She held Damon's note in her hand and began to cry.

Bonnie was lost and broken.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon had watched Bonnie long enough. He was tired. The caramel skinned girl made it home safely, so he decided to retire for the night as well. As Damon took his long hot shower. He began to think about everything. _Why did Qetsiyah go crazy?_ He thought. He then thought back to the night when he first woke, and how mean, Kenya was to him, breaking the bones in his hand, and shoving him. She was different. Then voices began to whisper in his head. _Remember the night you became immortal. _They said, so he did; this was the most important memory of them all. "Why did the devil become angry with Kenya?" He asked himself. That is when it clicked. The spirits were working overtime within Damon.

"Oh, my God, she was going to use my son, to bring the devil into the world." Damon looked at the shower wall in horror, as water poured down his face. The pieces were all starting to come together. All the gifts that Kenya had for him. It was like she was preparing for him to be with her. _Why did she take Qetsiyah's money as her own, did she know she wasn't coming back?_ The wheels were turning quickly in his mind.

He got out of the shower, and then dried himself off quickly. He put on his pajama bottoms and then poured himself a glass of bourbon. He heard Kenya knocking on the door. _Play it cool Damon._ He thought.

"Wow, you are home really late. Where were you?"

"I was with Bonnie."

Kenya frowned up. Damon kept his eyes on her, literally and figuratively. He did have blinders on, but the little angels in his head just propped them open with daggers. It hurt him to see what he had been over looking for so many years.

"Why does it bother you that I talk to her?"

"It doesn't bother me." She huffed. "Well yes, it does bother me. She is a human; you are a vampire. Do you really think she wants you?" Kenya said nastily.

Damon decided to play a little game with the woman, in hopes that it would make her reveal her true colors.

"I asked Bonnie to marry me." He paused. "…and she said yes." This daring statement scared the shit out of Damon. He just put his precious Bonnie in the line of fire.

Kenya looked at Damon in such a way that it made him nervous.

"You ungrateful…son of a bitch." She said, through clenched teeth, nastily, her lips trembling with hurt and anger.

In a blink of eye, she ripped a wooden dagger from her combat boot, flashing to Damon, and then jabbed the dagger into his abdomen.

"I'm going to rip that bitch's heart out and make you eat it." She said coldly, with a voided look in her eyes as they made eye contact with each other. The raven haired man saw nothing but evil in her eyes, there was no soul there.

Damon hit the floor, and then pretended to be heartbroken by her betrayal as he ripped the stake out of his stomach.

"I was only joking." Damon said with a wounded look on his face. "I thought you would laugh or tell me I was crazy, not stab me. I thought you said we were family, and you would never hurt me." He said sweetly and innocently.

Kenya, looked at him with sadness. She had hurt him, and she promised she would never do that.

She kneeled down to him. "I'm sorry Damon. I want so badly to be with you, and I do care deeply for you. I want so badly to kiss you. Why don't you think I am beautiful?"

"You are beautiful Kenya." He gazed into her eyes, saying the words seductively.

She kissed Damon, but he pulled away.

"I can't Kenya, I think of you as my little sister."

"Just one kiss."

Damon nodded. If kissing her would help him get to that soft spot on her neck, he'd do it.

The dark brown eyed girl leaned in and began kissing him greedily, her tongue poked and prodded in the man's mouth. Damon hated the way her tongue felt in his mouth, but he needed something from this woman, and he was going to get it. He pulled away from her mouth slowly. He wanted to gag at the wetness she left around his mouth from her sloppy kiss. He was a conqueror of woman once in his life. He was cooler than Kenya. He played this game very well, seducing was something he invented. He knew what buttons to push with each woman, and with Kenya, he needed to be a weak man. That was her weakness, weak, sweet men.

Kenya didn't think twice about his words. She was desperate for anything the raven haired man had to offer.

He sat up and then began to kiss her neck, sweetly, with his soft pouty lips. He could smell her vile blood as it coursed under her skin. Kenya was now potty in his hands. He extended his incisors, and then opened his mouth wide, he bit into her soft skin like a knife cutting through butter. He resisted the urge to regurgitate, because he needed to know what this bitch did to Qetsiyah. Kenya's blood began to flow into him, and so did her memories.


	5. KOTU Chapter 5 CONFESSIONS & REVELATIONS

A/N: This chapter is unbated.

I forgot to tell you all this so you can identify with the character's Jonas Bennett is aka Jonas Martin from TVD. I thought I'd be cool to make him a Bennett, him and Luka. I made Greta Martin a Bennett as well.

When reading the last part of this chapter, you may or may not want to envision it with the lyrics of the song I included, but the lyrics fit the scene, perfectly.

_**KING OF THE UNDEAD CH: 5 –Confessions and Revelations**_

Kenya's memories drifted through Damon's mind, slowly. He saw her as a young child being abused and beaten by her father every day, because of her dark skin. Damon saw all the nights she cried over him. He then saw Kenya making her first deal with the devil, but never seeing Satan's face, only a cloud of black smoke. The blue eyed immortal saw the memory of her casting a spell against her sister. Damon then saw when she finally honored her pack with the devil. He saw her placing the devils essences in Klaus's son's body, but he could not make out the child's face.

The raven haired man was stumped, because this certain person, frequently appeared throughout her life, but the person always appeared as a black cloud of smoke.

Then, Damon saw the reason why he was swallowing this bitch's horrible and vile disgusting blood. It was Kenya, setting Qetsiyah free, to be killed by The Watchers.

The last memory to flow into his conscience, was her praying over her blood, and then forcing ten of her vampires to take it, turning them into these black eyed soulless demon vampires. She was currently, hiding these creatures away from the known world.

Damon, pulled away from her neck slowly, his eyes in a daze. He couldn't believe what he saw. He wanted to puke. Kenya sickened him to his very core.

"Are you okay Damon?" Kenya said sweetly, as if she was so concerned about his feelings.

He wanted to rip the woman limb from limb. Damon wanted to yank her heart out of her body and make her watch him shove it down the devils throat. He wanted revenge, he wanted it so badly in that moment, that he was paralyzed. The raven haired man balled up his fist. He was ready to strike, but a voice came to him immediately. _Be patient my child._ The words kept chanting in his head. The voices helped to calm Damon, his mind cleared of all his anger and hurt. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was then he was able to see what he needed to do. He needed to know who the devil was, and whose body he was hiding in?

"Damon, are you okay?"

"Yes." He looked into Kenya's eyes, hoping that he had on his best poker face.

"We kissed." Kenya smiled as she held his face in her hands.

He snatched his head away. He looked down to the floor. He didn't want her to see the look of disgust on his face. "Look Kenya, it was just a kiss. I don't feel that way about you. I never have, and I never will." He said, with just a hint of nastiness, and this time looking into her eyes.

Kenya looked at him, somberly, with confusion in her eyes. Damon was so sweet to her at first. She wondered what happened.

Damon, was starting to become angry again, because now he had to play pretend with the woman. When all he really wanted to do was set her on fire.

"I know you don't feel that way about me, but I'm glad that you kissed me." She said, sadly. "I love you Damon. I just hope you come to feel the same about me someday."

Damon, bit the inside of his jaw to keep from breaking every bone in her body. There was no way in hell he was ever going to fall in love with the crazy bitch. The only gift he would give her, was a pine box, and he would take great pleasure in laying her to rest in it, and then throwing it off the side of a cliff and down into the bottom of the sea.

"Yeah, well. Look, I'm tired; I'm going to bed." He turned and start walking toward the bed.

"Can we still hang out tomorrow night?" Kenya looked at Damon with a stoic look on her face, with her arms across her chest. Her long black ponytail draped over her shoulder. Kenya was a beautiful woman, truly, but all the evil inside of her, made her a vile an awful creature.

"I don't know, I have a lot of things to do tomorrow." Damon said as he continued his short journey to his bed. He jumped in, turned off the lights, and then threw the covers over his head, leaving Kenya standing in the dark.

She looked at the man with a sullen face, and then left the room.

~ ( - ) ~

Lucy laid in bed, waiting for Eric to join her. It was eight in the morning but their heavy black out curtains, and black lights made the home feel like night time. She hadn't had a chance to tell her husband about Elijah's request to see him. She was so thrilled that he might be a part of The Watchers, she didn't consider that Stefan, Elijah, Damon, and Jonas could possible turn him down.

She knew her husband would make the perfect addition to their society. Eric was a total bad ass, and she loved that about him. He could be so cool, calm, and collected, but he could also be very passionate and a bit of a hothead when it came to protecting the things he cared about. That is what stood out to her the most when she met him. She was so glad that she was a Watcher and a witch, otherwise, she might be like her niece Bonnie, and she too would not be so keen on vampires.

"Hey you." Eric walked into the room, water glistening all over his chest, as he ran the towel through his hair.

Lucy laid her book on her night side table, and then walked across the bed on her knees.

"Hey baby." She said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

Eric wrapped his arm around her waist, and then leaned down to kiss her.

"So I spoke with Stefan and Elijah last night, and Elijah wants to meet you." Lucy grinned.

"Great." He paused. "I cannot wait to meet them."

Lucy lowered herself onto the bed, and then Eric sat down beside her.

"Lucy, I've been meaning to ask you about something. You told me about the fifty three dead bodies and what you believed happened to those people, which was some kind of demon vampire, but what about the thirty four people in the park, Bonnie's boyfriend Ben, and the girl he was with?"

The brown haired woman looked guilty. She did not like keeping secrets from her husband. Eric was about helping humans. If he knew that Damon, their leader, was responsible for those people deaths, either he wouldn't join, or he would demand the raven haired immortals head on a stick. Even knowing all this, Lucy still decided to tell her husband, because once he joined, he was sure to find out anyway.

"Eric, I do know who killed those people. It was the founder of our group, Damon Salvatore. He is one of the first vampires to set foot on this earth. He is three thousand years old. He just woke up from a deep spell about a month ago. He really doesn't understand our time, but he is trying to adapt."

"Oh, I see." Eric looked out into the room.

Lucy touched his chest and then snuggled close to her husband. She was hoping he wasn't mad at her.

"Are you mad with me?"

"No. I am not mad with you, but what are you going to do about this leader of yours. He killed people Lucy. Can't you put him back under this spell?"

"We know what he did was wrong Eric, but something bigger is coming. I can feel it, and Stefan has been feeling this for years. If we are going to beat this thing, we are going to need Damon."

Eric nodded, as he looked at Lucy. He kissed her on the lips, and then again, but with more passion. Lucy undid his towel, and then rubbed his member sweetly.

"You want to make love?" she smiled.

"Now what kind of question is that?" He said in a low husky voice.

Lucy removed her nightgown, and then Eric, ran kisses down her neck. He pecked her neck sweetly, his lips making that smacking sound as he inched his way down to her shoulder. Eric laid down on the bed. His erect member saluting Lucy, causing the brown skinned woman to giggle.

She straddled her mate, as he laid back coolly, on the bed, propping his head up on his arm, as he rested it on the pillow. He smiled, slyly, at the woman, and she smiled, slyly, back. She grabbed his member and then lowered herself onto her mate. She moved slowly on top of him, closing her eyes as she lifted and lowered herself onto his member. The smirk that he once wore, was gone, as he closed his eyes, and gently, turned his head from side to side, as Lucy's, tight center rotated and throbbed around his member.

The woman had just about all she could stand. She grabbed Eric's hands, pinning him to the bed as she moved a little quicker over him. She slide her center with vigor over him, causing Eric's toes to curl. He snatched himself away from the bed, wrapping his arm quickly around Lucy's waist. He flipped her over on her back and began pounding into her. He would go slowly, then faster, and then at a medium tempo. The brown haired woman moaned and grunted as her husband pounded into her.

Eric's release was soon upon him. He grabbed the back of her head, and then buried himself into her. He closed his eyes as his release flowed into Lucy.

When the wonderful feeling was over, he looked down to his beautiful wife, rubbing the side of her face sweetly.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." She pecked him on the lips.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon walked down the streets of New York, quickly. The raven haired man wore a dark brown suit this time, with a blue shirt and tie. Damon would wear a suit and tie to a barbeque if they let him. The suits of this new era was the one thing that the blue eyed immortal absolutely adored.

He was going to meet with Elijah and Stefan, to tell them how right they were about Kenya. Elijah was his old friend, yet Stefan, and Elijah, acted as if they were old buddies.

Damon was now at the entrance of the building. He snatched the doors to the office building open, almost ripping them off there hinges. This was not a visit that he wanted. He didn't like to be wrong, yet here he was, wrong about Kenya. He was angry with himself for standing up for her, and for believing that she actually cared about him. The thing that disgusted Damon the most, was that Kenya actually thought that her disturbed feelings for him were pure and real, but real love didn't hurt, and it certainly didn't make you want to do things to hurt someone you loved. Kenya, didn't love Damon, she didn't love her sister, and she didn't love herself.

There was only one thing that Damon Salvatore wanted more than Bonnie Bennett, and that was to kill Kenya Atsu. Did he feel sorry for her being abused by her father, of course, but she had been in the world too long to still be so disillusioned. If anything, he thought she would have tried surrounding herself with people that actually loved her, and not the devil himself. The very thought of her fucking that black cloud of doom sent shivers up his spine.

He finally made it to the boardroom. He halted, once he saw Elijah and Stefan laughing like two old buddies. Damon was jealous, he didn't like Stefan claiming his good friend as his own. That very man was also his advisor, and in all likelihood his brother, not biologically, but through the blood, sweat, and the tears they shared in his time.

"What the hell are you two so happy about?" Damon snapped, wearing a scowl on his face as he walked hurriedly to the table.

"Oh hello Damon." Stefan said as he stood up greeting the blue eyed immortal happily.

"Damon, Stefan here, was just telling me some of the funniest stories…." Elijah was cut off.

"I don't give a damn about Stefan's little stories. We have important things to disgust." Damon said heatedly, as he undid the button on his suit jacket, and then snatched a chair away from the table. He plopped down into the chair and then pulled his chair closer. He then linked his hands together over the table.

Elijah and Stefan looked at each other curiously, and then the green eyed man shrugged, and the blonde headed vampire pushed his bottom lip into his top and then smiled. They sat down and then looked over at Damon. They waited for him to share with them the news he had asked them to meet him about.

The three gentleman looked at each other, and around the room in silence, for what must have been an hour, but it was only five minutes. Stefan began tapping his fingers against the table, as he looked over at Damon.

Damon looked at the man with a scowl, but the brown haired man kept tapping away.

"STOP TAPPING YOUR DAMN FINGERS!" Damon yelled.

Stefan, looked at Damon with a worried look on his face.

"Damon, are you okay?" Elijah said with concern.

"You both were right."

"Right about what?" Stefan asked.

"You were right about Kenya. She set Qetsiyah free. She put a spell on her that caused her to lose her mind. Kenya's working with the devil, but I don't know who he is, none of her memories revealed his face." He paused. "She was going to use my dead son's body to bring the devil into the world, but her sick obsession for me wouldn't allow her to do it, and that is why I am the animal you see before you today." Damon said with a somber look on his face.

"We need to get rid of her. I can bring the weapon to you tomorrow."

"No Stefan, we have to continue as if nothing is wrong. We need Kenya to lead us to Lucifer." The raven haired immortal said convincingly.

"Well is Kenya responsible for the demon vampires?"

"Yes, but she is currently hiding them." Damon starred out into the room with a vacant look in his eyes."

"Damon, Jonas, and Lucy are coming by tonight to introduce us to Eric. They should be here in a few minutes." Elijah said.

"Why are we meeting this Eric?" Damon asked.

"We need ten vampires Damon." Elijah looked at his friend with a stern look on his face. "Have you forgotten about the pack we made with God?"

"No Elijah, now keep it down before someone hears you." Damon warned.

Stefan smiled. He was finally with Damon Salvatore, the man who spoke with God himself. The brown haired man was like a kid on Christmas morning. He really wanted the blue eyed immortal to go into depth about his talk and their pack with God, but he knew Damon would clam up. The raven haired immortal was definitely no prophet. He received the message, and was now ready to carry it out, but that was the extinct of the immortals worship.

The three men began idle chit chat, as they waited for Jonas and the others to arrive. Damon was now starting to feel more comfortable with Stefan, enjoying his friends company, because he was now here to supervise their interactions. The green eyed vampire was given Damon all the attention now, and he really liked that. Damon smiled and blushed as Stefan worshiped him. He shared with the younger vampire about his and Elijah's times together, and the brown haired vampire's eyes beamed whenever Damon would talk about his past.

The blue eyed immortal was seriously thinking about adopting Stefan as his son, in that moment.

"Hello gentleman." Jonas bellowed as he came into the room.

"Hello." Damon and the others said one after the other.

"Everyone, this is my brother in law, Eric Northman." Jonas said. "…and Eric, this is Damon, Elijah, and Stefan."

Eric shook everyone's hand, and smiled politely.

"Well sit down. Let's get this show on the road." Jonas said.

"Hi Eric, I'm Elijah."

"Hello." Eric said, with a slight grin.

"So tell us why you want to join The Watch?"

"Well, I rode all the way over here with a blind fold on, so you can see I'm very dedicated." Eric smirked, whilst Jonas, Elijah, and Stefan frowned. Lucy placed her hand on her forehead out of embarrassment, and Damon lightly chuckled.

"Alright, you are dedicated, but what can you bring to our society, and how do you feel about vampires."

"What do I think about vampires?" Eric chuckled. "We are Gods among men." Eric smirked as he raised his hands up in the air. Jonas, Elijah, and Stefan frowned, again. Lucy tilted her head back out of embarrassment, and Damon smirked, once more, shaking his head in amusement.

"…and not only are we Gods, but we should protect the weak, against predators." Eric looked over at Damon, seriously. The raven haired immortal cocked his head to the side and smiled at Eric.

"Listen, I want to join your society, because I want to kill whatever the fuck killed those fifty three people, and I want to put down the bastard that killed my niece's boyfriend and thirty four innocent people in the park."

Damon was still grinning.

"Why the fuck are you grinning? There are thirty four people out there who will never go home to their love ones again. I know you killed them Mr. Salvatore."

"I don't care about those humans. They mean nothing to me." Damon said nonchalantly.

Before everyone knew it, Eric had flashed out of his chair, pinning Damon to the wall.

Damon let out a loud chortle, and in the blink of eye, the blue eyed immortal had vanished from Eric's grasp. The blonde vampire searched around the room frantically, his eyes, finally settling up on the immortal. He flashed over to Damon, who was now on the other side of the room before Eric could make it over to him. The blue eyed immortal flashed at the speed of light, no mere vampire capabilities could match his abilities.

Eric looked over at the immortal, angrily. The blue eyed vampire smiled, and then winked at Mr. Northman, as he waved his fingers at him.

Eric let out a loud growl, and was about to flash to Damon again. "ERIC STOP THIS!" Lucy yelled, running over to the man, as she placed her hands on his chest. "Stop it baby." She said passionately. "Now come, sit down." She led her husband back to his seat. Eric sat down. He was angry, and Lucy wanted to cry. She was trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

Elijah, Jonas, and Stefan looked at each other with concern.

"Eric, I don't think you will be right for our group." Elijah said.

"Why, because I speak my mind, and because I'm brave enough to stand up to the king of the undead over here." He gestured to Damon.

"No, it' because you are a loose cannon, and we need someone that knows how to follow as well as lead." Stefan said seriously.

Lucy, pushed her face into her hands. That was her husband, the very outspoken hothead.

"I'm sorry Lucy, and Eric, but we don't think you are right for The Watch; Eric, we hope you can keep our secret?" Jonas said sadly.

"Eric, we will be happy to have you." Damon said, finding his voice, as he stood on the opposite side of the table from Eric, grinning.

Elijah, Jonas, Stefan, and Lucy snatched their heads over to the raven haired immortal in shock.

"You want me to be a part of The Watchers, why?" Eric quirked a brown at the man.

"Because you are cute." Damon laughed.

Eric frowned.

"…and you are a cold blooded murderer, and you need to be put down."

Damon never lost his smirk; he just kept grinning at Eric. "You are a fighter Eric, and I do care about the lives I took, I just wanted to ruffle your feathers. I wanted to see if you had a little bite with that bark." The blue eyed immortal could tell Eric didn't like him, but he didn't give a damn. The only weapon that could kill him, wasn't in Eric's possession, so this mere vampire was just an insect to him.

"So do you think we can be friends someday?"

Eric looked at Damon for a moment. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, or confess in that moment. This immortal was kind of cool. He definitely could like him, but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"Okay, so now that I have been accepted, do I need to give some blood, a fang, fill out some paperwork, sign my name in blood, what?"

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie had a long day at both her jobs. She had to work overtime on her main job, and they were shorthanded at the coffee shop, causing her to work twice as hard. She hadn't heard from Damon. She had thought long and hard about calling him, but she seen him yesterday, and they had slept together the night before. It was a night she would never forget.

She poured her a glass of wine, and then took a cigarette out to light it. She looked down at the cigarette, and then remembered what the raven haired man had said to her. Bonnie shoved the cigarette back into the pouch, and then threw the pack into the garbage.

The caramel skinned girl walked slowly to her room. She got out of her work clothes, underwear, and then into her yoga pants and oversized sweatshirt.

She went back to the living room, turned on the TV, and then plopped down onto her couch. Bonnie ran a marathon threw the channels, until she landed on the lifetime movie network. She snatched her head to her front door, and wondered who could be there to see her at ten at night. The caramel skinned girl rushed to the door, and then looked out the peep hole. It was her brother Luka, so she rushed to let him in.

"Luka, what is up? Why are you here so late?"

"Oh just out and about. I am bored." Luka walked into her house, looking around her apartment like he had never seen it before.

"Huh? Luka, what's going on?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you ever danced with the devil?" Luka said, flashing Bonnie an evil smile.

"You are creeping me out Luka. Now what the hell is going on, and what do you want?"

Luka, then started walking around her apartment, prying and looking through her things.

"Did you fuck Damon? You are such a bad girl. I can smell his scent all over you." Luka gave her a creepy smile.

"Luka…get the fuck out of my apartment…**now**." Bonnie spat. Even though the young man was her brother. He was acting weird. He was acting nothing like her brother.

Luka, then did something that struck fear in Bonnie Bennett's heart. He flashed over to her, and then tossed her up against her apartment wall. The caramel skinned girl got up slowly, and massaged her shoulder.

"So what, you will fuck Damon, but you want fuck me? Aww, maybe I am not abusive enough like Ben." Luka pushed out his bottom lip, pretending to pout.

Bonnie started backing away from her brother. "Luka, what's wrong with you?" Bonnie said in a shaken voice.

In a blink of eye, Luka transformed, into the beast she had seen at the club.

The creature had light greyish skin, large round red eyes, and huge canine teeth, large long and fat fingers with thick pointy and extremely sharp claws. It had extremely large wings, and feet like a bird with large talons. It growled and breathe like a dinosaur. The animal was so tall, it could not stand up. It had to crawl around her apartment, breaking, and flattening her furniture.

"Are you afraid Bonnie." The demon said in a ominous sounding voice.

The caramel skinned girl ran to her room, grabbing her cell phone. She didn't call Bree, Jonas, her brother, or Stefan, she tried calling the one person she thought of the most, Damon, but before she could hit the call button on her cell phone, the beast had snatched it way, throwing Bonnie up against the wall, for a second time.

Bonnie grabbed a lamp off her night stand table, and then threw it at the thing as she screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried crawling under her bed, but it grabbed her by her ankle, holding her upside down. The gargoyle like creature roared, in her face, and then bit into her leg, wetting his canines with her blood, and then licking the blood from his long tooth.

"You taste so delicious girl. I am going to fuck you with my beast, make you my wife." He laughed evilly.

He threw Bonnie onto the bed, and then bit into her other leg.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! She screamed." Bonnie screamed and she screamed, she was so afraid, that she wanted to pass out, but she was a fighter, and she wanted to live, and that gave her the resolve she needed to fight back against all odds.

"As Satan was about to bite into her again, she moved quickly, out of the bed, grabbing her three fifty seven from out her top drawer. She emptied the clip into Kol, causing the beast to cry out in pain.

Bonnie took off, running out of her apartment, screaming and crying, whilst in excruciating pain. She ran and she didn't stop. She was so thankful that her father's work place, was close to her apartment building.

She ran ten blocks, barefoot, cutting, and badly bruising her feet along the way. The adrenaline in her body, gave her strength that she never knew she had.

She finally made it to the building. She beat, and pulled violently, on the glass doors. She was unaware of Kenya standing on the building across the street, watching her. Enjoying Bonnie's pain.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME. PLEASE! PLEASE!"

The guard noticing, that it was Bonnie, opened up the door immediately.

"Ms. Bennett, are you okay?" The man tried to comfort her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Bonnie broke free, still crying hysterically, she ran quickly to the board room, hoping with all her heart, that her immortal would be there. To cuddle her, and to save her.

She burst through the boardroom doors everyone still there.

"BONNIE!" Jonas and Damon said in unison. Both men holding their arms out for the caramel skinned girl to run to them. The blue eyed man seeing Jonas arms, slowly put his down. He was so sure she was going to run to her uncle.

"Damon, Damon." Bonnie cried, as she ran into his arms, burring her face into his chest. He lifted his hands, and then wrapped his strong arms, hurriedly, around her. He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of her head as he kissed her forehead. He could feel her trembling violently against him.

Eric, Elijah, and Stefan jumped to a defensive position, watching the entrance door.

"Sh, hush, it's okay." Damon took her gently by her shoulders. "What happened Bonnie?" He said calmly.

"This big monster is after me. He pretended to be my brother. He feed on me." She cried hysterically. Bonnie was scared out of her mind. She could barely talk because she was so hysterical.

Damon seeing her feet, and clothes all bloody, was starting to come unglued. He closed his eyes for a tick and then sighed. He then glamour Bonnie, to help calm her. It was another one of the immortal's gifts.

He looked into her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He said in a very low voice, his eyes slightly dilated, and Bonnie's eyes mirrored his. He put Bonnie in a mild trance like state.

The caramel skinned girl continued to sniffle, but was starting to calm.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Yes." Damon said, as he rubbed the sides of her face tenderly, with both hands.

"It was my brother. I let him in, and then he started talking weird, and then he transitioned the beast we seen at the night club." Bonnie explained with a faraway look in her eyes. "I can't go back home. That beast, that demon was in my home. I don't ever want to see anything like that ever in my life." She began to cry.

Damon, cradled her head in his chest. He began to feel sad, because he too, was able to transition into such a beast. He suspected that Kenya sent Satan over there to put fear in her heart, it was one of Kenya's desperate attempts to ruin what he had with Bonnie. It was decided, he would never turn into his beast, again, unless it was a life or death situation, and he had a feeling, that he may be facing such an occurrence, in the very near future.

"Don't be afraid. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." Damon bit into his wrist, and then held it up to her mouth, to heal her wounds.

"Hey." Jonas spat as he grabbed Damon's wrist.

The blue eyed immortal looked over at the man, with dagger eyes, and then let out a low ominous guttural growl in warning. Jonas let go, and then Damon gave Bonnie his blood. She suckled his blood timidly, whilst she closed her eyes. She passed out, from exhaustion. Damon then picked her up bridal style, as her wounds began to heal. "Stefan, may I take her to your home?"

"I am her father, she is coming home with me." Bonnie's uncle Jonas spat.

"What are you going to do human? Throw your body at the beast? He will end you and then go after her. We are staying at Stefan's and that's final." Damon said nastily, before heading towards the stairwell with Bonnie in his arms. Stefan, left with Damon, leaving the others, and a very angry Jonas behind.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon stayed by Bonnie all that night, never leaving her side. He was so ecstatic that in her time of great need, she came to him. It was him that she wanted to comfort her. The raven haired man watched as the sunlight came through the bay windows of Stefan's guess room. He walked over to the windows and smiled out at Isabelle's, and Stefan's, beautiful back yard, and large swimming pool. The Salvatore descendent and his wife had a wonderful set up. They had a beautiful house out in the middle of nowhere. Woods all around, with an abundance of wild life for them to feed off of. The married couple occasionally, drank from blood bags, when they needed to be stronger for battle.

Bonnie began to stir, and Damon turned his head around quickly, hearing her movements. He rushed over to the bed, sitting down beside her. The amber eyed girl turned her head to the blue eyed immortal and then smiled.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning to you too." He paused. "Now this, is how things should have gone the other morning with us. I wake up, and find you by my side."

"I'm sorry Damon. I'm just not ready."

"It's okay. I will wait for you."

"How long will you wait for me?"

"For eternity, if I have to."

Bonnie looked at Damon, with a serious face. He was completely blowing her mind. She wanted him, but she was too afraid to commit. The five long years with Ben, had totally ruined her, but for some reason, she was finding it hard to not be around Damon. She knew he would protect her and love her, and that gave her great comfort. Damon reached over and then linked their hands together, rubbing the inside of her hand with his thumb. Bonnie was so glad to be laying down, because her knees would have surely buckled from his tender touch.

"Who undressed me?"

"I'm sorry, but it was me and Isabelle. I didn't want you to rest in those dirty clothes."

Bonnie nodded as she ran her fingers over the beautiful blue satin nightgown.

"Bonnie, I want you to move out here with Stefan and Isabelle for a little while."

"Why, she asked curiously."

"Kenya, my sister in law. It was her that set Qetsiyah free. She is the reason that her sister is dead, and not only that, she has brought the devil into the world, and has created a dangerous breed of vampires." Damon said the words passively.

"What? Wait? How?" Bonnie said as she lifted herself up on the bed.

"Kenya, is not only a vampire, she's a witch too. She was given these gifts by Lucifer, in exchange for her bringing him into the world."

"Why does she want me?"

"Because, she is obsessed with me. She calls it love, but what she feels for me is anything but."

"H…h…how do you feel about her?" Bonnie stuttered.

Damon giggled. Bonnie was jealous and he liked that.

"No Bonnie, I don't have a thing for her. She means nothing to me." He paused. "Well not anymore. There was a time I would have done anything for her. She was my family, but she has betrayed me. Kenya is now my enemy." The raven haired man looked off into the bedroom with a somber look on his face.

"I can see that what she did really hurt you."

"She killed her own sister. She killed my mate." Damon said with disbelief.

Bonnie, gripped his hand tighter. She then raised herself up off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon, followed, wrapping his arms around her. They both closed their eyes, and then the raven haired man rested his head on her shoulder. With all that had happened in the last two days, her warm hug brought him great solace.

Damon and Bonnie held each other for a moment, not saying a word. Their eyes closed as they swayed, slightly, rubbing their hands through each others hair. The caramel skinned girl rubbed his back, making the blue eyed immortal feel warm inside. She pulled away from him slowly. They gazed into each others eyes.

Damon, leaned into Bonnie with hesitation; he was unsure if he should try and kiss her. He decided to kiss her, it was worth the rejection. The caramel skinned girl turned away, avoiding his lips. He smiled, and then rubbed the side of her face. He knew that she was avoiding him because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control her desires. Damon was okay with this, because he respected her.

"So, you want me to stay here, and just pretend I don't have a job." Bonnie said finding her voice.

"Bonnie, I have money. I can take care of you." He paused. "I will never forgive myself if something happened to you, so please, I need you to stay here until all of this is over."

Bonnie sighed deeply, before agreeing to Damon's request. "Okay, I will call my job, and take a leave of absence. Will you have Matt handle things at Starbucks for me?"

"Yes."

"Oh great, what am I going to do about clothes?"

"Isabelle and Stefan are at your apartment now getting you some things, and if you don't like what they bring, I will take you shopping."

Bonnie smiled. The caramel skinned girl loved the idea of a shopping spree.

"Someone is hungry." He smiled.

"Yes. I am starving."

"Can you hear everything inside of my body?" Bonnie said inquisitively.

"Yes, I hear everything, your blood coursing through your veins; your heartbeat."

"Oh my God, can you hear what is going on inside of my intestines?"

Damon bucked his eyes in shock at her question. "Yes, but…"

"AHHH!" Bonnie screamed into her pillow, and then covered her face with it.

"Oh Bonnie." Damon laughed and tried to take the pillow away from her.

The caramel skinned girl jumped up.

"Oh God, please don't listen to what goes on inside of my body. Please tell me you can turn of your hearing?" Bonnie asked in embarrassment.

"I can turn it off, and I promise I won't listen to what goes on inside of you."

"You promise? Promise me Damon, please?"

"I will not Bonnie Bennett. I will not listen to the beautiful music that your body makes." He giggled. "Now would you like for me to make you some breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I will go make you something to eat." Damon stole a kiss from her lips, before she could put up her guard, and then he started making his way, quickly, towards the door of the bedroom, but was stopped by Bonnie.

"Are you going to stay here too? I mean I don't trust anyone to protect me but you."

Damon wanted to jump out of his skin with happiness, but he contained himself, which was almost impossible to do, after the amber eyed girl made that statement.

"If you want me to stay, I will, but I need to be at Kenya's penthouse some nights as well. You have to always keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but promise me, you will try to be here as much as possible." Bonnie looked at Damon with a serious look on her face.

"I give you my word." He smiled.

~ ( - ) ~

"Hello Kenya." Kol said, as he walked into her bedroom at the penthouse, wearing his true face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come by and see my favorite immortal?" He paused. "Besides, you owe me, for terrorizing your little human pest."

"It's just a damn shame I can't kill her, but hopefully, once she sees Damon's beast, she will not want anything else to do with him."

"Why don't you just go over there and snap her pretty little neck."

"I can't just up and kill her, because if she dies, Damon will know that I had something to do with her death."

"Why do you even care what he thinks? You need a real man." He smirked.

"What, someone like you." She laughed at the audacity of the devils comment.

"Well yes, I am a real man, but I don't want you sweetheart. The woman I picture for myself, isn't delusional. You know, such as yourself."

Kenya snatched her head over to the man. "Fuck you."

"Awww…are you trying to stand up to me." Kol paused and then frowned. "I created you, you dumb bitch. I think it's time you learn your place." He said coldly.

Kenya flashed over to Kol. She had never stood up to him this way before, and he was becoming quite aroused.

"You need me." Kenya said through clenched teeth. "From here on out, you call me by any other name but my own, I will send your ass straight back to hell where you belong. It's not too late for me to join Damon's side, you know."

"Sooner or later, Damon is going to realize you are a liar, that you had his Qetsiyah killed, and that you are responsible for those little demon vampires. That you, never killed; I might add. He won't be able to look at you. Hell, he won't even want to be on the same planet as you." Kol said, coldly in her ear.

Kenya looked at the devil in astonishment.

"H…h…how did you know they were still alive?"

I am the devil sweetie. I know things, God knows things. The only thing I can't see is that weapon God made, and Damon's thoughts." He paused. "God is shielding him. He is actually shielding that murderous bastard." Lucifer looked out into Kenya's bedroom in thought. He was stumped. He was more than stumped, he was downright worried and afraid.

He needed that weapon, but it was being protected by God himself. The weapon could be under Kenya's bed for all he knew, and he wouldn't know it. Satan was devastated. He had to halt his evil plans; because as long as there was a way he could die, there was no way he could steam full ahead with his plans.

"So what are you going to do with your vampires?"

"I'm keeping them hidden for now, but because the police found there feeding place, I've decided to move them out of town."

"Good girl. You want to fuck?"

"No. I want you out of here before Damon comes home." Kenya rolled her eyes at Satan, and then rushed back down to her nightclub.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon woke up to a burning sensation on his arm. He threw the covers over himself, and then tried getting back to sleep, but the burning sensation started traveling up his leg. He opened his eyes, snatching his head over to the large windows, in his master bedroom, at Kenya's penthouse. He walked over to the windows slowly, enduring the burning of his flesh as the sun beamed in on him from the openings.

He grabbed the curtain, closing it as he walked slowly across the floor to where the window ended. He looked down to his blistering burning flesh, as it healed, with sadness. It was official, he could no longer walk out in the sun. Even though the sun could not kill him permanently, he didn't want his body to burn down to nothing but ashes, and then wait for days for his remnants to band together, bringing him back to life. Things moved fast in this era. He would miss out on a lot in just a few days just waiting for his body to rejuvenate.

Damon had been on his new diet for three weeks now, which consisted of feeding on a hundred blood bags a day, which was nothing, compared to his normal diet. His powers were beginning to weaken because of his lack of nourishment. Even his creature was weak. He could only maintain his beast formation for a few days, but before, he could sustain it for months. His new diet was a bad idea, but he had to do it for Bonnie, and he had to do it for his secret society.

Also, in the last few weeks, he was shuffling back and forth from Stefan's house, to Kenya's penthouse. Damon was growing bored with the mundane facade he was playing with his sister in law. He wanted the woman dead. In fact, he needed her dead, so he could properly court Bonnie, and help mend her broken heart, and be more confident about trusting and loving again. Damon couldn't do that if he was at this meat locker club investigating the bane of his existence, Kenya.

The raven haired man switched his thoughts back to his diet. If he maintained feeding the way he was currently feeding, he was positive that he would not be able to defeat Kenya and Kol, and he was growing more worried about it as time passed.

Damon not being able to walk out in the sun, caused a deep depression to settle over him, almost immediately.

He and Bonnie had made plans to do a little shopping and lunch in Manhattan this day; he had to do a lot of convincing to get the amber eyed girl to let him take her out on a date. Damon had been looking forward to this day for a week, to only be stopped by the big ball of fire in the sky.

Now he had to call her, and give her the bad news, but deep down, he knew that once he heard her voice, his spirits would lift, or maybe the caramel skinned girl would allow him to take her out after dark.

Damon, took out his cell phone. He dialed her number quickly. He tapped his feet against the floor as her ring tone blasted, John Legend's, 'Tonight.'

"Hello."

"Hello Bonnie, it's me Damon."

His voice sounded deep and sexy to the caramel skinned girl. Bonnie, liked the sound of Damon's, voice over the phone.

"You always say that." She giggled. "I have caller ID you know."

Damon had learned a lot of things, through the memories he had obtained from his hundreds of prey in this time, but sometimes all the memories would jumble up in his head, and he would forget certain things that he had learned.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm well, I've just been real tired lately. It seems like my body can't get enough rest."

"Well, Stefan and Isabelle, do have a lovely home, and they seem to be treating you pretty well."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Isabelle has been putting me to work every day, in her flower garden. They've set the place up in such a way that they can still work outside in the sun."

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" Damon said curiously.

"They have this giant retractable roof that completely shields their flower garden and pool. It's pretty cool, actually." Bonnie giggled.

"Um…I wish I were there now. In fact, the sun is why I am going to have to postpone our get together this afternoon, to tonight."

"Why?" Bonnie sounded disappointed.

"Well I've decided to just drink from these little blood bags, so I am not getting nearly what my body needs or is use to, so therefor, I am no longer able to walk out in the sun." Damon said somberly.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I feel like it is all my fault."

"Why?"

"Because I know I am part of the reason why you have made certain changes in your life. I wish there were a way you could get what you needed. Is this affecting your powers?"

Damon thought for a moment, about what he should tell her. He definitely didn't want her to worry.

"No, this doesn't affect me. I actually feel stronger now, than I did before." He said, and then chuckled, hoping that his words would help ease her mind.

"…or maybe all that blood just made you drunk." Bonnie laughed and Damon followed.

"Maybe. So are we on for tonight?"

"Sure, why not." Bonnie said.

Damon ended his conversation with her, and then set his alarm clock for five pm. He then plopped back down into bed, smiling. The caramel skinned girl always made everything brighter. He threw the covers over his head, and then fell asleep.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon, picked up his caramel skinned girl as promised, after dark. He took her to central park where they enjoyed a carriage ride, and an unconventional dinner of hot dogs. They then shared tons of laughter as they watched a play in the park, before they turned in for the evening.

For the following days and weeks after, the raven haired man worked hard at not being too touchy feely. He wanted the amber eyed girl to just enjoy herself. Damon, desired for Bonnie to let loose, and not have to worry about shying away from his sexual advances, or not so innocent touches. He knew she didn't feel strong enough to control her sexual urges for him.

He was beginning to see why, she wanted to pull away. She wanted something deeper, not just someone to fill her sexual desires, because the caramel skinned girl was indeed drawing closer to Damon, and in a romantic and intimate way, unknowingly.

Their relationship was progressing to the point where she would wrap her arms around his waist when they walked down the street. She would wipe mustard from the corner of his mouth, and then peck his sweet mauve lips. Bonnie would jog up beside him, linking their hands together. They were coming along quite nicely.

He owed it all to this new technology called a cell phone and video chat. It made them connect on a more intellectual and spiritual level, and not just physically, and he would have to admit, that he enjoyed that more.

Damon, found the most incredibly joy he'd ever known in the simplest things. Like, making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Bonnie over video chat. Laughing all the while at Stefan and Isabelle in the back ground as they teased them for being middle school kids in adult bodies.

Even with all the stress of having to protect the world from Kenya and Kol. The caramel skinned girl still had the biggest affect over the blue eyed immortal's emotions, because she could make an enraged and angry Damon happy, forgetting all about his current life and death dilemma's within seconds.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie had been living with Stefan and Isabelle for two in a half months now, and in that time she enjoyed her outings with Damon and the nights he would sleep over. She got her best rest when she knew he was planted by her side, in the big chair in the center of her room. She was starting to feel comfortable with her feelings for him. Bonnie was beginning to feel stronger emotionally as well, but lately, she seemed to be always sick with some virus. She found it hard to sleep tonight because of her nausea, so Isabelle decided to go and get her some things from the store to help her calm her stomach.

Damon would be over later, and she hated being sick, because it would keep her from enjoying his company.

"Hey Bonnie," Isabelle said as she walked into the bedroom "I bought you some crackers and gingerale. Hopefully this will make you feel better. I also got you this." Isabelle said as she opened up her canvas shopping bag. She shuffled through the bag violently, pulling out a box, and then handed it over to Bonnie.

Bonnie let out a loud chortle.

"A pregnancy test? How is this going to make me feel better?" She flashed Isabelle a smile.

"Stefan, and I, have been hearing two heartbeats coming from you. Yours and a fainter one." Isabelle looked at the amber eyed girl with a very serious face. Whilst Bonnie laughed, Isabelle looked at her passively.

"I'm not pregnant." Bonnie said losing her smile. "Damon is a vampire, he can't procreate. It's impossible, right? Please tell me that he can't Isabelle?" Bonnie said nervously.

"Bonnie, according to what Elijah told Stefan, he can."

"No…no…no." Bonnie was becoming emotional.

"Hey, calm down." Isabelle took her hand and squeezed it, and with the other hand, she rubbed her back tenderly. "Hey, just take the test. It will help ease your mind."

Bonnie got out of the bed slowly. She walked in to the bathroom. She took her time opening the package. The caramel skinned girl read quickly, over the directions, and then pulled down her panties to pee. She was nervous, and her hand began to shake.

The amber eyed girl hurriedly placed the stick in her urine stream. Once finished, she placed the cap on the stick and then washed her hands. She looked down at the stick, and she didn't know how to feel about the results that had appeared on the wand. She covered her mouth in shock, and her eyes began to water. Bonnie Bennett was pregnant, by Damon Salvatore, the three thousand year old immortal.

She started to cry, but tried stopping herself when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Hold on Isabelle." Bonnie said.

"Damon is here." Isabelle answered.

"Okay." Bonnie came out of the bathroom slowly, she looked at Damon, and started to cry again, as she held the wand in her hand.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Damon asked, as he looked at her with worry.

She looked at him. His silvery blue eyes making her feel even more emotional. She was positive that he wouldn't think this baby was his.

"I'm pregnant." She began to cry more violently, as she handed the wand over to him with a trembling hand.

"What?" Damon asked, taking the wand and looking down at it. His face read a mixture of horror, curiosity, joy, and fear, all wrapped into one. His emotions were running over him like a river.

"You got me pregnant, b…b…but how?" She cried.

Isabelle ran over to her, taking her into a warm embrace. Damon was frozen.

Damon was happy; he was scared; he was worried; he felt faint. The blue eyed immortal immediately began to pray in his mind to God. That Bonnie would be strong, that she would give him this baby. He knew about this abortion thing. He didn't like it, but most of all, he wanted this baby to live. _Please God, Please._ He prayed.

Pray God you can cope

I'll stand outside

This woman's work

This woman's world

Oh it's hard on the man

Now his part is over

Now starts the craft, of the Father

I know you've got a little life in you yet

I know you've got a lot of strength left

I should be crying but I just can't let it show

I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking

All the things we should've said that I never said

All the things we should've done but we never did

All the things we should've given but I didn't

Oh, darling, make it go, make it go away

Give me these moments

Give them back to me

Give me your little kiss

Song by Maxwell ~ This Woman's Work

God had honored his pack with Damon. He gave him a woman of equal beauty, Bonnie Bennett ,and now he was going to bless him with a child. Now the cards were in Damon's hands. It was time for him to honor his promise to God.


	6. KOTU Chapter 6 Heroes Rise and Fall

A/N" This chapter is unbated, of course.

I make so many mistakes because I be so anxious to get this story out to you guys. I stayed up till 3 this morning, knowing I had a 9 to 5 to go to. I fucking hate my job btw. :( I be at work dreaming about this story.

I love you all so much. I think I have won some of my Bamon sister's with this FF. The comments are so phenomenal. I just be blushing, so I am going to make sure I don't make you guys wait too long for any updates.

Man, the birth scene for this baby is real scifish. I hope I don't lose y'all with that one it's coming soon, do you all want me to drag it out, or let it happen quickly, while still building up to my ending? Please let me know, what you want.

_**KING OF THE UNDEAD: HEROES RISE AND FALL **_

"I'm pregnant." She began to cry more violently, as she handed the wand over to him with a trembling hand.

"What?" Damon asked, taking the wand and looking down at it. His face read a mixture of horror, curiosity, joy, and fear, all wrapped into one. His emotions were running over him like a river.

"You got me pregnant, b…b…but how?" She cried.

Isabelle ran over to her, taking Bonnie into a warm embrace.

Damon was frozen. The blue eyed immortal was happy; he was scared; he was worried; he felt faint. The raven haired immortal immediately began to pray in his mind to God. That Bonnie would be strong, that she would give him this baby. He knew about this abortion thing. He didn't like it, but most of all, he wanted that baby to live. Please God, Please. He prayed.

Damon Salvatore gazed at the little white wand in his hand. He was speechless. He was still in shock. He heard Bonnie crying not two feet away from him, but all he could concentrate on was the caramel skinned girl telling him, that she was pregnant. Her words kept replaying in his mind over and over again. He was certainly happy, but he was also terribly afraid. Qetsiyah had come to him six times, with the news of her pregnancy, but when their beautiful babies came into the world, they had no breath. They were little bundles of joy, without a heartbeat.

Damon, never became immune to being told that his child was dead, each time was just as devastating as the last. All of his little children were the perfect combination of him and Qetsiyah.

The raven haired man began to feel panic. What if she's not strong enough to carry my child? What if she wants one of those abortion things? He thought. Damon closed his eyes, and sighed. Lately, the spirits had been talking to him more, and he quite liked that. Many years after his time, men wrote this book called the bible, and he had been peeking at it from time to time.

The bible, the history channel, and the memories that came from his prey, were his way of catching up to everything.

Just as his negative and fearful thoughts started, a spirit would come to him, lifting him up.

Bonnie is strong Damon. He heard. The chant played over and over in his mind.

Bonnie was different than her ancestor; she was strong. She escaped the devil and found her way to him. If that wasn't strength, and pure determination, than what was?

"Bonnie, you are going to be fine. It's just a baby. You are going to have a baby, be happy." Isabelle squeaked, as she took Bonnie by the shoulders, smiling. "Come on, lay down, and get some rest."

Bonnie nodded, and then climbed into the bed, and then Isabelle pulled the sheets over her.

Damon looked over at the two women still in shock. She is strong. He thought. When he and Bonnie made love, the last thing he thought about was a baby. He didn't even think he had that gift. He thought that God would bless him with such a gift after he had fulfilled his promise to him, but his Lord and savior operated differently. He believed in Damon, even when he didn't believe in himself. The raven haired man had forgotten that.

Damon, finally found the strength to move. He walked over to Bonnie's side of the bed, slowly, and then sat down. The amber eyed girl looked up at him and smiled. She reached over and grabbed Damon's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked in a tired voice, her eyelids heavy.

Damon, looked at her; his chest rose and fell, as he pondered over what he wanted to say to her. His mouth formed a smile, and then he took his hand, and pushed Bonnie's hair behind her ear.

"Qetsiyah and I, tried many times for a child, but we were never blessed to have a healthy baby. I don't know if you've made up your mind, on whether you want to keep this baby or not, but I hope that you will. It will not be just my child, it will be yours as well."

"You saved my life Damon, in more ways than one. When I'm with you, I feel alive. I can't think of a better way to thank you, than giving you a healthy baby boy or girl." She flashed Damon her kilowatt smile.

The raven haired man had no words. One tear fell from his left eye, and then his right, and they just kept falling. He cried, he wanted to stop, but he couldn't, he was too happy. Damon, sniffled, and then he wiped away his tears, and every time he would wipe his face, more tears would fall. Bonnie, took and squeezed his hand again, as she smiled at him. She then took his hand, bringing it to her mouth. She kissed the back of it, and then laid it under her cheek.

"I'm not going to let you get away from me mister." Bonnie teased.

"I guess, I will give you two some privacy." Isabelle said with watery eyes, and then left the room.

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." Damon said, still sobbing.

He released his hand from Bonnie's embrace, and then removed his shoes, socks, jeans, and his top shirt. He then climbed into bed with Bonnie. The last time they slept together, they made love, and they conceived a child together, but tonight, was all about comforting and cuddling one another. Damon put his arm around Bonnie, and she grabbed his hand holding it close to her heart. He kissed Bonnie's cheek, and then she turned around to meet blue eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes achingly.

"I know, you don't want me to use my vampire hearing with you, but I…" He was cut off.

"I don't mind, listen to your baby's heartbeat." Bonnie said looking in his eyes, her face childlike, as she bit her bottom lip. She took his hand, and then placed it on her belly.

The raven haired immortal wanted to cry again, but he settled for smiling instead.

"I love you Bonnie, so much."

Bonnie looked out into the room, blankly, and Damon waited for her to respond.

"Thank you." Bonnie said softly, looking out into the room with fear in her eyes.

"You're welcome." Damon kissed her cheek and then looked out into the room with sadness. He wanted the caramel skinned girl's love with all his heart. A big part of him knew she felt that way about him, but he didn't want to assume that she did, only to find out that she didn't. He told her he would wait, and he would.

~ ( - ) ~

"Hello love." Klaus greeted Kenya as he entered their office.

Kenya thoughts were on Damon, Kol, and her demon vampires. She didn't think that ten were enough, she seriously thought about making more, because she wanted to take New York, London, and Sydney Australia as her own, whilst Satan had his agenda, Kenya had hers. She still wasn't going to give up hope of having Damon in her life, even if it meant she would have to compel him to be with her, but what Kenya didn't know, there was no way on God's green earth she would be able to compel him. He was five times as strong as her.

"Kenya." Klaus sang, still trying to get the woman's attention.

"Oh hey, Klaus." She smiled.

Kenya, didn't realize it, but she was so busy chasing in behind Damon, she couldn't see her true feelings for Klaus. They had been lovers for more than a thousand years, both living separate lives, but never a stone's throw away from one another.

Klaus walked over to Kenya, giving her a chaste kiss. He then rubbed her back tenderly.

"Someone is very tense."

"I am. Um…you give the best back rubs." She sighed and then rolled her neck around, as the vampire gave her a tender massage.

"Why are you so stressed?"

"This damn doppelganger is turning out to be a big problem for me. As long as she is around, I will never win Damon's heart."

Kenya looked out her office window, out at the club goers.

"Kenya, look at me." The curly head vampire turned her around to him.

The dark skinned woman turned around to face Klaus. She looked at him with a stoic look on her face.

"It has been, three thousand years and more. You've got to let Damon go. You are beautiful, bad ass, loyal, and great in bed." He smiled and then kissed her nose. "If you would just give up on this dangerous obsession with him, you could be so happy."

Kenya laughed. "Do you think so?"

"I know so."

"Who would I be happy with?" She looked at Klaus wantonly.

"Anyone, or maybe me." Klaus teased, and then lost his smile. The two looked at each other achingly.

He leaned into the woman, slowly. They both stared into each other's eyes. Kenya began to lean in too. They kissed. Their kiss deepened, and became more heated. Their heads bobbed and weaved quickly, as their tongues swirled around each other's in harmony. Klaus grabbed her face, to anchor it as he sucked faces with Kenya. She rubbed over his back, smoothly, and tenderly, but then pulled away, as if she were doing something wrong.

"Klaus?" They stared at each other for a tick. After all her years of being with him, this kiss was different from all the other billions of kisses they shared. The dark brown eyed girl was confused. She couldn't explain what she was feeling.

"Sorry love." Klaus smiled.

"Are you in love with Caroline?" Kenya said with curiosity.

"Hell no. She is a glorified blood bag and nothing more. I'm thinking about killing her. I've become bored with her." They laughed.

"Kol found out about our vampires. Well he didn't find out, he said he knew."

"He is lying Kenya. He didn't just know. My, "Son," likes to pretend he is God. While he can see some things, and can tempt the weak to do his bidding, he is no God, but he is good at disguising himself to get the information he wants and needs."

"I guess that would explain why he never stole the weapon from Damon and Qetsiyah's tomb." She chuckled.

"Exactly." Klaus said as he walked over to the bar to pour him and Kenya a scotch."

"So we just keep doing our own thing?" She asked, inquisitively.

"As much as I want to say yes, we need him. He is Satan after all, and still has the power to bless us with power and the control that we seek. We are in this together. It's do or die." Klaus said, as he walked the beverage over to Kenya, they clanked their glasses together and then took a sip.

"So Klaus, should we make more of my little demon friends?"

"Yes, I'm thinking along the lines of a hundred." They smiled evilly at each other, and then wrapped their hands around each other's waist, as they looked out at the club, at the unsuspecting vampires and humans alike.

"A hundred, that's quite a lot of soulless creatures don't you think?"

"Well, it's not like we can't control them, they will all be sired to you. Whatever you command, they will do."

"This is true."

"Besides, we need to keep those watchers busy. They have way too much time on their hands." Klaus and Kenya laughed.

~ ( - ) ~

Isabelle and Stefan woke up early. They were excited, and not for themselves. The green eyed vampire was happy that Damon was finally winning. The immortal was going to have a child, and the doppelganger was becoming more affectionate of the blue eyed immortal as well.

The loving couple decided to make a big breakfast for Damon and Bonnie, to celebrate the amber eyed girl's pregnancy. Stefan, put on his favorite music, and the two danced around the kitchen as they cooked and prepared their house guest food. Isabelle and the green eyed vampire were more than just lovers. They were best friends, partners, sister and brother, and mother and father to one another, if needed.

Stefan, wrapped his arms around Isabelle. They kissed each other passionately, getting flour all over one another.

"OH SHIT, THE BACON'S BURNING!" Stefan shouted.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Isabelle laughed.

"Stop seducing me woman." Stefan exclaimed, as he tossed the skillet in the sink, Isabelle burst into a fit of laughter.

The two finally decided to get more serious about their guest breakfast, once they burned half a package of bacon.

"So, do you think Bonnie will ever fall in love with Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I can't believe you, of all people are asking me that. You have had faith in those two since the first time you laid eyes on Bonnie."

"I know, but I'm a man, and you are a woman. Haven't you and Bonnie talked about Damon?"

"We have, a little."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What does she say about him?"

"She says that when she falls in love again, she wants that man to be just like Damon."

"WHAT! When she falls in love again? Damon is the man she should be falling in love with."

"I think she is falling in love with him, if she hasn't already. She's just too afraid to admit it. Her heart is still wounded, but I think this baby is going to bring them even closer together."

"So you think Bonnie will have his baby?"

"Think, no baby, I know she will. She may not have expressed or admitted to loving him, but she thinks that man is hot, he hung the moon, and set the stars." Isabelle burst into a fit of laughter, once more.

Stefan smiled big and bright. He liked hearing that. He couldn't wait for Damon to have everything he ever wanted.

"I am worried about one thing though, Bonnie seems to think that Damon isn't capable of turning into a demon like Kol and Kenya. Damon lied to her about that, and if she ever finds out the truth, I worry about their relationship. Bonnie is highly prejudice against those creatures." Isabelle explained.

"Oh no," Stefan said sadly. "Well I just hope her love for him will be stronger than her hatred for his creature."

"Me too babe," she paused. "Now perk up. It's nothing to worry about." Isabelle smacked Stefan on his bottom, and then gave him a quick peck to his lips, before putting the finishing touches on her fruit salad.

Isabelle and Stefan fixed Damon and Bonnie's plates, perfectly. With the perfect garnishments and all. The green eyed vampire poured the blue eyed immortal a tall glass of warm blood, and embellished it with a celery stick. They fixed their guest, freshly squeezed orange juice, waffles, bacon, sausage, scrambled and sunny side up eggs, toast, and a tall glass of cold milk for Bonnie.

They carried the trays up the steps slowly. They kept the house quite dark in the mornings and afternoon, because of the sun.

"Oh shit." Isabelle said.

"What?" Stefan answered.

"What if Damon has the curtains open. He can handle the sun, we can't." Isabelle whispered.

"Oh yeah, right," Stefan said, before placing his tray to the side of the entry. He peeped in the room, and then smiled at Bonnie and Damon all cuddled up in bed. All of the blackout curtains were closed, and Isabelle and Stefan preceded to enter the room. Stefan turned on the lamp on the bedside table. It was seven in the morning, and their guest didn't seem to even be thinking about getting up, but as soon as they turned on the lamp on the bedside table, Damon popped open his eyes, and then looked over at that caramel skinned beauty in his arms.

"What's up Stefan?" He said croakily.

"Isabelle and I, made you two some breakfast, and we thought you might like to have it in bed, and maybe in private, but I hope not. We get lonely around here." Stefan laughed.

"Oh wow, that's awesome." Damon said in a low husky voice.

He kissed Bonnie on her forehead to wake her.

"Oh wow." Bonnie said to the visitors and the breakfast.

"We made you breakfast. Do you like it?" Isabelle said.

"Oh wow, you guys, it looks great."

She ran into the bathroom to pee, and wash up, and then Damon washed up and brushed his teeth last. Isabelle and Stefan stuck around to see if they liked everything okay.

"This is really delicious you two." Bonnie said as she placed a large piece of waffle in her mouth.

"So Damon, you don't like the sunlight anymore? The mornings you were over, I would peep in on you two. Damon's in the chair asleep, Bonnie's in the bed, the drapes are open, and you're bathing in the sunlight." Stefan explained, enthusiastically, using his hands and smiling all the while.

"My body can't handle the sun anymore since I've changed the amount of my blood intake."

Everyone looked around the room at each other, seriously, whilst Damon continued to shovel food in his mouth. Bonnie looked at the others, and then back at the raven haired immortal, waiting for him to explain further.

"Does this affect your abilities?" Stefan said, worriedly.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Damon lied, he didn't want anyone to know that he was indeed weaker. He was still stronger than any other vampire in the world, but he would be no match for Kenya and Kol, or Satan alone, if he had to take them on at that very moment.

"Damon, if this starts to affect your abilities, would you tell me?" Stefan said, worriedly.

"Of course Stefan. You are like a son to me." He smiled.

"How old are you Damon?" Isabelle asked.

"Three thousand…" Damon was cut off.

"In human years."

"Twenty nine."

"Well, my boo is thirty one." Isabelle said about Stefan, and then everyone laughed.

"Well whatever, I'm still old enough to be his dad." Damon teased.

"Damon why are you so jealous of my friendship with Elijah?" Stefan asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I am not jealous of your relationship with Elijah." Damon spat.

"Sure you are. I'm an excellent reader of people Damon." Stefan said smiling.

"How can I be jealous of your friendship with Elijah, we've been friends for three thousand and ten years."

"Sure you have, but you were entombed for three thousand of those years, so technically, Elijah and I have been friends longer, because we've been friends for one thousand four hundred and forty five years, while awake I might add." Stefan smirked as he boasted about his and Elijah's relationship.

Damon threw his fork on his plate and then pushed his bottom lip into his top, as he quirked his brow. "Are we finished with this conversation?" Damon asked calmly, and they all laughed.

"Oh, my God, you two are going to have a baby." Isabelle sang.

Damon looked over at Bonnie and smiled.

"Oh wow, whose going to tell Jonas?" Stefan said, with a worried look on his face.

"Jonas is going to kill me." Bonnie said, holding her cup of orange juice in hand.

"Jonas will be okay with it." Isabelle smiled.

"Have you met Jonas?" Bonnie spat.

"Well, when we have our meeting tonight, you can tell him then."

"I will tell him afterwards." Damon took Bonnie's hand into his, and then linked their fingers together. He smiled at her lovingly, and then Bonnie reached over and kissed his lips.

Damon blushed.

"Maybe, you should tell him during the meeting. The chances of him blowing up will be less likely." Stefan chuckled.

"I agree." Bonnie said, with animation, and they all laughed again.

They all sat in silence for a moment. The married couple watched Bonnie and Damon as they ate.

"Isabelle, tell me about the time you and Stefan met?" Bonnie asked, breaking their awkward silence.

"Well, I was a slave, unfortunately. I was dying of some unknown disease. My slave owner, had forced me out of the house and into a shed. Stefan, was there visiting, and luckily, he was a vampire. He told me what he was, but I didn't believe him. He then gave me his blood, and when I came to, after resting for a few hours, I felt brand new. He then showed me his large canines."

Isabelle and Stefan chuckled as they looked at each other. "…and it was then, that I believed him. I wanted his power and strength, because I wanted my freedom, and revenge." She looked off in the room in thought.

"Even when he told me that I would never see daylight again, I didn't care, anything was better than being a slave. As time went on, we became closer, and one day he looked at me, and it was different from the way he had looked at me before, and from that moment on, we've been inseparable." Isabelle smiled and then looked over at Stefan. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, and they got lost in a sea of hazel and green.

"Awww." Bonnie gushed, and Damon smiled.

"Oh hey, would it be alright if I have a dinner party tonight for you two in honor of the baby, after the meeting, of course?" Isabelle and Stefan loved each other, but sometimes, they got bored with it just being them. The tawny skinned woman always looked for a reason to throw a party.

"I would love that." Bonnie smiled.

"I have a request too, is it okay if my friends come for a visit? Melissa and Cassandra have been worried sick about me."

"Oh sure, please tell them to come by. I am always happy for company."

"Great!" Bonnie Bennett was extremely happy, despite the fact that she had been uprooted from her entire way of life. She had found a friend in Stefan and Isabelle, and even more in Damon. He was her friend, her protector, and now the father of her unborn child.

Though Bonnie thought, the raven haired immortal as a glorified friend, Damon, Stefan, and Isabelle were waiting for Bonnie to tell the raven haired man that he was so much more.

~ ( - ) ~

"OH, MY GOD!" Bonnie shouted as she opened up the door to her two best friends.

"BONNIE!" Melissa and Cassandra shouted.

Bonnie couldn't get enough of her beautiful friends; they were the sisters she never had. Melissa was a mixed girl that she met in middle school. They carried that friendship throughout college. Whilst in college, her and Melissa met Cassandra. The bubbly red head of the group. The red haired woman was still in college, trying to obtain her Doctoral degree in education, and she was also dating Bonnie's brother.

"Come in, make yourself at home."

"Wow, this house is amazing." Cassandra said in awe.

"Well hello ladies." Isabelle chimed, as she walked into the room.

"You guys, this is Isabelle. She and her husband Stefan have been kind of enough to let me stay in their home, since mine was destroyed."

"Oh my God by who?" Melissa said inquisitively.

"You know the monster we seen that night at the club?"

"Oh, God Bonnie no." Cassandra said as she held her hand to her chest.

"Where is that guy you were with?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, he's outside. When I told him you two were coming by, he decided to make like a ghost and vanish."

"Oh, my, God, thank you. He scared the shit out of me Bonnie. I mean literally. I don't know who worse, him or that damn gargoyle was looking creature." Cassandra explained, animatedly.

Bonnie looked over at Isabelle with a sad face.

"Girl's would you like margaritas," the girls nodded. "...and please help yourself to some appetizers." Isabelle pointed to the plate of finger foods on the coffee table, and then she left the room to make the girls some drinks. Bonnie put on some music and she and her friends ate, drank, laughed, and gossiped. They were so engaged in conversation, no one paid any attention to Melissa, who had slipped away, and was now wondering around the house. She looked out the back door, seeing that Damon and Stefan were sitting outside under some large canvas like awning to protect them from the sun, and this is when she decided to do a little prowling.

The girl crept upstairs, and after seeing the coast was clear, she flashed from room to room looking in closets, under beds, and in anything that would hide a special made dagger made by God. Melissa was not Melissa, she was indeed, Kol. He had locked the girl in that closet at her house. Satan was nice enough to spare the girl's life, she meant nothing to him, but a quick lay.

Satan had found his way in to the guest room where Bonnie slept. He prowled around the room, touching and looking at everything. He picked up the picture of Bonnie, and her family and then pretended to gag at the family portrait. He finally made his way in to the bathroom.

"Well, well, well." He smiled at the pregnancy test. "Looks like Damon Salvatore can have children after all. Melissa laughed, but in Kol's alto voice. He threw the test back in the garbage and then walked back in to the bed room, as he was about to open the door, Damon had entered the room first.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He looked at the girl suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just looking for a bathroom." Melissa smiled, nervously.

Damon, didn't say anything. This girl was throwing off some bad vibes. She didn't smell like Melissa. He had grown very familiar with her scent from that night at the club. Her blood was sweet, but this thing in front of him smelt vile. The raven haired man was attempted to attack, but the spirits were telling him to hold his peace. Bonnie was downstairs with his child, and the spirits were working overtime within Damon to keep her from harm, and this he would obey. He didn't want to put his caramel skinned beauty in harm's way.

"Well you've used the bathroom. Now get the fuck out of this room." He said with a scowl on his face. Instead of the girl saying thank you, or I'm sorry, she tried tempting the immortal.

"You know, when you get tired of Bon-nie, why don't you come and see me. I love to fuck." Melissa said smiling, centimeters away from Damon's lips.

"Well I'm glad you love to fuck, but unfortunately for you, I only make love." Damon said, still centimeters from the vile smelling demon's lips; they were so close they could kiss. He pushed the door open and Melissa sashayed out of the bedroom, winking at Damon before she left.

The raven haired man followed the tramp downstairs, never taking his eyes off of her.

They finally made it to the living room, and the Melissa he just encountered upstairs, had did a one eighty.

"Melissa, where the hell have you been?" Bonnie spat.

"Oh, my God girl, this house is so huge. I got lost trying to find the bathroom." Melissa said all bubbly, and they laughed.

"Hello Cassandra." Damon said casually.

"H…h…h…h…h…" Cassandra stuttered and then she was cut off.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Damon said sweetly, before walking over to her smiling. He sat down on the table in front of her, and then grabbed her hand."

"O…o…o…oh my G…G…G…" Cassandra stuttered and then started to cry out of fear. Isabelle, Bonnie, and Melissa, couldn't help but laugh.

Damon decided to glamour the girl. He couldn't have her afraid of him every time he came around. He dilated his eyes, as he smiled at her. Cassandra eyes mirrored his. "You are not afraid of me Cassandra. You and I, are such good friends, don't you remember that little crush you have on me." He kissed the back of her hand, letting his moist lips linger, cutting his eyes up at her seductively, and then winked.

The girl calmed. "Ummmm…I love you." Cassandra said, and then grabbed her heart.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, oh, oh, do me, do me." Melissa said, pushing her friend out the way, and then shoved her hand into Damon's face.

Bonnie shot her friend a curious look. She assumed Melissa was afraid of Damon too.

"No," Damon smacked her hand away rudely, and then walked away.

"Damon." Bonnie said, in astonishment.

"It's okay Bonnie. We have an understanding." Melissa laughed, and then shot Damon a glaring look behind his back.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon, Bonnie, Isabelle, and Stefan had made it to the office a little earlier than everyone else. Damon held tight to Bonnie's hand as they walked down the long stairwell to the meeting table. Him in his pin stripped suit, and Bonnie in her simple jeans, and t-shirt. Damon was always the best dressed man at the meeting. He was classy, sweet, and above all, incredibly sexy. The caramel skinned girl always looked at the blue eyed immortal with a twinkle in her eyes. Even when walking downstairs with him, she kept stealing quick glances at the immortal, as he led her down the stairs carefully.

They both took their seats at the table, smiling at each other all the while.

Damon's phone rang, he quickly answered, and Bonnie, gazed, and gushed, at his mauve lips as he spoke. She loved to see Damon lick his lips, laugh, and talk business. She was completely unaware that she was sitting at the table with him, with her head resting on her hand, smiling and ogling at the immortal. She pushed herself back into her chair. She tilted her head back to the ceiling and then rubbed her belly. She then looked down at her tummy, and continued to rub it, as she smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?" Damon looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She kept her kilowatt smile beaming.

"We're having a baby."

"Yes we are." Damon said in a low husky voice.

Bonnie placed her hand over his, and he placed his thumb over hers, and then rested his head on his hand, and gazed at Bonnie. They did all of their talking with their eyes and there smiles, neither one of them saying a word.

Bonnie was pregnant with his child. Nothing else in the world mattered to him at this point. What he felt for the doppelganger was something he fought hard against in his day. A woman makes you weak. He thought, and then laughed in his mind at his thought, but this woman that his gaze was set up on made him strong.

"Um…um." Jonas cleared his throat, as he glared at Bonnie and Damon.

They snatched their heads over to the mahogany man. Bonnie tried to snatch her hand away from Damon, but he clutched her hand even tighter. The raven haired immortal, respected Jonas, but he wasn't going to let him come between him and Bonnie. He drew the line with her.

Jonas, sat down in his chair, and then slammed his file down onto the table. He continued to glare at them.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter."

"…and I told you, that would never happen." Damon smiled, and Bonnie cut her eyes down to her lap, nervously, the blue eyed immortal still holding tight to her hand, as he looked Jonas square in the eyes.

Jonas was ready to rip into Damon, but was halted when the others started filing in to the meeting room, and then taking their seats. Stefan took his place next to Damon. Isabelle took her place next to her husband, and Elijah took his seat next to Bonnie.

Mr. Bennett rolled his eyes, but welcomed Rebekah, Lucy, Eric, and Matt, as they took their place beside him.

Jonas opened up the floor for discussion. Since everything was going well, as far as the vampire population, and all things vampire related, at present, the meeting was pretty short.

Damon, thought it would be a good idea, to share his and Bonnie's happy news.

"Jonas, is that it for this week?"

"Yes." The man was short with Damon.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to make an announcement.

"Oh, oh, oh, can I guess what your announcement will be?" Micah said out the blue, holding up his hand anxiously.

Damon and Jonas glared at the man, because he was out of order.

"Excuse me Micah, but I believe I have the floor." Damon smiled.

"…but I want to be the one to tell Jonas that you fucked his daughter and now she's pregnant." Micah pouted.

Right then and there, Damon knew exactly who this person was. It was the same damn demon that was at Stefan's house, but this was no ordinary demon, this was Satan.

"What did you say?" Jonas spat, and then jumped out of his seat. "You got my daughter pregnant, with your little monster?" The mahogany man exclaimed, almost coming to tears. The man ran over to the rack that held various weapons, grabbing an axe, and then charged Damon. The raven haired man flashed to Jonas, meeting him half way. Mr. Bennett came down with the axe. The blue eyed immortal caught it, snatched it away from the man, snapping it in half, and then head butted Jonas. The man hit the floor with a thud, and was out cold.

"Jonas." Lucy called and then ran over to him. Eric followed.

"Really your highness," Eric spat, as he looked over at Damon.

Damon flashed over to Micah.

"Now you wouldn't hit little ol' me now, would ya?" Micah smiled evilly.

"I'm going to ask you nicely, to get the fuck out of here." Damon said through clenched teeth.

"Well I would, but…" Kol transitioned into his beast before their very eyes.

He hit Damon so hard, he flew through the air, hitting the wall, and almost going through it. Damon flashed to a standing position, shaking off the blow, and then dusted himself off. He looked over at Bonnie, who was being heavily guarded by Elijah, Stefan, and Isabelle. He could barely make out the look of horror on her face.

The raven haired man was foolish. He had decided to not use his creature, because he didn't want to scare Bonnie. He balled up his fist, and then flashed over to Satan. He drilled the beast in his gut, and then grabbed him by his ankle slamming the creature to the floor multiple times.

The beast got to its feet quickly, and then pulverized Damon with vigor. The beast then picked him up, breaking his back. The raven haired immortal cried out in pain. Eric seeing this, jumped into the fight. He grabbed the broken axe off the floor, and then leaped into the air swinging the axe into the demon's neck, nearly decapitating the creature. Elijah was unsure of what to do, he knew if this went south, they had to get Bonnie out of there, so he left Eric, and Damon to it.

The licks that Eric administered to the beast gave Damon enough time to heal, but Satan healed quicker. He snapped Eric's neck, and tossed him aside like trash. The raven haired immortal got a few more good licks in, but then it was over for him. Kol beat Damon to a pulp, and then slid him across the table. Stefan stopped him from hitting the floor. The raven haired man tried to talk, but end up coughing and spitting out blood.

"Get Bonnie out of here." Damon said whipped, as he tried to lift his body up off the table.

"I'm not leaving you." She cried.

He looked at Bonnie, she was afraid, and he didn't like that.

"Oh look young love. You know Damon, it doesn't have to be this way. Just do that thing that you do so well." Satan roared in laughter, his growl deeper and more vicious than a lion.

The beast suddenly cried out, as Galen and Connor shot multiple wooden daggers into his back and side. Though the weapons could not kill him, they caused the animal a lot of pain. The beast flashed to Galen, picking him up, and then bit his head off.

"NOOOO!" Greta and Lucy cried out.

~(At the club)~

"Oh no" A look of horror came over Kenya's face.

"What's wrong?" Klaus placed his hand on her back.

"Damon is under distress. I have to save him."

"Kenya, let him be. He will be fine." Klaus said out of frustration.

"I AM NOT LEAVING DAMON IN PAIN! EITHER YOU COME WITH ME, OR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

Klaus, grabbed his bow and arrow, and they flashed out of the club.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon regained his resolve, but he hadn't been feeding right, and he knew this was a suicide mission. He flashed over to the demon, and began going head to head with Satan all over again. It wasn't long before the devil got the upper hand, once more, issuing out another severe beating to the raven haired immortal. Kol throw him up against the wall. He then ran over to where Damon landed, swiftly, picking him up by his ankle, and then threw him up against another wall.

Damon tried with all his power to get up. Even though every bone in his body was broken, his eyes were swollen shut, and blood was pouring from his nose, and mouth profusely. He heard Bonnie crying, off into the distance, her cries given him enough resolve to try and get up off the floor.

Satan grabbed the axe and then he walked slowly over to Damon. He gripped him by his head, digging his claws deeply into the raven haired man's temple, causing Damon to cry out in pain. The devil tilted the blue eyed immortals head back, exposing his neck, and then chopped off his head.

Bonnie screamed and then dropped to the floor crying violently, and just as Elijah was about to escape with her.

Kenya burst into the building with Klaus on her heel. She never told Damon, but she put a spell on him, so whenever he was in deep trouble, it would call to her.

She transitioned into her beast quickly. She flashed to the weapons rack, grabbing two long wooden spears, and then drove them into Satan's chest; he cried with a thunderous boom, causing everyone to cover their ears. He backhanded Kenya, and then crashed through the ceiling, flying away.

Kenya, transitioned back into her human. She walked over to Stefan, slowly, dressed in an all black tight fitted, sleeveless jump suit, knee high combat boots, and finger out gloves, her long ponytail draped over her shoulder. She got up in Stefan's face, rubbing her nose with his.

"Don't say I've never done anything for you, boy." She said coldly, and then smiled deviously. "Now get Damon the fuck out of here, and shut that whore up." She looked over at a hysterically, crying, Bonnie. "He's not dead bitch." Kenya said, nastily.

Bonnie looked at the woman with fear in her eyes.

Isabelle, seeing this, glowered at the woman, and then pushed Stefan aside.

"Isabelle, no," Stefan said, as he tried grabbing her.

"Get your hands off of me." She jerked away from Stefan's grasp.

"We know he's not dead you bitch, but he is hurt, and when he hurts, so does the people who love him, because that's what love is." Isabelle said through clenched teeth, speaking on Bonnie's behalf.

"Ohhhh, you are brave, yes? You and I, we will meet again sweetheart, and when we do, you will be looking at your heart in my hand." Kenya, held her hand out as she pushed her face into Isabelle's, resting her forehead on the tawny skinned woman's head. Isabelle pushed back. Though she was no match for this beast, she was brave beyond words, in this moment.

Stefan, was nervous and proud all at the same time. He wondered where Isabelle found all of her courage.

"You did great babe." He said after Kenya left.

"I did it for Bonnie." She smiled at the caramel skinned girl.

"I know." He smiled. "Isabelle, will you take Bonnie home?"

Isabelle nodded.

"I'm not leaving Damon." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie," Stefan took her by the shoulders. "I don't want you to see this. Damon wouldn't want you to see him like this. Now go. Please?"

Bonnie looked at the man, ready to come to tears again, but she left with Isabelle, as requested.

~ ( - ) ~

Elijah, Stefan, and Eric, took special care of how they handled Damon's body. They laid down extra sheets and plastic on the bed to keep his blood from soiling the sheets.

They were unsure if Damon, would grow a new head, or if they should band his head to his neck. Stefan wrapped medical gauze around the immortals neck, bonding his body and head, and then hooked him up to receive blood intravenously. He peeked at his wound, and noticed the man's tissue growing and bonding together right away. He was impressed with the immortals healing abilities.

The meeting was at eight, and they all made it to Stefan's house a little after ten. Isabelle and Lucy made a light and late dinner for their house guest. Whilst, Jonas, Connor, and Matt searched the city for Micah, and they were happy to find him alive. Alexandria and Rebekah stayed at the facility, as the crew tried to make the building more secure from all the damage. They also prepared Galen's body for the morgue.

Bonnie stayed by Damon's body the entire time. As well as Stefan and Elijah. They raised the sheet and gauze often, checking the progress of Damon's wound.

"He should be completely healed in a few hours or so." Stefan said, as he looked over at Bonnie.

~ ( - ) ~

Klaus and Kenya walked swiftly to Kol's door. Kenya was livid. The man hurt Damon, and she wasn't okay with that.

"KOL! KOL!" Kenya screamed angrily.

"What the fuck do you want, you traitors bitch."

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Klaus said through tight lips.

"Unlike you and Kenya, here, I am being proactive, and trying to find that damn weapon."

"Well you are going about it all wrong." Klaus said. "You are putting yourself, and us at risk with your little antics."

Satan let out a loud laugh.

"Um, um, you two are so delusional, that it is pathetic." He paused. "I CREATED YOU! ME!"

"But you two don't believe that I have the power, well let me show you a little demonstration." Satan looked at Klaus

The vampire grabbed his neck, as if he couldn't breathe, and then fell to the ground, and with a snap of Lucifer's fingers, Klaus body began to burn. Kenya looked at Kol in horror. She then ran over to Klaus, trying to put the fire out, but the fire got worse as it spread to her arm. He lit them both on fire. He looked at them, as if they were nothing. After Kol had all his fun, he put the fire out.

"AHHH!" Klaus screamed, as the flesh on his body began to heal, but Kenya soldier through her pain.

Kenya and Klaus looked over at Kol, still feeling pain.

"Now, this is what I'm going to need. It's clear that Kenya doesn't have a hold on Damon, like she imagined in that little bubble in her mind."

"Damon, does care for me." She spat.

"…but for how long sweetheart, Bonnie is giving him the one thing you can't."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh never mind, I need you focused. I'll never get anything out of you if I tell you that." Kol smiled.

"TELL ME!" Kenya screamed.

"I will tell you when you are at your lowest. It will be funnier that way. That way, when you are already hurting, I can come in, and twist the knife." Kol mimicked, turning a knife, as he explained with a smile.

"Don't listen to him Kenya. He is just trying to goat you."

"Daddy, are you in love with this whore. She's screwing the both of us you know. I can have her anytime I want." Kol said nonchalantly.

"Fuck you." Kenya spat.

"Well not now, Klaus is here, but after he leaves, we can." He winked.

~ ( - ) ~

An hour later, after Klaus had left, Kenya, was indeed doing what Satan said she would. She enjoyed every bit of the man. Although her love for Klaus was real, Kenya had no self-esteem, she had never learned to just love and respect herself.

~ ( - ) ~

"Hey."

"Hey." Eric said back to Lucy, as she walked out onto the porch with him, at Stefan's house.

"Tonight, was a bad night."

"Yes it was." Eric said.

"The devil was in our layer, our personal hide out, where do we go now?" She said emotionally.

"I'm pretty sure we will find a new place."

"Even if we do, there is no way to tell whose body he has hijacked."

"You can't let the devil win, and you can't let him instill fear. It is what he wants."

"I thought Damon was stronger than this, but the way he was beat up tonight, has me worried. There is no way he will be able to defeat and dagger Kol, if he fights the way he did tonight, we're all doomed."

The blonde looked over at his wife, as they sat on the porch. His legs spread apart, whilst his hands were linked together in front of him. "Lu-cy." Eric dragged out her name, and then smiled.

"Don't give up on your king. I think he was just going through something, he will get it together. Every hero falls, but they always get back up, to win the day."

"Great, I'm supposed to be the uplifting one." Lucy spat and then they laughed.

~ ( - ) ~

An hour went by, and Damon's finger began to twitch. He pushed the covers from over his head swiftly. He looked up at the ceiling. He was so angry, but he was also happy that he was alive to fight another day. He placed his fingers on his neck, feeling the gauze. He smiled, because he was in one piece again. He flashed up in the bed, spotting a sleeping Bonnie. He then rolled his neck around to massage out the slight tingling that still was there.

Stefan tapped Bonnie on her shoulder. She looked at the green eyed vampire and then Damon.

"Damon." Bonnie said sweetly and then climbed onto the bed.

"Hey you, I love waking up to you." He smiled.

"Damon, what happened tonight?" Stefan asked, worriedly.

He sighed. "This new diet, it is not working for me." He shook his head.

"You can't go back on the tap Damon, it's against the rules of The Watch." Elijah said seriously.

"Elijah, will you excuse us for a moment." Stefan said.

"Whatever you have to say Stefan, another leader should be present."

"Elijah, I said leave." Stefan spat.

The blonde headed vampire looked at Stefan for a tick, and then left the room closing the door behind him.

"Damon, you have to get back on human blood, from the tap." Stefan said somberly.

"But it's not what Bonnie wants." He looked over at the doppelganger.

"Damon, you just need to do what is best for you." She said, as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He said, with a stoic look on his face.

She nodded.

"How are we going to do this without the council knowing?" Damon asked.

Stefan sighed. "You need to feed across the border. We don't have a watch assigned there. Are you strong enough to go tonight?"

"I could use a couple of those bags of blood, and it will allow me to trans…" Damon stopped himself. "I can flash over there in no time." He smiled.

Stefan looked to Bonnie and Damon both, he grew worried that Damon was hiding his gift from Bonnie. What Damon thought was a curse, was more like a gift from God to Stefan, especially now with all that was happening.

"I guess I will leave you two alone." Stefan said, sadly. He grabbed the door knob, and then looked back at the happy couple, worriedly.

"Damon, I'm so glad you are alive. I thought I lost you." Tears fell from Bonnie's eyes. "I can't lie to myself any longer. I can't keep fighting what I feel for you." She cried through every word. "I'm in love with you Damon." Bonnie sobbed.

Damon bucked his eyes at the woman.

He then crashed his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue against her soft lips, she opened her mouth, allowing him entry. They swirled their tongues around each other's in harmony. Damon slipped his tongue slowly in and out of Bonnie's mouth. The heat from her mouth sent chills up his spine. There kiss became more heated and passionate. They lowered themselves to the mattress, kissing harder and deeper along the way. The kiss became breathy, and even more passionate.

Damon laid on top of her and began to dry hump her. He grinded against her jeans with vigor as they kissed hot and heavy, biting, and sucking on each other lips. Bonnie moved her hands feverishly over his back, and ran her fingers through his soft raven hair, as he kissed her. He buried his head between her neck suckling and pecking her, leaving passion marks along the way.

Bonnie pushed him gently away from her, for air. They looked into each other's eyes, as Bonnie's chest rose and fell.

Damon took her face into one hand, and Bonnie placed her hands on his shoulders, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you Bonnie. I'm so in love with you. Tell me again how you feel about me?" Damon said in an unbelieving voice, as he looked at her achingly, his eyes bucked, as he rubbed her face tenderly.

"I love you Damon. I'm in love with you Damon Salvatore." Bonnie said emotionally, and they laughed.


	7. KOTU Chapter 7: TRUTH

A/N: This chapter is unbated. I printed it out this time and proofed it, so hopefully, I caught most of the word usage and grammar errors. I hope you all have a wonderful three day weekend. God bless.

This chapter covers a lot. It may be too fast moving. Someone mentioned day walking rings. I cringed, because I want to separate myself from most of TVD's ideas, but then I realized, it would make writing for my character's a little easier.

**CHAPTER 7 ~ KING OF THE UNDEAD: TRUTH**

* * *

"Bonnie Bennett loves me." Damon smiled affectionately at her, as he ran his index finger down her forehead, over her nose, over her lips, and then gave her a lingering, chaste kiss.

"Now, we have to get married right away. I don't want my child to be a bastard." He said looking down at Bonnie.

"Nonsense. People have children out of wedlock all the time." The caramel skinned girl said nonchalantly.

"Bonnie, you can't be serious. Please don't do this to my child." Damon said seriously.

Bonnie looked at the raven haired man sweetly. He was serious. The blue eyed immortal wanted the best for his child, and the caramel skinned girl's conventional thinking, was about to ruin that.

"Okay, if this is what you want, but you are not just marrying me because I am pregnant with your baby, are you?"

Damon grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips. He then kissed the back of her hand, sweetly.

"Bonnie Bennett, I was ready to marry you the morning after we made love. This baby does not sway my decision to make things between us right in the sight of God. You've done that all on your own."

Again, Damon was blowing the doppelganger's mind away, with his words. Yes, he was the master of words and knowing women, but the words he spoke to Bonnie Bennett, were strictly from his heart and soul.

"There's all this talk of marriage. I don't remember you even asking me to marry you." Bonnie smiled, slyly, at the raven haired man.

"Pardon me ma'am." Damon said, before he hoped off the bed, and then got down on one knee.

"Do you have a ring?" Bonnie sat up on the bed, and then crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at the raven haired man.

"A ring?" Damon looked at her curiously. "No, but I can pick you one up tomorrow." He smiled.

"I am afraid that just won't do Casanova. I need to see a symbol of your love, before you ask me."

Damon quirked a brow at her, and then looked around the room for something to use as an engagement ring for Bonnie. He then looked down at the ring Kenya had given him with Qetsiyah's birthstone in it, but decided against it. He didn't want Bonnie being touched by anything his tainted sister in law had touched. Damon, continued to look around the room. When he spotted the medical gauze on the night side table. He decided to use some of it as a ring instead.

He took a piece of the gauze, tearing it into a small enough piece to wrap around her finger. He then kneeled down in front of Bonnie, resting his arms by her side.

"Wow, you are such a big spender." Bonnie teased.

Damon burst into a fit of laughter.

"Bonnie Bennett, would you give me the pleasure, of becoming my wife, now and for all eternity?"

Bonnie, put her finger on her cheek in thought, pushing her bottom lip into her top one.

"Bon-nie." Damon said, seductively quirking a brow at her as he smiled.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking. There are so many men beating down my door right now that it's hard to decide who I really want."

"AHHH!" Bonnie screamed, as Damon picked her up off the bed, bridal style.

"I demand a yes answer from you now woman." He said in a demanding tone, smiling.

"Watch it. Just because you are a three thousand year old vampire, it doesn't mean you can't get your ass kicked."

Damon burst into a fit of laugher, again.

"Okay, okay, I'll marry you, just to get you out of my hair."

Damon placed Bonnie on the floor and then wrapped the gauze around her ring finger. The caramel skinned girl smiled big and bright, all the while as her eyes began to water.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's a perfect knot." They laughed.

"So when do you want to get married?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's fly to this place called Vegas, and do it tonight." Damon said, seriously.

Bonnie laughed. "Slow down. I would at least like to pick out a wedding gown."

"You don't need a gown, your jeans and t-shirt are perfect."

"…and your blood laced t-shirt, ripped slacks, and the dried up blood around your neck compliments me so well." Bonnie said in a proper voice.

Damon flashed to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He laughed, and Bonnie smiled as the man's laughter drifted into the bedroom.

"I do look pretty horrible." Damon said in a raised voice, and then laughed at himself.

"Alright, we will do something different." Damon said walking back in to the bedroom wrapping his arms around Bonnie's waist

"I think that would be a good idea. We can go shopping tomorrow for some nice things, and maybe we can ask Isabelle and Stefan, if we can have something here tomorrow night." Bonnie looked at Damon, in thought.

The raven haired man began kissing her lips again and again. "I can't stop doing this, why?" He smiled, as they embraced each other. Bonnie on her tip toes, her arms wrapped around Damon's neck, and the raven haired man's hands resting on her hips.

"Since we are getting married, I think it only right that you move in with me. I don't want you staying at Kenya's anymore." Bonnie's tone became more serious. The raven haired man mirrored Bonnie's expression, and then he smiled.

"Of course, I will ask Isabelle and Stefan, if we can stay here until all of this mess with Klaus, Kenya, and Kol is over with, and then we will get a home of our own."

"Why can't we just live at my apartment for a while or get another place?"

"Because, you are carrying something very precious to me, and I can't risk leaving you alone. I like the thought of having more people to help me look after you."

Bonnie nodded, and then kissed her knight and shiny armor again.

"Alright, well let's share the good news with Stefan. He's been wanting this for us since you were the tender age of thirteen?" Damon smiled.

"Let's do this." Bonnie said, with her hands on his chest.

Damon grabbed his caramel skinned woman by the hand, and then led her out the bedroom door. They stole quick glances at each other as they walked, down the hallway.

Bonnie, looked at Damon, as if he were the apple of her eye, and the blue eyed immortal looked at her in disbelief. The entire moment for him was surreal.

The couple finally made it downstairs, everyone looked at them smiling.

"Our king has arrived." Eric joked.

"Stefan, do you and Isabelle have wine or champagne?"

"We have wine, why?" Isabelle asked.

"Because, you may want to make a toast, or maybe you won't, will see." Damon chuckled.

"Ewe we, I smell love in the air." Lucy sang.

"Bonnie, has confessed her love to me, and I asked her to marry me, and she said yes." Damon said, as he looked at Bonnie lovingly.

Everyone in the house chanted, including Rebekah and Matt, who had finally made it over to check on Damon. Stefan was so happy, that he ran over to Isabelle, twirling her around, as if they were the newly engaged couple.

"Now Damon, you know you should have asked my brother for her hand." Lucy chastised him.

"I would have, but he doesn't approve, and I will not take no for an answer, Bonnie is mine, and I intend to marry her. I am not going to let anyone keep us from moving forward." Damon stood firm in his convictions, as he spat out his proclamation in a stern voice. He looked over at Lucy, with a scowl on his face, gripping Bonnie's hand firmly.

Bonnie cut her eyes up at the man proudly, and then placed her hand on his upper arm. The raven haired immortal was kind and sweet to his mate, but could be possessive if he feared someone was trying to come between him and the woman he loved. He was also feeling more protective of her since she was pregnant. With all that was going on with the devil, and Kenya, he didn't feel he was being protective enough.

"I know my brother is a hard ass, but you two have got to find a way to bury the hatchet. He loves Bonnie as his own, and it will hurt him to know that he wasn't included in such a very special time in her life."

"Lucy, I will talk to him." Bonnie said with a stoic look on her face. She did love her uncle very much, and she wasn't comfortable with leaving him out on such a very special moment in her life.

"Alright, enough talking, let's focus on getting drunk, and celebrating." Eric said, and then gulped down the contents of his glass in one swallow.

Everyone laughed at Eric, and then began to mingle again.

"Would you like to dance?" Damon took Bonnie by the hand. They walked over by the fire place and began dancing to Maxwell's, Fortunate.

Damon had caught on to the words quite quickly, and began singing them to Bonnie. The caramel skinned girl blushed and smiled so, that her cheeks began to hurt.

"Fortunate to have you girl, I'm so glad you're in my world, just as sure as the sky is blue, I bless the day that I found you." Damon sang as he gazed into Bonnie's eyes.

The amber eyed woman was extremely surprised with the immortals ability to keep up with the beat, as they swayed to the melodic rhythm of the song. She had truly found her knight in shiny armor. The blue eyed immortal was everything she had ever wanted in a man, and more.

"Hey you two, I don't mean to break up this beautiful moment, but can I speak with you outside for a moment?" Stefan said to Damon.

"I'll be right back." Damon said before kissing Bonnie on the back of her hand.

The raven haired immortal and Stefan, walked through the house swiftly, and then out the front door.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" Damon said, closing the front door to the house.

"Jeremy, should be pulling up in a minute or so with your blood bags." Stefan smiled at Damon as he stood in front of him with his hands on his hips. "So, you and Bonnie, are getting married. Did you tell her about you being able to transition into a demon like Kol and Kenya?"

"No, and I won't be telling her, and neither will you or anyone else. She doesn't need to know, it will only scare her."

"She is going to be your wife soon, don't you think you two should be open and honest with each other before you walk down the aisle?"

"I am honest with Bonnie, but she doesn't need to know this." Damon paused. "I've decided that I am never going to transition again."

"…but what will you do when you come up against Klaus and Kenya, again?" Stefan said worriedly.

"Bonnie won't be around when that time comes. I will make sure she and my child are somewhere safe, and out of sight."

"Okay, so what if Kenya and Kol, decide to show up at my house tomorrow night, while Bonnie is here, what then?"

"I will defeat them while in my human form."

Stefan placed his hand on his forehead and then chuckled as if the immortal were being ridiculous.

"Stefan, look, I appreciate everything you have done for me. What you are saying is true. I should be honest with Bonnie, but I can't, not now. Once we are married, and the baby is born, we'll discuss," Damon sighed. "What I am."

"Okay, do what you want Damon, but just know this, Bonnie doesn't love the real you, because she doesn't know the real you, and you should think about that."

"I will take what you have said under advisement."

The two vampires looked at one another passively. It was an awkward silence between them, which allowed them to key in on the wind whispering through the leaves. Stefan, finally broke his gaze and walked over to the handrail, gripping it with his hands as he leaned against it, looking out at the full moon in the sky. Damon walked over, his gaze still set upon the green eyed vampire. He leaned up against the beam of the porch, and then smiled at the younger vampire.

"You are a really good friend Stefan." He smiled. "When I drank from you that night in California, I saw how sad you were for me. Even though I was so angry at you for killing Qetsiyah, but when I read your thoughts, and when I saw that picture of Bonnie, I felt like I had a second chance with Qetsiyah, but really, I have something even better." Damon paused and then looked out at the sky. "Feed from me Stefan?" He said as he looked out at the moon.

Stefan, snatched his head over to Damon and then chuckled.

"Dude, I don't swing that way." Stefan teased.

"But you are not swinging. You are standing." Damon said, seriously.

"No, when I say I don't swing that way, I mean I don't like men."

"…but you should try to like everyone Stefan." The raven haired man was still serious.

"No, I mean I like women, but I don't' do men."

"What did you do to the women?"

"Damn it Damon, I screw women, but I don't screw men."

"You've been screwing other women? Why would you cheat on Isabelle, with other women? She is so wonderful and kind." Damon explained.

"Oh, my God, Damon. Why do you want me to have your blood?" Stefan said, in frustration as he placed his hands on his hips.

"God told me, that when the time was right, I should give ten vampires my blood, and that we would be able to defeat Kol and Klaus's army. Well, I want you to be the first to have my blood."

"Awww, how sweet." Stefan teased, placing his hand up to his heart.

Damon chuckled.

"Now, I am only going to feed from your wrist so don't try to make me feed from your breasts."

"Now why would I make you feed from my breasts when the blood from my penis is so much more pure."

Stefan, bucked his eyes at Damon in astonishment.

"W…w…what?" Stefan said in disbelief, as he chuckled.

Damon smiled.

"Ah man. You got me, you got me." Stefan shook his finger at Damon, and then chuckled.

Damon bit into his wrist, and then held it up to Stefan in offering. The green eyed vampire, vamped up immediately, at the smell of Damon's blood. It was like nothing he had ever come across in his entire life. He walked over to the immortal in a trance, and then latched on to his wrist. He began suckling the vampire's blood greedily. The raven haired immortal, bit his lip, and frowned all up in the face as Stefan bit into him again to widen his wound.

"That's enough Stefan." Damon said in a low husky voice.

Stefan kept going, not able to stop himself.

"Stefan, stop." Damon said in a stern voice, but the green eyed vampire didn't stop.

Damon's eyes became heavy, he was close to passing out as the brown haired vampire came close to draining him. The raven haired immortal was already in a weakened state, but he managed to muster up enough strength to shake Stefan off of him.

"AHHH!" Damon growled, yanking his arm away from Stefan, and then pushed him to the ground violently.

The green eyed vampire looked at Damon as if he were a God. He stood up slowly, and then began to laugh; he was high on the immortals blood."

"This is the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt in my life. I feel like I'm having an orgasm, drinking blood, and getting high all at once. My blood is tingling. I feel so strong." Stefan ran his hand through his hair, smiling big and bright at Damon.

"Are you going to be okay?" Damon asked, giving Stefan a weird look.

Stefan looked at the blue eyed immortal and smiled.

"WHEW HOO!" Stefan shouted, and then flashed off the porch and into the wide open field. He jumped up in the sky, and flew. He actually flew.

"WHEW HOO! I CAN FLY!"

"Uh…Stefan, please come back." Damon said, jogging off the porch, and gazing up to the sky. "Yeah Stefan, I was wondering if you would keep Bonnie safe while I am away? Sure Damon, no problem." The raven haired immortal said to himself.

Stefan kept flying pass the house, and Damon burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah…he's not coming back. I probably should have asked him before I gave him my blood."

Jeremy had finally made it to the house with the bags of Blood. Damon drank his fill, and then went inside to tell Bonnie that he was leaving, and for everyone to watch over her whilst he was away.

Damon had to make the trip over into Mexico, but he didn't like the fact that he was leaving Bonnie behind. He would fly her over with him, if his beast wasn't so frightening to her. He felt he should come clean and be honest with Bonnie, but he was too afraid. When he drank from her, he saw her desires for him, but he also saw her fear of him too. She was scared of the unknown, and it was that same fear, coupled with what Ben had done to her, that kept Bonnie from admitting her true feelings for him sooner.

The raven haired man looked up at the sky, still in thought about Bonnie, and then took off. He transitioned into his beast, once the house was no longer in his sight. He vowed that he would never transition into his beast, but that would prove impossible.

~ ( - ) ~

Back inside of Stefan and Isabelle's home, everyone continued to visit, listen to music, and drink, except Bonnie, who went upstairs because she was starting to feel sleepy. Isabelle saw that the caramel skinned girl was turning in for the night and had decided to go up and make sure her room was clear and that she was indeed alone.

As soon as Bonnie closed the door to her room, Isabelle knocked.

"Oh hey, Isabelle. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and wanted to make sure there are no boogie men in your closet." The women laughed.

The tawny skinned woman flashed around the room, bathroom, and then gave it the all clear.

"Are you ready to get married?"

"I was born ready." Bonnie smiled.

"It doesn't bother you that Damon is a vampire?"

"Well it did at first, but I just love him so much, that it doesn't matter anymore." Bonnie paused as her and Isabelle worked hard to clear the bed of the extra sheets and plastic. "At least Damon doesn't turn into one of those demon things." Bonnie frowned up as she and Isabelle folded up one of the sheets.

"So you have a problem with Kenya and Klaus's beast?"

"Yes, don't you? They are horrible and terrifying scary demon monsters. The very thought of Damon being something like that, utterly creeps me out. If he were one of those creatures, there would be no way in hell I could have this baby. Do you know what that creature did to me, it fed on me." She said heatedly, as she handled the pillows roughly on the bed. "I am so glad he wasn't cursed to be one of those things. Thank God." Bonnie shivered, frowning up in the face.

Isabelle, began to worry. She wanted to tell Bonnie so badly about Damon being able to transition into one of those creatures that she hated and felt utter disgust for, but it wasn't her place. She decided not to push the issue. Stefan was right, if Bonnie, truly loved Damon, she would come to love his beast as well.

"Well, goodnight Bonnie, if you need me just yell. Is it okay to leave your door cracked?"

"It's fine, and goodnight Isabelle."

The tawny skinned woman smiled, and then turned off Bonnie's light.

~ ( - ) ~

After saving Damon, being burned alive, and sleeping with Kol, Kenya went home and took a nap. When she woke up, she was alone, just like she had been most of her life. The dark brown eyed woman flashed to Damon's room, he wasn't there. She thought surely he would come by, and investigate on how she knew he was in trouble, and to thank her for saving the lives of his friends, since she wasn't there to stop Kol from decapitating him.

Every now and again, the dark brown eyed woman would display mercy, and kindness to others, no matter how much of a bitch she was in the process. She tried to shake off the feeling of loneliness and despair, and focus on later that night. She and Klaus were going to let her demon vampires loose for a little while to wreak havoc on the city of New York. Then after a few innocent men and women were killed, they were going to add twenty more demon vampires to her flock.

If she couldn't be happy, then no one else could be either.

She heard the elevator to her penthouse open up. She flashed to the living room, hoping it was Damon, but it was Klaus instead. She wasn't entirely disappointed in seeing that it was him.

Klaus had informed her that he was ready to go. The two caught the Elevator to the bottom floor where the limousine was waiting. Even though she could fly to the location quicker, she thought she would enjoy the ride and the wine, along the way. Klaus and Kenya laughed and gossiped the whole way there. Once at the underground bunker, she climbed out of the limo, and then walked over to the entrance of the bunker.

Kenya and Klaus walked down the stairs slowly, the dark brown eyed girl was finally in view of her demons. They started to stir, riotously, as their sire approached. These demons were once humans, turned vampire, and then turned demon vampires. There was nothing mystical about these vampires anymore. Their eyes were a holiest pit of darkness; their teeth like sharks teeth, and their skin pale as paper with black veins riddling their face. They had lost the ability to form coherent speech; all they could do now, was growl and hiss, but fortunately for Kenya and Klaus, they still were able to understand her commands.

They flocked to Kenya like she was a God. She rubbed through one of the female demon's hair, affectionately, and then kissed the beast face.

She led the demon vampires upstairs to the exit. They rocked and swayed around her and Klaus, waiting for her command.

"Feed." That one word was all she had to say, and the creatures took off into the night.

They attacked innocent people on the streets, in the park. They ran into bars, clubs, and grocery stores causing unsurmountable destruction, death, and mass chaos. They continued their reign of terror for two hours.

Kenya, felt so proud at what she had done, that she decided to call it an early night, because when Kenya felt good, her libido felt even better and more alive. She wanted Klaus so much in that moment. The dark brown eyed girl began to chant. The winds began to blow fiercely, as the clouds rolled quickly across the sky. She belted out her summoning chant, bringing forth her demons.

Kenya had lost any good that was left in her. The only shred of virtues thing about her left, was the love she had for Damon and Klaus, and even that was completely selfish. They were the only individuals that kept her hanging on to the single thread of humanity she had left.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie was up at four in the morning barfing her guts up. She sat on the side of the tub for a tick, waiting for her next bout of sickness. Her stomach finally started to calm. She walked over to the sink, brushed her teeth, and then rinsed her face with some cool water. She walked back into her room slowly. Damon still wasn't there, and she was starting to miss him terribly. Bonnie laughed in thought; the raven haired man hadn't be gone no more than six hours, but she was still missing him as if he had been gone for an entire week.

The caramel skinned girl had longed to have this kind of love, for a long time, and God had finally blessed her with what she always desired.

Bonnie walked to the bay window in her bedroom. The darkness that wrapped around Stefan and Isabelle's house, spooked the amber eyed girl. All that was standing between her and the devil, was Stefan and Isabelle, and that agitated her even more. If Damon couldn't handle Satan, then Isabelle and Stefan sure as hell couldn't. Bonnie began to remember last night, seeing Damon, being so badly beaten, and his head rolling across the boardroom floor.

She almost came to tears, because of that awful night. Bonnie was becoming so worried about losing Damon that she was starting to slip into a deep depression.

She looked out the window again. This time a little longer. The amber eyed girl was hopping to see Damon return. As she let her eyes wander around the property, she spotted, Eric, Elijah, and Matt's car outside, and it made her perk up a little.

The married couple lived in a beautiful cottage style home with seven master bedrooms, so they very well could accompany plenty of house guest.

The amber eyed girl decided to go down stairs for some crackers and some sparkling water to help settle her cranky stomach. She then sat on the couch, to wait for her beau. As she waited for him in the living room, she decided to call him, but his phone kept going to voice mail.

After sitting on the couch for an hour waiting for Damon, she decided to go back to bed. When Bonnie came to again, it was two o'clock in the afternoon. She smelt food cooking, and she didn't know if she wanted to hurl or pig out.

Bonnie looked around the room fitfully, and then peeked in the bathroom, still not seeing her raven haired boyfriend. She put on her house shoes and house coat, and then started running down the stairs. She was becoming enormously worried, and afraid. She kept seeing his head roll across the boardroom floor, and every time that image sipped through, she became more anxious.

"No running Bonnie, you are expecting." Isabelle the mother hen warned. "Are you hungry?"

Bonnie, ignored the woman. She decided to casually walk the rest of the way down the stairs, after rolling her eyes at Isabelle, who was now walking behind her. She wanted to sprint outside and call after Damon, but she knew the tawny skinned woman would be all over her.

"Did you sleep well?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, I slept okay for the most part. Have you seen Damon?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"No, he hasn't made it back home."

"What if something happened to him?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he is okay Bonnie. I mean he flew all the way to Mexico. He has a lot of refueling to do." Isabelle said coolly.

"But what if he's been captured, because he was caught feeding on someone?" Bonnie said inquisitively.

"He is an immortal Bonnie, no one is going to be able to cage him." Isabelle said smiling, and then rushed off into the kitchen.

Bonnie was becoming more worried, as the minutes on the clock flew by. She walked into the kitchen looking around at everyone eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee, not a care in the world, causing her to become enraged.

The caramel skinned girl began to cry.

"Bonnie, are you okay." Stefan asked.

"NO I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY!" She yelled and then everyone's attention was on her.

"Bonnie, everything is going to be okay." Isabelle tried to take her into a warm embrace, but Bonnie pushed her away.

"You all are around here laughing and talking like everything is okay, well it's not. Did you not see what Kol did to Damon last night? It's almost noon, and he's not back. Why aren't you all worried?" She exclaimed, and then ran her hands through her hair in frustration, and began crying again.

Bonnie, started for the front door of the house. Stefan tried to grab her, but she jerked away from him. She walked out onto the porch, and then down the steps, looking up at the sky, as she paced in the front yard anxiously.

"Damon where are you." She cried.

"Bonnie?" Damon whispered telepathically.

"Damon?" Bonnie began to look around frantically.

"Bonnie." Damon's voice whispered to her again.

"DAMON, WHERE ARE YOU!" She ran around the house to the garage. "I CAN'T SEE YOU!" She sobbed.

"It's okay, calm down." He said in a soothing voice. Since Damon and Bonnie were now mated, he now had a telepathic link to her.

Damon's voice caused her to calm. Bonnie, sniffled as she soothed. "Where are you?" She said still sniffling, not realizing that she could communicate with him through her thoughts.

"I'm in the air, on my way home. I could feel that you were distressed. I'm okay, just relax, take a deep breathe."

Bonnie did as she was told, and then started walking towards the front of the house. She looked to the porch, seeing Stefan, Elijah, and Eric, who were now outside watching over her, but never leaving the cover of the grand porch.

"Are you okay?" Stefan said, smiling.

"Damon said he was on his way home." Bonnie said, sadly.

"Something tells me he's already here." Stefan said, as he pointed to Damon, standing behind her.

Bonnie turned around, she smiled, and then walked swiftly to the man, wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She spat, as she held Damon tightly to her; she then pushed gently away from him.

He smiled and then kissed her, and to the raven haired man's surprise, Bonnie slapped him, and then she massaged and shook her aching hand.

"If you ever do that to me again, I will fucking cut your balls off." Bonnie said angrily, and then walked away.

Damon rubbed his cheek in bewilderment, and then smiled. The hit felt more like a love lick then punishment. He walked up onto the porch, smiling at Eric, Elijah, and Stefan.

"Lucy did that to me once, for bringing home two percent milk instead of skim." Eric said seriously.

"You are so full of shit." Stefan chuckled and the others laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just lying. Lucy would never do that to me. She knows who wears the pants in this marriage. You've got to put Bonnie in her place now Damon. Let her know who's in control."

Eric went on and on about how he had Lucy jumping through hoops, whilst Damon and the others, were coming to tears at Lucy who glared at Eric from behind his back.

"You guys are laughing now, but if you don't train your woman to respect you, she will run right over you."

"Eric." Lucy said with a stern face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Eric screamed as he flashed to a standing position. He flashed to the middle of Damon and Stefan, clutching their sleeves for dear life, with a look of horror on his face.

"Y…y…yes ma'am." Eric stuttered.

"Get your ass in here and help me wash these dishes."

"Okay." Eric said nervously, as he swiftly pushed past Lucy.

"THAT'S RIGHT ERIC, SHOW HER WHO IS BOSE." Damon and Stefan burst into a fit of laughter again.

"Stefan, help me clean up the guest rooms." Isabelle said, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, ma'am." Stefan said hastily, his face childlike as he ran into the house.

Damon smiled, and then went in to the house himself, to smooth things over with Bonnie. He flashed up the stairs and then opened the door to the bedroom, unhurriedly. The caramel skinned girl came out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower. She rolled her eyes at Damon, and then went through her drawer roughly, searching for something to wear.

"You are angry with me?"

"You think." She spat.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I should have called."

Bonnie turned around, and then leaned against the dresser, with a stoic look on her face.

"No Damon, I'm sorry. I mean I can't expect for you to call me while you are in the middle of killing people." She chuckled lightly. "Oh my God, that didn't come out right at all."

"It's okay." Damon smiled.

"I was just worried about you. Kol cut your head off Damon." Bonnie was becoming emotional.

Damon walked slowly over to her, taking her by the hands. He turned her around, her back to his front, and then pushed his head between her shoulder and neck, kissing her sweetly. He rubbed his hands across her belly, bringing Bonnie's thoughts back to the night they conceived their little buddle of joy. She put her hand over his and smiled.

"You are going to be so proud of me. I didn't kill anyone. I did consume a lot of human blood, but I left them all alive."

"Do they remember what you did to them?" Bonnie looked in the mirror, silvery blue eyes staring back at her.

"No, they don't remember, and that is why it took me so long to come back home to you, and our baby." He closed his eyes as he rubbed her stomach gently. "I want to do everything right. I don't want you to worry, be sad, or angry. Just think happy thoughts. I want you to have a healthy and happy pregnancy." He said before kissing her cheek.

"How did Qetsiyah handle it when you went off to battle?"

"She was a nervous wreck." He laughed. "Once I came home with an arrow lodged in my upper thigh, she took one look at it, and fainted, but not you. That night in the club, you were so brave Bonnie. You are so strong, and you don't even know it. I don't think I have ever loved a woman more than you."

"N…n…not even Qet-siyah?" Bonnie stammered for the words, as she looked into the mirror nervously. "No, not even her. I did love her, very deeply Bonnie, but you, you were made for me."

Bonnie flashed him her kilowatt smile. She then turned around to him, wrapping her arms around him as she closed her eyes. She pulled away from him, and then rubbed the cheek that she had slapped earlier, tenderly, and then kissed it repeatedly with her moist lips.

"Come, take a shower with me." Damon said, grabbing her by the hand, and then leading her to the bathroom.

"I took one already."

"But you haven't taken one with me." Damon, led her to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door. He gazed at her, smirking.

He then began pulling of his clothes, bit by bit, and seductively, as he looked Bonnie in the eyes. She bit her lip nervously, as her eyes took every inch of him in. Her amber eyes started with his eyes, and then worked their way past his chiseled chest. Her gaze lingering at his waist, as he took his time undoing his belt. He dropped the belt on the floor, still holding her gaze, and then undid his pants. After letting his pants fall to the floor, he began removing his underwear, slowly, giving her a peek of his raven bush.

The band of his underwear finally pushed past his member. His shaft popped out like a clown in a jack in the box. Bonnie moaned with anticipation. He stepped closer to her, stroking his member, he then took her hand, manipulating it back and forth over his erect shaft. The caramel skinned girl's center was dripping wet with eagerness.

Damon pulled away from her, and then turned around to the shower, twisting the knobs, and freeing the water from its pipes; the water got hot within seconds. He pulled the tip of her towel, causing it to fall to the floor, pooling around her feet. He took Bonnie by the hand, leading her to the shower. He made her climb in first, and then he climbed in after her. He picked up her favorite sponge and lavender scented soap, and then lathered up her backside, rubbing his member against her back occasionally.

He made her wash his back and his front. Bonnie was going crazy, she wanted this man, how could he be so patient, her mind screamed, and that's when it happened. He picked Bonnie up, she wrapped her toned legs around his waist. Damon placed her up against the shower wall, resting one knee against the wall as well to steady her, as he slid his beautiful member into her center. He whimpered, as her sweet nectar flowed over his porcelain God. He lifted her up, allowing him to drive deeper into her. He thrust into the caramel skinned girl slowly.

The raven haired man closed his eyes as he drove into her beautiful hot wet center. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him, rubbing and scratching his wet back as his large member filled her tight core.

Damon leaned Bonnie up against the shower wall, grabbing her legs from underneath, allowing him to go deeper. He pounded into her at a nice tempo, as Bonnie moaned yes all the while.

Damon put her down gently, turning her around and then bending Bonnie slightly forward, and then he took her from behind. He held her firmly by her waist, as he thrust himself into her with vigor, tilting his head back to the heavens as he whispered and moaned her name, yeses, and oh God's.

Bonnie pants and grunts grew louder and louder as her cheek rubbed against the slipper granite shower wall.

"Damon, Damon, oh God, oh God," she shouted hysterically.

"Ah Bonnie." Damon whispered and then swallowed deeply, as he watched his member glide in and out of her extremely wet tight center so effortlessly. Damon began to pound into her unmercifully, until that wonderful feeling had arrived to the forefront of his member. The raven haired immortal swung his head back and forth, and then plunged his large long member deep into Bonnie's core, and froze. His sweet nectar exploded deep into her. Damon held so tightly to Bonnie's waist to keep himself buried deep in her warm center, that she winced.

"Oh God, Damon." Bonnie whispered, trying to stand erect, but was halted by the raven haired immortal.

"Wait, wait." He closed his eyes, and then chuckled softly, as that beautiful feeling was coming to an end. He pulled out of Bonnie slowly. The caramel skinned girl wondered if he would ever emerge. He finally did, as he keyed in to that beautiful suctioning sound her core made as his bulbous exited her.

Bonnie turned around, running her hands over his upper body, and then rested her forehead against his chest. Damon took her face into his hands, and then kissed her forehead sweetly, as he closed his eyes. They declared their love, and then washed each other off again, before taking a nap.

~ ( - ) ~

Later that night, everyone met over at Stefan's house, except Jonas, who was still angry with Bonnie, because of the baby. The witch Greta, had finally come up with a spell that would allow the vampire's to walk around in the day. The spell could be captured into any precious jewel, and would act as a sun block times a million.

The group also discussed the reemerging of Kenya's demons, which sorely depressed Damon, but the raven haired immortal was still going through with his plans to shop for his wedding the following day.

~ ( - ) ~

The following day, Bonnie, Lucy, Melissa, and Isabelle went shopping for her a wedding gown. Bonnie wanted sometime simple and not too eloquent for a backyard wedding. The men shopped for food, and liquor; they went strictly by the list Isabelle gave to them.

Damon broke from the gang long enough to buy their wedding rings, and then by the penthouse.

The raven haired man loved jewelry. He wanted the biggest and most expensive piece of jewelry in the store, but decided he should go with something simpler, since she would have to wear the ring for all the days of her life. He picked out a four karat diamond ring, with a golden and diamond encrusted band, and her wedding band matched.

After shopping, and running some other errands, he finally arrived at the penthouse; he didn't owe Kenya a damn thing, but he wanted to keep up the illusion that they were still friends. He felt he may need her again, in the future to save his friends, just in case he got himself into another tight spot, but when the timing was right, he was going to end her.

"Good morning Kenya." Damon said, as he walked into the woman's room, turning on her light, waking her from her sleep.

"Oh wow, good morning. So you finally decided to show up." She looked at the man with a stoic look on her face.

"I am sorry that I didn't come home sooner; are you angry with me?"

She looked at him for a moment. "No, I'm not mad at you. You are not my man, so why the fuck should I care, about your coming and goings." She spat.

"Listen, I want to thank you, for saving my friends," he paused. "...and that is why it pains me to tell you this, but I have to move out."

Kenya flashed out of the bed looking at Damon with a wounded look on her face.

"Why?" She said, almost coming to tears.

"Because, I'm part of the watchers, in fact, I started the group." He looked at her seriously.

"So are you going to come after me?"

"No, we have no reason to come after you. Your club is pretty low key, and besides, we have our hands full with these demon vampires."

"Well Stefan seems to think I have something to do with them."

"Don't worry about Stefan, I've got your back." Damon said with an Oscar winning poker face.

"What if Stefan is right about me?"

"…but he's not." Damon smiled.

"…but what if he is, what will you do to me, and be honest."

"If you have anything to do with these vile creatures, who are terrorizing and killing innocent people. I will kill you, with no discrimination." Damon said, looking her square in the eyes.

Kenya laughed. "So you would just kill your family."

"If you are the creator of these horrible animals, you damn right."

"You know, something tells me that this move is all about Bonnie, and a little less about your little secret society." Kenya said, disdainfully, as she rolled her head.

"Think what you want Kenya. I'm telling you the why, and it's up to you, if you will believe me or not."

"Are you going to come back and visit me?"

"Yes, as much as possible." He smiled, standing erect with his hands pushed in his trouser pockets.

"May I have a hug?"

Damon nodded, and slightly lifted his hands up in offering.

Kenya walked over to him slowly. She straightened up the collar on his dress shirt, kissed his lips, and then squeezed him tightly. Damon wrapped his arms around her, frowning up the entire time.

"I love you Damon."

"Love you too Kenya." He barely got the words out of his mouth.

Do you mind if I take the jewelry you gave me, and some other personal items?"

"Sure, you can have the clothes too."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her curiously.

She nodded.

"I will pay you for them. They really are nice suits. Thank you for buying them for me." This comment was the only genuine remark the raven haired man had made, aside from him thanking her for saving his friends. Other than that, Damon despised Kenya.

Damon and Kenya nodded to each other and then the raven haired immortal left her room, flashing to his. He turned on his bedroom light and then swiftly headed to his closet. He smiled at the closet full of suits. He loved those suits. He was glad that Kenya offered them to him. He knew his taste well enough, so he had no doubt, that he could pick out suits of equal beauty, and shoes for himself as well, but it was nice to know he wouldn't have to go through all the trouble.

Damon's eyes landed on the perfect suit for his wedding. It was a light heather grey suit. He decided he would wear it with a plain white cotton shirt. There was no need to go shopping for a new suit, when he had suits in the closet with tags still on them.

Damon flashed back to the room, he looked over at his suit cases and rolled his eyes; there was no way, he was going to be able to carry the hundreds of suits in two large suit cases. He would indeed have to make multiple trips, but then a light bulb came on inside. He dialed Stefan's number quickly. He wanted all these clothes today, because he dreaded coming back to this place again. Stefan answered the phone, Damon told him about his dilemma. The green eyed man said that he would bring over the guys, some boxes, and a moving truck.

Two hours later, Eric, Stefan, Elijah, and Jeremy were over helping Damon pack up his things. The fellows were making such a raucous, Kenya marched in to the room glowering at the men.

She looked at them in shock; here they all were, vampires. How were they walking around during the day?

"How are you all here, and it is daylight outside?"

"I…I…I…I gave them my blood." Damon said, with hesitation.

"How long are they able to walk around in the sun after having your blood?"

"Uh…uh…not very long." Damon scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…okay. May I help?"

Damon shook his head, his mind taking a sigh of relief, because the woman believed him, which highly surprised the immortal.

"Would you fellows like a beer?" Kenya said, sweetly.

"YES!" Jeremy shouted, and they all laughed.

Damon rolled his eyes at the man. He hadn't planned on inviting Kenya to help him, but it turned out not to be so bad after all. Before Kenya turned into this vile creature, she had a wonderful magnetic personality. She was pretty comical herself at one point in time.

Kenya, brought the fellows back some beers, and helped them pack up the clothes, against Damon's initial desire. She showed the men a neater way of packing away Damon's things. She had such an authoritative presence. They all watched her, their faces childlike, as they watched her place the suits neatly into the boxes, which would ensure less wrinkles. The men then did as Kenya had displayed.

After packing up everything, they all stood around talking and laughing. They were fraternizing with the enemy, and it never occurred to anyone, as to what was transpiring.

Jeremy and Kenya flirted with each other, a little. Stefan and Kenya, laughed and reminisced about old times, and Eric was the life of their get together, as he joked, and was just being his comical self.

The fellows left, leaving Kenya alone. She sighed. For a split second, she was starting to feel regret at the road her life was on. She hadn't been truly that happy in a long time, but only Damon and Klaus could bring a little humanity out of her. She was nothing but bitter, selfish, and pure evil without them.

~ ( - ) ~

The gang started their day off early. Damon was in a rush to marry Bonnie, his baby, and the fact that he hadn't come clean about his creature, was the driving force behind his urgency to marry her; he loved her unbelievably, but he believed it would make it harder for her to walk away from him if they were already bonded.

Bonnie applied for their marriage licenses online, and he picked them up before he went by Kenya's house for his things.

The group had completed their chores away from home and were back in enough time to get the finger foods and the back yard ready for Damon and Bonnie's small and intimate ceremony.

Stefan's back yard was the perfect place for their wedding. The back yard was decorated with a few man made waterfalls and beautiful lighting. They had tons of magnolia, redbud, empress, and cherry trees, and a beautiful array of azalea, rose bushes, hydrangea, and lilac bushes along their stone walkway leading out to their man made pond. The garden was well lit and perfect for an evening ceremony.

Bonnie was all smiles, whilst she got herself ready for her big day. Cassandra and Melissa were on deck, and very supportive of their friend. Melissa shared with Bonnie and Cassandra, her little ordeal with Kol, who presented himself to her as a handsome Boris Kodjoe look alike. The tan girl was lonely, and very promiscuous.

"Bonnie, you look so sexy in this dress." Cassandra chimed.

Bonnie picked out a long lace contoured, wedding dress, with the back out. The sleeves fit tightly to her arms and came down to the back of her hand. The dress flowed down past her feet, dragging the floor as she walked. The dress hugged every curve of her body.

Bonnie decided to wear her hair down. Her long wavy brown locks, draped eloquently, over her shoulders.

As the girls laughed, and got ready for the wedding, Bonnie's attention was brought to the knocking at her bedroom door.

Jonas, stepped inside the room, with a serious look on his face. Bonnie excused her friends, and the man closed the door behind them, and then looked over at his niece. Bonnie, looked back at her uncle. They were both at a loss for words.

"Thank you, for inviting me to your wedding. You two seemed to be moving quite fast. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Bonnie nodded, and then Jonas walked over to her, taking her left hand into his.

"Bonnie, Damon is not the right man for you. You can do better than him."

"You are wrong Jonas. He is right man for me. He loves me; he protects me. He respects me, and cherishes me. I've always wanted a man like him, and now that I have found him, I am not going to let him get away." Bonnie said, passionately, as she looked into her uncle's eyes.

"Bonnie, he is a monster."

"Jonas, I love him, please respect my decision. I am marrying him because I love him, and I want my child to know their father."

"You are right Bonnie. You are a grown woman, and every child should know their father. I am just protective of you, you are like a daughter to me."

"Well, you are my father, and Bree is my mother. You are the only father that I've ever known, and I want you to always be a part of my life."

"I will always be a part of your life pumpkin, and just because I don't like your husband, it doesn't mean I am going to stop being a part of your life." He chuckled lightly.

Bonnie smiled. "Good." She hugged Jonas, and he hugged her back, squeezing her into him. He then looked down at her.

"You look very beautiful, and Damon does not deserve you." He mouthed.

"Jonas." Bonnie warned.

"Listen Bonnie, would you mind if I, officiated over your wedding?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You don't think Elijah will be too mad."

"…and so what if he is?" Jonas said, and they laughed.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon wandered around the room getting ready for his big day. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but he felt sad, because he wasn't being honest with his bride to be. He sat down on the bed contemplating putting on his socks, as he sat in thought. Whenever Damon felt despair or great sadness, the spirits would come to him and this time was no different. _Love conquers all Damon. Never be afraid of true love. She loves you._ The words whispered softly. The immortal began to feel uplifted and magnificent. He flashed around the room, putting the finishing touches on his wardrobe. On the way out the door, he did a double take in the mirror. He smiled; he was picture perfect.

Damon rushed outside to his small group of friends, smiling. He looked over at Melissa, who wasn't Melissa the last time he saw her. He pushed his hands in his trouser pockets, and then strolled over to the girl with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Melissa."

"H…h…hi Damon." She cut her eyes up at him nervously.

Damon held his hand out for her to take, but the girl didn't take it. He smiled; this was indeed Melissa.

"Melissa, I'm marrying your friend. Is there any way that you and I can be friends?"

"We can be friends, but I'm just not ready for you to touch me right now." She said nervously.

Damon burst into a fit of laughter. "Fair enough."

"Melissa why not? He is beautiful." Cassandra sang.

"Hey, hey now." Luka said, feeling jealous.

Melissa looked at her friend, shook her head, and then walked away.

"Luka." Damon nodded.

Luka, glowered at the man, grabbing Casandra's hand, and then walked away.

"This is a hell of family I'm marrying myself into." Damon chuckled to himself and then walked over to the arch. He, looked to the arch curiously. Jonas stood under it, laughing and chatting it up with Elijah.

"Hey Jonas." Damon said, still wearing a curious face.

"You are wondering why I am up here, and not out there mingling, right? Well, I asked Bonnie if I could officiate over your ceremony, and she said that it was okay, and Elijah doesn't mind. Is this okay with you?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm glad that you are here." Damon gave the man a half smile. Jonas's smile, mirrored the immortals.

Isabelle keyed up the classical music, as Bonnie was standing at the edge of the garden with her simple bouquet of roses. She was barefoot and beautiful in her white lace wedding gown.

Damon, looked at her. His mouth agape. He took her in from top to bottom, lingering at her medium sized breasts, slightly curved hips, and beautiful shaped toned legs. Even fully clothed, her legs were still beautiful.

Bonnie, looked down the aisle, to her handsome beau. She was certainly nervous. Sometimes Damon just seemed too much man for her, but she loved him, and she was ready to give him all of her love. Bonnie, was starting to feel faint, as she realized just how beautiful and perfect Damon was. In all his perfect pale glory, beautiful raven hair, and silvery blue eyes. Her stomach began to do flips, and her hands began to tremble. She blushed, when she thought back to the first time they made love.

That night always stood out to her, because it resulted in the little flutters and the tightness in her ovaries, that she was feeling ever so much at that very moment. Her stomach tingled, wonderfully, whenever she thought about how Damon's child was growing inside of her. She closed her eyes and then took a big gulp of air; she rubbed her tummy and smiled. She was getting married, and starting a family, she had dreamed of this moment her whole life.

Bonnie, walked slowly down the aisle, Damon, anxiously awaiting her hand. They never broke their gaze with each other, as she walked slowly to him, her feet in the cool wet plush grass. Damon, cut his hearing to everything and everyone, but Bonnie and the little heartbeat inside of her. It was a fainter heartbeat, but never the less, it was strong. He wanted to breakdown and cry of happiness, at the sight of her, and the sound of their baby's heartbeat.

Thirteen years ago Qetsiyah walked right into her own death, leaving him alone, and childless. He thought he'd never be happy again, but here he was, in love, once more, baby on the way, and with a woman, that was tailor made for him.

Bonnie, finally reached the archway, Damon took her hand. They rubbed and linked their fingers together. The raven haired man looked down to their hands, as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. He looked in Bonnie's eyes, as she looked into his. She bit her lip, and then Damon bit his. They giggled.

"Bonnie, you are not wearing any shoes." Damon said with a puzzled look on his face, and then grabbed his foot to take off his shoes.

"We don't have time for that son." Jonas shook his head in warning.

Damon stopped what he was doing and then smiled coyly at Jonas.

"Alright, are we ready?" Jonas asked, and they nodded.

Jonas and Bree, gave Bonnie away, and then the mahogany man asked them to repeat after him.

"I Damon Salvatore, make with you, Bonnie Bennett, this covenant of marriage, to live with you according to God's will. I promise to love and trust you, to speak the truth to you, to sustain and nurture you, and with you to receive each day as a gift from God."

Damon's heart ached as he spoke the word truth to Bonnie, because he was indeed, not being forth coming with his partner.

"I Bonnie Bennett, make with you, Damon Salvatore, this covenant of marriage, to live with you according to God's will. I promise to love and trust you, to speak the truth to you, to sustain and nurture you, and with you to receive each day as a gift from God."

Damon smiled after hearing the words coming from her soft shimmery plump lips.

"Do you have the rings?"

Stefan handed the golden bands over to Damon.

He slipped both of the gold diamond encrusted bands on Bonnie's finger, and then she slipped the simple gold band onto Damon's finger.

"It's beautiful Damon." She smiled.

"Do you, Damon Salvatore take Bonnie Bennett, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Bonnie Bennett take Damon Salvatore, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Bonnie giggled like a school girl, and everyone laughed.

"I now pronounce you Damon and Bonnie Salvatore, man and wife." Jonas smiled. "You may kiss your bride."

Damon, took Bonnie's face into his hands, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled at Damon, and then kissed him again, and this time, more passionately. They twirled their tongues around each other's in harmony. They turned to their friends, who laughed, clapped, and hollered for them.

They all mingled in harmony. Melissa had finally seemed to meet someone interesting. Jeremy danced with her, and they swapped numbers. Damon slow danced with Bonnie to Sia's, My Love, whilst everyone watched.

Bonnie had to call it an early night. Her morning sickness did not know its proper place. Damon held her hair as she hurled. He helped Bonnie out of her wedding dress and into a night gown.

The raven haired man got more comfortable, and then kneeled down on the side of the bed. He rubbed Bonnie's stomach gently, and then placed a cool towel over her belly.

"How does that feel?" Damon said in a low husky voice.

"It feels wonderful." Bonnie moaned.

Damon could no longer keep his secret from Bonnie, he had to tell her. He loved her too much to keep a secret so big from her.

"Bonnie, I have something I need to tell you."

"Damon, you are so beautiful. There is no way you could be one of those vile creatures. You are God's perfect little angel." She smiled at him as she ran her fingers over his soft mauve lips. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you were tonight." Damon kissed her lips, and then rubbed her face. He laid his head on the side of her pillow, holding back his tears.

* * *

A/N: Now, now don't worry. The human side of Damon has won her heart. I have no doubt, that Damon's beast can and will do the same thing. ; )

I have a very action packed, funny, and beautiful scene in mind for when Bonnie meets Damon's beast. I hope you all will like it.


	8. BEAUTY AND THE BEAST CH 8

A/N: Unbated chapter.

Wow…this chapter is unbelievable to me. I hope to God, you all will like what I did with Bonnie and her first time meeting Damon's creature. I would appreciate your comments on how you feel about that scene. It is really a science fiction scene too. I wrote it, but I love it, as if I didn't. I was really able to envision it. I'm pretty proud of it.

This Chapter has some surprising moments to me. I hope you all will notice those few scenes.

Character's owned by C W Network, Alloy Entertainment, and HBO, and some my own.

**KOTU Chapter 8: BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

* * *

Damon watched Bonnie until she fell asleep. He pulled her nightgown over her waist, and then covered her with the blankets. He walked over to the bay window, and starred out into the night as he listened to his friends drink and be merry with each other. For the most part, Damon Salvatore was quite happy.

He did have everything he ever wanted and it didn't take him long to get to this point, which was quite remarkable within itself. He just needed Bonnie to know the real him. He was, exceedingly, afraid that she wouldn't love him anymore if he revealed what he was able to become. _How could anyone love Mr. Hyde? _He thought.

Damon was strong in his human form, but he was five times as strong when he transformed, and he knew that there was going to be a day when he would have to bring forth his beast. He just hoped that Bonnie and his unborn child wouldn't be there to see it. If things continued to get worse, he would have to send Bonnie away with the baby, but the thought of sending her away, hurt him to his core. He wanted nothing more than to see his child be born.

In the back of his mind, he could sense that Bonnie was carrying a boy. He would love the child no matter what it was, but a son, would be a blessing. Every man longed to have a son to carry on his name.

Damon, was becoming angry with himself for lying to Bonnie in the first place about his beast. Now he would have to win her heart all over again. The only thing that would keep her bonded to him was that they were now merged by God and their child. Surely, she wouldn't up and just leave him, knowing that she made a vow before God, and that they soon would share a child together.

Damon sighed. _No more thinking and strategizing_. He thought. He looked over at Bonnie again, he thought he was ready for bed, but he decided to go downstairs and get to know the people that he was slowly becoming friends with a little better instead. He walked over to Bonnie. He kneeled down, kissed her forehead, and tenderly rubbed her face. He then left the room but not before looking back.

After coming to the end of the stairwell, he looked around the room, smiling at all the happy faces. All of his vampires were there. He looked to all of them, starting with his oldest to his youngest vampire. Elijah, Stefan, Eric, Rebekah, Alexandria, Isabelle, and Jeremy. He needed three more, and hopefully only three, because there was a chance that some of his vampires could have been turned with Kenya's blood. Damon personally, had never made a vampire, but he wondered what it would be like, and he certainly would love whatever he made.

"DAMON, YOU'RE MARRIED NOW!" Elijah yelled.

"I always knew you and Bonnie would have a thing." Stefan smiled.

"Yes you did." Damon smiled back.

"Damon, I'm glad you made it down. Earlier, we talked about the security system here at Stefan's, and we plan on having our meetings here."

"We can't have the meetings here. My wife and unborn child live here. This is our home for now." Damon spat.

"We know that Damon. That is why we feel this would be the ideal place. We don't want to leave Bonnie alone and this place is miles away from innocent people, and the wooded area would give us cover, if we need to escape. It's perfect." Jonas explained.

"No. No. it's not the ideal place; it's not a good idea to have our meetings here. The devil has disguised himself as Micah, Luka, and Melissa. He already knows where we live. In fact, we shouldn't all be held up here now. We are sitting ducks."

"So if Kol, already knows where I live, why change the location. No matter where we go, there will always be a chance that he will find us. At least if the meetings are here, we won't be in a populated area." Stefan explained.

Damon placed his face in his hands, and then rocked his body back and forth in frustration. These people had no idea about war and strategies. Everything in his life was all about Bonnie and protecting her. He had to keep her protected. He needed Bonnie to have a stress free and safe pregnancy. _How do we go about doing this? _Damon thought.

"Alright, plan B. How about we pack up and move to California. The place where this all started. We all live in the underground lair. We keep the place under heavy guard. The place is miles away from any populated areas, lots of underground escape routes, and it's a secure building. What do you think?" Damon explained calmly, as he looked out to everyone.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea." Jonas said.

"I agree too. Also Damon, if you would just give the rest of them your blood, it would also increase our odds."

"I've thought about that, but I think it would be a good idea if you will drain the blood from me, and then issue it out. I don't want a repeat of the other night." Damon smiled at Stefan.

Stefan smiled and then chuckled out of embarrassment. "Yeah, I think that might be best."

"So it's decided, we all pack up for California?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Jonas confirmed.

"Okay, next two major problems. It is possible that some of you may have been turned by someone in Kenya's blood line, which means, if you take my blood, you will die." Damon said with a somber face.

"Well I like those odds." Eric chimed.

"What is the second major issue?" Jonas asked.

"We need three more vampires." Damon paused. "Jonas, may I turn Luka or you?" Damon asked, playfully, although he was serious.

"HELL NO!" Jonas mouthed.

"Alright. Micah what about you?"

"No thank you." He chuckled.

"What about you Matt, Connor?"

Matt and Connor laughed, everyone else followed.

"I'm running out of ideas here." Damon said coolly, smiling.

"I can track down some old friends of mine. They were both turned with my blood, so if I don't croak, we know they will be fine." Eric said.

"Okay." Damon smiled, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Well since all of that is out of the way, I guess I will call it a night." Damon said.

"Oh wait." Greta chimed.

Everyone looked over to the woman.

"Emily Bennett will be here tomorrow."

"GREAT!" Jonas shouted.

"Who the hell is Emily?" Damon asked.

"She heads up our London division. She is a very powerful witch." Jonas said in annoyance.

"…and don't forget she is a super bitch. She's probably coming here to tell us what a terrible job we are doing, so on and so forth." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Do you think she will let me turn her?" Damon teased, and everyone laughed.

* * *

"KENYA!" Klaus shouted as he strolled through the woman's penthouse looking for her.

He finally heard crying coming from Damon's old bedroom.

"Kenya. Are you crying?" Klaus asked, as he entered.

"Yes, only a little." She sniffled.

Klaus looked over at the closet, seeing that it was empty, it wasn't hard for him to figure out why Kenya was crying.

"I see Damon has moved out. Why did he leave?"

"He said that The Watchers didn't want him living here anymore because it would be a conflict of interest, or some shit like that."

"Well now that he is gone, I can move in." Klaus smiled.

"You would move in with me?" She looked at him in shock.

"Of course, why would I not."

"If you move in with me, this will not be your room." She smirked, seductively.

"Okay, so one of the other guest rooms than?"

"No, how about in my room, by my side. I'm tired of sleeping alone." Kenya said as she pushed Klaus to the bed.

"I would love nothing more." Klaus smiled, and then kissed her.

"I have some good news for you." Kenya smiled.

Klaus looked at her curiously.

"There is a spell, that will allow us to walk around in daylight, and I can't believe I didn't think of it first."

"What? How do you know?"

"Damon and his entire vampire posse were over late this morning. He said that he gave them his blood, but he was lying; it was written all over his face."

"How are you going to figure out the spell?"

"I was created by the devil. There is nothing I can't do." Kenya got up and walked over to the mirror, running her fingers through her hair.

"So you will create a spell for you and me. Perfect. I've longed to bath in the sunlight since the moment I was turned. That has been the only disadvantage in being a vampire." Klaus got off the bed, walking over to Kenya, smiling.

"Not just a spell for you and I, but for my babies too." Kenya smiled, mischievously.

Klaus shot her a look of horror. Kenya walked away from him smiling, as if her idea was some grand thing.

"Kenya, you can't be serious. It's one thing to make your vampires to instill fear and to get what we want, but to have those things have free reign over this world is mad."

"Excuse me? Are you not the one who was so excited for me to make them? Look, there is no better way to instill fear, mass chaos, and panic for The Watchers and these pathetic humans, than rain terror down on them twenty four seven."

Klaus shook his head at the woman. "If you do that, just cut me out of your life."

"Oh, so now you have a conscience? Now you care about humans?"

"I don't give a damn about anyone but my own selfish agenda, but there is a difference in being evil and being mad, and you've just crossed that line. If you care anything about me, you will give up this foolish and sadistic idea, now."

Kenya glared at Klaus, and then calmed. The last thing she wanted, was to push away the only friend she had left.

"You are right. I am going overboard. We will stick to the plan to make more, but we won't give them the advantage of being day walkers. That was a real shit idea." She said somberly and then sat down.

Klaus looked at her and smiled. He then walked over and sat down beside her on the bed.

"I didn't mean to be so hard on you, but when one of us comes up with a shit idea, we should be honest to each other. I love you Kenya, and after all these centuries, I now know you are my one true mate." Klaus said and then grabbed ahold of her hand.

"I love you too Klaus." She squeezed Klaus tightly to her, as she closed her eyes. Her heart was cold and black, but when she embraced him or Damon, she felt a warmth that she longed to feel more of.

* * *

"Good morning wife." Damon said sweetly, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Good morning husband." Bonnie gave her husband a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Do you remember what we are supposed to do today?"

"Of course, today is my first prenatal appointment." Bonnie gushed.

"In my day, we didn't have prenatal appointments. What are they like?"

"Well you go to the doctor, and they confirm your pregnancy. They take your blood and urine to ensure you don't have certain diseases that could affect your pregnancy or the baby. You get to hear your child's heartbeat on this monitor, and later on, they take a picture of the baby while it's in your womb." Bonnie explained as she smiled up at her husband.

"Wow." Damon said in awe, as he dragged out the word.

Bonnie giggled at her husband's bemused face.

"Before we get our morning started. I wanted to speak with you about some big changes that I've made for our immediate future."

Bonnie looked at Damon with a worried look on her face. They weren't married a full twenty four hours, and he was already making big changes in her life. _Calm down Bonnie, see what he has to say._ She thought.

"Okay, what kind of changes are we talking about here?" Bonnie sat up in bed with a mean look on her face, as she rested her back up against the headboard of the bed, and then folded her arms across her chest.

Damon, chuckled lightly, and then kissed her lips.

"Easy tiger." He teased, which help to calm Bonnie and put a smile on her face.

"I would like for you and I, to move to California, just until the baby is born, and all of this madness is over with."

"Absolutely not." Bonnie said, sternly.

Damon lost his smile. This was the very reason he loved this woman. She was strong, but was she strong and hardheaded to a fault?

"Why not Bonnie?" He said with a stoic look on his face.

"Because Damon, this is my life. My life is here in New York. I miss my job. I miss what I do there. I will miss my friends, and the part of my family that isn't part of your secret society." Bonnie explained heatedly.

"Bonnie, it will only be for a little while. I want for you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe, and for us to have a healthy baby." Damon explained sweetly, taking Bonnie's hands into his.

"If you want me to be happy, don't try to move me away from my home. Stefan's house is not home, but I like it here. I will stay held up in this house day in and out. They have an underground bunker. Just move The Watch here. I don't want to stay in California until my baby is born or until this war with the devil is over. Please Damon?" Bonnie was becoming emotional.

"Okay Bonnie, if this is what you want, we'll stay. I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was upset you." He rubbed the side of her face.

"…and I'm sorry too. I don't mean to be so unreasonable, but I've already made concessions in my life, because you want to protect and look after me. I don't want to make anymore. I believe you can protect me right here Damon, so find a way, because being here is what makes me happy."

"Alright." He kissed Bonnie on her forehead and smiled. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Surprise me." Bonnie took Damon's face into her hands and then placed a series of kisses to his lips and then headed for the bathroom.

Damon walked down stairs feeling depressed. Plan B, backfired, and he was fresh out of ideas that didn't entail him compelling Bonnie to do his will, so Plan A it was.

Damon moseyed around the kitchen like a lost animal. He had to feed the six of his other vampires right away. War was coming and he was doing a terrible job of preparing himself and his group for it. He poured himself some coffee, and then pulled some items out of the fridge to make Bonnie some breakfast. He stopped and then leaned against the kitchen sink, looking out the window in thought.

"Good morning." Stefan said all chipper, as he entered the kitchen. "Alright, I have everything I need to get a few pints of your blood. I don't imagine it will take a lot of your blood for the others to make the transition into a more improved vampire. I think that is why I was so high, I had more of your blood than I needed."

"Great. Do you want to do this now?" Damon said, somberly, still looking out the kitchen window.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Bonnie doesn't like the idea of moving to California. She wants to stay here."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, but it's not all bad. Isabelle and I, have a great security system set up. After we purchased the house, we set up ultraviolet lights around the house that can be triggered by our cell phones. We also have a collection of weaponry that we've collected over the decades, designed specifically for killing vampires, and once we all have your blood, I feel we'll be ready to take on anything."

Damon turned around and smiled at Stefan. He was such an optimistic fellow. The young man was given him hope. He quite like that, but he still was worried sick.

"Is there any chance in hell that you and Isabelle will be willing to open up your home to everyone on the board, and have some guards stand outside the house every night?"

"Well, I guess we can make room for more," Stefan sighed in annoyance. "…people. Yeah, that will be real fun." Stefan sighed again.

* * *

"Hello Emily."

"Hello Kenya."

"What do you want Kenya?"

"You owe me, you little cunt, and I am collecting. Your magic is just as powerful as mine, and I need you to put it to use, and find me that dagger."

"Like you said, I'm almost stronger than you, so find it your damn self, bitch." Emily shot back

Kenya flashed over to Emily taking a plug out of her neck. She smiled, and then licked her fangs.

"Your **God**." Kenya spat, nastily. "Has ordained the weapon. I can't conjure it up, but you witch, will do this for me, or I will make a meal out of you, and all of your little family members."

Emily looked at Kenya, nervously, and then nodded, holding the profusely bleeding wound, tightly.

Kenya left the woman's hotel room, but not before shoving her blood down the woman's throat to heal her wound.

* * *

Damon had such a splendid day at the doctor's office with Bonnie that he didn't even think about their conversation from earlier that morning. He got a chance to hear his baby's heartbeat on a machine, and all of her test checked out; he was on cloud nine.

"Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Basta Pasta…DELIZIOSO!" Bonnie laughed. "I just hope I can hold it down."

They chuckled.

They made it over to the place in no time flat. The waiter showed them to their table and they studied the menu, intensely. After placing their order and receiving their drinks, Bonnie and Damon, gazed into each other's eyes, smiling at each other like two school children.

"What do you think we're having?" Bonnie asked, smiling.

"I think it's going to be a boy." Damon said, coolly, as he smiled.

"Um…a boy. What do you want to name him, a junior?"

"No." Damon sang. "I want my son to have his own identity."

"Okay, how do you like Jamal, Nathan, Jessie, Christopher, Malcolm, Christianson…"

"Whoa." Damon chuckled. "Too many choices all at once, you're going to make my brain explode." He smiled at her.

Bonnie laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Now why are you apologizing Mrs. Salvatore? This baby is half yours. Throw out as many names as you want."

"Tell me what names you like?" Bonnie asked.

"I really like Alexander. I think it's a good strong name. I know it's pretty common, but I love it none the less."

"Um…Alexander? I really like that. Alexander Salvatore." Bonnie said the name again, becoming even fonder of it as she continue to rattle it off.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Damon smiled.

"I think we should also pick out girl names too. I feel one hundred percent this baby is going to be a little girl."

Damon laughed, and then grabbed Bonnie's hand over the table, linking their fingers together.

Bonnie and Damon discussed little girl names as they finished their lunch.

After lunch, the newly married couple shopped for baby things and maternity clothes at Half Pint Citizens, Belly Dance Maternity, and Glamajama. Damon bought whatever Bonnie's little heart desired. She picked out little boy and little girl leather outfits, along with baby bags, and maternity clothes, and things that she thought would make her a hip mom.

The ride home for Damon and Bonnie was relaxing and quiet.

"Today was a good day Bonnie. You had me worried earlier. I thought you were going to take my head off." Damon chuckled.

"I know. I was a bitch. I'm sorry, but I won't let anyway scare me away from my home or the things that I love." She said as she looked over at Damon.

"I understand Bonnie, but you are a married woman now. It's not just about you anymore. We are one, and soon we'll have another little person to love and look after." Damon looked over at Bonnie smiling and then grabbed her hand.

"I know that Damon, but please don't make me move." Bonnie pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you move. What kind of man would I be, if I forced you to do something you didn't want? We will stay here. You will be happy, and we will be fine."

"I think so too."

Bonnie and Damon finally pulled up at the house. The amber eyed girl rolled her eyes at all the cars in the drive way. "Oh my God, are you all having another meeting? I was hoping to just come home and rest."

"Well, it's not a meeting exactly. Everyone will be taking my blood tonight, and we want to make sure all goes well. You don't have to stay, go get some rest."

"Do you want me to stay?" Bonnie asked.

Damon was hoping she'd stay.

"I would love that." He smiled.

Bonnie and Damon went inside quickly. The raven haired man was anxious to see if everyone would be alright. He didn't want anyone to die, but he needed to know. He needed to get his people together. He felt as if he had slacked off long enough.

"Hello everyone." Damon said as he walked in to the living room, Bonnie on one arm, and their shopping bags in the other.

"Good evening Damon." Jonas said with a look of annoyance on his face. "Damon, this is Emily Bennett, and Emily this is Damon Salvatore."

"Hello Ms. Bennett." Damon smiled and politely held a hand out in offering but the woman snubbed him.

"I guess **this** must run in the family." Damon smirked.

"…and what the hell do you mean by that?" Emily said rudely.

"You know, your rude behavior. The first time I met Bonnie she stabbed me."

"Hey!" Bonnie spat and then chuckled lightly.

"…and Jonas here, also found it hard to extend his hand as well. You are much too pretty to be so rude Ms. Bennett." Damon smirked.

"I don't make it a habit to play nice and kiss the ass of people who kill innocent people and think that it is okay."

"Alright Emily, that's enough. Stefan, let's just get on with what we are all here for." Jonas said.

"Please don't take any offense to this, but I thought it would be better if everyone took Damon's blood outside. You know, just in case…." Stefan paused and then looked around the room to everyone with a somber face.

Everyone walked outside to the back porch. Stefan went to the kitchen, grabbing the bags of blood and some disposable cups. He made it quickly outside to the grand porch. The green eyed vampire poured Damon's blood into the cups, and then passed them out.

Eric looked over at Lucy worriedly, and Jeremy looked over at Jonas and then to Stefan, who had become a good friend of his throughout the decades. Everyone was incredibly nervous.

"Bottoms up." Eric said and then gulped down the blood. "Wow, your blood smells heavenly, and taste like…." Eric began to zone out. "Stefan did you see fairies?"

"Unicorns." Stefan laughed.

They all waited anxiously.

"Whoa." Eric said grabbing his forehead.

"Eric?" Lucy said, worriedly.

"Don't worry beautiful. I just feel a little high."

Damon smiled and took a sigh of relief. Eric made it, he was secretly hoping that he would. Eric was fearless, and he needed a warrior like him on his side.

Isabelle, Rebekah, and Elijah drank Damon's blood next, and it was no surprise, that they would be okay.

Stefan and Damon looked to Jeremy, who was hesitant. He looked back at them, and then drank the immortals blood. They waited for several minutes. Jeremy had the same affects as the others. He was going to be fine, and everyone was completely happy, because it looked like they were all in the clear.

"Alright, I guess it is my turn. I have to say, I feel pretty positive, but if I don't make it, I love you all, and it has been a pleasure working with you." Alexandria said.

"We love you too." The others said, trailing each other.

"You are going to be fine Alex." Jonas said, smiling.

The woman gulped down the blood quickly. They waited a moment. Alex sat down in the chair and then grabbed her forehead. Her body went up in flames, and then turned to ash.

Damon flashed to her, trying to grab her, but it was too late, and even if he made it, he wouldn't have been able to save her. Alex was gone. Everyone stood around on the porch looking at the chair where she sat in horror.

"Damon." Bonnie said almost coming to tears. She tried taking the man into her arms but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh My God." Greta said and then began to cry.

Jonas plopped down into a chair in shock. Stefan rubbed his chin, trying to fight back his tears and then walked over to Isabelle, taking her into a loving embrace.

"I killed her." Damon said, still in shock.

"You can't blame yourself Damon. It's going to be okay sweetie." Bonnie rubbed his face sweetly. She wanted to take away his pain, but her affections weren't reaching through to him.

"I have to get out of here." Damon said, and then started for the woods behind Stefan's house.

"Damon, you don't need to be alone."

"I'll be fine, go to bed and get some rest." Damon looked at Bonnie with watery eyes and then flashed away.

"DAMON!" She called out to him. She placed her hands on her mouth and began to cry.

"It's okay Bonnie, he needs some time alone. He will be back." Bree said, taking the girl into an embrace.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Damon screamed to the heavens, and then began to cry as he threw himself to the ground.

He had killed thousands of people in his time, but the life of that one vampire, broke him. He felt like the entire world was against him. Bonnie didn't want to move. Kenya's army was growing stronger every day, and everything just seemed so hopeless.

"I can do this. I can do this." Damon closed his eyes and began to chant, as he rocked his body back and forth, angrily, squeezing his fist tightly.

"**You**, can do this? How about **we** can do this."

Damon heard a woman's voice, and then flashed to a standing position looking around him erratically.

"WHO IS OUT THERE?"

Damon stood quickly, and became frozen, as he intently, watched a bright light come closer to him. It was a woman with dark brown hair, down to her back. She had on all white, a golden sheath around her neck, and golden bands around her wrist.

"Q…Q…Qetsiyah?" Damon stuttered.

"Hello Damon."

Damon began to laugh and cry hysterically.

"How?" He said, surprised.

"God has his ways of doing things. He sent me to you."

"Oh." Damon said nonchalantly, plopping back down onto the ground.

Qetsiyah laughed, and then sat down on the ground in front of him. "I'm glad you are so happy about seeing me." She smiled.

"I am glad to see you." He smiled. "I am just worried."

"This isn't you Damon, you use to never worry about war. You are a fighter."

"I don't feel like a warrior, or the soldier I once was. I feel so weak." He said somberly, holding his head low.

"Oh, my Damon. You are not weak. You're just afraid. You're afraid you will lose your baby, and your wife, but you won't. Things happen for a reason. Alexandria wasn't meant to take this journey with you, but your warriors will come, and your baby." She paused. "Your baby is going to live Damon, just have faith. God is working miracles for you. He can sway the blackest of hearts to do his will."

"God believes in me?"

"Yes."

"Now you just need to believe in yourself." She grabbed Damon by the hand. He looked down at her hand and smiled, as he rubbed the back of her hand gently with his thumb.

"I use to believe in myself, but now I'm doing things like lying to my wife, and I let you die. I don't know anymore."

"You didn't let me die Damon, it was my time. I was hindering you from your blessings. I would die a thousand deaths, if it meant you could live and truly be happy. You deserve this, and as for Bonnie, she needs to see both sides of you, and you will get that chance, but once you change, don't transition back into your human form. She needs to know she can trust and love you, no matter what you are." Qetsiyah said, sweetly.

Damon nodded. "It doesn't bother you that I'm madly in love with Bonnie?"

"No. She is the perfect balance between Kenya and myself."

"Excuse me?" Damon chuckled

Qetsiyah kept a serious face.

"What the hell are you talking about Qetsiyah?"

"I'm talking about long ago when you fell in love with two sisters. You fought your love for Kenya so gallantly, because you are loyal that way, but you did indeed come to love her over time."

"You are wrong." He was becoming angry.

"Am I?"

"Kenya had the courage, strength, passion and fire, and I loved and cuddled you. You fell in love with how compassionate I was, and my positive outlook on life, you found me fascinating, but both of us had all the characteristics you have come to love about Bonnie."

"I NEVER LOVED KENYA!" Damon became enraged.

"Okay, so you never loved her, you just kept believing in her, even though the truth was staring you right in the face. Damon you were devastated when you finally saw the real Kenya, and that is because you loved her. You were holding on to her because you loved her Damon, as a man loves a woman, but it's okay. It happens." Qetsiyah smiled.

"Oh my God, I loved her." Damon pushed his face into his hands in disbelief. "Well I don't love that bitch anymore."

"I know. She's gone mad Damon, but you can stop her. Now I have to go, but I love you." Qetsiyah hurried off the ground.

"I love you too, and I'm so glad I got to say goodbye to you."

"Me too. Goodbye Damon." They looked into each other's eyes, as they held lightly to one another's hands. They went their separate ways. Damon never looked back, as he snatched his head to the house, to Bonnie. He rushed back home hoping she was still awake, but she wasn't. He noticed all his friends and their long faces, but Bonnie was his main concern.

Damon started for upstairs, but was stopped by Bree's voice.

"Damon."

"Yes." He looked at her curiously.

"I want you to turn me."

"BREE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Jonas jumped out of his chair.

"What's going on?" Bonnie said, finding her way back downstairs.

"Your mother is talking about becoming a vampire." Jonas exclaimed.

"What?" Bonnie said, as Damon turned to look at her.

"Look Jonas, I've made up my mind. I want to protect Bonnie and this baby, and I sure as hell don't want the devil running rampant. This is what I want, and I need you to respect my decision."

"I forbid you." Jonas spat.

As Damon and the others watched the family go back and forth, Damon knew what he had to do. He had an army to build. Only one thought lingered in his mind in that moment, _when in Rome. _

In the blink of eye Damon, bit his wrist, flashed over to Bree, shoved his wrist into her mouth, and then broke her neck.

Jonas lunged for the immortal, and Bonnie looked at her aunt's dead body in shock. Stefan and Eric dragged Jonas out of the house kicking and screaming.

Damon faced Bonnie hurriedly. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. I'm desperate. She wanted this for you. I couldn't risk her changing her mind. Please forgive me." Damon said as he looked at his wife with a sullen face.

"W…w…well, she wanted to be a vampire, so I guess this is a good thing." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, and then kneeled down next to her aunt.

The amber eyed girl took things better than he thought she would. He smiled.

"Damon we can't just leave her here." Bonnie said coolly.

"No, of course not."

Damon picked Bree up, and then carried her to one of the spare bedrooms. He laid her down and then made sure all the drapes were closed. Bonnie laid down on the bed next to her aunt. Damon, covered Bree and Bonnie, and then pulled his chair up to the bed. He ran his fingers down Bree's face and fiddled with her curly hair. She looked like a beautiful Goddess to him, and soon she would be the first vampire, he had ever made. He would take care of her, and watch over her.

"Damon, what will she be like when she wakes?"

"I don't know. I've never made a vampire."

"Will you care about her?"

Damon laughed.

"I'm going to love her as if she were my child."

Bonnie smiled at her husband.

* * *

The next morning, Damon and Bree were off running. She wasn't angry about being turned, in fact she never felt more alive. He first taught Bree to hunt. The new vampire's preference of prey was animals. It didn't take her long to catch on.

Next, Damon and Bree worked with some of the weapons Stefan had in his bunker, surprisingly, he had dozens of beautiful swords, which Bree decided would be her weapon of choice, from that day forth. The immortal came to love Bree in just the short time of knowing her, but she was cocky, and it would costs her in the battlefield.

"Bree, never take your eyes of the enemy." Damon spat, as they practiced at sword fighting.

"I'M LOOKING AT YOU!" Bree screamed.

Damon smiled at her.

They practiced with swords all day and night. The next day, Stefan taught Damon and Bree how to work with a high powered crossbow. This weapon would prove to be more challenging for the new vampire.

Bonnie watched them practice intently. She wanted so badly to be a bad ass like her aunt Bree.

"Damon teach me how to use a sword and the crossbow."

Damon let out a loud chortle.

"You're in a delicate condition Bonnie, maybe after you have the baby. Now go in the house and help Isabelle with dinner."

"Sss, ooooh, oooh." Stefan hissed.

"I can't believe he said that, um, um." Bree mouthed.

Stefan, hissed and snickered, whilst Bree frowned up in the face at Damon's remark.

Damon looked over to them curiously, and then closed his eyes and dropped his head, because he knew exactly who was glaring at him from behind. He turned his head slowly over to Bonnie, and then smirked as he prepared himself for a good tongue lashing.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled. Either you teach me how to use a weapon, or I will have Stefan teach me. You decide." She glowered at him.

"Come here beautiful." Damon, pulled Bonnie into him.

"Now you are just trying to suck up." Bonnie smiled and then kissed Damon's cheek.

Damon and Stefan worked with both women most of the day with the crossbow, and swords. Bonnie caught on, extremely, quickly, with each and every weapon. Her movements mimicked another person he knew once in his life. He looked at her, as she fiercely held the crossbow in her arm, hitting her target every time. His mind was soon transported back in time, when he and Kenya practiced and played in the courtyard with swords and bow and arrows. He had taught Qetsiyah as well, but she was fragile and it took a lot of work with his mate, but Kenya was like one of the fellows. He cringed, because he had fought so hard against his feelings for her then, but he did love Kenya, and Qetsiyah knew this.

* * *

Six months later, Bonnie was two weeks away from her due date. Damon was loving his vampire senses. He stayed on top of his son's heartbeat. They walked around in the park until it was time for her appointment. The couple paid extra for more four D pictures of his son as well. Damon had started a scrap book of Alexander first pictures. This was another thing he was coming to love about this era, he could hold on to memories in photographs and moving pictures. He could always go back and look at his child's first moments.

As Damon and Bonnie frolicked in the park, they were unaware of one Kenya Kalu, who was enraged at the sight of the happily married couple and a very pregnant Bonnie.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Kenya screamed as she tore her penthouse apart. She broke mirrors, threw dishes across the room. She tipped over TV's and knifed her furniture.

"KENYA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Klaus yelled as he came inside with shopping bags.

"THAT BITCH IS PREGNANT! HE'S MARRIED TO HER!" Kenya yelled as she pulled at the hair on her head angrily.

"…and what if she is Kenya? What does it matter to you?" Klaus said with a serious look on his face.

"Because he lied to me. He said he moved out because The Watchers wanted him too, but she's huge. SHE COULD GIVE BIRTH ANY DAY NOW! He knew she was pregnant before he left here." She paused. "I want that bitch dead. If I can't have a baby, she can't have a baby." Kenya said coldly with a distant look in her eyes.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you because he knew that you would try to kill her. He has to protect her Kenya, and if I were in his shoes, I would protect the woman I loved, and my unborn child too."

Kenya glared at Klaus, because she knew right then, he wasn't going to help her.

"I liked you better when you were weak and kept your mouth closed. Fuck you Klaus, you are useless." She rolled her eyes at the man and then walked out of the room in a huff.

* * *

"Hello Lucifer." A deep baritone voice called to Satan.

"Ah, my dear brother Gabriel. What brings you here?"

"Our father needs you to destroy Kenya's army."

Kol burst into a fit of laughter.

"Now why would I do that? I like that her army is raining down mass destruction over our father's precious fucking little undeserving humans."

"You are going to die anyway, but if you die without doing this for our father, you will not be granted your thousand year reign on this earth as promised. You have already stolen time that was not rightfully yours."

"SCREW YOU! THAT TIME IS MINE!"

Kol glowered at the angel. He knew he was doomed for eternity in hell, and he needed that time to take as many of God's precious human's with him.

"What do you want me to do?" He said through tight lips, as he turned his back to his brother.

"God promised Damon a child, but Kenya is going to march on him tonight, with three hundred demons and another hundred soldiers. He's not ready, Bonnie and the baby will die, if you don't at least cripple Kenya's army."

Kol laughed hysterically. God needed him. He knew the day was coming.

"Alright, fuck it. I'll do it, but when I get that weapon, I will kill Damon, take Bonnie as my bride, and raise his little brat as my own." He paused. "…and Gabriel, tell our father he will not end my fun on this earth, not now or ever."

"We'll see Lucifer." Gabriel smiled, and was gone before Lucifer's very eyes.

~ ( - ) ~

Whilst Damon was preparing his people, and enjoying married life with Bonnie. Kenya and Klaus were busy making demon vampires. Kenya had made a total of three hundred vampires, and had made plans on making more.

Kenya was in her underground lair gathering up her demons, and vampire soldiers. She was going to take Damon down to nothing, and take away his heart, Bonnie Bennett.

As she stood on high, looking down at all her vampire children, she smiled proudly.

"HELLO KENYA." Kol bellowed, as he casually strolled into the warehouse, smiling, with Klaus on his heels.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Klaus, you told him where I was? How could you?"

"Kenya, don't do this." Klaus warned.

Whilst Klaus and Kenya were having words, Kol began his assault on her demons. He sat half of her demons on fire, and was gearing up to destroy the rest. The fire was spiteful, and spread rapidly, destroying even more than half of the creatures.

"NOOOO, MY BABIES!" Kenya transitioned into her beast, and began a brutal battle with Kol.

Satan beat Kenya's beast into a pulp. Klaus seeing this, became enraged. He found a long piece of piping on the floor. He glided through the air, planting the pole into Kol's back. Satan cried out, and struggled to get the pipe out of his back. Kenya regained some of her strength, and began chanting.

"Daddy, you fucking dumb ass." Kol said, as his body began to turn to stone.

Kenya turned Kol into a statue like she did Damon and Qetsiyah, but her spell wouldn't hold the devil for long. He was breaking her spell before they even left her lair.

"Klaus, please help me. I have less than half my army left." She looked around at the ash of all her demon vampires.

Klaus nodded. Night was now upon them.

* * *

Damon and his small family and friends, laughed and talked while they enjoyed their dinner. The immortal and his seven vampires, two vampire hunters, and the twenty guards outside the home would have been clueless to the two hundred demon and vampires on their way to them, but Damon had God's favor, and he wouldn't just leave him stranded. As Damon sat beside Bonnie drinking his wine, and rubbing her belly. A horrible feeling came over him, and the spirits began to call to him.

___They are coming Damon, get Bonnie to safety, prepare your friends._ At the disembodied call, Damon jumped out of his chair, dropping his glass of wine in the process. The floor stained with the dripping blood red liquid. This alerted the attention of everyone else, who were now standing with mouths agape_._

"Damon, what's up?" Stefan asked.

"Get the weapons. Isabelle, Greta, Lucy, get Bonnie out of here **now**. Run deep into the woods. I'll be there later."

"Damon I want to help." Bonnie said frantically.

"NO BONNIE, YOU ARE LEAVING!" Damon yelled at her as he walked to the hall closet pulling out a back pack, putting it on Bonnie's back.

"What is this?"

"Some snacks and water. Is it heavy?"

"No."

"Do not take this off." Damon demanded.

"Damon, we may need the witches, and Isabelle is a great fighter." Stefan said.

"FUCK! FUCK! SHIT!" Damon cursed. Mr. Optimistic was right.

"Isabelle and Greta, stay at the edge of the stairwell in the upstairs hallway. Lucy get Bonnie in the bedroom."

"I want a weapon Damon." Bonnie spat, but her husband ignored her.

Bonnie huffed, and then made her way upstairs with Lucy. Stefan and the others rushed to the bunker for as many weapons and ammo as their hands would carry. Bree strapped her sword over her back, and two side arms on her side. Isabelle made it back up to the bedroom with extra weapons for Bonnie and Lucy both.

"Thanks Isabelle." Bonnie half smiled.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait, and we shoot like crazy at anything that isn't us."

Damon went outside to the front yard making sure the few guards outside were ready, and that they had plenty of ammo. He took to the sky, to see how much time they had. He could see the vampires flashing through the woods breaking down small trees along the way. He cringed.

"We can do this." He said to his beast as he hovered in the air.

"All the hard work and love, I put into this house, is about to come undone." Stefan said sadly.

"But if we live through this, you can enjoy rebuilding it, and I will help you." Eric smiled, and Stefan smiled back.

The enemy was there. The guards outside were shooting rapidly. Damon took to the streets pulling out hearts, quickly. He had taken out at least twenty of the demons in seconds, but Damon was ambushed by Klaus and ten vampire soldiers, who riddled him with wooden and UV bullets. He flashed into the house, because he knew if Klaus was around, then so was Kenya and the Devil, and they would try to hurt Bonnie just to get to him.

Lucy and Bonnie heard the loud raucous from downstairs, and Bonnie was becoming increasingly worried.

Kenya used her magic to disable the house security system, and a locator spell to pin point Bonnie's exact location. She transitioned into her beast, flying right to the girl's bedroom. She ripped the wall away from the house.

"BONNIE GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Bonnie grabbed Lucy's hand, but she snatched her hand away.

Isabelle and Greta hearing the noise coming from the room, broke down the door. Kenya grabbed Lucy, and was about to bite her head off, when Isabelle shot four arrows into her neck, and Greta did a quick chant, setting the beast wings on fire. Kenya growled, and then flew quickly up to the sky, flapping out the fire. The women ran down stairs.

Damon seeing Bonnie became infuriated, but was side tracked by Bree's near death experience. He flashed over to his newborn vamp, pulling out the hearts of his foe, saving her in the process. Bree was powerful, but careless. Damon snatched his head over to the vampire falling down beside him, and then looked to the place where the arrow came from, it was Bonnie. She had his back. The pregnant woman was taking down her share of demons. Damon was love struck, and in awe of her. He was brought back to reality when he felt Klaus's wooden arrows piercing through his skin.

Bonnie had Klaus locked in her sights. She shot the arrow, but Klaus caught it. He now had Bonnie locked in his sights. He flashed to the woman, but was clothes lined by Isabelle, and then he was kicked clear across the house by Damon.

Kenya's seeing this, began using her magic against him. Damon fell to the floor grabbing his head. The raven haired man was taking fire from everywhere. He was being riddled with wooden, UV bullets, and wooden arrows, and not to mention Klaus was back up and had his sights locked on Bonnie, once more, but Isabelle intercepted.

Stefan, Elijah, Eric and the others had their hands full but were trying to make it to Damon, who was under heavy assault, and now taking a serious beating from Kenya's beast.

Greta tried to help Damon as she used her powers against Kenya. The woman laughed at her and then jabbed the woman with her wing.

Klaus was a dirty fighter and had bested Isabelle, who was twice as strong as him. He was now after Bonnie again. She stood frozen in fear, as the man marched over to her in slow motion.

"DAMON!" Isabelle yelled for the raven haired immortal to protect Bonnie.

Damon, transitioned into his beast in the blink of eye. Bonnie watched him grow and change into this demon, in horror. The beast whipped out his long wings, stabbing Klaus and Kenya in the abdomen. He threw the vampire clear out of the house, and raised Kenya to his face, snaring at her evilly, as he wrapped his claws around the neck of the weakened beast.

Damon grew his beast to an unprecedented height of fourteen feet. Bonnie looked at the creature in horror, and then screamed. Kenya transitioned back into a human and pushed herself off of Damon's wing in a flash.

"SHOOT HIM DOWN!" Kenya yelled, after hitting the floor and then retreated.

Kenya's remaining forces came at Damon with everything they had. Bonnie, seeing the angry creature, ran out of the house, and towards the woods. She was alone, and unbelievably afraid. Bonnie didn't notice the overwhelming pain and discomfort her pregnant body felt from running, as her adrenaline fueled her will to live.

"BONNIE!" Isabelle yelled, running after the girl, but was caught by vampire guards and demons.

The demons quickly lost interest in Isabelle, when they smelled Bonnie's blood. The girl had been grazed with a wooden bullet, unknowingly.

Damon saw Bonnie leave. He took his human form again, making it easier for him to retreat from the house, and go after Bonnie.

Damon flashed by Isabelle at lightning speed, catching up with Bonnie, just as the demons were about to rip into her, he transitioned back into his creature at the blink of eye, grabbing Bonnie with his dragon like foot, and then took to the sky.

Bonnie, was extremely afraid, and screamed without end. Her heart could no longer handle the shock, distress, and the fear she felt. She began to go into cardiac arrest. Damon heard his mate gasp for air, and her heart stop. He pulled his leg in quickly, given Bonnie his blood. His blood took effect immediately. Bonnie's heart began to beat again.

Bree was down, and Damon cried out. He stopped in the sky, and hovered. He wanted to go back for her, but he waited patiently for someone to come to her aid. He prayed that someone could save her, and Rebekah did not let him down. He would thank her later for that.

Knowing that Bree was okay, he soldiered on. He flew with Bonnie for over thirty six hours. Damon's destination was the rainforest, in South America. He needed cover for his beast, and it was the perfect place. He could feed on the animals, rest, and his beast could bond with Bonnie.

He arrived, looking for a clearing to land. After he found one, he laid Bonnie down, gently. He then rubbed her belly and the side of her face, tenderly, with his large finger. He keyed into hers and the baby's heartbeat. They were okay, and it made Damon happy, as he marveled at his son's strong heartbeat.

As he sat down on the other side of Bonnie, he used his strong muscles to push out the bullets and small arrows, but he couldn't get to the long dagger that was lodged in the middle of his back. He plopped down on the ground, closing his eyes. He was tired and badly hurt.

He contemplated on if he should allow Bonnie to wake up to his beast or transition back into his human form, but Qetsiyah instructions were clear. He was to transition into his beast, and remain that way. Bonnie needed to know she could trust him and love him, while even in his demon form.

Damon, was highly emotional when in this state, so his feelings for Bonnie were heightened tenfold.

His creature was remarkable, in that he didn't lose his natural eye color like Kenya and Kol. His eyes were perfectly slanted and still silvery blue, and he could manipulate his size up to fourteen feet tall. His creature's nose and lips were perfect. No one would ever know he had dragon like teeth, unless he showed them. It was God that blessed his creature to be this way.

Bonnie, began to stir, and soon she came to. She took one look at Damon, and began screaming. She picked up whatever she could find and threw it at the creature.

She was under the impression that he was no longer Damon.

Damon sat up, sitting quietly, patiently, watching Bonnie.

"SHOO! SHOO!" Bonnie shouted. She looked around frantically for a clearing to escape.

Damon, stretched his wings and covered his face, trying to play a game with the woman.

The amber eyed girl saw a clearing and then took off. She could hear the beast following her, but then he stopped, and called to her, telepathically, instead.

"Bonnie." He whispered.

She stopped, but couldn't understand why she had this incredible instinct to go back to this creature, Bonnie's fear for Damon's creature was deep. It reminded her of the nightmares she had when she ran without end, and not able to escape the beast in the darkness. Seeing him made her relive the night that Kol attacked her in her apartment.

"Bonnie." He whispered again.

Bonnie knew that voice.

She walked slowly back to the clearing, and then looked upon Damon's beast. He remained seated as to not frighten her.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God." She cried. "I hate you. You lied to me." She said emotionally, as she sobbed. "Turn back into a human. I hate you like this." She cried through every word.

"You don't have to love me Bonnie, I still love you, and our baby. I will always love you, no matter who or what I am." Damon said, speaking through his creature.

"What is this baby going to be? Oh God, is it going to be a creature like you? I'm pregnant with a thing. I want this thing out of me." She said, hysterically.

"He will be here soon, and he will be beautiful, just like you." Damon said, sadly, the creature hanging his head low. "Please help me, Bonnie." He turned his back to her, to reveal the dagger.

"Get it out your damn self. I'm not touching you. You are a liar, and I hate you." She spat, her face still moist with tears.

Damon tried once more, to remove the dagger. The beast fell, flapped, and flopped around the forest floor with loud thunderous thuds, causing the ground underneath Bonnie's feet to vibrate.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Bonnie yelled, seeing the creature hurt, was pulling at her heart strings. "I will pull the damn thing out, but promise not to eat me."

"I won't." Damon said, somberly.

Bonnie walked cautiously over to the beast. "Lay down." She directed, as she walked over to him. She rubbed his back, instinctively, and tenderly, before pulling the dagger out.

Damon let out a loud roar, impulsively. He stopped immediately, once he sensed Bonnie's fear.

It was just Bonnie's luck, it began to rain, brutally.

"OH MY GOD!" Bonnie threw her arms over her head, running and snuggling up against a tree, and began to cry.

Damon looked over at the small woman, with her round belly, afraid to touch her, but it was killing him to see her out in the pouring rain.

Damon, quickly grabbed her, and then flew to the tallest and strongest tree. Bonnie screamed the entire time. He clasped his talons into a strong branch, and then hung upside down. He wrapped his large wings around their bodies, shielding them from the rain. Bonnie screamed for several minutes, kicking the beast in his face and stomach.

Damon had finally grew weary with her riotous behavior. He growled loudly in her face, causing Bonnie's hair to fly up from the breathe coming from him. She gripped her ears, tightly, to shield them from the noise.

She trembled out of fear, as she sniffled, and then laid back into his soft wings, trying to lay as far away from the beast as possible without touching him, which was impossible. Bonnie, cried herself to sleep.

They slept for twenty four hours straight, allowing the creatures body to get the much needed rest it needed, to heal.

Bonnie, tossed and turned. Her body couldn't help but navigate to Damon, the man she loved. She was now sleeping comfortable on the beast chest; her head resting comfortably underneath his chin. Damon, removed her shoes, backpack, and cradled her into him. Bonnie's body heat, helped to supply the winged cocoon with warmth, given her a warm and safe pouch to sleep in, which was one of the most remarkable rest she had ever had, unknowingly.

Her five foot stature, rested comfortably on top of the fourteen foot tall beast, and was a sight to behold. Their chest rose and fell in harmony, as they slept.

Damon heard, and felt Bonnie's back vibrating against his highly sensitive skin. He popped his eyes open in horror.

_Oh no. She is going into labor, but we haven't bonded?_ He thought.

Damon began to pray that Bonnie's labor would be as long as Qetsiyah's third time in labor. The woman was in Labor for two full days, but the raven haired immortal would not be so lucky. Her contractions grew closer as the hours rolled by, which caused Bonnie to wake. She screamed and cried without end. Damon thought he was going to come undone, as the woman screamed, pushed, hit, and kicked him.

"I HAVE TO PUSH! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT OUT OF HERE!" Bonnie screamed.

"I will be glad to free myself from your insufferable nagging, but there is nowhere to go. I will not have my child be born in the rain." The beast spat.

Damon could hear the torrential down pour outside of the cocoon, but was willing to let her have the baby in the rain to please her. He opened his large wing, slightly, to peer at the forest floor, checking the conditions of the ground. The beast growled. There was no way Bonnie could give birth in a flood. He cursed himself; he did this to his mate, but he searched his mind for the bright side. _The baby will bring us closer._ He thought.

His wife kept screaming, but Damon was growing weary of riotous Bonnie. Needless to say, the amber eyed girl and the beast were not getting along. The creature began to roughly remove Bonnie's clothes, and she wiggled furiously against him.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!"

"ERRRRRRRR!" He growled loudly, once more. "Remove your clothes." The beast spat.

Bonnie ceased all her movements, and worked with the creature to free her from her clothes. Bonnie laid back into his large hand, spreading her legs, she gave one timid push without Damon's assistance.

The entire moment for Bonnie was surreal. Here she was, wrapped inside of the wings of a beast who once had the face of the man she was in love with. Was this a nightmare, could she wake up? The moment she believed she was having an outer body experience, was debunked when she felt her back revolting against her, again.

Bonnie, gripped Damon's large thumb, and his large hand gave her a gentle push. Beauty and the Beast were now working together. Bonnie was ready to push and he helped her. Little Alexander shot forth into the world. Bonnie closed her eyes. She dare not look at the child, but nagged about needing a shower instead, as if it were the most important thing in that moment.

Damon, opened up his wing, allowing the rain to wash away the birth, and then held Bonnie out into the rain. Bonnie was enraged with how the creature was treating her. He pulled her back in, and then sucked the water off of her body, whilst she fought against the beast lips touching her. He then pricked his finger, with his sharp fang, giving Bonnie his blood to help heal her body.

Bonnie, put on her clothes, and then laid down next to the beast large legs, but still didn't look at her child.

The baby cried for two hours without end. Damon tried everything to soothe the tiny infant in his giant hand, but nothing worked. Damon, tried something new, to get the mother's attention. He blew in Bonnie's face lightly, and he wouldn't stop no matter how angry she became.

"STOP!" She yelled.

"Look at our baby Bonnie."

"NO! I WON'T GIVE IN. YOU LIED TO ME!" She yelled, once more.

"He is beautiful Bonnie. I know I lied to you, but I was afraid of how you would react. My findings weren't wrong, but I am still your Damon, and I love you. Please look at him. He is the most beautiful child I have ever seen. Please. Please." Damon pleaded and then began to cry.

Bonnie remained silent, and began to cry as well, as she listened to the beast and her baby crying. She knew she was being evil, and ridiculous, but she was afraid to see what she believed to be a tiny beast.

Bonnie was beginning to grow weary with her vindictive attitude. She really wanted to punish her husband for lying to her, and she really was afraid of what her child looked like, but he was hers, and he was crying. He needed his mother. She realized it didn't matter what he looked like, because she loved that baby from the moment she found out she was pregnant. True love wasn't shallow or wrathful. Unconditional love is what Bonnie had within her, for her family, no matter how strange it was.

The amber eyed girl opened her eyes to a big sea of silvery blue glassed over eyes looking back at her, and one of the most beautiful baby's she had ever laid eyes on, was laying on the beast chest, crying his eyes out. Bonnie cried, and then eased her body down to the beast chest. She took her baby into her arms, raising her shirt. Little Alexander latched onto his mother's nipple, and began suckling, greedily.

Bonnie smiled down to the tan baby with raven hair, and wondered whose eyes he would have.

The beast touched Bonnie's face and his son's head, with his large finger.

Bonnie, grabbed the beast finger. She kissed it, and began to cry tears of joy.

"I love you Bonnie." The beast said, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I love you Damon." She looked the beast square in his eyes and then kissed the corner of its mouth.

Bonnie gave birth to the first day walking immortal child.

A/N: My thoughts, I really liked how the ending scene turned out, kind of wished I dragged it out to next chapter... :( I. "Hope" that you liked it. Let me know.


	9. CH: 9 KING OF THE UNDEAD: OLD FRIENDS

A/N: I really like my last chapter, but this one has some good scenes in it too. Some heartfelt scenes with Stefan. He has a few good moments in this chapter. Damon is a rocking vampire. He puts me in the mind of Dracula in this chapter. It's a very brief scene, but I can see it played out on TV. I like it.

Bonnie and Damon, share a really awkward moment. They have some confusing feelings to get through in the next chapter (chapter 10) If you all hate it too badly, I want delve deeper, but I think it's good, because we get to learn a little bit more about Damon's demon/beast.

I've done a real poor job of explaining him, visually, so I am given a better description of what he looks like in this chapter. I know all of you have been concocting your own vision of what he looks like. (plus a commenter mentioned it) I want him to be more handsome than Kenya and Kol's demon.

Oooh…do you remember that movie, 'Legend' with Tom Cruise? I found that beast strangely attractive and sexy, I'm weird. Damon's beast is similar to that, but not red in color, more olive complexion.

* * *

Damon, watched Bonnie, as she fed their son. Now that Bonnie had accepted him and their child, he could concentrate on how happy he was with the little tan baby with the raven hair in his wife's arms. There were no words to describe how perfectly beautiful their child was, and him being alive, and well was even more glorious. Damon had longed for his son to live, from the moment he learned Bonnie was pregnant.

The amber eyed woman had a good pregnancy. She was strong and she was happy. She didn't worry about a thing. Damon felt proud of himself for being such a well behaved husband. He gave her everything she needed, and wanted.

The little tike nursed himself to sleep on his mother's breast. Bonnie lifted the child up and then pulled her shirt down. She placed the naked baby over her shoulder, and tenderly rubbed his back as Alexander cooed and faintly moved in her arms.

"So now that our little guy has eaten, what about me? I'm starving. I haven't eaten in four days, and I haven't had any water."

"Oh yes, I put some things in your backpack. It's mostly snacks, but I did put two bottles of water in there as well. I didn't want the bag to be too heavy."

"Do you think the little lantern will last us until the rain stops?"

"It should. Stefan said that it has a forever lasting battery. Here," Damon grabbed the backpack, and then wrestled with it, as he tried to open it with his awkward large hands.

"Let me." Bonnie smiled. She laid the baby on his father's large muscular chest. The baby's soft breathing tickled his father's skin, causing the beast to smile. Bonnie, opened the bag, finding the bottles of water, a few diapers, baby wipes, beef jerky and cheese pouches, cereal bars, fruit cups, plastic utensils, and two receiving baby blankets.

"Oh wow, Damon, you really came prepared."

"I didn't plan on you being away from home this long. I realize you need more water. I will call Stefan telepathically, it shouldn't take them more than a day to get here using the private jet."

Bonnie sighed as if she didn't want him to call the green eyed vampire to their rescue, but she knew at some point that they needed to go home and check on their friends and family. She was angry with Damon for lying to her, and she was afraid of him because of what Kol had done to her, but once she conquered her fears, she realized she loved Damon, no matter what he looked like or what he was.

Damon chuckled lightly. "You don't want to go home?"

"How did you know?" Bonnie said, sadly.

"After I mentioned contacting Stefan, I sensed a drop in your mood. Since we are now linked, we can feel each other's emotions, and you can also speak to me through your mind, anytime you want."

"How did we become linked?"

"We became linked when we conceived Alexander. We are now mated. If you wanted to leave me, or if I wanted to walk away from you, it would be really hard for either one of us to do. It would be hard for us to break the bond that we now share."

Bonnie swallowed, nervously. "Does this mean your demon will want to be with me," she paused "Sexually."

"I don't think so, I'm an animal, and you are a human. I shouldn't feel sexually aroused by you." Damon said, unsurely. "Honestly Bonnie, I don't know much about my creature. When I was first turned, I was so depressed about Qetsiyah, I didn't think about what I was or what I was capable of. When I did transitions," he paused. "I just fed and killed." The creature said in thought.

"So your demon doesn't find me sexy." Bonnie said, jokingly.

The demon laughed. "No…we both find you incredibly sexy and beautiful. In fact, my feelings for you in this state, are even more heightened and intense."

"Can you speak with other supernatural beings telepathically?"

"Yes, but only the ones that I have fed my blood to, can communicate, telepathically, with me."

Bonnie stared at the beast as he spoke, and continued to gaze at him.

"I love to hear you talk through your creature. It's so mystical, and kind of scary, but it also makes me feel calm and comfortable."

The demon chuckled lightly.

Bonnie, snuggled her body a little closer to the demon. The beast placed its large hand on his wife's lower leg and rubbed it gently. His creature was supremely happy. The beast loved Bonnie in a pure and gentle way, even though he was a demon.

Their son moved timidly on the creature's chest. It looked down to its little family. The demon wanted to come to tears. He finally had a child that lived. This one child, almost healed the demon's broken heart over the loss of his other children. He still missed them. There was not a day that went by, that he didn't think about what his other children would have been like.

The beast chuckled. "Our son has officially marked his territory. I think we better put him on a diaper, and wrap him in a blanket."

"Oh God, I'm a terrible mother." Bonnie, hurriedly took the baby, and then wiped the beast chest off. She then put a diaper on their little buddle of joy and wrapped him securely in a blanket, using the creature's chest as a baby changing station. Bonnie, then held her baby close, and then huddled closer to the beast, again. They lay quietly for half an hour. The demon still smiling, Alexander sleeping, and Bonnie with her eyes closed.

"Are you sleep?"

"No. You?"

"No, I'm enjoying the sound of your heartbeat." He smiled, and then his face became curious. "Back at the house, were you seriously trying to go to war with me, even though you were pregnant?" Damon frowned.

"No Damon. I wouldn't on purposely try to put our child in the line of fire. I just wanted to protect myself, just in case something came at me and you weren't around. That night in my apartment when Kol attacked me, I knew I couldn't win, but I had to try. I couldn't just give up. I wanted to live, and now I have so much more to live for."

"Okay." Damon smiled. "I love that about you Bonnie, my little tiger."

"Does it hurt when you change? I mean your skin, your bones, they have to do all that stretching, it seems like it should hurt."

"My transitioning is magical. It's uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt, not at all."

"I forgot to ask, does your beast have a penis?"

"Bonnie." Damon sang, and then chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious."

Bonnie sat up, grabbing the backpack. She opened her beef jerky and cheese, and a bottle of water. Damon closed his eyes and listened to her eat. She gobbled up the beef and cheese and then ate a fruit cup. She then gulped down the bottle of water in seconds.

"Do you need some of my blood?"

"No, I'm fine. My beast has a way of feeding without me leaving this nest."

"How?"

"I have a tentacle that extends from the small of my back. It captures animals that come near me, and drains them dry."

"Oh my God, you've been feeding this entire time?"

"Yeah, when we come out of here, you might not want to look down."

"I think I am going to be sick."

Damon chuckled.

"I want to give your beast a name."

"Okay."

"I want to name him, Damian."

"Damon, and Damian. That's a real stretch." He chuckled.

"Well, technically you are the same person, but Damian, seems to be the perfect name for your demon."

"Alright, Damian it is." The beast said happily.

"I would like to give your beast a name too."

Bonnie looked at her husband curiously. "What the hell are you talking about Damian?"

"My sweet Bonnie can be a real tiger." They chuckled.

"So what are you going to name your tiger?"

Damon smiled. "Bitch."

"Ugh." Bonnie huffed, and then hit the beast.

"Get some rest beautiful, while Alexander is asleep. He's a little tiger too."

"Goodnight Damian." Bonnie smiled as she rested her head against the demon's chest. She fell fast asleep.

Damon turned out the lantern, and then called to Stefan.

As soon as Kenya retreated with Klaus in her demon's arms, the vampire soldiers soon followed, and Damon's vampires eradicated the remaining demons. They were truly good, with only one weak link, Bree Bennett. Stefan and Elijah had made up in their mind; they would have to work a lot more with the new vampire, because she was not ready for the war, and not at all with what Kenya had created.

Greta's wound was severe, but not badly enough where Elijah's blood could not heal her. Matt and Connor fought valiantly, suffering only minor scrapes and bruises during battle, but they longed to have someone to take Galen's place. Sooner or later, Eric and the others would have to consult with Tyler Lockwood.

Stefan and the others rummaged through the mess that use to be his home. There were holes in the ceilings and the barrier walls. He would have to thank Damon's demon for some of that damage, but the bulk of the damage was caused by Kenya's army. The demons got into the house whatever way they could, by crashing through windows and doors. Stefan, looked around at the devastation, sadly.

He set a chair up in the kitchen, and then sat down. He continued to look around at the destruction, and began to ponder on whether he should destroy the house, and move on to something new, or rebuild. His thoughts about his home were diverted when he heard Damon calling to him. Stefan answered back.

The immortal told him where he was and that he and his family were okay. He then told Stefan that he wanted them to move to California. He wanted a safe place to take his newborn. The green eyed man lifted his head, straightening up his back, and then smiled. Damon's little boy was okay. He was ecstatic to know that the beast and Bonnie had bonded, and that everyone was well.

Stefan, never lost true hope in them; he knew that they would somehow make it as a couple, against all odds, even though he did have some remnants of doubt, but the couple made it through, and he couldn't be more delighted.

Whilst Stefan, was down stairs having a conversation with Damon in his head, Isabelle and Rebekah were going through things up stairs. Isabelle smiled when she found the scrape book Damon had started for his baby still intact. The baby's nursery was still intact as well. It saddened Isabelle to know that the baby wouldn't be coming home to her house. The baby would have to go somewhere else. Maybe over to Lucy and Eric's; the same place they had been staying for the past few nights.

"Hey." Stefan said as he entered the room.

"Look, the scrap book is still in one piece." Isabelle said in a shaken voice, as tears started to roll down her tawny cheeks. The woman was finding it hard to speak and fight back her tears.

Stefan, walked swiftly over to her, wrapping his arms around his wife. He knew how happy, and badly, Isabelle wanted for Damon and his little family to continue living with them, but now that dream was destroyed along with their home.

"Sh. It's okay." Stefan ran his hand through his wife's hair, kissing her forehead as he rubbed her back tenderly.

"I wanted that little baby to live with us."

"I know, but this thing with Kenya is not over. Damon is still going to need us to help protect his family. Bonnie had the baby. Damon says mother and baby are doing well."

"Bonnie had Alexander." Isabelle said, happily.

"What's this I hear? Bonnie had the baby?" Rebekah said, flashing into the room.

"Yeah, she had the baby, and get this, Damon's beast delivered him."

"Get the fuck out." Rebekah said bulging her eyes. "Well what the fuck are we waiting for, let's go get them."

"Where are they?" Isabelle asked.

"They are in South America, in the rain forest." Stefan said, smiling.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and Isabelle laughed.

"Stefan, the moving trucks are here." Eric bellowed as he flashed up the stairs to the others.

"Great. Have Jeremy supervise the move. Damon wants You, Isabelle, Elijah, and me to come for him, Bonnie, and the baby. Oh, and Eric, tell Jeremy to have everything moved to California."

"So Damon wants us in California." Eric asked. "Well what about Tyler? You said you wanted to talk with him."

"Damn, I forgot. After we get Damon, you can fly back here and speak with Tyler about joining us, or invite him to come to California, if you feel you can trust him."

"Now, if you will excuse me. I need to get something very important." Stefan said and then left the room.

Stefan flashed to the backyard, to his little pond. He removed his shirt, shoes, and socks, and then dove in to the shallow watery hole. He went straight to the spot where he hid the dagger, it was gone. Stefan scoured the pond in a flash over and over again. The ordained dagger was missing. The green eyed vampire flashed out of the pond, a look of horror painted across his face. Stefan rubbed his hands through his hair, angrily, and then plopped down onto the ground. He wanted to die. How was he going to tell Damon and Elijah that the weapon was missing?

He was sick. Stefan looked blankly at the ground, as droplets of water ran down his forehead, and the side of his face. His lips began to quiver, and his chest rose and fell from his anxiousness to resolve his current dilemma.

Stefan put on his shoes, which felt like a ton of bricks. His body was weakened, by his emotional distress from the anger and disappointment he felt in himself. He stood up slowly. It took everything in him to stand up, and everything in him to keep standing, and to even reach back down for his shirt, but he did. The walk back to the house would be one of the most painful journey's he had made in years. He couldn't conjure up one particular time in his life, when he had to deliver such devastating news.

Emily entered the elevator to Kenya's penthouse quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was betray The Watch, but she was afraid of Kenya, and she wanted her family to live. Emily and her husband were divorced, but her husband won custody of their children. She was proven unfit to be a mother because of the nights she spent away from them, because of work, and her ties with the secret society. With all that she hand been through, she couldn't risk losing her family forever. Any time with them was better than nothing at all.

The petite woman exited the elevator slowly. Even though she had come through for Kenya, she didn't trust her not to kill her, or do something evil to her after the weapon was delivered.

"Hello." Kenya walked into the living room prowling, as if she didn't live there. The look on her face was quite grim. "I see you have what I want. Let me see it."

Emily placed the dagger on the kitchen bar and then unwrapped it. Kenya's mouth was ajar. She was speechless; the weapon was back in her grasp. The last time she seen it was when she released Qetsiyah.

"Hello you," Kenya picked the dagger up off the counter, clutching the handle, with a enlightened look in her eyes.

"This beautiful weapon was meant to destroy me." The dark skinned woman said, still marveling at the shiny blade with its golden handle.

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Emily asked in a shaken voice.

"Well, I was going to kill Kol with it, so that Damon and I could live happily ever after, but since the sloppy doppelganger has sunk her claws into him, and is now giving him a child. I guess I will have to kill him and his little bitch instead." Kenya looked over at Emily with a menacing look on her face, and a voided look in her eyes.

"Kenya, don't do this. You don't have to do this."

"Of course I do. Damon knows what a monster I am now. I will never be able to win his affections, and the way I see it, it is better that he die by God's weapon than me." She said, nonchalantly as she leaned against the counter, biting the insides of her cheek as she gripped the sword tightly.

Emily looked down to the floor, and then plopped down on her knees and began to cry. "Kill me." Emily whispered.

Kenya looked down to the woman and smirked. "Back in my day, we would have killed and hanged a traitor such as yourself, but I think death is mercy. It's the coward's way out." Kenya leaned down to the woman, and then turned Emily's face to hers. The immortal dilated her pupils and the witches mirrored hers.

"You are going to tell The Watch of your betrayal, and you do want to live and experience all the suffering that they or anyone in this world is ready to dish out. You don't have the courage to take your own life. Now, be gone little bird, and sing of your great deed."

Emily began to cry like a baby, but was forcefully grabbed by Kenya and then shoved out of the penthouse and onto the floor.

As Emily, slowly walked through the empty club, she saw a beaming light behind her; she turned quickly to the light, and was frozen by the sight of the angel.

"Hello Emily, my name is Michael."

"W…w…what do you want from me?"

"Your power."

"No please, I just wanted to save my family.

"You should have put your trust in God, not in Kenya."

The angel put his hand on Emily's forehead, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Emily, hurriedly, tried to move a chair with her magic, but nothing. She then tried lighting the candle with her power, but still nothing. In a matter of seconds, Emily, was turned from a powerful witch into no more than an average mortal.

A few hours later, Kenya Kalu decided to hide the dagger where she thought no one would find it. For the life of the immortal, she couldn't figure out why she would hide the dagger at Klaus's estate, but a voice inside of her was driving her to do this.

Kenya was cocky, and feeling quite proud of an idea that she didn't even come up with. The only thought running through her mind was that her enemies would never look in the obvious places for it. She was confident that Kol would never look for the dagger at Klaus's.

Even though Klaus told some things, she knew that he would never tell Kol about her having the sword. Kenya was like a school girl in that moment; she needed someone to share the good news with. She couldn't wait until her beau came home from his trip to Louisiana; she wanted to share the good news with him of their major win.

Kenya, securely wrapped the silver and golden sword in a plastic bag, and then tied the bag close. The dark brown eyed immortal then lowered the weapon down into the pond. "The only person that knows where you are, is me." She smirked, as she spoke to the weapon. She then flashed away from the vampire's estate, happily. Unfortunately for Kenya, there was another witness, it was the one person that she always forgot about, because she never bothered to look up.

Stefan, Eric, Isabelle, Bree, and Elijah were thirty thousand feet up in the air and on their way to get Damon and his family. Stefan, didn't want to share the somber news until he was with everyone. He didn't want to keep speaking of his failure. He wanted to rip the band aide off only once. Damon could beat him until he was blue in the face for all he cared. I deserve to be beheaded. He thought.

"Stefan, you've been quiet the entire trip. Are you okay?"

Stefan sighed. He wanted to tell everyone about what happened, once they were all together, but telling his wife first, was a good start. He wanted to relieve himself of some of his great burden and pain. Stefan was still trying to figure out how he was able to take a shower, and board the plane without falling dead.

"Someone stole the weapon."

"What?" Isabelle bulged her eyes at Stefan in shock. Her facial expression a mixture of confusion and horror. Did she hear her husband right?

"What are you saying to me Stefan?" Isabelle took his hand, gently squeezing it. Stefan looked back at her with sad eyes.

"I scoured the pond for an hour; the dagger was nowhere to be found. It's gone Isabelle."

"Oh, God," Isabelle placed her hand over her heart. "Look at me." Isabelle smiled. "We are going to find it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have faith, in God, in you, and in us. I love you Stefan." The tawny woman's eyes were glassed over; she was hurting, but Stefan could tell that she believed in him, and it helped to lift some of the terrible encumbrance he felt. His heart didn't feel as heavy with guilt as it did when he first boarded the plane.

"Can you think of anyone who is capable of finding it, and sneaking it off the ground?" Isabelle asked.

"I hate saying this, I mean I really hate saying this, but I believe it was Emily. She is suspect number one on my list." Stefan said with confidence, looking Isabelle square in the eyes.

"If she betrayed us, I am going to kill her." Isabelle said through tight lips.

"Hold off on the kill order. If it was her, I want to know why she did it."

Isabelle nodded. Stefan reached over and kissed her moist full lips. "I love you, you know that?"

"You better." Isabelle pushed herself back in her seat and smiled.

Damon, had remained a demon for five whole days now. It was the longest he had ever nested his beast; he didn't remember if he had ever nested his demon at all. As Damon remained in his cocooned like state to keep himself and family dry, he began to learn new things about his creature, like his unique way of feeding. His beast did it automatically. Its animal instincts were kicking in quite nicely.

But Damon would soon discover something even more frightening about his demon. The more Bonnie's warm breath tickled his neck, and her warm feet brushed against his bare skin, he felt an awful throbbing in his loin. He did well for the most part ignoring it, but Bonnie's light bleeding from having the baby, made it worse. In this moment, he was not human or civilized, he was an animal, though a highly evolved animal who could communicate and strategize, his body was still an animal in this state. As the beast, his animal's instincts were superior over his human ones.

Damon tried keeping his mind on war, his hatred for Kenya, and his future plans for his family, but his body had other plans. The creature thought how ironic of Bonnie to ask him if he had a penis, he never knew it. He never seen one or felt one, but in that very moment. He felt the skin between his legs opening, and it was the most uncomfortable and ungodly feeling he had experienced in quite some time. The creature swallowed hard, and then closed his eyes. He took his large awkward hand and felt between his legs, and there it was. He rubbed over the sensitive rounded tip and in that moment he wanted to die.

The beast began to squirm out of panic.

"No." He whispered in horror.

Bonnie's body was much too fragile for his beast.

Damon took deep breathes as he closed his eyes. "What's happening to me?" He thought.

Damon's creature believed Bonnie to be in heat because of her menstrual cycle, and his human could not convince the beast testosterones otherwise. The creature was in love with the amber eyed girls pheromones.

Damon's will power was being tested. Fate was cruel to him in this moment. The creature had proved to Bonnie that he could be trusted, but if she woke up and saw the beast member saluting her, it would strike fear in her heart and he knew it.

"Damian, are you okay?"

Oh, God, she's awake. He panicked and then swallowed nervously.

"Remember when you asked me if my beast felt sexually attracted to you," he paused.

"Oh, my God. What should I do?" Bonnie said, raising her body up.

"Maybe if you turn your back to me; the warmth of your skin isn't helping me." The beast didn't have the heart to tell Bonnie that her light bleeding had triggered his arousal.

The beast's breathing became erratic, as he tried to fight his sexual desires for his mate.

Think Damon, think? He thought to himself, as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"You're going to be okay Damian." Bonnie spoke softly with her back to him.

The creature reached down to his member, extending his claw. He inflicted his member with incredible pain. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and scaring his family. He could feel the head retracting, which was very painful because of the large gaping wound he had made. It was an unholy pain; he had never felt such pain in his life, or at least that he could recall, in that moment.

"Ahhh, God, please, please." Damon whimpered as his engorged wounded member retracted into the tight hole, agitating the wound greatly.

"Damian, please let me help you." Bonnie turned around against the beast wishes. She placed the baby on his chest, and then rubbed his tummy tenderly below his naval.

"No Bonnie."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's comforting, but it's," he swallowed. "The rubbing helps, and I'll keep my focus on Alexander. Thank you, Bonnie." The beast looked at her with glassy eyes. Her long hair was draped over one shoulder. He wanted so badly to touch his fragile mate, but the pain he felt reminded him of why not to.

"Just try and get some sleep." Bonnie said still helping him through his pain.

Stefan hurry. Please. He called to his friend.

Stefan and the rest of the group arrived. They rode through the muddy jungle looking for Damon and his family. They traveled as far as they could by vehicle. The forest was becoming too thick to continue in the jeeps, so Stefan and the group searched for Damon on foot, which proved to be much quicker.

"Damian?" Bonnie lifted her head up from off the beast chest.

His eyes were closed whilst his large hand rested on his forehead.

"Damian, are you awake?"

"Yes." Damon's member was fully emerged. He had wounded himself numerous times, but he healed magnificently. He was two seconds away from taken Bonnie. His animal instincts were at the brink of taken over his will power, but he was going to do it, even if he had to guillotine his penis and stake himself.

"I don't hear the rain anymore. Get the light."

"NO!" He growled, frightening Bonnie. "It's all the way out."

"C…c…can I see it."

"No Bonnie, please." The beast said agitated.

The creature looked over to Bonnie, he could see her perfectly in the dark. He then slightly opened his wing to look out.

"It's not raining, and the sun is out. Thank God. Get the baby. Make sure you hold him close."

Damon cradled Bonnie and the baby tightly to his chest, and then took off. He landed in the same clearing that they had landed in six days ago. He placed Bonnie and the baby down on the ground quickly. He couldn't transitioned back into his human because of his erection, so he took off. He found a creek that was swollen because of all the rain. The beast dived in letting the cold water soothe his painful engorged member. He stayed submerged in the cold water for almost half an hour.

He reemerged from the water in his human form. He flashed quickly back to his family. He rushed over to the tree and then plopped down beside Bonnie. He rested his back up against it. He was tired, but he was also happy to be back in his human form, and no longer having to battle with the beast sexual urges for his mate.

"How do you feel?"

"Um…relieved." He smiled as he leaned his head back against the tree.

Bonnie, got up and started walking with her cranky son. She then walked slowly back over to her husband. She stood over Damon, still smiling at him.

Damon opened his eyes; her scent was still calling to him.

"I smell so awful. I need a shower," she paused. "I want a steak and a bake potato."

"I think you smell wonderful."

"I think your beast has made you delusional."

"Maybe so."

Bonnie kneeled down in front of Damon, placing his son in his arms. He was happy to be seeing his child through his human eyes. "God this kid is gorgeous. He looks like you Bonnie."

"Aww, I was hoping he would look like you."

"It's good luck for a boy to look like his mother and a girl to look like her father."

"Good to know. Oh wow, look at your clothes. They really hurt you Damon."

"Yes, they hurt me, but they cannot kill me. Always remember that." Damon said as he looked back down to his son. "Someone, is very anxious to meet you Alexander.

"…and who might that be?"

"Isabelle. She and Stefan seem to be in great despair, and I am assuming it's because they are worried about you and the baby. I can sense how much Isabelle loves Alexander. I think I want her to be his God mother and protector. Is this okay with you?"

Bonnie nodded as she smiled.

Damon looked over to Bonnie, he supposed that now was as good a time as any to let her know that her new home would be the Island of Santa Cruz for a while. He knew she wouldn't like it, but he was the man of his family, and he would do whatever it took to protect them, even if it meant his wife wouldn't speak to him for a few days.

"Bonnie, when we leave here, we're going to our temporary home; the island of Santa Cruz." Damon looked Bonnie in the eyes.

"…but why?" She swallowed hard, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I am your husband, and it is my duty to protect, provide, love, and cherish you, and I hope," Damon paused. "I hope you will respect and trust the decisions I make for us."

"I do." Bonnie wiped away her tears. "I won't give you a hard time." Bonnie sat quietly for a moment, fiddling with her thin fingers in her lap. She was saddened by Damon's announcement, but she knew it was for the best.

Damon and Bonnie were learning a lot about each other.

Bonnie was learning to be a wife, and that she and her husband were one, and sometimes she had to let her mate make decisions for the household. She was so independent, and she wasn't use to dealing with a real man.

Damon on the other hand, wasn't use to dealing with such a strong willed woman such as Bonnie; he was learning that he had to stand up to her. Bonnie, needed to trust that he wouldn't led them wrong, and that he was capable of making decisions that would not only protect her, but also make her happy in the end.

Once they learned these beautiful things about each other, they would be a match made in heaven.

Their union was quick and spontaneous; they didn't fully get to truly know each other, but they were having fun and excitement along the way.

"If I were a vampire, I could help you, and fight alongside you." Bonnie said, softly, still a sad look on her face.

Damon let out a loud chortle.

"Just six days ago Bonnie, you were afraid of my demon, and now you want to be a vampire." He said, still lightly laughing, as he took her chin between his finger and thumb.

"You don't have to mock me Damon."

"I apologize, you are right, but I don't want you to be a vampire, and I would like for us to have more children."

Bonnie cocked her head in curiosity. "How many more kids are we talking about, and why don't you want me to be a vampire?"

"I would like one or two more children, and I don't want you to be a vampire because I'm afraid for you." Damon was afraid that Bonnie would end up like Qetsiyah.

"…but if you don't turn me, I will die, and you will still be alive and alone."

"When you die, I will take the dagger, and run it through my heart. I won't live without you."

Bonnie and Damon stared at each other. They were at an impasse about their future, both being completely selfish in this moment.

"We will just have to let God's will be done Bonnie."

"Okay." She half smiled, as she sighed, with a sad look in her eyes.

"I think I hear Stefan and the others." Damon said, as he looked off into the forest.

"BONNIE!" Bree yelled and then flashed over to her niece. "Phew, you need a shower babe. We got a room in the city, and we brought clothes for all of you." Bree looked down to Damon and the baby. "May I hold him?"

"Of course, but if you don't mind, can you grab him. I'm really tired."

Bree kneeled down in front of Damon, grabbing the little infant from its father. Isabelle flashed over. She had been waiting for a long time to see the little boy with the strong heartbeat. Isabelle was in tune with Alexander's heartbeat, she would know the sound of his beating heart from a million miles away.

"Damon, I see you are doing well. Where's your beast? I want to meet the side of you that's taller than me." Eric joked.

"You will get to see him soon enough, once I deliver my devastating news." Stefan said, as he walked slowly over to Damon, a somber look on his face, and hands on his hips. He sighed, and then Isabelle took his hand, linking their fingers together.

"What is it Stefan?" Damon looked at Stefan seriously, and then slowly pushed himself up off the ground using the tree to steady his movements.

"I hid the dagger in the pond, behind my house. When I went to retrieve it, so that I could bring it with me to California," He paused. "It was gone. I searched the pond for an hour. It's not there Damon." Stefan explained, somberly, with a grave look on his face.

Damon's chest began moving rapidly up and down, as his nostrils flared. He flashed Stefan over to a tree, pinning him to it, with his hands wrapped around Stefan's neck, glowering at him. "YOU FAILED ME! I TRUSTED YOU STEFAN!" Damon yelled, his anger building quickly, causing Damon to transition into his beast in the blink of an eye. The beast breathed heavily through his nostrils, sounding like a bull ready to lunge. The demon made a fist, pumping it in anger, as he dug his talons into Stefan's neck with his other hand. Everyone backed away in horror, except Bonnie and Isabelle.

Isabelle cried. She was afraid for her husband.

Bree, stood frozen, still holding Alexander. She gazed up on the creature in astonishment, her mouth agape.

"Beautiful." She whispered, as she looked at the fourteen foot tall demon, his wings folded around his muscular body as he stood in a combative stance. The demons wings had long talons at the point and at the edge of them as well. His talons were long and wicked, the tips razor sharp. His heavy brow was lowered over piercing eyes, and the horns atop his head could either be a crown...or a weapon. There was no mistaking him for a vampire, he was...demon."

Stefan, gasped for breath, choking out sobs, as spatial shot forth from his lips, and fluid dripped from his nose. Damon's deathly grip causing him insurmountable pain as blood poured down his neck.

Damon lifted his hand ready to strike the green eyed vampire, but Bonnie jumped between them.

"Don't do this Damian. He is your friend." Bonnie said, passionately as she gently placed her hand on the demon's hand. "We all make mistakes. Please?" She wrapped her hand around his large index finger, avoiding his sharp talon. She then led him away from Stefan. The demon kept his gaze locked on his tiny mate, and her childlike face. Her gentle touch helped to calm him.

Damon transitioned back into his human, but he was still very angry and disappointed. He balled his hands into fist screaming at the heavens as he crashed to the ground. Bonnie fell to the floor with him, wrapping her arms tightly around the angry and hurt immortal. She ran her fingers through his soft raven hair.

"Aaah fuck. It's all fucked." Damon mouthed, soft tears rolled down his cheeks, as he gazed out into the woods with emptiness.

"Damon." Bonnie whispered in his ear as she closed her eyes.

Damon, wrapped his arms around Bonnie, still gazing out into the woods with watery eyes, fighting back his tears as he bit his bottom lip. He held tightly to the middle of Bonnie's back and the back of her neck, closing his eyes as her warm breathe tickled his ear. He was starting to calm, and think straight. Her warm embrace gave him comfort and strength as she chanted the words, it's going to be okay, softly in his ear. He wasn't just hearing the words, he believed them.

They rocked gently on the forest floor for several minutes. The immortal began to realize he shouldn't have treated Stefan that way, and frightened his mate.

Damon, pulled away from Bonnie slowly, taken her face into his hands. He then planted a soft lingering moist kiss on her lips. He pulled away slowly, and then gazed into her amber eyes, achingly. Bonnie rubbed the back of his hands tenderly, smiling at him, and then bit her bottom lip, shyly. Damon chuckled, lightly. They had been married almost a year, and he still made her feel like a school girl.

"I shouldn't have lost my cool with Stefan. I'm ashamed of myself. How am I going to face him? Damon looked at Bonnie, guiltily.

"So, you lost your cool. This weapon is very important in ending this war. Stefan would feel the same if he were in your position. He will understand. You two can and will find the dagger together."

Damon nodded, and then wiped the tears away from his cheeks. He got up off the ground, and then extended his hand to Bonnie, to help her to her feet. He held tightly to her hand for support. He looked over at Stefan, and then to Isabelle, with a stoic look on his face.

He walked over to them, hand and hand with Bonnie. He then took Isabelle's hands into his.

"I scared you, and I'm sorry. I promise you, I will never hurt Stefan, or any of you." He looked to everyone else, and then back at the woman. "Isabelle, I want to thank you for protecting Bonnie and Alexander. You are a fierce warrior, and I would love it, if you would be my son's protector and God mother."

Isabelle nodded. "What about Stefan?"

"I'm getting to that." He smiled, and then looked down to the green eyed vampire.

"Stefan, I know you didn't mean to for this to happen. We will get the dagger back, together. I should have never gotten angry with you. You have been nothing but kind to me." He sighed. "I hope my actions didn't scare you out of being my son's God father…did they?"

They chuckled.

"I'm sorry about everything too Damon, and I would be honored to look after Alexander." Stefan said, and then wiped his nose with his hand.

"That's disgusting Stefan." Damon said with a frown on his face, and everyone laughed, including Stefan.

Bonnie turned the hot water on in the shower. She stepped inside, letting the water pound against her dirty sticky skin. She was so happy. She now had a beautiful baby boy, and an invincible husband; life was great. She knew it was crazy, but she was ready to give Damon more little babies.

As Bonnie thought about the events in the woods, she looked to the shower wall blankly, she was feeling a little aroused by Damon's beast. She longed to be back in the forest again with him, cuddled up next to him. Bonnie Bennett, was in fact in love with both Damon and his beast, but she was confused, because in that moment, she wanted the beast inside of her. She wondered what it would be like if he made love to her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to shake the disturbing feeling away. She hated herself for feeling that way. She knew if Damon, her friends, and her family knew what she was thinking, they would think that she was a sick person.

"No Bonnie, it's wrong to feel this way about a demon." She whispered as she ran her hands through her wet hair.

Bonnie finished her shower, and then walked to the bathroom sink, wiping the moisture off of the mirror. She swallowed hard as she thought about the beast touching her. Bonnie's eyes closed as her thoughts drifted back to the events in the forest. She was in a trance like state as she thought about how she rubbed and touched the demon.

"Bonnie, may I come in?"

Her husband's knocking on the door brought her back to reality.

"Yes, I'm done." Bonnie cracked the door, smiling politely at her husband, as he smiled politely back at her.

The raven haired man was stark naked, Bonnie swallowed nervously as her eyes wandered over the raven haired immortals body from head to toe. Damon gave her a chaste kiss through the cracked door.

"I'm going to need that shower soon gorgeous." He smirked.

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry." She opened the door allowing the man entrance.

"Do you mind if I go out for some beers with the guys?"

"No, have fun. You deserve it."

"I think we all need to unwind."

"Is Alexander still asleep?"

"Yes." Damon said, as he turned on the water, and then jumped in the shower, closing the shower curtains behind him.

Bonnie stood their gazing at the shower curtain with doe eyes, her mouth partially opened. "I love you Damon, even more, if that is possible."

Damon peered at her from behind the curtain, smiling. "…and I am, unequivocally, in love with you too Bonnie Salvatore." He said, sweetly, and smirked.

Damon, Stefan, Eric, and Elijah went out for drinks and a few games of darts and pool. Damon and Stefan got along well considering their little tiff earlier. It was as if it never happened.

"So Damon, tell me how things went in the forest with your demon and Bonnie?" Stefan asked as he set up the pool table.

"It was rough at first. She hated me for lying to her. She wanted to punish me, but in the end, her love for me out weighed her anger and fear of me. She even gave my beast a name."

"She named your penis." Eric teased, and Damon chuckled.

"No, she named my demon."

"What's his name?" Elijah asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"She named him Damian."

The fellows burst into a fit of laughter.

"Awww." Stefan cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Well I'm just glad you didn't eat your wife and your child. That would have been rough." Eric teased, once more.

Damon rolled his eyes, and then shook his head at Eric's remark. "Don't think I didn't think about it. Bonnie can be a real tiger."

"Yeah, I think you mean bitch, but we'll go with tiger." Eric teased.

"Oh, my God." Stefan said, looking out into the bar with bucked eyes and an agape mouth in astonishment.

"Stefan, what do you see?" Elijah asked, as he looked out into the bar, trying to locate what Stefan was seeing, and the others followed.

"It's my old friend Lexi Branson. I turned her back in thirteen fifteen." Stefan said, before he took a hard swallow, as he looked at the beautiful blonde.

"Well go up to her. See if she will join us?" Damon, nudged the vampire's back gently.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that is a good idea, she didn't want to be a vampire. I turned her because I didn't want her to die. I was completely selfish with her."

"That was way over seven hundred years ago, man up Stefan." Eric, pushed Stefan, causing him to knock over the bar stool.

Stefan looked back at Eric, and rolled his eyes.

"Get your ass out there." Damon said through tight lips, and then bent down over the pool table to take his turn.

Stefan walked over to her slowly, and then leaned against the bar.

"Hello Lexi. May I buy you a drink?"

Lexi bucked her eyes at the vampire, and then spit out her drink. She became enraged. The blonde snatched her fist back and then gave Stefan a powerful right hook, causing the vampire to fly across the bar. The music stopped, and Eric, Elijah, and Damon brought all of their attention to their friend and Lexi.

Stefan looked around the bar, and was glad that there were no more than ten people in the place, because he had a feeling things were about to get real ugly.

"Lexi, look, I'm sorry. I just want to talk to you, and apologize." Stefan said getting up off the floor.

Lexi walked swiftly over to the green eyed vampire, delivering a series of punches to his abdomen. She then head butted him, and then took him by the collar of his shirt and belt, slamming him down onto a table.

"Oooooh oooh." Eric instigated, and then laughed at the vampire. "This chic is kicking his ass."

Stefan looked at Eric and rolled his eyes as he got up off the floor, slowly. "Now Lexi…" He was cut off, by another right hook.

Lexi walked over to him, grabbing him by the back of his pants and shirt and then wiped the bar with the vampire.

Elijah, and Eric, could not contain their laughter. Damon glowered at the men. He didn't find this funny at all. He was proud of Stefan for taking the high road, knowing that his vampire was twice as strong as this average animal. Stefan was honorable, and that made Damon proud.

Lexi, walked over to Stefan, and then bashed his head up against the bar three times, busting his lip, and breaking his nose in the process. She grabbed him roughly by the hair on the back of his head, lifting his eyes to hers. "Stay...the fuck...away from me." Lexi said coldly, and then left the bar in a huff.

Damon ran over to Stefan, helping him off the bar. "You can't give up, we can use her. We need her Stefan."

"I'm sorry Damon. I can't. She hates me." Stefan gave Damon a defeated look.

Damon looked at Stefan with disappointment, and then took off after the blonde.

He burst through the double doors of the bar, and then looked to his left, and then to his right, seeing the woman casually walked down the dark street. He jogged within thirty feet away from her.

"LEXI!" Damon bellowed.

She turned around and looked at the immortal. "Who the fuck are you?" She said, nastily.

"A friend."

"I don't need any more friends." Lexi turned her back on him, and began walking away from him, again.

Damon bit into his wrist, savagely, his blood called to the blonde vampire immediately, as the large droplets of blood pelted to the ground.

She flashed to Damon, her eyes bucked, the saliva in her mouth collecting, as she looked Damon square in the eyes, wantonly.

"Unf," Damon smirked at her.

She tried to bite into him, but he disappeared. Lexi looked around fitfully, she didn't even see him flash away. Damon was now standing behind her. He whistled, getting her attention. Lexi flashed to him, and then grabbed for him, but he was now in the alley across the street.

"Over here sweetheart." Damon smirked.

She flashed to the alleyway, but he was gone again. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" She yelled.

Damon was now watching her from the roof top. "I can play this game forever," he whispered in her mind.

Damon bit into his wrist again, making the wound larger.

Lexi turned around in the alley frantically. "I'M A SEVEN HUNDRED YEAR OLD VAMPIRE! YOU CAN'T FUCKING BEAT ME!" She screamed angrily. She was coming unglued. Damon's blood called to her like nothing she had ever sensed in all her vampire life. She began to cry, because she wanted his blood so badly.

"Lexi." Stefan said finding his friend distressed and frazzled in the alleyway.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE?" She screamed.

"He is the first of our kind. He's special."

"I'm your king." He paused. "You can be so much more than what you are." He flashed to her, whispering the words softly, and seductively, against her lips. He gazed into her eyes as he intertwined their fingers, lifting their hands to their shoulders, and then to his mouth. He kissed the back of both her hands, seductively, letting his soft mauve lips roll across her knuckles.

Lexi looked at the man in a trance like state, her lips quivering. "Give me a taste of you? Please?" She said above a whisper, with watery eyes.

"Not until you hear my friend out." He said, as he rubbed his hand down her face, dilating his pupils as he gazed into her eyes.

Lexi pupils dilated too; she nodded, and then turned to Stefan, robotically. Damon left, leaving them alone.

Lexi and Stefan, looked at each other. The green eyed vampire wanted to hug her. She was his good friend. She was the sister he never had. She was another person in time that he came to care so deeply for, that he couldn't bear to see just die. He told Lexi what he was, but she wanted no part of it, but he was selfish with her, and turned her against her will.

Lexi refused his help in teaching her how to survive, she disappeared without a trace. This night was the first time he had seen his friend…sister, in over seven hundred years.

He couldn't fight it anymore, he flashed to her, taking her into a warm embrace.

"Lexi," Stefan whispered as he cradled her into him, and then began to cry.

"Stefan." She pushed away from him gently, and smiled. "I hate you so much, but I love and miss you so much more." Lexi sobbed through the words. "In all these centuries, I still haven't found a friend like you."

"Good." They chuckled as they sobbed.

Stefan and Lexi walked for hours, catching one another up with the bigger moments that had happened in their lives. The blonde was excited to meet Isabelle. The green eyed vampire then filled her in on The Watch and their ongoing war with Kenya, Klaus, and the devil.

Lexi was horrified. She always had a good soul. It didn't take much to convince her. If she could help save the world, and have some of Damon's blood, her joining The Watch was a no brainer.

Lexi joined the men back at the bar. Stefan properly introduced her to Damon and the others. Eric worshipped her right hook and welcomed her with loving and open arms to the group, as well as Elijah. Damon paid for the damages made by Stefan and Lexi at the bar, and the group had another round of drinks and played a few more rounds of pool.

Klaus came home to dim lights and Maxwell crooning in the background. He smiled because if Kenya was doing all of this. She was happy, and he was dying to know what it was. He walked toward her bedroom, looking in on a very naked Kenya. She had a beautiful lean body. Perfect breast, a nicely round bottom, washboard abs, and killer toned legs. If Naomi Campbell was missing a long lost sister, she would have to look no further than Kenya Kalu.

Klaus walked over to her, and then took one long lick up her pelvis to the valley between her breasts, and then kissed her plump lips.

"So, what is this good news you have to tell me?"

"I have the dagger."

Klaus tilted his head back with jubilation. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

"I'm going to kill Kol, and then I am going to kill Damon and his bitch." She smiled, evilly.

"Now that's a killer idea."

"Yes it is."

They chuckled.

"So where is it?"

"Its…" Kenya sat up on the bed. She seem to be losing her train of thought. "Its…" Kenya couldn't see the weapon; she couldn't even remember where she hid it. She couldn't even remember where Klaus's pond was.

"NO! Wait, I had it in my hand. In the kitchen." Kenya got off the bed hurriedly. She wrapped her robe around her, and then ran to the kitchen, Klaus followed.

"Kenya, what's wrong?"

"I can't remember where I put it. I can't even remember taken it out of the penthouse." Kenya looked at Klaus in horror, tears welling up in her eyes.

"AH SHIT!" Klaus exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, the demon is not going to sleep with Bonnie. I didn't intend on making him separate from his demon, but I think it will be interesting to see Damon's beast be a little different than he's human. I can do some things with that. ;) You can share your thoughts about it, but hopefully you will be kind about it, but if not, oh well, just know I will write the scene with care…if I were to go down that road. I will make it as pure and as beautiful as possible…if that was something I was going to do. I think it is kind of seductive for her to desire the beast. I guess because it seems so forbidden and taboo-ish.


	10. KOTU CH:10 TRUE LOVE, MATED & SIREBOND

Damon, Alexander, and Bonnie Salvatore had just landed on the little island of Santa Cruz. Damon's stomach was in knots. He was hoping that he and Bonnie would be just as happy at this place, as they were at Stefan's. The facility was equipped with twenty…two thousand square foot apartments, bunkers for the guards, wrack rooms, tennis court and gym, state of the art work out facility, grocery store, a small hospital, and so many other things that would make life there comfortable, and enjoyable for them. Not to mention the beautiful island as well, with its wild life, gardens of fresh vegetables, trail ways, and beautiful scenery.

They exited the plane, and then hopped into the jeeps, which took them to their new home. Bonnie, and Damon entered their apartment, with baby Alexander in tow. They fell in love with it immediately. The apartment was decorated with rich warm colors, large exterior windows, and a huge balcony, good for bathing and soaking up the sun.

Damon, watched Bonnie, as she walked swiftly from room to room checking everything out. It made him happy to see her happy. He knew that her adjusting to her new way of life wouldn't be the easiest, because this wasn't her home, and she had to leave most of her family and friends behind, but he hoped that he and their child would be the most important people in her life, now.

"Damon, everything is so beautiful here, and you have to check out this bed," she paused. "It's huge."

Bonnie ran into the room. Damon sat the baby carrier, with the sleeping baby, down on the sofa, and then strolled in behind her with his hands pushed in his pockets, smirking at her. He leaned against the bedroom door, eyes still on his wife. Bonnie, leapt on top of the bed, and began jumping on it like a kid.

"Come on handsome." She held her hand out to Damon.

Damon walked slowly over to the bed, smiling at her. He then held his hands out for her to come to him. Bonnie, prowled over to him, smirking, seductively. She went from little girl, to sexy seductress in seconds. She put her hands on his shoulders, and then bent down and kissed him. She took his face into her hands, and then kissed him again, and then gently licked his top lip with the tip of her tongue.

He wrapped his arms underneath her bottom, lifting her up, and then eased her body down, gazing into her eyes as Bonnie's lean body slid down against his.

"I love you, and I really want you to be happy here."

"As long as I am with you and Alexander, I am home, and I will be happy." Bonnie said, smiling.

"You mean that?"

"Don't," she paused, a serious look on her face. "Don't you ever doubt my love for you Damon. No force on this earth, can keep me from loving you." She said, seriously.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked. "I'm making dinner tonight. Any special request?"

"I'm in the mood for steamed vegetables."

"We flew over a beautiful garden on the way in. Do you want to go down and pick some vegetables?"

"Yeah, but what about Alexander?" Bonnie asked.

"Put him in the stroller. I'm sure he will sleep through it all."

Bonnie and Damon, put their angel in the stroller, with his binky, and then left their new apartment. They walked down the long corridor, looking inside the other apartments along the way. They still liked their apartment better.

"DAMON!" Stefan called out to the immortal as he ran down the hallway.

"What's up Stefan?"

"Emily and Jonas are calling an emergency meeting."

"About what?" Damon, quirked a brow in thought, at the vampire.

"Jonas, said that Emily, just landed, and she came to his office upset, and that she needed to speak with all of us right away."

"It's about the weapon." Damon said in a low voice, holding his head down in thought.

Damon, Bonnie, and Stefan, walked swiftly down to the boardroom. Everyone was already there and seated when they arrived. Stefan looked over at Emily, angrily, as he entered the room.

"What's up Emily?" Damon asked, calmly, as he took his seat.

"The Watch means everything to me, but my children mean so much more. I did it for them. I didn't mean to hurt any of you." Emily, tried hard to fight back her tears, but to no avail.

"Who did you give the dagger to Emily?" Stefan asked, still wearing a scowl.

"K…Kenya."

Damon snatched his head up to the woman in disbelief. This bitch was one of the head members of The Watch, and she gave their greatest weapon to their worst enemy. The immortal twisted his face up in anger, seeing red. He balled his hands into fist as they rested on top of the table.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT, EMILY!" Jonas yelled.

"She said that she would kill my family. I didn't want to lose my children."

"Emily, you should have told us. We would have protected your family." Stefan said, still looking at Emily angrily, with his hands linked together over the table.

Isabelle, was silently, killing Emily, with her dagger eyes, while Bonnie, watched the woman with sadness.

Damon, was still staring at the woman, with a cold, and distant look in his eyes.

"Did Kenya tell you what she wanted to do with the weapon?" Elijah asked.

"S…s…she," Emily paused. "She wants to kill Damon."

"What about Bonnie?" Damon said, lowly, through tight lips, glowering at Emily.

"She wants to kill her too." Emily cried.

"Eric, escort Emily out, while we discuss what to do with her." Jonas said, angrily, frowning up at the woman.

"I'll take her out." Elijah spoke up.

"We need you here, Elijah."

"Since I'm head of security, I feel it is my duty to watch over her."

Jonas nodded.

Elijah, extended a hand to the woman, she timidly took his hand, but never looked him in the eyes. She couldn't stop crying. The former witch was a broken woman.

Emily, and Elijah, had departed the room, and the others looked around to each other, with a mixture of facial expressions.

"Jonas, what do you want to do?" Rebekah asked.

Jonas sighed, and then rode back in his chair. "She betrayed us. We can't just let what she did go unpunished. Maybe we take away her family, since it seems to be the one thing that drives her to make foolish decisions."

"What, you are talking about killing her kids." Rebekah said, bewildered.

"No, I mean we wipe her memory of them, and everything she knows about us. I don't have the heart to kill her or her children."

"I want that bitches head on a spike." Damon said, lowly, in a cold and distant voice. He was paralyzed with anger.

"Damon, please don't do this." Bonnie looked at her husband, and then placed her hand over his clenched fist.

"Leave Bonnie."

"…but I want to be here for you."

"You make me weak Bonnie, and right now I need to be strong enough to make tough decisions. I don't need you to talk me out of this. Please, please leave." Damon looked Bonnie in the eyes, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his fingers slowly, over the table.

In this moment, Damon was operating as if he were in his time. Loving a woman kept him from making tough and hard decisions that he felt needed to be made. He wanted revenge, and Bonnie wasn't going to let him deal out the kind of punishment that he felt befitted Emily's crime. He was ready to start a new and happy life with his family, and Kenya, stood in the way of him doing that. The dagger was the key to ridding them all of her, and now that it was gone, so was his hope of being happy and growing his family.

The caramel skinned girl looked at Damon, with a sullen face, and then left the room as requested.

"Damon, I know what Emily did was wrong, but she was afraid for her children." Stefan tried to make a convincing argument for the women.

"We all are afraid of something Stefan. They wouldn't call what we do living if something didn't scare us, made us happy, and angry. She betrayed us in the worst way. She put the life of my child, and my wife in danger. Hell, she put everyone at this table's life in danger, including her own children."

"He's right." Eric said, calmly, looking out into the room at everyone.

"Alright, so we vote on it." Jonas said.

Damon, Eric, and Isabelle voted against Emily's life, whilst the others voted for mercy.

"The vote doesn't matter, because Emily's life is forfeited." Damon said, and then walked angrily out of the room.

"Emily, it's going to be okay."

Emily shook her head. "It won't. Damon is going to kill me. I just know it."

Elijah grabbed Emily's hand, squeezing it gently. "I won't let that happen."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Elijah smiled at her still squeezing her hand. "I'm a good judge of character. I can tell you are a good person. I think some bad things have happened in your life, and somehow or another, you lost faith. I can't tell you what to do Emily, but you have to let go, and let God. If we believe that we can do everything on our own, we're wrong; we can't."

"The angel took my powers." Emily sniffled, as she continuously, wiped away the river of tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"It doesn't mean you aren't special."

"I'm nothing without my powers."

Elijah was about to speak, but was interrupted, when Bonnie, closed the door to the meeting room.

"Is the meeting over?"

"No. they are still talking." Bonnie answered.

"Are they going to kill me?"

Bonnie, looked at the woman with a somber look on her face, and then down to the ground.

Emily laughed as if the decision was no surprise to her.

"I won't let them hurt you." Elijah said, convincingly.

"I don't know you, but I can tell that you didn't want this. I will talk to Damon."

"Thank you Bonnie, and I'm so sorry."

Damon, opened the boardroom door violently, and then shot Emily a heated look. He flashed to the woman, but was thrown up against the wall by Elijah.

Damon, flashed to a standing position, and then looked at his friend in astonishment, and then over to Bonnie with equal surprise, as she wrapped her arms around Emily's, shoulders.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU PROTECTING HER, ELIJAH?" Damon yelled.

"…BECAUSE, we have to show her mercy, Damon. It is the right thing to do. The angel already took her power. If God wanted her dead, he would have had the angel do it. This is not us. This is not who we are. Don't do this. Spare her life. God's weapon is ordained; he will never allow Kenya to use it against us."

The immortal looked over to his friend blankly, and then he looked over to Bonnie. He didn't want his beautiful wife touching the woman. He couldn't bear to be in the same presence with Emily Bennett. Damon, knew he needed to leave, because in this moment, he would kill his own friend just to get to her. He was leaving, and he would be damned if he left Bonnie, alone with this woman to be tainted by her weak and evil ways.

"Come here, Bonnie." Damon held his hand out for his mate

"Why?" Bonnie said nervously, her mouth partially opened. She looked at Damon as if she were afraid of what he might do to the woman, if she left her side.

"Please, Bonnie." Damon opened and closed his hand, gesturing for her.

The amber eyed girl walked slowly over to her husband, taking his offering hand. Damon, led Bonnie away from the boardroom, swiftly, practically dragging her away.

Elijah, looked at his friend with sadness, as he pushed his hands into his pockets. He then turned to Emily. She smiled at him as if to say thank you.

"Come. Let me walk you to your apartment." Elijah said, sweetly, holding an elbow out to Emily.

Lexi, was getting settled into her apartment at the facility. She was pretty happy about being reunited with Stefan. She laughed when she thought about how long she carried around her grudge against her good friend. If the shoe were on the other foot, she would have done the same for Stefan; she was just that selfish about him too.

"Knock, knock," Stefan said, as he knocked on the opened door.

"Hey you." Lexi smiled.

"Are you finding everything okay?"

"Yes. This place is nice." Lexi looked around at her new home nodding her head in appreciation. "So, when am I going to get Damon's blood? I am going to drain him dry." She gushed.

"Yeah about that, you won't be able to feed from him. You will get a little bit of his blood, from a pouch."

"WHAT!" Lexi screamed. "This is such a rip off Stefan. You said I could feed from him."

Stefan let out a loud chortle. "What the hell are you talking about Lexi? I never said you could feed from him." Stefan said, still laughing.

"Remind me to kick your ass, AGAIN!" Lexi smiled.

"Hey, I don't hit women. I get my wife to do that for me."

"Where is she anyway? I thought you said I could meet her."

"…and you will, over dinner. That's why I'm here, to invite you."

"Well, if you are not serving a bloody steak with a side of Damon, count me out."

Stefan laughed, again.

Bonnie, decided to take a walk, and pick up her son. Lucy, watched over Alexander, whilst she was at the meeting. The amber eyed girl thought it would be a good idea to leave her brooding husband with his thoughts. He was pretty upset with Emily, and the fact that Elijah protected her. Damon, seemed to be on edge lately. She sensed that he was ready to be done with Kenya and the whole lot. He was right to feel that way. Bonnie, also wanted her life to return to normal. She wanted more children with Damon, and soon. The caramel skinned girl wanted to live forever, with Damon, and his beast.

She was still having daydreams about making love to the demon. She hated herself for feeling that way, but the beast warmed her heart. She was in awe of something big, scary, and magnificent, being so gentle with her.

Bonnie was in awe of Damon. He was not only the love of her life, he was like her own personal guardian angel. She laughed when she thought about how she acted when she first met his creature. She said she didn't want her baby, but now here she was, wondering what it would be like if the demon got her pregnant. She would have a baby with wings. Bonnie, shuddered and then looked down to Alexander who seemed to be cranky. The baby was sucking on his fingers as if it was his mother's nipple. He then began to cry out, when he realized his balled up fist wasn't providing him with the sweet natural and warm goodness that came from his mother's warm breasts.

"Uh…hello ma'am. I'm looking for the guards' quarters," said Kol Mikaelson himself.

"Oh…we have quarters for the guards?" Bonnie laughed.

The man was in The Watchers facility, wearing his true face, posing as a guard. This time he wouldn't be caught. Kol shredded his demon. He was officially all vampire. Damon Salvatore, would not be able to snuff him out this time.

"Looks like someone is cranky." Kol smiled at the baby.

"He's hungry, but I think he will be okay, while I show you to your bunker, so how long have you been a guard?"

"Oh…not long."

Bonnie and Kol, walked, talked, and laughed as she showed him to his quarters. The caramel skinned woman found the man to be quite lively.

"Okay, this is it."

"Thank you, and it was nice meeting you Ms…?" Kol held his hand out in offering, looking at her curiously.

"Mrs. Bonnie Salvatore, and you?"

"Zander Mikaelson." Kol took Bonnie's hand, and then kissed the back of it.

She smiled at him, cutting her eyes up at him.

"Well, I guess I better get inside, and you better get that baby some food."

They laughed.

"Oh God, I'm a terrible mother. Well it was nice meeting you Zander."

"You too, Bonnie. I hope to see you around." Kol said, sweetly.

"I'm sure we will." Bonnie smiled, and then swiftly walked away.

"She is so sexy." He said under his breathe. Kol watched Bonnie, until she disappeared. "Now," Kol clapped his hands together, loudly. "Oh where, oh where, can my little dagger be?" He sang, as he pushed opened the door to his quarters.

"Damon, are you feeling any better?"

The raven haired man looked at Bonnie from the balcony with a stoic look on his face, leaning forward in the chair, elbows resting on his knees, and his hands linked together in front of him. He didn't answer her. He turned and looked back out to the island.

Bonnie, grabbed a throw off the couch, and then walked out to the balcony, taking the seat next to her husband. She placed the throw over her shoulder, as she nursed Alexander.

"You're not talking to me?" She smiled.

"I will always talk to you Bonnie." Damon leaned back in the chair, swinging his arm over the back of it, still staring out at the island.

"The food smells wonderful. What did you cook?"

"I steamed you some vegetables." He paused. "They taste pretty good." He pushed his bottom lip into his top one.

"Are you going to kill Emily?"

"No. Elijah's right. It won't benefit me to kill her. She was only trying to protect her family. I just wish she would have come to me." Damon said, worriedly. "I need my people to trust me, and for them to know, that I will protect them, with the help of God."

"They know Damon."

Bonnie, held her hand out for Damon, to take it. The raven haired man took ahold of Bonnie's hand and smiled. The young mother finished nursing her son, and then put him in bed. The married couple had a late supper over wine, and then after dinner, Damon, forced Bonnie, to watch the history channel with him.

"Lisa really knows how to handle that eighteen wheeler." Damon looked at the TV with his mouth agape.

"Yay, go Lisa." Bonnie said, dryly.

"What, you don't like this show? Ice Road truckers is amazing." Damon looked at Bonnie as if she had gone mad.

"Please don't make me watch anymore of this." Bonnie whined. "I'll get it." Bonnie jumped off the couch. "SAVED BY THE BELL!" She yelled as she ran to the door.

"HEEEY!" Stefan, and Isabelle shouted.

"Oh wow you guys, come in."

Stefan, Isabelle, Lexi, and Kol, entered the apartment. Kol brought a bottle of wine and some beer, and Lexi brought her appetite.

"Hey you guys, keep it down; my son is asleep." Damon got off the couch, smiling at his friends as he pushed his hands into his pockets, walking over to them.

"Wow Kol, I knew I would see you again, but I didn't think it would be so soon." Bonnie smiled.

"I got bored in my quarters, and was lucky enough to run into Stefan here, who showed me around our lovely facility, and then invited me for dinner."

"When did you meet him?" Damon asked with a frown, looking suspiciously at Kol.

"Oh, I showed him where the guards' quarters were today."

"Yeah Damon, Kol here is pretty cool," said Stefan.

"See, I brought beer." Kol flashed Damon a kilowatt smile.

"Here, let me take those." Damon smiled at the man, taking the beers from his grasp, and then put them in the fridge.

Kol, looked back at Damon, and smiled. His cover was still intact, and nothing would please him more.

"So Damon, when am I going to get your blood?" Lexi smacked the raven haired man on his bottom, and then roughed him up by the collar, giving him a dry peck on his mauve lips.

Damon, grabbed his ass, bulging his eyes in astonishment, and then snatched his head over to Bonnie.

The caramel skinned woman looked at her husband oddly, pushing her lips together, and squinting her eyes at him.

"Not now Lexi." Stefan mouthed.

"Yeah Lexi, chill out." Isabelle giggled.

"Yeah, you can tell me to chill out, because you've already had his blood." Lexi spat.

Bonnie, giggled at the two women.

"Bonnie, I'd like for you to meet my good friend, Lexi Branson, and Lexi, this is Mrs. Salvatore, Damon's wife." Stefan smacked his friend on the ass, and then gave her an, I told you so smile.

"Oh…uh…oooh, I'm sorry Mrs. Salvatore." Lexi said, guiltily.

"It's okay, and it's nice to meet you."

They shook hands, and then everyone sat down at the table, whilst Damon and Bonnie grabbed the group some wine glasses. The group laughed and talked for hours; Lexi, Kol, and Stefan did most of the talking. Damon, didn't think he would like the Kol fellow, but he was warming up to him quite nicely. The raven haired immortal was even thinking about taking him on a few errands with the group to see how he handled himself.

Damon's friends and Bonnie, had put him in a better mood. He had forgotten all about the events from earlier, with Emily. He was happy, so happy, that he didn't pay attention to how affectionately Kol was looking at his wife. The devil was sitting right underneath Damon's nose, and he was too happy to even notice.

Bonnie, kissed Damon awake the following morning. She had a bright idea that she thought would take his mind off of all their problems.

"What's up beautiful?" Damon rolled over, opening up his eyes, to reveal his baby blues.

"I want more intensive training with a sword." Bonnie said, seriously.

"Oh you do? Who are you going to war with?" Damon smirked.

"…with you, if you don't get your ass up, and train me."

"People don't' fight with swords anymore Bonnie. I'll buy you a gun."

"Damon, you taught Qetsiyah, why not me?"

Damon was dying to spar with Bonnie, but he loved to ruffle her feathers as well. When she was pregnant, he was only able to teach her the basics, which was indeed enough training to make fighting with her fun. He did long for an opportunity to really just teach her, and to test his wife skills with a little hand to hand combat.

Three hours later, they found themselves in the gym, Damon going over the basics with Bonnie, again, before practice fighting with her.

"Damon, I want to play fight with you." Bonnie whined. "I don't want to keep swinging this thing from side to side and over my head. We've been doing this for an hour." The caramel skinned girl pouted.

Damon, stopped what he was doing, and then looked at Bonnie, smirking, and like night and day, he turned his smirk into a scowl, and then violently, slapped the sword out of his wife's hand, with his. He struck her with such brute force, that it sent Bonnie twirling around and crashing to the floor. The caramel skinned girl massaged her stinging hand as she got to her knees. She gave her husband a heated look as she got to her feet.

"You son of a bitch." Bonnie said through tight lips, and then picked up her wooden sword.

They began fighting like fearless warriors. Their swords swung vertically, downward, and horizontally, echoing, as they clashed. The caramel skinned woman attacked Damon, high and low, striking his weapon as she twirled around. She caught him by surprise as she leaped into the air, coming down on him with strength and agility that he never knew she had.

Bonnie, had worked herself into a wonderful sweat, feeling more invigorated and powerful with each strike of her sword. Damon could no longer contain his serious demeanor, he was in awe of her, so happy with his little warrior that he burst into a fit of laughter. The immortal's laughter had taking him off guard, and he was unable to keep up with Bonnie, who was still pissed. She beat the man's weapon until he fell to the ground. His wife then jumped on top of him, placing her wooden dagger to his neck roughly. Damon, looked at her with wild and crazy eyes, as if she had gone mad.

"Now, say you're sorry." She glowered at him.

Damon, admired her crocked little frown, before rolling over on top of her, and then placed his wooden rapier to her neck.

"Now you, tell me you love me, and that you are sorry for going all She-Ra on me." Damon smirked.

Bonnie wiggled underneath him, but her resistance was ineffectual.

"You make me sick."

"Funny, I don't remember you saying that during love making. "Ah Damon, Oooh Damon." He teased and then wiggled his eyes, smirking.

"UGH!" Bonnie grunted.

Jonas, and his group had just wrapped up their meeting. Damon had decided that given Lexi his blood now, in front of all the witnesses, was a good idea. She was a wild card, and he really didn't feel like fighting off her sexual advances.

"Lexi?" Stefan chimed as he walked into the boardroom, with a shot glass of Damon's blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Lexi snapped. "ARE YOU SHITTING ME!"

"Lexi, behave." Stefan warned, smirking, as he cocked his head to one side.

The blonde gulped down the shot of blood, and then slammed her glass down on the table. She sat there for a few seconds, and then began rubbing her neck, feverishly, stomping her feet rapidly against the ground. She was experience an incredible high, which Stefan knew all too well.

Damon, quirked a brow at her as he rested his chin on his knuckles, index finger planted firmly against his cheek. She's weird; I'm not sure if this was a good idea. He thought, squinting his eyes at the woman as she ran her fingers wildly through her hair.

"WHEEEW….AH…AH! THIS FEEL SO GOOD….OOOOOH!" Lexi slapped her hands against the table, throwing her head back.

"DAMN, is she having an orgasm?" Eric looked at her oddly.

Lexi looked over at Damon, and then leaped across the table. The immortal bucked his eyes in shock, barely getting away, as Lexi grabbed ahold of his belt at the back of his pants. Damon, had to remove his belt to break free.

"Stefan, handle," Damon waved his hand at Lexi, erratically, pushing his brow into his forehead. "This." Damon, then swiftly exited the room.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING DRAIN YOU DRY! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK!" Lexi cried. Stefan and Isabelle, laughing, as they held the woman back from a fleeing Damon.

The scenery caused Eric to fall out of his chair, and onto the floor in a fit of laughter. Jonas rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Two month later, Damon was still keeping his wife busy, and happy. They got up at the crack of dawn, leaving Alexander with Isabelle. Damon, wanted a day just for him and Bonnie. They jogged around the island, before sun up, and then showered and had breakfast. They made love, which was well over due for Damon, and then they took a nap.

After lunch, and a bubble bath, they went horseback riding, and then worked out in the garden. The couple would end their full day with a swim, and a walk on the beach.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Most certainly."

"How do you like it here so far?"

"I love it Damon, it's beautiful. The wind in my hair, the sand between my toes, waking up to you and my little boy. I wish that things could always be this way."

"They can, and they will."

They strolled along the beach, hand and hand, before stopping to watch the sunset. Damon, turned Bonnie's back to his front, caressing her cheek with his. After watching the sunset, they sat down on the beach, gazing out at the swelling of the tide. The immortal then turned his attention back to Bonnie. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was his world...her, and Alexander. He laid down, propping his head up with his right arm. Bonnie looked down at him, and then laid down beside him.

"Damon."

"Yes."

"I've been dreaming about." Bonnie took a hard swallow. "I've been fantasizing about that night in the rain forest, when you wanted me." She took a long pause. "I desire your demon."

"You can't Bonnie. You have to fight against those feelings."

"Why, you are him."

"It would be unholy."

"Who says?"

"No Bonnie."

"Well can I at least sleep in his nest?" She flashed him her kilowatt smile, as she ran her fingers over his lips. Damon, pulled her thin index finger into his mouth, kissing the tip of it. Bonnie gave him a quick kiss, and then laid down beside him, once more.

The husband looked at his wife, longingly, as he placed his hand down next to hers, interlocking their fingers. The amber eyed woman bit her bottom lip, with anticipation, as she gazed into his eyes.

"I love when you do that. You are so sexy. You know that?" Damon growled, lowly at her, like a tiger.

"Did you just growl at me?" Bonnie let out a Julia Roberts laugh, as she pushed herself away from the sand, grabbing her gut in pure delight."

"I'm glad you find me amusing Bonnie." Damon chuckled, quickly, lifting himself up off the ground, and then pushed Bonnie to the sand slowly, tickling her.

"NO! AHH! NO!" She screamed with laughter.

They rolled in the sand together, laughing, and playing. Bonnie, rolled Damon over onto his back, and they began to kiss each other passionately. The amber eyed girl, stopped, laying perfectly still on top of Damon, gazing into his eyes, biting her bottom lip, as she pushed her hair behind her ear. They looked at each other achingly. The woman raised herself up, now straddling Damon. She then stood up, and removed her bikini bottoms, leaving her purple and white sarong on. She pulled on the raven haired man's bottoms, smiling at his thick treasure trail, and curly raven bush, before exposing one of her favorite parts of her husband, and his perfectly erect member.

Damon, gently, lifted his bottom up off the ground, allowing his wife to pull down his white linen pants. He closed his eyes, and swallowed, when she grabbed his member, and slowly, pushed her wet hot core down onto him.

"I want to give you another baby, Damon." Bonnie leaned into her husband, as she rubbed his face gently.

"It's too soon. We just had Alexander, and Kenya, and the others are still out there." He said just above a whisper, looking into her eyes, his hands reaching and pulling back, as he fought the urge to grab her waist, and buck into her, wildly.

"Damon, I'm your wife, and you are my husband. We can't stop living because of them. We have to live in this moment."

Damon nodded, as Bonnie began to move with a little more robust on top of him, rotating her hips, throwing her head back to the heavens as she rubbed and squeezed her breasts. She pulled her sarong down, and undid her bikini top, exposing her nipples. Damon grabbed her waist and then bucked into her, Bonnie, balled his shirt up into her hands as he bucked, forcefully, into her. He grabbed her breast, rubbing, and squeezing them. Bonnie's breasts were full, and tender with her milk. She welcomed her husband's massaging hands.

"Lay down." Damon whispered.

She quickly pulled herself away from him, and then laid on her back, but the raven haired man directed her to lie on her side. He pushed himself into Bonnie, kissing the side of her face. He placed his hand on her other cheek, turning her beautiful lips to his. He pecked her lips sweetly, and then began caressing, sucking, and licking her breasts, getting a little taste of Bonnie's milk, which was heaven in his mouth. He continued to thrust slowly into his wife as he lifted her leg, pounding into her vigorously. He then slowed his movements, as he kissed her passionately. He slid his tongue quickly in and out of her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of his Bonnie, as their tongues swam around each other's in harmony.

"I'm coming, are you sure you want another baby?" He whispered as he pounded into her.

Bonnie nodded with her eyes closed.

He closed his eyes as the beautiful feeling of his release traveled to the forefront of his member, causing him to moan, and grunt, as he called out his wife's name.

"Bonnie, Bonnie." He moaned, holding tightly to her waist.

"Ooooh Damon." Bonnie moaned, lowly.

"Ahhhh," Damon moaned lowly, filling Bonnie with new life. He wrapped his hand across her chest, and then gripped her neck gently, as he kissed the side of her face sweetly, with his moist lips. He slowly rode out his release. The beautiful feeling was over, and Damon collapsed into Bonnie, sated.

They lay in the cool sand for a while, and then took a dip in the sea. Damon, then morphed into his creature. He cradled Bonnie into him for the night. Her warm body laid under the beast chin, his large arm wrapped securely around her. The demon went to sleep with a smile on his face, and Bonnie snored like a baby.

Four months later, all hell broke out. Kenya had demon vampires attacking cities all over the country and in London.

Bonnie, was pregnant and feeling incredibly lonely, as Damon, had to leave her, for one, and sometimes two weeks at a time, which was taking its toll on her.

Elijah, and Emily were now in love, which caused Damon and Elijah to drift apart.

Also, in this time, Damon and Kol had grown closer. The devil was actually growing quite fond of the immortal he created, but not only was he growing closer to Damon, he was growing closer and fonder of Bonnie as well. The devil hated humans, he wanted nothing more than to see them die and rot in hell with him, but Bonnie, this human, he fancied, and he didn't know why, perhaps because she loved a demon. He couldn't understand his feelings for the girl, and his fondness for Damon either. He wanted that bastard dead, because God chose him, but now, he wanted Damon to rule the thousand years by his side, but he knew the immortal would never leave God's side.

He had been there for a little over six months, forgetting his purpose for being there, which was the weapon. Kol went on missions with Damon, saving the immortals new born vampire Bree many times, and killing Kenya's demons without flinching, gaining him favor with Damon. He couldn't understand why the vampire hadn't kicked a hole in Bree, she was a hard head, but Damon loved his new born vampire like she was his child, and it drove Kol mad. He wanted Bree dead. She was dead weight on Damon, and the immortal couldn't see it.

The group got wind of a pending mass attack in London. Damon, would have to leave Bonnie, again. The immortal was becoming angry. He wanted desperately bad to be the perfect husband to his wife. Kenya was stealing time that should have been meant for his family. His wife was pregnant, and he wanted nothing more than to be there for her, while in her delicate condition.

Damon walked into the room, smiling at his son and wife on the couch. He was the messenger of bad news, and not the dutiful husband in this moment. I have to go away, again. He thought. He was sick, he didn't want those words to part his lips.

"Hey sweetie." Bonnie said to her husband before walking over, and kissing him.

"Hey you and my little guy." Damon took the tan baby, with amber eyes, raven hair, and mauve lips, into his arms, and then kissed him on his forehead. He bounced with his son, joyfully. He was missing out on his sons growing, but he would be damned if he missed out on the growth of his new babies. This war was going to be over before his twins were born.

Damon, had Greta and Lucy working on spells every day, but both witches together didn't have the power that Emily had. Only a very powerful witch could find such a powerful ordained weapon. Greta and Lucy, were both exhausted trying. Greta almost died performing a spell to track down the weapon. Damon tried praying to God, but nothing. The angel Michael kept the weapon that he had forged concealed right where Kenya had put it, in Klaus's pond. The weapon was ordained, no demon except Damon, could possess it, hide it, and find it, at any time.

The husband took his wife by the hand, still holding his son. He walked over to the couch. They sat down; the wife gave her husband a worried look.

"What is it Damon?" Bonnie said, impassively as she sighed.

"I have to go to London."

"For how long?"

"We'll be gone for at least two weeks."

Bonnie sighed, and then fell back into the couch.

"We've been here for a little over six months Damon, and I've only spent only three and a half of those months with you." Bonnie was becoming emotional.

"I know. I don't want to leave. You know that right?"

Bonnie looked at Damon, but remained silent.

"You and Alexander mean the world to me Bonnie." Damon, began rubbing his wife's pregnant belly, bouncing Alexander on his left knee.

"Well don't go Damon. Your vampires can handle it."

"I'm short two still Bonnie. They need me, and not only that, but Eric, and Lexi, are still trying to hunt down his two friends, and Elijah and Jeremy are working with Greta and the others to find the weapon."

"It has almost been two years, and he still hasn't found his two friends. Ugh." Bonnie grunted.

"Bonnie." Damon sat back into the couch, taking Bonnie by the chin. "You're making this harder on me than it already is, please."

"Okay." Bonnie began to cry. She jumped quickly off the couch. She then wiped away her tears, as she turned her back to Damon, folding her arms over her chest.

Damon realized her emotions were unstable. He placed the baby in his play pin and then walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek. He ran his cool lips down her face, Bonnie, turned around, and snuggled closer to his chest, as she closed her eyes.

"Don't cry. I love you. I'm doing this for you, Alexander, and the twins."

"I know, but I hate when you're away from me. I feel like I can't breathe. I can't sleep. I can't eat, Damon please?"

Damon pushed Bonnie away gently, taking her by the shoulders. It saddened him to see her face moisten with her tears, and her crocked little frown. He knew part of Bonnie's problem was that she was now sired to his beast, feeding her so much of his blood in the jungle, and when she had a cardiac arrest had proved to be too much. After Bonnie revealed her sexual desires for his demon, he put two and two together. For anyone else it would have been bad, but for Bonnie to be sired to his demon was wonderful, because her great love for him was what sired her to him. It was not a master and slave sire bond. Their bond improved their connection, and solidified their love. Bonnie still had free will.

"I will make you a promise, after this trip, I will not leave your side again, unless I have the dagger, to kill Kenya. Agreed?"

Bonnie, half smiled; her eyes were filled with sadness. She swung her arms around his neck, squeezing him. Damon wrapped his arms tightly around the amber eyed woman too, squeezing her into him. He didn't want to leave her, being away from Bonnie was like death.

He could still sense that she was in great distress. He pulled away from Bonnie, taking her by the chin.

"Bonnie Salvatore, you will be happy while I am away, because you know there is no place I'd rather be." Damon said as he dilated his eyes compelling his mate. His wife flashed him a kilowatt smile. Bonnie gave the raven haired immortal the strength he needed to perform his duties as head of The Watch.

Damon had been gone for three days. Bonnie missed him terribly, but her husband's spell allowed her to still be happy and carefree. She also had Lucy, and her good friend Kol around to keep her company, which was a great thing. She found it hard to believe that Kol hadn't been upgraded to one of Damon's ten soldiers by now, but perhaps her husband had his reasons.

Bonnie and Lucy, had decided to walk down to the beach. The amber eyed girl wanted to swim, and needed someone to watch the baby. They walked down the hall quickly, as they headed to the beach, but were stopped by Kol.

"Lucy, Bonnie, where are you off to mates?" He smiled, pushing one hand into his jean pocket.

"We're on our way to the beach." Bonnie gave the man a quick hug. "Would you like to come with?"

Kol took one look at the caramel skinned beauty and couldn't resist. They had a fun walk to the beach and once there, Bonnie, laid out her beach towel, and then laid down over it. She pushed her knees up, as she placed her hand over her pregnant belly.

Lucy, sat down on her towel with Alexander close by, and read her book.

Kol, looked down to Bonnie, affectionately. His eyes traveled over her baby bump. He wished those babies were his. Those little twin heartbeats sounded like little drums. He envied Damon. The immortal was fortunate to lay with Bonnie Bennett. He even envied the fact that she had given him one son, and was now given him another, and a little girl, who would probably be the spitting image of Damon.

At first Kol, just wanted the caramel skinned girl by his side to screw her, and do what he wanted with her, but now what he felt for Bonnie was like cancer growing within him. His affections for her were eating at him like cancer.

He hated what he felt for her. He had contemplated killing her numerous times, just to get her out of his head, but his black heart kept betraying him.

"Alright you guys, I'm going for a swim." Bonnie jumped up, and ran into the water.

"STOP RUNNING LOVE! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Kol yelled out.

What the fuck am I saying…ugh. That little bitch. Kol thought.

He and Lucy sat on the beach, watching Bonnie swim. Kol picked up Damon's son, and began playing with the little boy.

"Hey little tiger." He smiled.

I'm turning into a pussy. The devil cursed himself. He placed the baby back into the stroller and then stared back out at Bonnie. She was way too far out, and he was growing nervous. He stood up and started walking closer to the water. The amber eyed girl began swimming back to the beach, when suddenly she disappeared into the water.

"HELP!" Bonnie cried out, as she flailed her arms quickly about in the water. The sea water cruelly forced itself into her lungs. The amber eyed girl gasped, and choked on the cruel vile liquid.

Kol could hear her fighting for her breathe; he quickly took off his shoes, diving into the water, swimming at vampire speed to her.

"Ghuahh." Damon grabbed his chest. "Bonnie." He whispered in horror.

"WE HAVE TO GET HOME, NOW!" He shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about, Damon? Carroll said the demons will be here tonight. We have to protect these people." Stefan exclaimed.

"FUCK THESE PEOPLE! Bonnie's in trouble. She is the only thing I care about." He spat. Damon, flashed out of the building, and then transitioned into his beast, as he took to the sky. Stefan and the others took to the sky behind him.

"Damon, you will never make it in time. We need to take the jet, you will get there faster this way." Stefan communicated with the beast telepathically.

"I have to make it to her. I will make it to her." Damon, was panicking. "My Bonnie." He flapped his wings faster.

"Damon please." Rebekah pleaded.

Kol plucked Bonnie from the water quickly. He swiftly got her to shore, placing her gently on the ground.

"BONNIE!" Lucy yelled. "Oh God." The woman looked at her niece with a terrified look on her face.

"Come, breathe into her lungs." Kol directed Lucy.

The devil pumped rapidly on her heart, but she wasn't responding.

"Please Bonnie. Please." A tear rolled down Kol's cheek, as he continued to pump her heart, knowing that she couldn't go without oxygen for longer than three minutes.

She still wasn't responding.

"BREATHE YOU STUPID BITCH! BREATHE!" Kol shouted as he struck the girls heart with his fist, breaking her ribs in the process.

He then bit into his wrist, pushing it into her mouth. Satan not remembering that if Bonnie came back, she would be sired to him, he was forgetting that his blood was unlike any others, and if she came back, she would forgot her life as she knew it.

"PLEEEEEASE!" Kol cried out.

Damon, was losing it. He couldn't feel Bonnie's emotions or her life force.

"Oh God, not my Bonnie. God, please don't take her from me." Damon cried, his heart breaking, causing him to fall from the sky, transitioning back into his human, as he rapidly descended back to the earth. Stefan kicked it into high gear, flying past an unconscious Damon. He caught the man in his arms.

"Ghuahh." Bonnie gasped as she choked up the awful sea water.

Kol let out a loud chortle, his eyes glassed over. He was happy. He turned her quickly on her side, and then keyed in for the heartbeat of the babies. Their heartbeats were present and strong. It was even more reason for Kol to be happy.

The minute Bonnie gasped for air, was the exact moment Damon fell into Stefan's arms. His eyes popped opened immediately, at the return of Bonnie's life force. She was nervous and scared; he could feel her emotions again. The immortal held his head up to Stefan.

"I have to go home." He said as tears fell down his rosy cheeks, and Stefan's too.

Kol rushed Bonnie to the facilities hospital, with the sea water in her lungs, there was still a chance she could die from inland drowning. Lucy, Jonas, and Kol, stayed in the room with Bonnie, all night, waiting for her to come to, but when she woke, she didn't remember her family, or her son, but she remembered Kol. His face flashed through her brain like shock waves.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Kol asked, worriedly.

When Kol spoke, his words vibrated within her, like he was a God. She felt an overwhelming urge to command and obey him. She looked at him suspiciously, she didn't understand what she was feeling for this individual. She was confused and disoriented.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Lucy said.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked Lucy.

The doctor walked swiftly over to Mrs. Salvatore. "You don't remember Lucy?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"What about your baby?" Lucy held the baby up to his mother.

"I don't have a baby."

"Bonnie, you are pregnant." Jonas said worriedly.

"Kol, we're having a baby?" Bonnie jumped out of the bed, and then hugged the man."

Kol, was in shock; he held his arms in the air, looking over at Lucy with wild and crazy eyes. He was trying to understand what was wrong, and still not realizing that Bonnie died briefly, and his blood had brought her back, making him, her sire.

"Whoa, I'm sorry love, but I'm not your husband, and the babies you are carrying, are not mine."

"Well who am I pregnant by?" Bonnie looked to everyone in the room, lips quivering, as her eyes began to glass over.

"Kol, can you leave us alone for a moment." Jonas said.

Kol left the room, and Jonas looked over to his daughter.

"Bonnie, I'm your father. You don't remember me?"

Bonnie shock her head, and then she spotted her wedding ring.

"If I'm not married to Kol, who am I married to?"

"You're married to Damon Bonnie. Here, hold your son, maybe it will help to jog your memory."

"Is her memory loss permanent?" Jonas asked.

"I will have to run more test to know for sure."

"Can I still let her hold Alexander?"

"Yes. Keep her around the things that she's known for all her life. Something should help trigger her memory." The doctor said.

Bonnie, held her hands out to the baby, nervously. She took him into her arms, and half smiled. She bounced with the little boy, uncomfortably. Alexander, began to cry as if he could feel how uncomfortable his mother was with him in her arms.

"I can't do this." Bonnie said, giving the baby back to Lucy, and then leaving the room.

Damon and the others, had finally made it back. The immortal flashed around the facility at lightning speed looking for his beloved. He didn't find Bonnie, but he found Lucy and his son in Jonas's apartment.

"Where's Bonnie." Damon said, worriedly, with fear in his eyes.

"Damon, Bonnie is okay, but she doesn't remember you, Alexander, or her family." Jonas said somberly.

"W…w…what? Bonnie will always remember me." He said with an enduring look on his face.

"The only person she seems to identify with is Kol." Lucy said.

"….but why?"

"He gave her CPR, she wasn't responding to it, so he gave her his blood, to help start her heart and bring her back."

"No. No. She's sired to Kol?" Damon looked wounded. He didn't believe what he was hearing. "No. No." Damon whispered the words, once more, as he ran his hands through his hair with anxiety. He began to cry, but fought hard against it.

He flashed away from the room, to find Bonnie.

Bonnie, walked along the beach front, rubbing her arms, for warmth. The night was cold, and the wind was brutal. She was confused and worried. Out of all the people in the facility, she didn't know anyone except for Kol.

All of her thoughts were about him, but there was also this awful nagging in her heart that was telling her that something was missing, and that something wasn't Kol. There was a war going on within Bonnie. Her mind was telling her to find Kol, but her heart and soul were telling her to keep walking the beach until she found what she was looking for.

Bonnie, was mated to Damon, and sired to his demon, but her heart was started with Kol's blood, killing her sire bond with his demon, and weakening her mated bond with Damon. Kol's sire bond was therefore her driving force, while her mated bond with Damon, lingered in her heart.

Bonnie, plopped down on the ground and began to cry. Kol told her the babies weren't his, but she wanted them to be his, but maybe they belonged to this man she was married to, the man that she had forgotten about. She tried to remember the man who was her husband, but she couldn't see his face, and then Kol's voice and face started to reverberate in her mind. She had to find Kol, her mind was pulling at her stronger than that awful nagging in her heart.

"Bonnie."

The amber eyed girl heard a strange voice calling to her. She stood up slowly, she gazed up on the beautiful raven haired man, with a sad look on his face.

"A…are you my husband?"

"Yes."

"…so these are your babies?"

Damon, nodded, and then walked slowly over to Bonnie.

"You don't remember me?" He said with a hurt look on his face.

"No."

Damon ran his hands through his hair, turning around in frustration. "Ahhh...mmm." He began to cry but fought back the tears, quickly. He thought about transitioning into his beast, thinking it would jog her memory, but he let fear drive him not to do it, because he didn't want to push her away further. He was making the wrong decision.

Damon leaned down, grabbing her chin, and then gave Bonnie a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled away from her, with a moisten face. He heard her heart start to race. She licked her lips, and began to fidget. Her body began to come alive; her libido throbbed. Her mouth began to water. Her heartbeat was so strong, she could feel it against her thin skin. She couldn't take it anymore. She crashed her lips against his, rubbing his back feverishly, and running and pulling at his soft raven hair ravenously. The nagging in her heart stopped. She took his face into her hands. Kissing him roughly, but then Kol's face started flashing in her mind like disco lights.

In her mind she was doing a great injustice to her maker. Bonnie snatched herself away from Damon, grabbing her head, screaming, shaking, and stomping wildly trying to fight against the force pulling at her brain.

"AHHHH!" She screamed, crashing to the ground.

"BONNIE! BONNIE!" Damon, kneeled down to her, taking her by the shoulders, gently shaking her. "You can fight this Bonnie, you can fight this baby. You love me, and I love you. We're in love Bonnie. You are my mate." Damon exclaimed passionately, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, I have to go to Kol." She jumped up quickly to her feet, trying to run to the building.

Damon flashed in front of her. "Please Bonnie." He pleaded.

"NO!" Bonnie slapped him.

Damon looked at her, grabbing her, and then kissed her, but she fought furiously against him, bucking wildly, swinging at him ferociously, and hurting herself in the process. The immortal became afraid. He couldn't be selfish with her. He had to let her go, in the hopes she would find her way back to him. If he continued to fight and hold her there, she could hurt herself and their babies. Damon couldn't let her go without saying goodbye. He did the only thing he knew in this situation, he had to glamour Bonnie, so that he could say goodbye to her.

"Shhhhh, it's okay." He dilated his pupils, tears rolling down his cheeks. Bonnie's pupils reflected his. "Stay calm. Everything will be okay. I won't hurt you. I won't." He cried as he compelled her. He then took her face into his hands. "I love you; I love you so much Bonnie. I will never stop loving you. I will die loving you." Damon, cried through every word, and then walked swiftly away.

Bonnie, looked out into the woods at a fleeing Damon. She grabbed her heart. The raven haired man, helped to calm the nagging in her heart, but now he was gone.

Bonnie made it to Kol's; she banged on his door, violently. He opened the door to a frazzled looking woman.

"Bonnie, what the hell is wrong with you?" He stepped aside allowing her entry.

"I have to be here with you. I don't know why, but I have to." She cried. "Kiss me. Maybe if you kiss me. I will know why I need to be here." She questioned her reason for being there, because her body was in tuned with the raven haired man she was kissing on the beach, but her head said that she was supposed to be with Kol.

Bonnie was under so much distress, that Kol, took her into his arms. He held her tightly to him, closing his eyes as her rubbed her head gently. He pulled away from her, taking her by the shoulders.

"Bonnie, I think I understand what's happening." He said curiously. "I should have seen it before. You're sired to me." He said in disbelief.

"What does that mean? She looked at him with a weary look on her face.

"You think you need me or want me, but it's all in your mind. Believe me, I would love nothing more than for you to kiss me. I would love to have you as my wife. I would love for you to make me happy, but it's not me you love." Kol said after taking her face into his hands, selfishly.

Bonnie looked at Kol in a trance like state. His words resonating loudly within her. Her mind couldn't ignore her sire. She was reading his subliminal messages loud and clear.

I would love nothing more than for you to kiss me, kiss me, and kiss me. I would love to have you as my wife, my wife, my wife. I would love for you to make me happy, me happy, and me happy.

Kol's words were echoing in Bonnie's mind like a broken record. She began to feel weak, as her sires words danced around in her head. She was the robot, and Kol was her programmer.

Bonnie crashed her lips into his and then pulled away.

Kol looked at her achingly. He knew what was standing in front of him was just a shell of Bonnie Salvatore, but he was selfish. He didn't care about her true feelings, and what was right for her.

"You know what…fuck it." Kol took Bonnie's face into his and kissed her with the passion of a thousand fires. He let his tongue swim around hers like butter. He moved his tongue in out of her mouth ever so gently, and sweetly.

Bonnie's mind was doing what it was told, but her heart began to rebel against this. Her body knew this man wasn't her mate, and it was letting her know it.

She pulled away from him, they both gazed into each other's eyes. Bonnie wanted to cry. She ran to Kol, to kiss him hoping it would take away the nagging in her heart, but it didn't. She wanted to leave, but her mind said that she couldn't.

"I love you Bonnie, and we are going to be happy together. I promise you this." Kol said.

She looked at him with a wounded look on her face. Her heartbeat strong, rebuking the love from this person standing in front of her.

"Thank you." Bonnie replied, robotically.

Kol was crushed. He didn't want to hear fucking thank you. He grew angry with her, so he decided to send her to his room.

"Look, it's been a long day, why don't you go lay across my bed." Kol directed, and Bonnie obeyed.

Kol plopped down onto the couch. He had Bonnie, but he didn't have her. He was going to ride this out. She was sired to him, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Hello Lucifer."

"…and what the fuck do you want Gabriel?"

"You are playing a very dangerous game."

"…and what the fuck does it matter to you?"

"You will always be my brother, and though you are going to die, I would like to see you get a second chance at God's grace. Let Bonnie go, and keep building your friendship with Damon."

"Gabriel, you already know my answer."

"Yes, but I hope and pray that you will come around, and give me a different answer."

"Well that's not going to fucking happen, Bonnie is fucking mine." He spat.

Gabriel smiled. "Oh Lucifer, you really underestimate the power of love."

"FUCK YOU!" Kol yelled at the walls. Gabriel had vanished.

Damon bounced with Alexander for hours. He tried to feed his son the warm powdery milky substance, again, but the baby rebuked the milk. He cried until his cheeks were fiery red. The father took a swig of the milk.

"YUKE! This fucking shit."

He remembered Bonnie's milk, and then understood his son's anger.

"ALEXANDER." The father said with authority. "You have to, and will accept this milk. I need you to feed son. I can't lose you too." He kissed his son's forehead, sweetly. "You have your mother's eyes Alexander."

The little boy calmed at the sound of his father's voice. The baby began to suck on the bottle. He whimpered and suckled the bottle simultaneously.

"I know; I miss her too." The raven haired man looked out into the still of the night, a stoic look on his face, tears rolling down his porcelain cheeks.


	11. KOTU Chapter 11 Relationships

A/N: This chapter is unbated.

******REVISED LOVE SCENE DAMIAN/BEAST AND BONNIE LOVE SCENE is NOW HUMAN/DAMON & BONNIE LOVE SCENE. I ASKED HOW YOU ALL FELT ABOUT THIS, BUT NO ONE SAID ANYTHING UNTIL NOW. PLEASE INFORM ME IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE OR DON'T WANT TO SEE. IT WILL SOMETIMES HELP IN DIRECTION OF STORY. I ALSO THOUGHT THAT IT MAY HAVE BEEN A LITTLE TOO RISKY FOR SOME OR DISTURBING MY APOLOGIES.******

The sire bond ends here, let me know what you thought of it. Please.

Realizing I might not have explained myself, properly, about Kol's, blood in the last chapter (and I used the word maker when I should have used the word savior –gonna change that). Bonnie was not turned into a vampire, she is still a human, but since Kol is the devil, I decided to allow his blood to wipe Bonnie's memory clean, and for her to come back from her brief death, sired to him.

Kol, is not a vampire per-say. He can be whatever he wants, because he is the devil. He is very powerful and manipulative. I feel a good foe must be one that has the potential to cause great chaos, destruction, and could possibly destroy you, unless you can prevail.

AU Fan fiction. Most Characters are owned by HBO, C W Network, and some by me.

*******Also, I have a petition going for Ian Somerhalder and Kat Graham to work together outside of TVD. If anyone reading my story cares, please peruse by my twitter account, and click on the link in my header; my twitter account name is kian4romcom. I hope you will help support me - them.*******

* * *

_**King of the Undead: Chapter 11 ~ Relationships**_

Damon Salvatore, managed to get Alexander to sleep. It took a lot of talking and cuddling, but he reign supreme over the cranky baby. The raven haired man was extremely hurt by the events of the last two days, but was still able to give his son love and happy faces.

As soon as Alexander, went to sleep, the void in Damon's heart was ever so present. He had nothing to distract him from feeling miserable about his situation with Bonnie. He laid in bed with his hand on top of his forehead, staring at the ceiling. He was all cried out. All he could do now, was fight, and help his wife remember their love, so that she could come back home to him and her family.

_She felt something for me on the beach. The look in her eyes. The way she kissed me._ "Her mind might not remember me, but her heart does." He whispered to himself as the mantra of thoughts flowed within him. The way he loved Bonnie, and the way she loved him, there was no way he was going to give up on his mate. His mind kept playing their kiss out on the beach like a broken record. Even though she was sired, he felt something in that kiss.

"God, don't take her away from me." He closed his eyes as he gave the Lord his supplication.

Damon, laid awake in the bed in that same position, until the dawn had settled upon him. He heard, Alexander, wakening and whimpering in the next room. He sat up slowly on the side of the bed, listening to his son make all kinds of baby noises.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya." Alexander, babbled and whimpered.

Damon, smiled. He longed to hear what his child would sound like, and here he was, living out that dream, finally.

He pushed himself up off the bed, and then walked to his son's room. He stood in the doorway watching the little boy as he pushed himself back and forth on his knees. He had tortured himself long enough. He walked over to the baby bed, picking up his son.

"Good morning, Alexander." Damon, kissed his son on his cheek and forehead. "Are you hungry?"

As father and son were making their way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Damon, swiftly, switched directions, opening the front door to his friends instead.

"Hi Damon, how are you feeling." Isabelle said, sweetly, before kissing the man on his cheek.

The tawny skinned woman entered the apartment with Eric, and Stefan on her heels, her eyes planted firmly on Damon.

"I'm okay. You guys are up early."

"We were worried about you. Jonas told us about Bonnie. Is she here?" Isabelle said, still looking at Damon with concern.

"No. She's with Zander."

"Why the hell is she with him?" Eric spat. A frown on his face.

"She can't help it, that's what a sire bond does. You lose free will."

"…but she loves you," said Eric.

"How do you break the bond?" Stefan asked, looking at Damon, inquiringly.

"Bonnie's memory will have to come back, or Zander will have to die."

"Shit." Eric spat. "I don't believe that. You need go over to Zander's, and drag her little sired ass back home."

"If she wasn't pregnant, I would, but I don't want to hurt my children."

"Compel her." Eric spat, once more.

"I can compel her, yes, but the sire bond will still drive her back to him."

"Okay, here's what you do Damon, give her the best lay she's ever had. Then take her for long walks on the beach, picnics, shopping, you know, all that shit women like, and you know, throw her treat when she's being a good girl. Train her to be yours again." Eric explained, animatedly, and then crossed his arms over his chest, nodding his head as if his idea was grand.

Damon, smiled. He rolled his eyes, and then shook his head at the man.

"Now tell me how you and Lucy met again." Stefan smiled.

Eric, looked over at Stefan, oddly.

"No shit." Isabelle laughed "I just know this entire thing is making me so sad." Isabelle, sobered, and then looked down to the floor, with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Everything will be fine Isabelle." Damon smiled. "What's in the bag?"

"I pureed some organic peaches and peers for Alexander."

"Oh thank you, Isabelle, he hates the powdered milk." Damon, grabbed the bag from Isabelle, and then walked it in to the kitchen, placing it on the table. He turned to his son, and smiled. "Are you excited for peaches and pears, Alexander?" He then felt a nagging feeling inside of him. He had to see Bonnie, he couldn't just let her lay in some other man's arms, especially not knowing what type of man he could be. "Hey Isabelle, do you mind watching Alexander? I want to go by Zander's, and check on Bonnie."

"I would love to, no need to ask." Isabelle, took the baby.

Damon, rushed into his room for a quick shower. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and then put on a simple outfit of jeans and a grey t-shirt. He made his way quickly over to Zander's, apartment, which was now, down the hall. Since the man was in such good graces with Damon, he earned a top spot with their guards, and his own personal living space.

Damon, knocked on the man's door. He was nervous. He didn't want to see Bonnie, in bed with this man. He didn't know what he would find, but she was still his wife, and he wasn't going to let the sire bond keep him away from her.

"Oh…hey Damon." Kol, looked at Damon, in surprise.

Damon, rolled his eyes at the man, and then rudely, pushed past him.

"Well good morning Zander." Kol joked.

"Where's my wife?"

"She's asleep."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER?" Damon yelled.

Kol chuckled.

"No, Mr. Salvatore. I didn't sleep with your wife. She came over last night a little frazzled. I suggested that she get some rest; that is all."

"She's sired to you." Damon, said the words, barely opening up his mouth, still wearing a frown on his face.

"I know." Kol, looked at Damon, seriously, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tell her to stay away from you."

"I don't think that is **wise**."

"Why not? What are your intentions for my wife? Do you want **her**?" Damon's voice went up an octave.

"I care deeply for Bonnie. I felt this way, from the moment I laid my eyes on her. Our **bond**…will help her feel comfortable with me. It will help her see that **I**…am better for her than you." Kol, looked at Damon, with a scowl.

Damon, walked closer to Zander, pushing his face into his. "You will do this. You will tell her to stay away from you, or I will kill you." Damon said, through clenched teeth, glowering at him.

"I don't think it is wise to tell her to stay away from me, it will only hurt her, and you don't want that Damon, not while she's in such a delicate condition. You don't want to stress her while she's caring your beautiful little babies, now do you?" Kol smirked. He was good at manipulating.

The raven haired immortal softened his look, letting Zander's words sink in. Bonnie, and the safety of his unborn children meant everything to him.

"Good morning." Bonnie, had finally awakened. She looked between the two men with a stoic look on her face. Both men calling to a different part of her. Damon, called to her heart and soul, whilst Kol, called to her mind. The driving force within her.

Damon, walked over to Bonnie, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled away, taking her by the shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but my head hurts, and I'm hungry."

"Do you feel up to going home with me? You can take a shower, change your clothes. I was also hoping that you would give me some milk for Alexander."

Bonnie, looked over at Kol, and then back at Damon.

"I don't know you well enough to be alone with you. Can, Zander, come too? I don't want to be without him. I make him happy." Bonnie, cut her eyes up at Damon, her face childlike.

Damon's heart sunk. The love of his life couldn't remember him. He wanted to run over to Zander, and rip his heart out, but it might put his poor Bonnie, into a coma, _or will it. _He thought.

"Alright, he can come." Damon, frowned up at Zander, as he put his hands on his hips.

Damon, started for the door, so that Kol, and Bonnie, could have a moment alone. He didn't know why he was being so accommodating with his wife. The blue eyed man put his hand on the door knob when Bonnie's voice called to him.

"You are leaving?" Bonnie, looked at him achingly.

"Yes."

"Can we all walk up together?" Bonnie, asked.

_Ugh. Bitch._ Kol thought.

_A part of her remembers our love._ Damon, smiled in thought.

"Sure." Damon, smiled.

Kol, made it a point to grab Bonnie's hand as soon as they exited his apartment, he grew angry when he saw Bonnie's hand latch on to Damon's as well. The raven haired man and caramel skinned woman fingers interlocked. Their intimacy was subconscious and instinctive.

_Stealing her from Damon, is going to be harder than I thought._ Kol, frowned up in thought.

* * *

Eric, had finally gotten a tip about where his good friends were. He and several other members from the Watchers had joined in on the efforts to find one Pam Ravenscroft and one Tara Thornton. To his great disbelief, his friends were living in South Africa, which he found to be highly odd for the two individuals. He always assumed the star cross lovers would live in New York, Paris, or London, but when you've lived as long as they all had, moving around a lot was kind of a requirement, or else people would get suspicious.

Eric, Lucy, Connor, and Lexi, had settled in to their hotel rooms in Cape Town, South Africa. They would wait for nighttime before going out to look for his friends. He was pretty sure that the women weren't fortunate enough to have day walking rings. Their first stop would be the night club Chikkachurri, which they believed both women were owners of.

Eric, and the gang made it over to the club at eleven o'clock. Whilst Eric, and Lucy, were more laid back, Connor, and Lexi, were hyper.

Connor, and Lexi, headed for the bar first. "What's your poison?"

"What's my poison? Are people still saying that shit?" Lexi mouthed.

"Alright, what would the lady like to drink?"

"Where is the lady?" Lexi looked around her, looking for said lady, and then turned back around to Connor, flashing the mahogany man a smile.

"Woman, what do you want to drink?" Connor, shouted, and then smiled.

"Oh…so you were talking to me?" She chuckled. "I'll have a gin and tonic, and keep them coming or else."

"You got it. Two gin and tonics." Connor, issued out his order to the bar tender.

"So do you believe Damon, is the king of all the vampires?"

"Oh, my God yes. His blood is like heaven. Oh, my God." Lexi, was animated with her words as she closed her eyes, and slapped her hand to her chest.

Connor, let out a loud chortle.

"Is there not anything else that you like about him besides his blood?"

"He seems like a swell guy, very in love with Bonnie. I really hate what happened to her."

"Yeah me too, but I think it will work out. Are you happy about joining us?"

"When a woman can look at a man like you every day, why wouldn't she be glad that she joined?" Lexi smiled, seductively.

"I was hoping that you felt that way. I've had my eyes on you from the moment you walked in the door of our first meeting, so you think we can get to know each other better?"

"Do I like the taste of Damon's blood?"

Connor laughed.

"Come on, let's dance…WHEW!" Lexi, hollered, and then escorted, Connor, out to the dance floor.

"It seems like, Connor, and Lexi, are hitting it off." Eric said.

"Yeah, I noticed the way he was looking at her in our last meeting. He needs someone sweet." Lucy, looked over to them, smiling. "Do you think your friends will be here?"

"I'm sure they will. I can't imagine Pam, owning a night club, and not overseeing everything personally."

"Why did you turn them, and why did they remain together, but you ended up alone?"

"I only turned Pam. I met her in an aisle. She was in trouble with her John, and I was her rescuer. After that night, we became friends, well lovers. She wanted to be what I was, so she stabbed herself, manipulating me to change her." The man took a swig of his drink.

"Tara, on the other hand was a witch who didn't want to be turned, but she was severely injured, and on the brink of dying. Her friend called, Pam, to save her life. Tara, wasn't happy about what she had become, so she tried to take her own life. Pam, saved her, and compelled her to not try taking her life, again. I guess over time, Tara, learned to accept what she was, and in the mist of all that had happened, they grew closer, and fell in love." Eric paused, and then took another sip of his beverage, and then looked out into the club for a brief moment.

"...and how we split up, I was looking for something different. I decided to travel, and do some things that I've never done before. You know, when you live for a thousand years, things become pretty mundane."

"So meeting me, was the highlight, out of all your thousands of years of experience?"

"Hell no, you are one of the most boring people I know. The only reason I haven't left you, because I feel so sorry for you. You know, you were on my bucket list, settle down with some boring ass witch."

"Kiss my ass." Lucy laughed.

"Well my, my, look what the werewolf dragged in that the vampire wouldn't have."

Eric, turned around to Pam, and smiled. He hadn't seen his friend in a few centuries, and was happy to be seeing her again. He stood up, and then gave his friend a warm hug.

"Pam, it's good to see you." He smiled at her, still holding on to her.

"It's good to see you too, but I'm sure you are not here because you miss my beautiful ass, so what the hell is going on?" Pam, smirked at Eric, as she put a hand on her hip.

"Now, now, we'll talk about how I want to use you after I introduce you to my boring wife, Pam meet Lucy, Lucy, Pam."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Pam, took Lucy, by the hand and smiled. "You finding everything to your liking Lucy? Can I get you another drink?"

"No, I'm fine, and you have a very nice place here." Lucy, smiled.

"Now, Eric, tell me what brought you all the way to my neck of the world?"

"We need you Pam. You and Tara. Is there somewhere private were we can talk?"

Pam, called for Tara, and then the four of them headed up to the office, leaving Lexi, and Connor, out on the dance floor.

Eric, went over the entire spill about The Watch, Kenya, the Devil, super vampires, and day walking rings, and to his great surprise, this adventure only appealed to Tara, but Pam was glad to introduce them to two of her other good friends, Jason Stackhouse, and Jessica Hamby. They both worked at the club as bar tenders. Jason, was willing, and ready to help in whatever way he could, but he was a vampire hunter, and not a vampire, but luckily Jessica, who was a vampire, was willing to follow her good friend.

Eric, was so happy about completing Damon's circle, he acted as if they had already won the war. Now their next challenge would be getting everyone trained, and ready for what was to come next. Eric, wanted to hop aboard the plane that night, to start preparing, but Lucy, convinced her husband to stay, and do a little sightseeing and relaxing in the motherland before returning home. It wasn't too hard for the brown haired woman to do, all she had to do was bat her pretty little eyes, and she had him hook, line, and sinker.

"Let's go down stairs and dance." Lucy asked.

"Ah man, I just started my beer."

"Dance with the lady, asshole." Tara spat.

"Oh hey Tara, you're still here? You know, I can't say that I miss you all that much."

"Suck my dick."

Eric laughed.

Eric, and Lucy, made it back down to the bottom level, and as if on cue, a slow song came on. It was Alicia Keys, Un-thinkable. The vampire took his witch by the hand, and they began to dance.

"Wow, we haven't did this in a while."

"Yeah, the last time we danced, was on our wedding day." Lucy said, in remembrance.

"Well after all this is over, I am going to take you all around the world, and we'll dance wherever and whenever you want."

"I'd like that, very much." Lucy smiled. "I love you baby."

Eric, stared down at Lucy, lovingly, still not saying a word.

"Well, aren't you going to say it back?"

"Give me a minute; I'm thinking." Eric, pushed his bottom lip into his top one.

Lucy, laughed.

Eric, kissed Lucy's nose. "I love you too. You mean everything to me, Lucy." He said, seriously.

"Dito."

* * *

Isabelle, and Stefan, walked in to their apartment, both wearing long faces. After seeing Damon, Bonnie, and Zander, coming back to the immortals place, they felt it better if they left. Stefan, was hoping that Bonnie, would stay and try to bond with her child, again, but that might prove to be impossible, since she was sired.

The green eyed vampire wanted to sink into an abyss for Damon, he had rooted for them for so long, only for something as tragic as this to happen. As Stefan, sat there in silence, a light bulb came on. _How is it possible for Bonnie to be sired to just a mere vampire? Surely he's not Kol?_ He thought. _But if he was Kol, Damon, would have been able to snuff him out, surely. The devil is crafty._ Stefan thought.

He shook that terrible thought from his mind, because he liked Zander, they all liked him. He was a wonderful guard. He had really stepped up to the plate when it came to fighting alongside of them, and all the times he saved their sister Bree. He was truly thankful for the man.

"What are you thinking about?" Isabelle, strolled into the room with a sad look on her face. "You know what, never mind. I feel it too." She sighed.

"We have to find a way to help Bonnie, get her memory back." Stefan said, in thought, as he looked, blankly, out into the room. He then laughed, as a thought crossed his mind. "Remember when you and I had that big falling out over where we were going to live next? You wanted to move to Australia, and I wanted to move back to America."

"That was so silly. We actually broke up over that, for three whole weeks. It was the longest, and most depressing three weeks of my life." Isabelle, giggled.

"Your entire argument was that we had already lived in America, and that you wanted to move some place new, but I was so hell bent on taking care of Damon, and Qetsiyah's tomb." He paused. "Nothing else seemed to matter to me back then." Stefan, dropped his head in shame, as if he regretted the decisions he made in the past.

"Yeah, at that point in your life, everything was all about them. I remember wondering if you still loved me." Isabelle, looked at Stefan, and smiled, as she linked their fingers. "…but now, I know better."

"Isabelle, I will always love you. Always." Stefan, looked at his wife affectionately, and then leaned into her for a kiss. Instead of his lips settling against her soft moist lips, he felt himself falling into the sofa. He caught himself as he placed his hands quickly on the cushion. He flashed to a sitting position, and then looked over at his wife, oddly.

"Now Isabelle, that wasn't very nice. We were having a moment." He said, as he got up off the couch, and then crossed his arms over his chest. He cocked his head to one side, and then smirked.

Isabelle, smirked back at him, and then pulled off her ribbed tank top. She teased Stefan, as she seesawed her jeans over her hips, giving him a peek of the curbs that laid underneath her garment. The green eyed vampire flashed to her, only to find Isabelle, on the opposite side of the room.

"What, you don't think I'm worth catching." Isabelle said, seductively, still smirking at her husband. She then removed her bra, revealing her beautiful tawny breasts.

Stefan's mouth began to water. He wanted Isabelle. In fact, her little cat and mouse game had just become very serious for him, because he hadn't been with her in a while because of all that was going on with The Watch. He needed this woman like he needed blood. Stefan, flashed to her again, but this time he was ahead of the game, foreseeing her route of escape. He flashed to her, and then away from her in a blink of eye, catching Isabelle, by the waist, and then threw her over his shoulder.

His wife screamed, and laughed as she hit him on his bottom. He carried her to the bedroom, and then threw her on the bed. He ripped off her jeans, roughly, and then snatched off his own clothes with just as much hostility.

He crashed his lips against Isabelle's, kissing her ravenously, and then feverishly kissed her neck, down the valley between her chest, and all over her abs. He worked his way quickly back up to her mouth, kissing her passionately, and deeply. Isabelle, enthusiastically, rubbed her hands through his hair as Stefan, grinded against her. She spread her legs wide, and then her husband pushed his erect member into her center. He began pounding into her unmercifully.

He grabbed her legs hurriedly from behind, pushing them into her chest, allowing him to go deeper into her core. He pushed himself up off the bed, and then drove into her with vigor. His long stiffened member drove deeply into her center, causing Isabelle, to yell out hysterically. Stefan, twisted up his mouth, closing and opening his eyes, as he swung his head slightly from side to side, in pure pleasure.

Isabelle's, center would clench him off cruelly, whenever his member would prod too deeply into her center, and he loved it; he moaned lowly with delight. Isabelle, balled the sheets up in her hands, as she swung her head from side to side, burring her face into the pillow, and taking the sheet between her teeth to keep from screaming. She tried inching up the bed, for relief, but her efforts were in vein.

Stefan, cradled his body into her, kissing her sweetly. He then stuffed his head between her neck, as Isabelle, rubbed his back tenderly, squeezing him tightly to her as she kissed the side of his face. She wrapped her legs around him, and then crossed her ankles over the small of his back. He slowed his pace; his member glided in and out of her slowly. He, intermittently, rotated his hips above her.

Stefan, bucked into her, freezing on top of her as that wonderful feeling had arrived, sending the married couple into pure ecstasy. He rode out his release, and then laid inside of her for a moment with his eyes closed. He pushed his head away from her neck, gazing into her eyes as he rubbed his hand down her hair. Isabelle's eyes were still closed as she licked her lips. She opened her eyes, her body went limp. She tossed her hand behind her head, and onto the pillow.

"I take it my tiger feels relieved?" She put her finger on his lips.

He chuckled, and then grabbed her hand, kissing the palm of it. He then gave Isabelle a chaste kiss on the lips, before wrapping his arms around her, and cradling her close to him.

* * *

It was two months later, and Damon, had allowed Zander to move in with him and his family, just to keep Bonnie, close and safe. He hated every bit of it, but it had to be done, if he were ever going to help her get her memory back.

"Alright love, I picked up a few baby name books today, and I thought we might chose some names for the twin's." Kol, walked, swiftly in to the living room from his temporary bedroom. He and the caramel skinned woman were getting along quite well. Though she wasn't having intercourse with him, they were having a blast together, which Kol used his sire bond to guarantee most of their happy moments.

Damon, stared over at them with a somber look on his face from the kitchen. Here he was feeding Alexander, and trying to make a healthy dinner for Bonnie, and she was talking to her sire about names for their children. He didn't know how much longer he could take the relationship that was budding right in front of his very eyes between Zander, and his wife.

After feeding his son, and rocking him to sleep, he went and laid him down in his nursery. He headed back toward the kitchen, but not before stopping in front of Zander, and Bonnie. His wife looked over at him and half smiled. Damon, looked back at her, half smiling as well, with a sad look in his eyes.

The amber eyed girl looked at him and nothing more. She never asked her husband his input on their children's name, which he was hoping for. The raven haired man walked back to the kitchen, and continued to listen in on Bonnie and her sire's conversation. He was pleased to hear that every name that Zander came up with was a no hitter for Bonnie, but he was wishing that she would include him in on something so important such as their children's names.

"I like the name Brandon." Bonnie spat.

"You like the name Brandon, which sounds like a name for a little bitch, but you don't like the name Luther, which is a strong name? Are you mad, or just silly?"

Damon, cringed. He didn't like the way Zander was speaking to his wife.

"You don't have to speak to me that way." Bonnie said, bravely.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Kol, shock his head. "Listen, I'm going down to the bar for a drink." He threw the baby name book on the coffee table with such force that it slid off the table, and onto the floor.

"Zander, I want to go with you?"

"Stay here. I want you to stay **here**." He spat.

Kol, left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Damon, rolled his eyes at the closed door, and then looked at Bonnie, who had a sad look on her face.

He walked over, picking up the book off the floor, and then sat down beside his wife.

"I like the name Brandon."

"You do?" Bonnie looked at Damon, suprised. She reached over, and squeezed his hands. "Thank you, and I'm glad that we are friends."

"You are welcome. Are there any other names you like?" Damon, smiled.

"I like Nico or Marco, for boy names."

"What do you like for girl names?" Bonnie asked.

"I like Aphrodite and Nadia."

Bonnie, chuckled. "Aphrodite, aye. How about we name our daughter Nadia, and which name do you like better for the boy?"

"Umm…Nico."

"Nadia, and Nico Salvatore. I like it." Bonnie, smiled, and then squeezed her husband's hand, again. "Oooh." Bonnie, grabbed her belly.

"Are you okay?" Damon said, worriedly.

"No, they're just kicking me. Here, feel." Bonnie said, all giddy, her face childlike.

Damon, touched and rubbed her belly. Bonnie placed her hand over his, giving him a tour of her perfectly round belly. He smiled. He was filled with so much joy. "Yes, I think they are Nadia, and Nico." He said, as he rubbed her belly. The husband quickly, raised her shirt, and then kissed her belly.

Bonnie giggled. "I think they are a Nadia, and Nico, too."

She sighed as she gazed into Damon's eyes. They looked at each other unrequitedly, as Damon tightened his grip on his wife's hand.

"I think, I want more than just friendship with you. I love the way you treat me. You respect me, and you are so gentle with me. Is it wrong that a small part of me feels this way for you?" Bonnie's eyes began to water, but she fought back her tears.

"You are my wife, I'd think it would be weird if you didn't feel that way about me." Damon, chuckled, lightly.

Bonnie, stared at Damon, for a moment, and then threw herself into his arms. He caught her as she leapt into his grasp, and then wrapped his arms tightly around her back. Tears slipped from his eyes before he closed them. He gently swayed with her, never letting her go.

* * *

Three months later, the raven haired man was still subjecting himself to sharing a home with Zander, and a sired Bonnie. His only saving grace was that his wife wasn't having sex with the man. He would lay in bed at night laughing. His Bonnie, wouldn't break, and that gave his heart hope, because it let him know that embedded somewhere, deep down within her soul, she remembered him.

Though it gave him great pleasure to see her shut Zander out, it also sickened the immortal to know that the man had no respect for his wife, or their child to try and sleep with her while under the same roof as her family. It took everything in Damon, not to kill Zander. After their fist fight, it all but scared him to go that route again. The entire incident had Bonnie, so stressed, and torn between both men. He never wanted to see her that way again. It scared him.

"My water just broke." Bonnie stood in front of the bathroom door, holding her belly.

Kol, and Damon, both ran to her aid.

"Get your hands off of her." Damon, snapped.

"No." Kol, snapped back.

"She's my wife."

"AHHH!" Bonnie yelled, her contraction brutally ripping through her lower back.

Damon, and Kol, had almost forgotten the pregnant woman was in the room as they stared one another down, with piercing angry eyes. The raven haired immortal had enough. He grabbed Zander by the neck, and then snapped it.

Bonnie, became hysterical. Damon, ignored her erratic behavior. He swooped her up in his arms, bridal style, flashing her to the infirmary. The mother gave birth to one Nadia, and Nico Salvatore. The baby girl was the spitting image of her father, and Nico was every bit of Bonnie's. The father was extremely happy, forgetting that Bonnie, was still sired to Zander.

Damon, gave his wife blood to help heal her. He secretly hoped that she would be up to being a mother to their children. She had yet to bond with Alexander, since being sired to Zander. The raven haired immortal could sense that Bonnie wanted to bond with her son, but it was as if guilt was driving her to keep her distance. The emotions that waved through Bonnie, were of confusion and great sorrow. He knew her emotions were being driven by her sense of not knowing who she was anymore.

Damon's life since his wife had been sired to Zander, was tortures. Even the spirits had abandon him.

He sat in the infirmary with Bonnie, until the doctor gave her a clean bill of health. There were no complications at birth. She had no fevers, and all of her bodily functions were performing as they should, but the doctor was concerned about her mental stability because of the sire bond, and had decided to keep her overnight. Damon, blamed himself for that. He knew that snapping Zander's neck in front of her, would send her over the edge.

He would have to apologize for that later.

"Zander." Bonnie whispered.

Damon, walked, slowly over to Bonnie, and then sat on the side of her bed. "He's not here, but I am, as I should be. I am your husband, and the father of your children." Damon, had a hint of spitefulness in his voice. He knew that his wife had no control over her actions, but he was tired. For a microscopic moment, he wanted to jam his wrist into her mouth, and snap her neck. The sire bond would be over, and she would be his, and his alone, but he didn't want Bonnie to be a vampire. The very thought of it scared him.

"Where are the babies?"

"They're in the nursery."

"When will I be able to see them?"

"The doctor said that you could see them as soon as you woke up."

Bonnie, looked at Damon, and he stared back at her. Their eyes were only for each other in that moment. The wife didn't look at her husband, as a woman in love. She looked at him in wonder. She lay in bed staring at him, with her thin fingers resting on her still swollen belly, cracked dry lips, and messy hair. She wasn't fit for a public appearance, but she was still exotically, beautiful to Damon, all the same.

He smiled at her, and then ran his perfectly, shaped fingers down her wavy brown hair. Bonnie, closed her eyes and sighed. She grabbed Damon's hand, holding it to her face, her eyes still closed.

"You're in love with me." She said, dryly.

"Yes."

"Does it hurt you that I belong to Zander?"

"Unf…just your mind, but not your heart?"

"I don't know what it is, but when I am around you, my heart wants to jump out of my body. You make my body feel things, which I can't feel for Zander. I may not remember you, but I think…my heart does." Bonnie, spoke softly to Damon.

The moment the raven haired man believed that they were having a break through, that moment would all but come crashing down on him.

"Damon, I have to see Zander. I need to see him; I have to." His wife pleaded.

The husband snatched his hand away from Bonnie, and then himself up off the bed. He marched to the corner of the room, running his fingers through his hair, pursing his lips together in anger.

"Just when I think, you are remembering me, and feeling for me, you ask for him." Damon, lashed out before he could even catch himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Bonnie's words were truly genuine.

The raven haired man placed his hands on his hips roughly, titling his head back to the heavens.

"UGH, FUCK!" I will go get your precious fucking Zander." Damon, said with rancor, and then walked out of the room in a huff.

* * *

Three days later, Damon, and his children were home. He kicked Zander out because he needed the room for his babies. Stefan, Isabelle, Eric, and Bree, put together the nursery in no time, taking full advantage of their vampire abilities.

Bonnie, strangely, didn't want to be away from her husband, but not Zander either, but as usual, the sire bond called to her in a more profound way.

On the bright side, Damon, was happy to have the company of his good friends Isabelle, Eric, Lucy, Bree, and Stefan. Isabelle, and her husband, actually meant more to him then friends. Isabelle, was the sister he never had, and Stefan was like a brother to him. Out of all his vampires, he favored them, Bree, and Eric, the most. Though he'd never tell the others. Bree, in her own right, possessed a little piece of his heart, and that thought scared him, because he knew that she wouldn't last through a great battle; his love for her was on his shoulders.

Damon, walked over to the woman and ran his fingers through her hair. Bree, held his little Natashain her arms whilst Bonnie, was nursing Nico.

"Damon, Natashais asleep, do you want me to lay her down?" Bree asked, as she looked up at Damon.

The raven haired man smiled. He didn't know what it was, but something was driving him to take a picture of Bree with Nadia. The perfectly mocha child, with jet black hair, and crystal blue eyes. Ironically, the little girl had opened her eyes for her father, a mere six hours after being born. It was a rarity for babies to do this, but some did in fact, and his little Natashajoined the ranks of the few. But Damon, knew she did it because she favored him. His little girl could sense that her father was going to spoil her, because just as she favored him, Damon, favored his little girl too.

"Before you lay her down, I want to get a picture of you two." Damon said, as he whipped out his cell to snap a quick image.

The immortal led, Bree, to the nursery. She laid the baby down in the bed, and then the adults smiled at each other. The woman put her arm around Damon's waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"She is beautiful, and she looks just like you."

"You think so?"

"There you go, trying to be all modest." Bree laughed. "Even though this is a happy moment for you Damon, I can still feel that you are hurting. Bonnie will come around. True love never dies."

"I know, I can tell that the love she has for me still lives inside of her. Sometimes, I just want to turn her. I can no longer wait for this sire bond to break. I need her. Her children need her."

"Be patient Damon," Bree, turned to her maker, taking his hands into hers. "I wish I could take away your pain." Bree began to cry.

Damon took her into his arms. By Bree being turned with his blood, her connection to him was slightly deeper, and more evolved than the others. The baby vampire was indeed sired to Damon, but his treatment of her, and the fact that he didn't persuade or manipulate her feelings for him made their relationship a healthy one.

"I know, and you do take away my pain, just by being my friend little one."

Bree, chuckled. "I'm older than you."

"Not really. I'm over three thousand years old you know, and I still look hot." Damon, took Bree's face into his hands. "Don't you worry about me, let me do the worrying."

"I love you Damon." Bree said, still weeping.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" Bonnie, had just entered the room. She looked between Bree, and Damon, with an envious look on her face.

The elder vampire and his baby vamp, stood by the baby bed, with their arms still wrapped around each other's waist. Damon, squinted his eyes in thought, when it hit him that Bonnie, was scowling at him because of his innocent and affectionate moment with his vampire. He smirked.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Bonnie, snapped.

Damon, then gave Bree, a lingering kiss on the cheek, just for effect. His lips finally parted ways with the woman's cheek. Bree looked at Damon, knowingly, and then smirked. The raven haired immortal looked back over at an even more fuming Bonnie. _Check mate._ He thought

"Bree, can you leave. My child needs his rest." Bonnie said, meanly.

"See you later Damon." Bree, smiled, and then left the room.

"You finally got him to sleep, good for you."

Bonnie nodded, and then gave Damon, an enduring look. "Well, I better get back home. Don't forget, there are bottles of my milk in the refrigerator."

"Okay." Damon leaned down, kissing his wife on the cheek. He immediately heard her heart rate increase.

Bonnie, closed her eyes, as her husband's mauve moist lips rested on her cheek. She reached her hand up to his other cheek, rubbing the side of his face tenderly. Damon, looked at her achingly, as he straightened his body. Bonnie, took his face into her hands. She pecked his lips, and then again. Her eyes began to water.

"I have to go." She rushed out of the room.

Damon, stared at the opened door and smiled. He was slowly, but surely, breaking down the walls of the sire bond.

* * *

"Zander, I'm home."

"Hello beautiful." Zander flashed into the room, kissing Bonnie on the lips. "You and I, need a night out on the town."

"I can't. I need to be here for my children."

"You want this Bonnie, you need this. This is what I want you to do."

Kol's manipulating words echoed in Bonnie's mind. She knew what she needed to do.

"Okay, I'll go get ready." She said all chipper.

As Bonnie tried to walk away, Kol grabbed her by the wrist, turning her quickly, around to him. He crashed his lips to hers, before pushing his golden whip, into her mouth. The caramel skinned woman's first instinct, was to push him away, which she timidly, tried to do, but she gave in, because his subliminal messages started to vibrate in her mind.

She threw her arms around him, and began kissing Kol, feverishly. The kiss became heated, and animalistic. The vampire, hurriedly, removed his shirt, and then pushed Bonnie down onto the couch. He began to grind against her, as the amber eyed girl pulled at, and rubbed her fingers through his hair.

But just as Bonnie thought she was ready to give her sire her all, the blood in her body stopped flowing. Damon's face was like a red stain on crisp clean white sheets, hard to go unnoticed; she couldn't escape his face. She began to feel dirty, and disgusted in herself.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Bonnie, screamed at the top of her lungs, wildly pushing Kol, off of her.

Kol, got up quickly, looking at Bonnie, as if she'd gone mad. He pushed himself back into the seat of the couch, rubbing his face with his hand, looking frazzled.

Bonnie, sat up, gaining her composure. "I'm sorry Zander. I want to, but I can't. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Bonnie. Just go get ready. We can use a little break." Kol, smiled, he was hurt, but he would never win her heart if he took her by force, or treated her unkindly.

Bonnie nodded, and then headed quickly off to the bedroom. She took her shower and then put on a simple outfight for the club. She put on a pair of flare jeans, a sheer blouse with the back out, and a pair of stiletto's, with crystal embellished heels, and trim. She put her hair in a loose ponytail, and then draped it over her shoulder. She walked swiftly in to the living room, waiting for Zander's approval.

"You're wearing that? You look like my grandmother." Kol, spat, before grabbing Bonnie, by the arm, and leading her back into the bedroom. He picked out the skimpiest black dress he could find, and a six inch pair of purple heels.

Bonnie, looked at herself in the mirror. She hated what she was wearing. "No, Zander. I don't like this."

He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked at Bonnie's reflection in the mirror.

"You love this outfit Bonnie. I love this outfit on you."

Bonnie, giggled. "I love this outfit. It's hot."

"Are you ready love?"

"Let's party." She said.

* * *

Damon, was feeding Nadia, whilst Nico, was screaming bloody murder. He finally got, Alexander, to sleep, and now he was facing the wrath of the twin's.

Isabelle, and the others were at their scheduled meeting, and she was unable to help the raven haired immortal at present. He heard laughter outside of the apartment, and assumed it was Isabelle coming to rescue him. He peeked out the door, and became enraged when he saw Zander, and a very revealing, dressed, Bonnie. He turned on his vampire hearing, listening in on their conversation.

"What club are you taking me to?"

"Lure."

"Ooooh, sounds awesome." Bonnie sashayed down the hall.

Damon, was coming unglued. Here he was home alone with three babies, and Bonnie was out living the life of a single woman with no children, and not to mention how horny he was. His wife's outfit called to him. He was standing at a cracked door, feeding his baby, with an erect member. He really needed Isabelle to be there, and now. There was no way in hell Damon Salvatore, was going to let that man take his woman to a night club, especially dressed like a hundred dollar hooker. A whore that he wanted to undress, no less.

He, telepathically, yelled to Isabelle. _"I need you…now, Isabelle."_ He summoned. Isabelle, and Stefan, were there in a flash. Damon, handed his daughter to the woman, and then flashed out.

* * *

Kol, and Bonnie, grinded against each other as they danced. Damon, watched them angrily from a table in a dark corner of the club. The raven haired man had downed more than a dozen shots of vodka to help calm his nerves. His demon was screaming to get out.

"Sir, would you like another drink."

"AHHH!" Damon, vamped up scaring the woman away from the table. He really needed Zander, to walk away from Bonnie, he needed to get her all to himself.

"Zander, I'm thirsty. Will you get me a beer?"

"A beer? Bonnie, it will only dehydrate you more." Kol, laughed and then darted off to the bar.

He wasn't gone a good five seconds, and Damon, was there, standing right behind Bonnie.

"Would you like to dance?"

Bonnie, turned around, nervously. She knew this voice. "Damon?" She said in astonishment, turning around to see silvery blue eyes looking back at her. Her eyes wondered from Damon's eyes to his feet. He was the epitome of sexy, with his wrinkled brow, his twisted up mauve lips, in his black jeans, black t-shirt, combat boots, and his simple accessories, of a bracelet, watch, wedding band, and a pinky ring.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you. Dance with me."

"…but it's a fast song."

"…and." He smirked.

Damon, pulled her in roughly, and began grinding against her, as he dipped, and gyrating his hips against Bonnie's. The song was perfect. It was Utada Hikaru's Dirty Desire's. Bonnie's body began to come alive, as she pushed her legs apart, slightly bending her knees and grinded against his thigh, enjoying the sensation she felt as she rubbed her aching center up against his thigh. She closed her eyes, as she ran her fingers through her hair, tilting back her head. Damon, keyed in on that sweet pulsating vein on her neck. Her fast beating heart, caused her blood to course through her vein like oil through a pipe line. He could no longer resist.

His incisors grew; he closed his eyes, and then bit into her soft skin, slowly. Bonnie, fell back into his strong arm, as Damon, cradled her head, to steady her, as he took in her sweet warm ambrosia. He pulled away slowly, a soft moan escaped his lips, as he licked her blood away from his mouth. Bonnie, grabbed the man by the hand and then led him away. She pushed him up against the wall in a dark corner of the club.

Bonnie, dove into her husband's lips, as she hemmed him up against the wall, kissing him roughly. Damon, flashed her back up against the other wall. His hands pushed against the wall as he kneeled into the kiss with one knee. The kiss was breathy, wild, and full of heat as the two moved their tongues swiftly in and out of each other's mouth. Their heads bobbed and weaved quickly from side to side.

"I want you," said Damon, in a low husky voice into her mouth.

Damon, pulled her back in forcefully, as he snaked his arms around her waist, rubbing her waist, and the small of her back briskly. Bonnie, threw an arm around his neck, and rubbed over his chest wildly with the other hand. Damon, sucked, and kissed on her neck feverishly.

Bonnie, snatched her head away, and then gazed into Damon's eyes as her chest rose and fell, rapidly.

The immortal, grabbed her hand, leading her quickly, out of the club.

"Wait, wait. I can't leave Zander."

"FUCK HIM!" Damon snarled, with his back to his wife, still dragging her through the club and to the exit.

Kol, had been watching them the entire time.

The raven haired man swept his wife up, and then took to the sky, with a very angry Kol, on their heels.

When not a demon, Damon, flew just as he ran, with lightning speed.

They landed on the beach, and almost immediately, the holy spirits called to Damon.

"_Transition. Transition. Transition."_ The intonations called to him. He knew he should obey them, but he was afraid; fear was a destroyer of men.

"_To break the bond, you must transition." _The spirits warned, once more.

Damon, closed his eyes tightly, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"TAKE ME BACK TO ZANDER, NOW!" Bonnie yelled.

Hearing Bonnie, want to be in the arms of another man, sent shock waves through Damon. His chest moved rapidly up and down. "I AM YOUR HUSBAND!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT ZANDER, NOW!" Bonnie, shouted hysterically, at the brink of tears.

Those words, sent the bridge tumbling down. Damon, slowly grew his beast, to it's smallest size, which was seven feet tall.

She screamed, and then took off running in her six inch heels, but fell. She looked back at the demon, screaming, and as she screamed, the memories of her husband and child began to flood into her brain. The night in the rain forest, when she fell in love with the demon that stood before her. When they made love on the beach, conceiving Natashaand Nico. The very first time they made love, and the night they got married. She was seeing and remembering it all.

"Oh God, oh God." Bonnie cried, with guilt, with hurt, with happiness, with pure disgust in herself for abandoning her life, and her lover.

She jumped up off the ground, snatching off the heels, and ran to the demon.

"My Damian." She said, sobbing as she rubbed the beast chest.

"My Bonnie." The beast whispered.

Bonnie, ran her fingers over the demons horns, down its face, and over its lips before kissing it. The demon gave her chaste kiss back, and then rubbed the side of her face with its knuckles. The beast missed her.

Damon, transitioned back into his human form, because he what he wanted to do with her, he couldn't do in his demon form. The human took Bonnie's face into his hands, kissing her deep and hard. Their tongues sang a sweet symphony around each other's. The amber eyed woman grabbed ahold of his waist as their kiss deepened, clutching, and pulling at his shirt, her body yearning for so much more. Damon, pulled away from her, gazing into her eyes, and then kissed her slowly and sweetly all over her face. Bonnie, stared into his eyes for tic, and then removed her dress and panties. She laid down in the sands, and then held her hand out to her mate.

Damon, kneeled down over her, and then ran his right hand down her trembling body, as the night was cold. He started with her slender neck, then over her breast, and stomach while still staring into her amber orbs. It was only months, but if felt like an eternity since he had seen her beautiful body or made love to his wife. He gazed upon her for as long as he could, consuming every inch of her caramel skin.

Damon, rubbed over her erect nipples, once more, before taking one into his mouth, licking and suckling the chocolate lump. He pushed down his pants, and then buried his stiff member into her warm center.

The married couple was unaware of Kol's presence; him seeing the couple make love, caused him to go mad. The sire bond was no longer there. He no longer had time to woo and steal Bonnie, away from Damon. He flashed away from the scene, hurt and angry.

* * *

After making love, Damon, gave Bonnie, some of his blood to heal her bite mark. They laid in the sand in silence, cuddling, and rubbing each other for warmth. The quiet moment gave Bonnie, some time to reflect on all the things she did while sired.

"I'm so sorry, Damon."

"Don't be. You had no control over what was happening to you."

"I felt like I was in prison. I wanted to come home, but whenever I left, Zander, it hurt me. My heart knew it wasn't right, but I couldn't stop myself."

"It's okay. You are home now."

* * *

Kol, was devastated. His heart had been ripped out, and he wanted Damon to feel his pain, and that's when he saw it. The knife he could jab into Damon's heart. He flashed over to Bree Bennett. He reached deep down into her chest, and then pulled out her heart. She fell to her knees, looking up at Zander, before falling dead.

* * *

"Ghuahh." Damon grabbed his heart, his face filled with horror. He flashed away from the beach, leaving Bonnie behind.

"DAMON!"

The immortal flashed around the building, finding his baby vamp, laying on the floor in front of the wrack room, with her heart missing.

"No, no, no. oh God, My Bree. Mmmmm, NOOOO!" Damon, screamed and cried as he took his vampire's lifeless body into his arms. He cradled her dead body into him, kissing her forehead.

"Ahh." Isabelle, grabbed her chest.

"Damon's in trouble." Stefan came rushing in the room to his wife.

"Something is wrong with Damon." Elijah, left Emily's apartment in a flash.

Eric, Lexi, Rebekah, Tara, Jessica, and Jeremy all came to their leader's aid, in a flash. They circled around their leader, looking down at their sister vampire in horror.

"Damon, who did this?" Stefan, said, as he kneeled down next to Damon.

The immortal looked at Stefan, shaking his head erratically, still sobbing; his face moist with his tears. "Bree." He whispered, and began to cry again as he rubbed his cheek over her forehead. His heart was in his stomach.

* * *

"Hello Bonnie." Kol said, running into Bonnie, outside of the building.

"Zander, we need to talk." She said, seriously.

"About what?"

"Us." Bonnie, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, no need. I saw you fucking, "My Damian," on the beach." He said, mockingly. He flashed over to Bonnie. "If I can't have you, no one can." Kol, sinisterly, whispered in her left ear, and then reached inside of Bonnie's chest, ripping out her heart. She looked into his eyes, her face in horror. "Why." She gasped as her body began falling to the ground.

Kol, caught her body before it hit the ground. He felt regret, instantly. He laid her gently down, onto the ground. He gazed down at her lifeless body, in horror.

"WHHHHHHHY!" Kol, screamed, at the heavens, as he balled his hands into fists, tears streamed down his face. "Come back Bonnie." He whispered, as he ran his trembling hand down the side of her face. He began rocking, quickly, back and forth, crying. His selfish love, had drove him to kill the one person that brought him his humanity.

Before Kol knew it, he was being ripped away from Bonnie, by a lightning, thunderous force. Damon, flashed into his beast, but Kol, had something else in mind. He summoned up a fierce wind on the beach, in which the likes that Damon Salvatore, had never seen, and straightaway, the immortal knew just who the fuck he was dealing with, one Kol Mikaelson, the devil himself.

The angels Gabriel, and Michael, looked on the scene playing out in front of them on high.

"My brother makes me weep." Gabriel said, sadly, of Lucifer.

"Don't worry brother. Bonnie, had Damon's blood. The circle is now complete. Everything, happens for a reason. They will be stronger now, than ever before. Let God's will be done." Michael said, impassively, and then flew away.

* * *

A/N: This is not the end of the story, more to come. I am sure we all knew, that Bonnie was going to be the tenth vampire…LOL! Sorry about Bonnie, and the beast, but I had to. I hope you all didn't hate it. Please let me know your favorite scene or scenes.

My desire for the sire bond part of this story was to write the sire bond the way I felt Julie Plec and the writers of TVD should have done. I think they really did a poor job of that. I can't see why when Elena became a vampire, that her love for Stefan, wasn't heightened as well. I think true love, should be more powerful than any sire bond. I hope you all liked what I did with that. Please comment on it, if you want…LOL!


	12. KOTU CH: 12 Qetsiyah's Doppelganger

**A/N: **I want to thank you all for commenting and supporting me. I be so lonely sometimes, and your comments get me through. If you like something…a lot…please share.

I really want a Bonnie and beast Love scene. I have one person for it and one against it. If more of you are for it, I will warn the person in the chapter that it's coming so they can avoid that scene, please comment and let me know. I love you guys! And much love!

**KOTU Chapter 12 ~ Qetsiyah's Doppelganger **

_Before Kol knew it, he was being ripped away from Bonnie, by a lightning thunderous force. Damon, flashed into his beast, but Kol, had something else in mind. He summoned up a fierce wind on the beach in which the likes that Damon Salvatore, had never seen, and straightaway, the immortal knew just who the fuck he was dealing with, one Kol Mikaelson, the devil himself._

Kol's mighty winds didn't allow Damon Salvatore's beast to come within fifty feet of him, but still the beast fought furiously to get to his enemy.

(MEANWHILE)

"BONNIE!" Lucy shouted, as she ran to her niece's dead body. Seeing the hole in Bonnie's chest caused Lucy to cry violently. Greta, came to the aid of Lucy, to help calm her and get the girl's body inside and out of the raging storm.

Stefan, and Isabelle, seeing Bonnie's lifeless body, made them halt dead in their tracks. They stared down at Bonnie's dead body in shock, but there was no time to grieve. Damon's anger and hurt called to them vehemently.

The nine vampires arrived on the beach as fast as they could, the weather not allowing them to get there fast enough. Eric, seeing Damon, trying to get to Zander, caused him to jump to action. He leaped up into a tree tearing off a branch with a nicely pointed edge. He aimed the branch at Zander, and then threw it with lightning speed. Against unbeatable odds, the branch landed in Kol's side, ripping and tearing through his flesh with vengeance. The fiercest winds on the island ceased, once the devil was hit.

Kol, dropped to his knees in pain, screaming out like a wounded animal as he looked down to the branch lodged in his side. Damian, charged the vampire but was stopped, instantly, by his powers. Satan got to his feet; he held out his hand to the demon, hitting him with a concentrative wave of pain. The pain that the immortal felt, was like no other pain he had ever felt before. Damian, started bleeding profusely from the orifices on his face. The beast bowed on the beach, clutching his stomach tightly with one hand and digging his talons furiously into the sand with the other.

No witch, not even Kenya could muster the angel's unfathomable power.

Kol, ripped the branch made dagger from his body, his hands trembling fitfully, as he furiously pulled it out of his side. When the other vampires tried coming to their leader's aid, they were met with the same fate.

They dropped to the ground in agonizing pain, their bodies convulsing as blood oozed from their openings.

Kol, placed his hand over his gushing wound, as an ominous chuckle escaped his lips. "Look at you. You can't defeat me. Do you know who the fuck I am?" He yelled menacingly. "I'm Kol Mikaelson. I AM LUCIFER," he screamed. "I've been under your nose for a God damn year, and you didn't even know it."

Kol, walked over to Damon, grabbing the beast roughly by one of its horns, pulling him up at eye level with him. "I can't believe God favors you. You are worthless. You are beneath me." He broke off one of Damon's horns, and then jabbed him in the gut with it.

The beast cried out, and then ripped his broken horn from his gut, placing his hand over the wound.

"I know you are going to miss, Bonnie." He smiled, evilly. "She was such a good kisser. I hate that I had to rip out her heart. She could have been with me, but she chose you. Oh well, neither of us will have her now," said Kol, as he pushed his face into Damon's, smirking.

"Jesus, suffered and so shall man, and I cannot think of a better way for you to suffer, than taking everything you love away from you. I am going to make eternity a living hell for you, Damon." Kol said smiling, as he pushed his face into Damon's. "Let me see, who shall I kill first." Kol, picked up the beast's razor sharp horn. He then walked around the vampires slowly, stepping on Stefan's back to get to Elijah. He leaned down over a convulsing Elijah.

"I can take away your pain, Elijah. You don't have to suffer like the others. We're family you and me. Join me?" Kol smiled at his ancestor as he rubbed the bloody tip of the horn over the man's forehead.

"Rot in hell." Elijah said, barely getting out the words.

Damon, became enraged. He despised anyone who spoke of Bonnie, that way. Or, anyone who threatened the people he loved. He transitioned back into human form; he bit into his wrist, and then flashed over to Kol. He pulled the man's head back roughly by the hair. "Suck on this, you fuck." Damon said through clenched teeth as he jammed his bloody wrist into Satan's mouth.

Kol, got up hurriedly off the ground, grabbing his neck as he gasped for invisible air. His skin began to blacken. Damon's blood had made him brutally ill. If he were a mere vampire, he'd be dead, but he was no mere mortal, or supernatural being, he was a dark angel. Kol, fell to his knees, and began throwing up black crude as he crawled, lazily through the sand. Satan's powers over the vampires began to calm. Each of them recovering, and getting to their feet one by one.

As Kol, dragged his weak body along the beach, he began to chant underneath his breath. Damon and his vampires, followed, slowly behind him. "Oh come on now, you'd wouldn't kick a man when he's down now, would you." Kol said, sarcastically, and then let out a loud hysterical laugh.

"…but you are no mere man. Isn't that right?" Eric said, coolly.

Kol, slowly turned himself around, still laughing, his chin, cheek, and above his mouth, moistened with the black crude he had vomited up not moments ago. He sat on his bottom with his hands between his legs, pushing up the sand, holding his head low. "You are right, I am no mere man," he paused, looking up to them. "AND YOU. CANNOT. DEFEAT ME!" Satan said, after he flashed to his feet. He let out a loud vicious roar just before transitioning into his fifteen foot beast.

Damon, went quickly to action, transitioning into his fourteen foot beast as well. The demons collided like two titans, but this fight wouldn't last long. As Damon, and Kol, jabbed each other with their sharp edged wings and claws, savagely biting plugs into each other, the vamps latched onto Kol, like little parasites, draining him of his blood. Whilst the mere vampires were weakening Kol, by taking his blood, Damon, bit at his neck continuously, until he was able to rip his enemy's head clean off. After ripping off the devils head, he threw it into the ocean, followed by his body.

This battle was over, but it was just the beginning of their war. Only the dagger could kill Kol, and he would be back.

(BACK INSIDE)

Jonas, looked down at his beautiful wife and daughter. He was numbed by his overwhelming sadness. He ran his hand through Bree's beautiful long locks, smiling, as if a happy thought had crossed his mind.

"Jonas." Damon, called to the man in a low husky voice as he entered the morgue. He would sail the waters carefully with Bree's husband. He was pretty sure that the man would blame him for his wife's death. Damon, then turned his attention to his wife's lifeless body. He turned away quickly. He was afraid to see the new Bonnie. He couldn't begin to see how he would be able to handle her if she were like Qetsiyah. Yes, she was mentally stronger than her ancestor, but never the less, she was a doppelganger of the very woman that set their present and future dilemmas in motion.

"I lost my daughter, and my wife, all in one night." Jonas said, dryly as he looked over at Damon, with a vacant look in his eyes. He smiled robotically as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was just going through the motions.

"Jonas, Bonnie, had my blood. She's going to be a vampire. I know you must hate me, but this is not what I wanted for her."

"I don't hate you. I'd rather her be a vampire than dead. I don't have a problem with vampires, necessarily," he paused. "I didn't want Bree to be one because I didn't know what she would become. Not every individual can handle being a vampire, but Bree, she handled it well. She never lost her humanity. In fact, I don't think I ever seen her more alive than when she was a vampire." He chuckled lightly.

"I don't want," Damon paused, his eyes welling up with tears. "I don't want Bonnie to be a vampire. I don't know how I am going to handle her if she turns out like her."

"Damon, don't. Don't give up on my daughter. She loves you, and she's not Qetsiyah, she's Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett."

Damon, sighed, and then took another quick glance over at Bonnie, but not for long.

Jonas, walked over to Bonnie, he lifted up the sheet from over her chest. "God," Jonas said, as he looked down on his daughter in astonishment. "She's healing quickly. ABIGAIL, TERRENCE!" He yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Bennett?"

"My daughter had Damon's blood, she's transitioning. Please take her, clean her up, and bandage her chest. I want her to be in her own bed when she wakes."

"Yes, sir."

As the morgue workers wheeled Bonnie out, Damon, stopped them. He ran his trembling fingers down her face and began to cry. "Goodbye my little human." He cried as he kissed Bonnie's forehead. He laid his forehead on top of hers, his tears sliding down Bonnie's temple. He caressed her face, wiping his tears away. He straightened his back, ceasing his sobs, and then gestured for the workers to take her away.

Jonas, touched Damon, on the shoulder, comforting him, and then left, leaving the husband alone with his thoughts. The immortal then walked over to Bree. He kissed her forehead, and then twirled his fingers through her curly hair, for one last time. "I will never forget you Bree, and I won't let Kol, get away with what he did to you. I promise." He kissed Bree, again, on her cheek and forehead, and then left the room.

(BONNIE'S TRANSITION)

Everyone stayed at Damon's apartment, waiting for Bonnie to transition. Whilst Damon, Jonas, and Lucy, stayed in the bedroom with Bonnie, the others sat in the living room, laughing and talking amongst themselves, about Bree, and other things.

"Stefan, you seem to know everything about everything. Do you think Damon, will ask Bonnie, to replace Bree?" Eric asked.

"Ahh Eric, I don't know. I'm sensing fear in Damon. Don't the rest of you feel it?"

"I feel it too, but nothing about tonight scared me. I feel strong, stronger than I've felt in a long time." Tara smiled.

"What, you feel like the man you were always meant to be." Eric teased.

Everyone laughed.

"Fuck you." Tara spat.

"Well I for one, hope that Bonnie will join us. I think she will be pretty bad ass. I saw them once practicing with swords in the gym, and she was pretty amazing." Lexi said, coolly.

"Lexi, are you still following Damon around." Jeremy laughed.

"Only Monday through Friday." Lexi said, playfully.

Everyone laughed, once more.

"Well now that Bree is gone, I don't think he'll want Bonnie, in the line of fire, especially now that they have little ones." Elijah, looked around the room to everyone as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Well if Bonnie, is as good as Lexi say she is, we need to convince Damon, somehow." Jessica said, finding her voice.

"Stefan, has Damon's ear. I elect him. If anyone can convince him, it's you." Rebekah smiled, at her friend.

"Thank you, thank you all for electing me to do the dirty job."

"Come on Stefan, you can do it. I'll back you up." Eric said, convincingly.

"Yeah baby, just try." Isabelle rubbed Stefan's arm, smiling at him affectionately.

Stefan, sat in thought for a moment as he laid his head on the back of the couch.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I'm not making any promises."

If Bonnie, was as strong as the others said she was, they could really use her, but Stefan didn't feel confident that he could convince Damon of this. After losing Bree, he was sure that his leader would be extremely protective of Bonnie.

(IN THE BEDROOM WITH BONNIE)

Damon, was growing more nervous by the minute. Bonnie, was almost completely healed. It was only a matter of time before the human blood that lingered within her body would began to flow, and bring her back to life.

"Oh wow, look at her hair." Lucy got up, and walked over to the bed. She trailed her fingers through Bonnie's hair. It had been a while since she had been to a beauty salon. Her hair was already long, but with all of her split ends you would never know how beautiful. Bonnie's body and hair would be twice as strong and healthy as her human body.

Damon, swallowed hard. He would have to gaze upon the same face that spread terror all across Europe and Africa for years. He wasn't ready for Bonnie to be what Qetsiyah was.

Damon, had become uneasy. He rushed out of the room, leaving a curious Lucy, and Jonas, behind.

"Hey Damon, is Bonnie awake?" Stefan, rushed over to a fleeing Damon.

"No."

"Can, Eric and I, speak with you out in the hall?"

"Sure." Damon said, nonchalantly as he opened the front door.

"Eric." Stefan gestured to his friend.

Eric, got up, and started for the door. "Right behind you buddy. I got your back."

Damon, walked out into the hall first, and then Stefan.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Damon, turned to his friend slowly looking at him with a blank face.

"Eric, myself, and the others." Stefan turned around to nothing but an empty hallway. He turned the knob to the apartment, quickly, to find it locked. "Shit." Stefan said, underneath his breath, leaning his head against the door. He then turned back around to Damon, smirking.

"Well I guess it's just me." He smiled. "Damon, the others and myself, were wondering if you'd consider allowing Bonnie, to take Bree's place?"

"Hell no." Damon said, nastily, as he looked his friend square in the eyes. The immortal gave no consideration or even a second thought of the idea of letting Bonnie take Bree's place.

"Well alright then." Stefan smiled, turning, quickly to the entrance. He rapped, softly on the door. Isabelle, opened it for him, giggling all the while.

"You too, huh." He shook his head at his wife. "Eric, I owe you one." The green eyed vampire shook his head at his friend, and then headed to his seat.

"What? I had your back. I just thought it'd be better if I had it on this side of the door."

Everyone laughed.

"All of you can kiss my ass." Stefan smirked, and then sat back down on the couch.

Damon, stood outside his apartment door. He sighed, deeply before entering. He walked, slowly to his room, opening the door, little by little. He froze up. Bonnie was awake, her beauty taking Damon's breath away. Her hair was long, down to her back, full of body, and shine. Her skin was smooth, clear, not one blemish. She looked like a perfectly, painted porcelain doll.

"How do you feel little vampire." Lucy smiled.

Bonnie, looked over at her husband, flashing him a kilowatt smile before giggling like a little girl into her hands.

Damon, swallowed hard, looking back at Bonnie, nervously.

"I'm a vampire." Bonnie, looked at her hands, and arms in amazement. She touched her face lightly. Her touch sending shivers up her spine. She could feel every ruffle of the tiny hairs on her face. "When Zander pulled out my heart, I thought I was done for. Oh, my God, I'm alive." She smiled.

"Bonnie, we have some sad news. Zander, is actually Kol Mikaelson, and he killed your mother; he killed Bree." Jonas, found it hard to hold back his tears as he told his daughter about the death of her mother.

"No." Bonnie lost her smile. She looked out into the room with a somber face. Bree was the only mother she had ever known, and now she was gone. "The last six months of my life, I didn't remember her, and now that I remember all our beautiful moments together, she's gone. I can't make anymore memories with my momma." Bonnie, began to cry, as the tragedy of her mother's death sunk in.

Damon, walked over to his wife. He sat down beside her, squeezing her to him. "We will get through this together." He said, before kissing her forehead. "Bonnie, I know the last thing you want to do is talk about your new condition, but you will need to transition soon, or you will die."

"What's transition?" Bonnie looked at her husband, her face still moistened with her tears.

"You need human blood in your system a few hours after you become a vampire or you will die." Damon, was sad about Bree's death too, but he had to stay on task, life had to keep moving.

"Okay, do I have to feed on someone, or do you want me to drink from a blood bag?" Bonnie made herself say the words. She was still in shock over the loss of her mother, but she had a new life facing her, and she had to figure out how to get through it.

"Here, take it from me." Lucy, walked over to the bed.

Damon, looked up at the woman and then got up, allowing her to sit down next to Bonnie.

Lucy, held her wrist out to her niece. The witch used her magic to cut an incision in her wrist for Bonnie to drink from her.

Bonnie, vamped up immediately at the smell of her blood. Damon, looked at her vampire teeth, bulging his eyes. He was nervous at the sight of them. He turned his head away from her quickly, and then braced himself for what was to come next. He closed his eyes, and prayed that Bonnie, wouldn't kill her aunt, and to Damon's great disappointment, Bonnie would let him down.

"Bonnie, that's enough." Lucy tried squirming away from her. "BONNIE, STOP." The woman yelled.

Jonas, hurried over, trying to pull Lucy, away from his daughter, but Bonnie, latched on tighter as the man pulled with all his might, almost ripping Lucy's arm off in the process.

Damon, watched the scene playing out in front of him in horror. He was paralyzed with fear. It was a bad nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

"DAMON, HELP ME!" Jonas yelled. "BONNIE STOP! THIS IS YOUR AUNT!"

The man's voice sounded like it was coming from far off in the distance. The spirits then called to Damon. _**"DAMON!"**_ This call the man could not ignore. He went swiftly to action, grabbing Bonnie, and then threw her into the wall."

Bonnie, flashed to a standing position, looking at her aunt in shock. "Oh God, Lucy." I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down her caramel cheeks.

"It's okay Bonnie." Lucy said, weakly, as she collapsed in Damon's arms.

Damon Salvatore, would soon become disappointed in Bonnie, once more. He bit into his wrist to give Lucy, his blood to heal her. The moment Bonnie, got a weft of his heavenly aroma. She closed her eyes, and licked her lips as the salvia collected in her mouth. She dug her nails into her skin, stomped on her feet, she tried everything in her power to not attack her husband, but her efforts would all be in vein. The immortals wound was healing much too slow for the new vampire. She became mad.

"Uh…AHH!" Bonnie, flashed over to Damon, forcefully, pushing Lucy aside. She yanked Damon's head to the side, savagely biting into his neck. The immortal plucked the new vampire off of him. He took her by the shoulders shaking her violently. "BONNIE, STOP THIS!" Damon screamed angrily, but Bonnie wanted his blood more than his love or respect. She bucked, and grabbed at him wildly as she growled and hissed.

Eric, and Stefan, burst through the doors, grabbing the woman, but by Bonnie, being turned by the original immortal himself, she was twice as strong as her vampire counterparts. She threw Eric up against the wall and snapped Stefan's neck. Elijah, and Rebekah, grabbed ahold of her next. Elijah, an equal match for the newborn, and a skilled fighter, was able to subdue Bonnie. He snapped her neck, and then threw her over his shoulder.

He laid her down on the couch, and then ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he rested his hand on the back of his neck, pushing his hand into his pocket as he looked down on the new vampire.

Damon, was in the other room, still in shock. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the dresser. He gripped the furniture with insurmountable strength, crumbling the wood in the process as he looked in the mirror at the healing hole in his neck in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked.

Damon, ignored her, as the images of Bonnie, attacking him, and Lucy, played over in his mind like a horror movie.

"Don't worry Damon, she's a new vampire. She's going to have to get use to this. Right now, the only thing she wants is blood, but it will get better. Rebekah, and I, will take her out on the town. Will show her how to feed from a human host."

"No." Damon, shock his head. "I only want her to have animal blood; tomorrow night you can take her hunting."

"Damon, you really think she will want an animal's blood after having human blood and yours." Eric, chuckled as he picked Stefan up off the floor, tossing him over his shoulders, and then left the room.

"Damon, Bonnie will be fine." Isabelle tried to soothe her friend as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"EVERYONE JUST LEAVE!" Damon said, angrily, as he jerked away from Isabelle.

Everyone's attention was now on him.

"Everyone, please, just leave. I want to be alone with Bonnie." Damon leaned up against the dresser with his back to the mirror as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. The raven haired man eyes bulged as a terrible thought of Bonnie attacking the children came over him.

"Oh Isabelle, wait. Do you mind taking the children with you, just for tonight?" Damon asked, as he flashed to the living room.

Isabelle, nodded.

After everyone left. Damon, put Bonnie, in bed. He put her in something more comfortable, and then wiped her face and neck with a hot towel. He stripped down to his boxers, and then sat on the bed beside Bonnie. He stared down at her, marveling at her beauty, as he worried about their future. He ran his fingers through her hair and down the side of her face. He stared down at his wife until his eyelids were too heavy to sustain his ogling.

Damon, drifted into a horrid nightmare.

_Bonnie, walked into the small village in her long white skirt, haltered top, golden sheath, and golden arm bands with Damon, on her heels. She went from home to home killing men, women, and children. _

"_Bonnie, you have to stop this." Damon, was becoming emotional as his wife's gluttonies massacre of innocent people raged on. _

"_These people are nothing. We are God's among men. They are here for us, to entertain us, to be consumed, to be our slaves. You say I am your mate, well prove it. Stand with me my love." Bonnie, was strong in her devout beliefs as she spat out her persuasions in a heavy Latin accent. "Now here, drink from your daughter. It will be an honorable death for our children, they will only hold us back. We were meant to rule, not cuddle babies." Bonnie, smiled as she handed Natasha over to her father. _

_Bonnie, took Alexander into her arms. She drained the boy dry, and then placed him on the bed. She then followed up with Nico. She looked over at Damon, with her blood laced lips, and blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. He had tears in his eyes, but he loved this woman unbelievably. The father lifted his daughter to his mouth, lengthening his incisors. _

Damon, woke up in a cold sweat as he snatched himself away from the bed in horror. He swiftly turned to Bonnie's side of the bed, relieved that she was still there. He laid back down, placing his hand on her stomach, looking at her apprehensively.

Fear was a destroyer of men, and Damon Salvatore was in danger of letting fear consume him.

(BONNIE'S DIET)

Bonnie, opened her eyes slowly. The room was pitch black, but she could see everything perfectly. She could tell that the sun was out, as the small ray of sunlight peered through the tiny opening in the curtains. The new vampire felt her husband side of the bed, he wasn't there. She believed that Damon was upset with her because of her actions. Bonnie never knew that blood would call to her so profoundly. She assumed that when she became a vampire everything in her life would be the same, but she was sorely mistaken. "Be careful what you wish for." Bonnie, whispered, dragging herself out of bed.

The amber eyed girl walked over to the window, sliding the curtains open swiftly. She felt an agonizing pain, and something that smelled like burning flesh. Bonnie, held her smoking hands up to her face and screamed at the top of her lungs. She then felt her body being whirled through the air. She heard the cracking of the wall with crystal clarity as she made contact with it. She hit the ground with a thud. Bonnie, opened her eyes again to a pitch black room as she sat up against the wall.

"Bonnie, are you okay? Were you trying to kill yourself?" Damon flashed quickly to her aid, a wrinkle on his brow as he looked at Bonnie, with concern.

"No." Bonnie's chest moved rapidly up and down as she looked out into the dark room with a frazzled face. "I was trying to get some sunlight. How could I forget that I can no longer be in the sun without a ring?" She hit her forehead with her hand. "Duh." She giggled, lightly.

Damon, chuckled.

"You are a vampire now sweetie. You've only been around vampires twenty four seven for the last two years. You should know what your body can and cannot handle. Why don't you write it down on your hand, or send yourself an email." He said teasingly.

"Ha, ha funny. Why haven't you given me a damn ring?" She laughed as she fisted her husband's shirt.

"I think we should wait on a day walking ring. We need to make sure you can handle being a vampire first," he paused. The raven haired man looked at his wife seriously.

"Oh wow, you don't trust me?" Bonnie spat, as she slapped her thigh, frowning up at her husband, and then crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"No, that's not it. I do trust you, but I'm afraid that you will become blood thirsty." Damon, grabbed and squeezed her hand.

"You have got to be kidding me. I am not Ketchupyah."

"Qetsiyah." Damon, smiled.

"Whatever." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You need to feed." Damon was still smiling at his wife as he got to his feet, holding out a hand for her.

Bonnie, looked at Damon, for a moment. Even though it was dark, she could see him, and his beautiful blue irises perfectly. She took his hand, and then Damon, led her to the kitchen. They walked hand and hand in to the room. He led Bonnie to the bar, and then pulled out a seat for her. Damon, walked over to the counter, pouring them both a cup of coffee. He made Bonnie's just the way she liked it. He handed Bonnie, her coffee, and then pulled out a pitcher of blood from the fridge.

"Where are the children?"

"They're with Isabelle and Stefan." Damon said, as he poured Bonnie a tall glass of the blood, and then put it in the microwave.

"Why are they over there?"

"After last night, I thought it would be a good idea if they stayed somewhere else."

"Ugh." Bonnie, rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her husband as if he were being ridiculous.

After the blood was heated to a nice temperature, he placed a celery stick in the glass. Bonnie giggled. He handed the glass to her, and she was as giddy as a school girl.

"Oh, my God, is this your blood?" She was ecstatic. Damon's blood was heaven in her mouth. She picked up the glass of blood, taking a large gulp of the liquid, and then spit it out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She exclaimed.

"It's deer blood." Damon smirked, and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Hell no. There is no way I'm feeding on animal blood. I'm a vampire, and I want human blood." Bonnie said, demandingly.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"I don't see your ass drinking animal blood?" Bonnie spat.

Damon, cocked an eyebrow at Bonnie, and then took another sip of his coffee.

"If I have to drink this crap than so do you." The amber eyed girl shot her husband dagger eyes, and then forcefully pushed the glass across the counter top. Damon, caught the glass before it hit the floor, still smirking at his wife.

"Bonnie, I know how to control my hunger. I can stop feeding on human blood anytime I want, but I need it, to be at my best. I'm sure the animal blood is just fine, you just need to acquire a taste for it." Damon, explained calmly, in a low husky voice.

"Okay." Bonnie, shifted on the bar stool. "You drink it, and if you like it, then I'll only feed on animal blood." The little woman smiled seductively at her husband.

"Fine." Damon, put down his cup of coffee, and then picked up the glass of blood. He took a big gulp of it. The immortal spit out the blood, slamming down the glass so hard, on the countertop that it broke.

"EW FUCK! AW DAMN! EW SHIT FUCK FRAK FUCKING FUCK! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" He washed his mouth out profusely with hot water at the kitchen sink. "AW FUCK! EW THIS SHIT! I CAN'T GET THIS TASTE OUT OF MY MOUTH!" He stood up frowning up in the face, and then slapped the dish clothe down on the counter top, wiping off the mess he made like a mad man.

"So how does it taste." Bonnie smirked.

"I'm fine with **it**." Damon spat.

"So you still require me to maintain an animal diet?" Bonnie huffed.

"Yes Bonnie, but I will feed on the crap too, we'll do it together." Damon said, in frustration.

"UGH! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Bonnie screamed, as she marched to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

(BONNIE'S ADVENTURE)

Bonnie, didn't want her husband tagging alone with her while she hunted. She had other plans, and she was ready to set them in motion, but since her husband and all his bodyguards had to tag alone, she had to wait even longer to set out on her little adventure.

She was highly irritated with all of the men's constant bantering, and Isabelle, Jessica, and Lexi's gossiping, Tara's bitching, and Matt and Rebekah's public displays of affection. She was ready to set things in motion.

"HELLO! Is anyone going to freaking train me, show me how to catch God's precious creatures, and what not?"

The amber eyed girl had finally captured everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry." Damon smiled, and then strolled over to her.

"So will the blood taste better if it's a fresh kill?" Bonnie asked, as she looked over at Stefan.

"Hell no." Stefan chimed, and then laughed. "Really Bonnie, there is nothing to hunting. All you need to do is just close your eyes to your surroundings, and listen for the animal's heartbeat. It's all about precision, agility, and not alerting your prey to your presence."

"Okay, I think I can do that."

"Bonnie, we'll go with you." Isabelle said, all chipper."

"I'm coming too. I've got to see this shit." Eric laughed.

"Just don't make a lot of damn noise and scare my prey away." Bonnie, smiled up at Eric.

"Let's go." Damon, clapped his hands together.

"No. I don't want you coming with me." Bonnie frowned up at her husband.

Damon, looked at his wife with a wounded look on his face. "Why?"

"I just don't want you here." Bonnie, looked at her husband with a scowl, and then flashed away. Eric, and the others looked at Damon, waiting for a response.

"GO WITH HER!" Damon shouted, throwing his hand up in Bonnie's direction.

Damon, stared off in the direction of his wife. He was hurt, but he knew she was angry with him for forcing her to feed on animal's blood, only.

"Don't worry about it Damon, she'll come around. Why don't you just give her a chance?"

"I can't. I had an awful dream. Bonnie and I killed our children in this nightmare, we fed on them. She said all the things Qetsiyah said to me." Just discussing the dream made Damon, fear the worst. "I can't risk it."

"Maybe your fear, and all the things Qetsiyah had done to you is causing these nightmares. You know, not all dreams are visions of things to come, Damon. Sometimes they are caused by past events or things that we worry about the most."

"No." Damon shook his head. "I know that I'm right about this." The immortal was allowing his fear to guide him, but in reality, he was pushing his wife away. Bonnie, was nothing like Qetsiyah, and he would soon learn that, the hard way.

Bonnie, had flashed further away from all of her friends. She was going hunting, but it wasn't for animals. She wanted to prove to her husband that she could be trusted, and that she wasn't like her ancestor. The new vampire remembered flying with her husband, so she thought she'd give it a try. She levitated, but then floated back down to the ground, she was nervous, and afraid, and she didn't know why.

"You can do this Bonnie." She looked up at the sky intently, and this time she took off. Bonnie was flying, but her flight was not a smooth one. The new vampire fell with terminal velocity, smacking against the ocean water at such a high speed, no mere mortal could have survived such a fall.

"SHIT!" Bonnie shouted, as she popped up out of the water. She took off again, and this time from the water. This time she was flying, it still was rough, but she was doing it.

Bonnie, didn't pay any attention to the time it was. It was already two o'clock in the morning, and she didn't have any protection from the sun, but her determination to prove to her husband that she wasn't Qetsiyah, kept her from thinking about her own safety.

Bonnie, was able to see signs, from way up in the sky, she was in complete euphoria over the new her. The woman imagined a supergirl landing, where she would land on one foot smoothly, but her landing was anything but, as she crashed head first into a tree. She hit every branch on the way down, before hitting the ground hard. She got to her feet quickly, and then looked around erratically, hoping no one saw her. Bonnie, brushed herself off, and then smiled, as she looked back up to the sky. She found her new gifts, inconceivable.

She had landed in a small town. She walked some, to make sure no one was watching her. She then flashed around the town, looking for a local bar. Once she came across one, she straightened her hair, clothes, and then put on some of her bronze lip gloss. She was glad that her clothes dried as she flew. Bonnie, strolled into the bar. She looked around the dive aimlessly.

A tall man walked over to her. He had wavy brown hair, green eyes, and rugged good looks. He was dressed in a plaid shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots. She knew then, that she was way out on the outskirts of a major city.

"Well you're a pretty little thing. Are you lost?"

"I am, but maybe you can help me find my way." She said cunningly as she batted her eyelashes. "Is there somewhere private where we can talk?"

The man smiled. He didn't understand the kind of talking Bonnie had in mind, but he was all too happy to find out. He grabbed her hand, and then led her back into the dark hallway. He pinned Bonnie up against the wall, and then stood over her, with a forearm resting over the caramel skinned woman's head.

"So what would you like to talk about?" He smirked.

Bonnie, didn't know the first thing about compelling people. She couldn't even remember when Damon, did it to her. She looked in the man's eyes, and then concentrated on what she wanted to do to him.

"I want to feed from you, and then I want you to forget." She said nervously, as she compelled the man.

Bonnie, watched as the man's eyes dilated. She was happy, surely that was an indication that it worked.

The man smiled, robotically.

She grabbed the man by the back of the head, bringing his head and neck closer to her mouth. She took a deep sigh, and then closed her eyes when she felt her teeth elongating. She opened her mouth, and then sunk her teeth into the man's skin. She moaned softly when she felt the man's warm blood flow past her tongue, and down her throat. Bonnie, only took what she needed. She pushed the man's head gently away from her, and then licked her lips. "Oh, God, that was heaven." She closed her eyes, sighing, and then smiled. She was on such a high, and filled with so much joy, that she forget to heal his wound.

"_Bonnie, where are you?"_ Damon called to her telepathically.

Bonnie, stopped dead in her tracks. She was exiting the club.

"_None of your damn business." _

"_Bonnie, please come home."_

Instead of Bonnie going home, or answering her husband's call, she decided to fly to LA, back to the club that Kol, had taking her to. Bonnie, still not realizing the hour that she had started her adventure.

* * *

"BONNIE!" Isabelle called.

Stefan and the others were becoming increasingly worried about the amber eyed woman, as they yelled out for her. They searched the entire island for over an hour still not finding Bonnie.

"Damon, we still can't find her." Stefan said, as he walked upon a wounded looking Damon. "Are you okay?"

"She's not here. I spoke with her. She won't tell me where she is, but I can feel that she's happy, and that's all that matters. I just want her to be happy." Damon said sadly, his brow wrinkled with worry. He walked slowly pass Stefan, with his hands in his pockets.

"If you are worried about her committing mass murder, she's not, so don't worry." Stefan smiled.

Damon, couldn't stop worrying. His dream had set the demons, fear, and worry in motion, and he didn't know how to stop them.

"Whatever you say Stefan." Damon said, still walking away.

* * *

Kenya, and Klaus, were in LA for a few weeks. She had moved a few of her demons there. She and Klaus, thought it would be a good idea to let terror rain down over Hollywood. She was however, angry that The Watchers, were uncoiling her diabolical plan to reign true terror down on the innocent useless human beings of the world, but she was desperate to pull off just one ruthless atrocity.

Damon, and his little vampires were destroying her demon's left and right. She really needed to find that weapon, but she didn't know how. There was only one witch that had as much power as her, and that was Emily Bennett, and she didn't know the woman's location at present. She then thought long and hard. There had to be another Bennett witch out there who had just as much power as Emily, but who? She would have to channel all of the witches in her line to find out who that witch or warlock was.

Kenya, was also thinking long and hard about turning Klaus, into a demon such as herself. He wouldn't be as powerful as she and Damon, but he would be stronger than any other mere vampire. If only she could get the devil back on her side. Kenya, hadn't seen Kol around in some time, and she wondered where the hell he was hiding out. The immortal had no clue that his body was lying at the bottom of the ocean, healing. Since he died whilst transitioned into his beast, it would take some time for him to heal.

The one thing that Kenya truly wanted to do, which her lover wouldn't allow, was make her demons day walkers. _The Watchers won't be able to keep up with day walkers._ She smiled in thought, but she would be wrong about that as well.

"Hello love." Klaus walked in to their bedroom smiling at Kenya. He walked over to the dresser picking out his clothes for the night. He sprayed a little cologne across his chest, and a smidge on his neck. The woman smiled at her lover, before walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Klaus, I know you don't want me to make my demons, day walkers, but if we are going to win this war, we have to fight fire with fire, so will you at least think about it."

"I will think about it, but you should think about it as well. We want to rule over this world, and we can't do that if there's no one in it to rule over."

Kenya, thought about what the man said, and then sighed. "I hate it when you are right, but if things get to bad, would it be okay if I make a few of them?"

"I'll think about it." Klaus, smiled.

"Have you heard from your son in a while?"

"No, I haven't. I've tried calling him. I went by the house, but he hasn't been home in a while. Why do you ask?"

"How would you feel about being like me? You would be powerful, and invincible. Maybe, I could convince Kol, to bless you with my gift."

"Hmmm…that sounds pretty tempting. I would love to have supreme power, but you don't need to ask him. I will talk to him about it when I see him."

"Why you? Do you think your son hates me?"

"Let's just say, he is not overly fond of you."

They chuckled.

* * *

Bonnie, walked into the huge club, she didn't know what she was going to do. She had already fed. Her hunger was indeed satisfied, but she needed to test the waters. She wanted to get more experience with her new abilities. She saw a cute mahogany man standing at the bar with a low haircut, and a sexy mustache.

"Yum, I bet he taste heavenly." Bonnie, sashayed over to the man, smiling seductively. "Hi, would you like to buy me a drink?" She dilated her eyes as she spoke to the gentleman.

"Sure, what would you like to drink?"

"A long island ice tea."

"Okay."

"A long island ice tea for the lady." The man issued out his order, and then looked back over at Bonnie. "What's your name?"

"Bonnie, and yours."

"Chris. Would you like to dance?"

"How about we sit and talk while we finish our drinks, and then dance."

"Alright, that sounds good to me." Chris smiled.

Bonnie, led the mahogany man back to a dark corner table. They laughed, talked, and finished off their drinks. The amber eyed girl felt like she was getting to know her prey all too well, and she somehow felt that it was wrong. But she loved people, and Chris seemed like a nice guy, plus the warm blood coursing through his veins called to her. She couldn't wait to wet her lips with his sweet red nectar.

As Chris joked, and told the amber eyed girl about himself, Bonnie, began to imagine herself feeding with her husband, and cuddling her babies. She missed Damon, unbelievably. Bonnie, still managed to give the man some of her attention, as she faked laughed at his jokes. She sat at the table with her cheek resting on her hand, daydreaming about her family. She pretended to care about what Chris was talking about, but it was hard for her to keep playacting, because she wasn't that type of person. Her unhappiness was starting to peek through her poker face that she wore all too well, in the beginning.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" The man called.

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

"…and here I am thinking that you were enjoying my conversation."

"I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you."

"Well I never got that dance."

"Okay," she nodded. "But before we go." Bonnie leaned in to the man. He closed his eyes, assuming that she was going to kiss him. "Open your eyes." Bonnie giggled.

"I'm going to need just a little taste of that sweet ambrosia that flows within you. Now be a good boy, and don't make a sound." Bonnie, dilated her eyes, Chris's eyes mirrored hers. She had transformed into a sexy seductress, flashing the man her crooked little sexy smile, as she lightly nibbled on her pinky finger, smiling at him like a school girl. Bonnie, was made to be a vampire.

Chris smiled, mindlessly.

Bonnie, grew her incisors slowly, and then licked one of her fangs before running her tongue over her shinny lip gloss. She leaned in to the man's neck, slowly, opening her mouth. She sunk her teeth slowly into his skin, her soft lips nestled against his neck. She fell in love with the sweet nectar that flowed from Chris, and just like before, Bonnie took what she needed, and then pulled away slowly, forgetting to heal his wound.

"Now, we can dance." She smiled, grabbing the man, and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Bonnie, and Chris, danced, drank, and talked until twenty minutes after five in the morning. It wasn't until the man told her that he had to leave because it was late that she realized the time. She freaked out, looking around to an almost vacant club. She then remembered that she didn't have a day walking ring.

The new vampire ran outside, looking up at the sky. It was still dark out. She believed she could get home with lightning speed like her husband. She went around to the back of the club, where no one could see her, as she was about to take to the sky. She was grabbed by Kenya, and thrown roughly to the ground. Bonnie flashed to a standing position seeing Kenya. She tried to flash away but the woman caught her.

They start throwing jabs at each other. Bonnie's blows were just as powerful and painful as Kenya's, and the immortal didn't like it. The new vampire blocked one of Kenya's right hooks, and then gave the woman crushing blows to her abdomen, and then hit the immortal with a right hook, breaking her nose in the process.

"WHEW! She's a little fighter." Klaus said of Bonnie.

The immortal rebounded quickly, glowering at her lover. Kenya, punched Bonnie in the nose. She then transitioned her hand -only, latching on to Bonnie's neck, sinking her talons deeply into Bonnie's skin.

"Let me go you evil bitch." Bonnie mouthed.

"Well, well, look who's a little vampire." Klaus smiled.

"What should we do with her?" Kenya asked, her lover as she smirked at him.

"Personally, I think we should burn her little ass. There's no better way to die, than being burned alive."

"Fuck you." Bonnie spit in Kenya's face.

They laughed, again.

Bonnie, wiggled away from Kenya's grasped, but the immortal was faster and stronger. She grabbed her quickly, turning her around to her, and then head butted the amber eyed woman. She gave Bonnie crushing jabs to her face, breaking her jaw, and nose in the process. The new vampire kicked the original in her private, and then kneed her in the face as Kenya, leaned down to grab her womanhood.

The immortal became enraged. She grabbed her dagger, from her boot in a flash, and then stabbed Bonnie in the gut repeatedly. She then turned the new vampire's back to her front, slitting her throat. The brutal cut was meant to weaken, and drain Bonnie.

"Get that bitch down to the docks. Let her burn." Kenya directed, as she pushed Bonnie, roughly to the ground. Klaus was all too happy, and willing to oblige.

* * *

Klaus, had tied Bonnie on a post on the docks. Her face was bloody and still bruised. She was almost completely drained of all her blood. She was too weak to hold her head up. Her chest was the perfect anchor for her chin.

"_Bonnie, what's wrong? Where are you?"_ Damon felt his wife was in distress, and that her life force was fading.

The raven haired man was in the living room in the middle of feeding his daughter, when he felt that Bonnie was in distress. Nadia, began to cry in his arms, and her father was short of coming to tears himself.

"_My Bonnie, where are you?"_ Damon swallowed hard, as he called to his wife, once more.

"_Damon. Damon. Oh, God, I should have listened to you. I don't want to die."_ Tears dropped from her eyes, and onto her lap as she communicated with her husband through their mind link.

Bonnie's words were faintly coming through, as her life force was fading.

Damon, rushed his little girl to her bed. He gripped the side of the bed tightly, almost breaking the rail. He was sick. He put Bonnie, in this predicament, by not trusting, knowing, and believing in her.

"_No, don't say that. You are not going to die Bonnie. I can save you. Please tell me where you are?" _Damon, had linked his vampires in to his conversation with his wife. The group was flashing into their clothes, hurriedly.

"_I'm in LA. I'm on a dock."_ Bonnie tried to hold up her bloody face, and look around at her surroundings. She was starting to lose consciousness.

"_Bonnie, hang in there. Please." _

"_Damon." _Bonnie, blacked out and then came back to._ "I love you. I did this because I wanted you to trust me."_

"_Bonnie, I love you, and I do trust you. I am not going to let you die." _Damon, flashed his head to the door. Eric, and the others came bursting in to his apartment ready to do battle.

"Damon, I'll watch the kids, go and get Bonnie." Lucy, rushed out the words.

"Thank you, Lucy." Damon was grateful that she was there to watch over his children. "Where is Greta, I need her to spell Bonnie a ring." Damon could barely get out the words. He was fighting back his fear and worry.

"Damon, I'm strong enough to make a day walking ring for my niece, just give me a God damn ring." Lucy spat.

Damon ran into the bedroom, searching, frantically, through Bonnie's jewelry, not finding a ring that was beautiful enough for her to wear for all eternity, but they could always make another one. He grabbed the large amethyst birthstone ring that he had bought for her birthday, since they had been living on the island. He grabbed the ring, and then ran it to Lucy.

The witch cupped the ring in her hand and began to chant, she opened her hands and eyes in seconds, and then handed the ring back to Damon.

"Will it work?" Damon said, inquiringly.

"Of course it does, my woman knows her magic." Eric spat.

Damon, looked at the man oddly.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Damon said, before flashing out of the room.

Damon, and the vampires took to the sky. The immortal was faster than his vampires. He flew with lightning speed as he raced against time, with the sun rising, quickly on his back. The raven haired man landed on the docks within minutes, his vampires landed several minutes later. He flashed around the huge docks, almost fainting when he couldn't find Bonnie.

He finally stumbled upon her. The sun was coming down on her head. He flashed to Bonnie, putting the ring on her with lightning speed. He cringed, because he wasn't positive about Lucy's power. He wished like hell he had woken Greta.

He untied his wife, as he crouched down in front of her. He cradled her in his arms as he looked around the docks for a place he could take her for cover, just in case the ring didn't work. Stefan, and the other's had finally found him. They formed a circle around the married couple as if they could sense Damon's doubts, and worry about the ring not working. The sun was now shinning down upon them, and Bonnie's skin did not blister or burst into flames.

Everyone began to feel complete jubilation.

"I can't believe you all doubted my woman." Eric said, with just a hint of venom in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Eric. Please forgive me." Damon looked over at Eric with a stoic look on his face.

"This time, but don't let that shit happen again."

Damon, smiled at him, and then looked down at Bonnie. He was enraged at how bloody she was. Her wounds were slowly healing because she had lost a lot of blood. He bit into his wrist. His vampires hissed and vamped up from the smell of his sweet nectar.

"Let's go." Stefan said, as they fled from temptation.

Bonnie, began to suckle timidly, and as she became stronger, she sunk her fangs into his skin and sucked harder. Damon, smiled at the feeling of Bonnie's lips pulling at his skin, as she forcefully pulled the blood from his body. He, didn't take his wrist away. He let his mate have as much of his blood as she wanted. His wife moaned as she grabbed his hand to steady his wrist as she took in his sweet nectar. He broke his crouching position. He was becoming too weak to support his weight and hers too.

"Ooooh that bitch is so lucky." Lexi mouthed off in the distance.

"No shit." Jessica said, as she licked her lips.

Bonnie, had finally pulled away, once she realized her husband was becoming extremely weak. She looked at him for a moment, and then sat up on the ground

"You made it."

"Was there any doubt."

"I'm sorry Damon, I just wanted you to trust me."

"H…h…how many people did you feed from?" He said nervously. He really wanted to ask her how many people she had killed, but now was not the time to pick an argument with his mate.

"I feed on two people, and I compelled them to forget…ek." Bonnie said, excitedly. She was like a kid on Christmas day.

Damon, burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone else walked over to them. They had been eaves dropping on the couple's conversation.

"So you feed from two people and they're still alive. Praise the Lord." Jeremy looked at the woman and then chuckled. "Wow Damon, looks like you were worried for nothing." Gilbert smiled at his leader.

"I guess you can tell me I told you so."

"Did you heal their bites?" Tara asked.

Bonnie, and Damon, looked at each other, and then back at Tara with doe eyes.

"So what the fuck happened Bonnie?" Rebekah asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Well I ran away, which was wrong, but…" She was cut off.

"No Bonnie, who did this to you?" Rebekah asked, once more.

"Kenya, she's here in LA."

"We've been keeping great tabs on her. She must have come by boat. She was just in London not too long ago." Isabelle said.

"Stefan, take Jeremy, Rebekah, Eric, and Jessica, and see if you can track her down, but don't attack, I just want to know where the bitch hide out is. The rest of you come back with me."

Stefan, nodded, and then flashed away. Elijah and the others took off for home. Damon, helped Bonnie up off the ground, and then looked over her, carefully.

"I was a fool Bonnie, can you ever forgive me."

"Yes, but only if you take me with you when you feed. I love being a vampire Damon, and I can't wait to flex my muscles and powers with you. I want to fly with you." Bonnie, stood on her tip toes, kissing Damon, on his lips.

"I can make that happen." He smiled before taking her in his arms, and then took to the sky.

* * *

After Bonnie and Damon, made it home, they showered and got dressed for their first date together as vampires. Bonnie, put on a white two piece skirt and shirt. The shirt was a three quarter inch sleeved shirt that revealed her flat abdomen, and the skirt was long and fitted, contouring to her curves, which she wore against a pair of silver sandals.

The raven haired man didn't want to take his wife to a nightclub, but it was the only feasible place to feed and not be noticed. People didn't care in nightclubs, or they were just too drunk to care, and the cover of darkness at the night club was ideal too, as it was a good camouflage for their activities.

Bonnie, and Damon, danced and drank before looking for a lucky couple to be their first meal together. The immortal, was excited to be out on a date with his wife, and to be feeding with her for the very first time. It meant so much to him, because Bonnie, had control. A blood thirsty vampire was no fun to hunt and feed with. Feeding for vampires wasn't all about satisfying the hunger, sometimes it was about the thrill, and the adventure.

Damon, would look at Bonnie, in a daze. He sipped on his bourbon, and literally rested his cheek on his knuckles, smiling, and ogling at his wife, letting her do all the talking. Everything in the club around them disappeared. It was just Bonnie, with the pulsating club lights as her back drop. Her laugh, smile, and the twinkle in her amber eyes, he watched, in slow motion, his mind taking snap shots of her beauty.

"Damon, there." Bonnie, grabbed her husband by the shoulder turning him around to the couple she wanted to enrapture, feed on, and to be their first prey as a vampire couple.

They walked through the thick crowd, to the couple that was similar to them in appearance. They introduced themselves, and then persuaded the couple to drink with them in a vampire's favorite place in a club -a dark corner.

They pretended to like the twosome, making them comfortable before getting what they were truly after. Damon, flashed over to the woman compelling her, whilst Bonnie compelled the man. They elongated their incisors simultaneously, and then sunk them deep into their prey. The vampires suckled on their game, moaning in harmony as the blood filled their senses. They pulled away from their victim's in chorus, blood dripping from the corner of their mouths. They were now high on life, on blood, and on each other.

Bonnie, looked over at Damon, dangerously, and his facial expression mirrored hers.

It was then that Damon saw it, as he looked at his wife, gazing deeply into her amber orbs. He saw the mother of his children, and his wife, but they had evolved, and were evolving into so much more. He used the term, "Mate" so loosely before, but vampire Bonnie, truly was his mate. He had yearned for this when he was with Qetsiyah, but she wasn't strong enough, but Bonnie Bennett was. She was his true queen, now, and for all eternity. They would rule over all the undead, together.

Damon, leaned over their mindless victim's, and then kissed Bonnie, greedily, tasting her preys blood as his lips moved, feverishly and forcefully over her mouth, his tongue sung a sweet symphony around hers. Their kiss was deep and heated, as they pulled at the back of each other's hair.

They left the club hurriedly, taking to the sky flying hand in hand, not even looking ahead. They were lost in a sea of amber and blue, and nothing more.

Bonnie, giggled and smiled as Damon, seesawed her in the wind, holding timidly to her thin fingers as they flew above all the world.

Damon, was her superman, and she would be his Lois Lane; if only for one night.

"_I love you." Damon's mind whispered. _

"_I love you more." She smiled._

* * *

Kol's body had completely healed. He transported his body to where Kenya, and Klaus were. He burst through the doors of their hotel room with a loud thunderous thud.

"KLAUS! KENYA!"

"What the hell happened to you?" Klaus spat, running to the foyer of their hotel suite.

"I killed Bonnie, now I am going to kill Damon." Kol said, croakily, dragging himself over to the bar, pouring himself a stiff drink. He swallowed it in one gulp, and then poured another.

"You killed Bonnie? We killed Bonnie. She was a vampire." Kenya said, curiously

"How did you kill the bitch?" Kol said swallowing the second drink in one gulp and then poured another.

"We left her on the dock. The bitch burned alive." Klaus snickered.

"AHHHHHHHHHH_!" _YOU DUMB FUCK! AHHH!" Kol, flashed over to Klaus, his spatial hitting the man in the face as he went on his mini tirade. "She has a mind link with Damon. He saved her. That bitch is still alive," he paused. "Find me that damn weapon, and I want a demon army...NOW," he turned and looked at Kenya. "I'm going to kill that fuck, and everything he loves." Kol, said in a cold and distance voice as he looked out into the room with a voided look in his eyes.

A united Kol, Kenya, and Klaus, spelled big trouble for Damon, and his group. They would be in for the fight of their lives.


	13. The Ultimate Bond

A/N: Thank you all for your support, comments, reviews, etc, it means so much to me.

I caught a major mistake, I don't know if anyone noticed…LOL! Kenya's last name was supposed to be Kalu not Atsu. Atsu was their father's first name…LOL! I've changed all of that, as well as any other grammar errors that I stumbled upon in my earlier chapters.

Also, there is another minor, but major change. Instead of Damon and Bonnie's little girl being named Nadia, I've decided to name her Natasha, instead. Natasha roles off my tongue better and the name seems so exotic to me (weird, I know).

I've labeled the beast and Bonnie love scene with (*) mark and the word Alert for those of you not wanting to read or visualize that moment, but I personally think it is hot and very beautiful. Man I so love this chapter. I really do.

Lastly, I want to thank you all for your patience and support, and I am sure some of you have forgotten all about this story. I only had two people say that they wanted an update or that they were glad that I hadn't forgotten about it, so I guess this story sucks…LOL! Well I love it, and I hope more people will come to love it and comment on it as well.

Enjoy!

_**KOTU Chapter 13: The Ultimate Bond**_

Damon, and Bonnie, flew across the border for the immortal to consume his large ration of human blood. Their landing was a smooth one, with each one of them landing on one foot and slighting, jogging to slow their velocity. Once they came to a complete stop, Damon, turned and looked at Bonnie. He gave her a sweet angelic smile before sweeping the stray hairs on her face behind her ear with his fingers.

Bonnie, couldn't take her eyes off of her husband. It was as if she were seeing him for the first time. She touched his beautiful porcelain face, running her thin fingers down over his forehead, nose, and then across his lips.

The wife looked at her husband as if she were in pain, but she was anything but.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, looking at his wife curiously.

"I can't believe I'm here with you. I can't believe we are here together. When you killed Ben, I thought I would hate you forever, but something in me wouldn't let me hate you."

"It's because you are my soul mate, Bonnie. We were meant to be together. God promised me a new wife and children, and here you are, his promise fulfilled."

"I was tailor made for you?" Bonnie asked, as she squinted her eyes at the immortal inquisitively.

"Exactly." Damon, smirked, as he gently pinched Bonnie's nose.

"Well, it is getting late. I should probably feed."

"Damon, I know you say you have to consume a lot of blood to be at your best, but what if it is something you were trained to do by Ketchup, and you really don't need to consume as much as you believe."

Damon, tilted his head back, laughing, hilariously at Bonnie's slip up of his former wife's name.

"What?" Bonnie, smiled curiously.

"It's Qet-si-yah, and I don't know. I've never thought about that. She always told me I needed to feed on multiple prey to be at my best and to walk in the sun."

"Well now that you have a day walking ring, maybe you don't need to have so many human host. How about you feed on five or ten host. You transition into Damian, and see how long you can maintain your beast."

Damon, grabbed his chin in thought. He loved the idea. The thought of feeding on multiple prey, and then having to heal and compel them to forget, took a lot of work and time.

"Alright. I will try this, and I hope that it works," Damon said, as he took Bonnie, by the hand.

"It will work," Bonnie smiled.

As Damon, started to walk off still holding Bonnie's hand tightly, she pulled him back with vampire strength, grabbing him by the collar of his sports blazer, and crashed her lips into his. She gave him a hard wet kiss to his lips, and then pulled away slowly.

They looked at each other achingly for a tick. Damon, blue silvery eyes began to twinkle, as they watered with joy. Bonnie's kilowatt smile seem to beam even brighter as her beautiful white teeth sparkled.

Her husband cupped her face in the palm of his hands and pecked her lips. He pulled away and looked at her affectionately before pecking her lips again. This time he let his lips linger before sliding his tongue pass her soft luscious pouty lips. The tip of his tongue gently, brushed passed the tip of hers, before he let his magical whip twirl and glide across hers sweetly and gently.

The feeling was so beautiful to the new vampire that it sent chills down her spine. Their kiss deepened as their heads moved in and out, bobbing and weaving slowly, easily over each other's. Damon, pulled back leisurely, and then began pecking her lips again before resting his forehead to hers. He sighed with his eyes closed.

"That," Bonnie, paused. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever felt in my life," she said with her eyes closed as well. "I love you Damon."

"I love you too, Mrs. Salvatore," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pecking her lips one last time, before they took off into the night to feed.

After, Damon, fed on seven quarry, they flew to the same spot where Bonnie, gave birth to Alexander. This place was sentimental, because it was the same place where human Bonnie, bonded with Damon's beast. It was a very essential moment in their relationship.

Damon, watched Bonnie, strip down to her birthday suit. He wanted to take her, but his wife was the ultimate tease. Her vampire virginity was his reward if he succeeded in sustaining his beast. The husband found her to be mean in this moment. She should have rewarded him for not having a large number of prey, and for keeping said prey alive, but what sane man would argue with his wife, especially when he wanted her more than life itself.

***** ( ALERT: BEAST & BEAUTY SEX SCENE)*****

Damon, transitioned into his beast, Damian, and then took Bonnie, into his arms bridal style. He took to the tree and cocooned their bodies as he did a few times before. The new vampire fell asleep immediately, leaving a horny tortured beast awake and smiling.

Here the beast was, with its true mate. She wasn't afraid of him, and she loved him unbelievably. He had been entombed for thousands of years waiting for a love like this. Waiting for his heart and soul to be at peace, and here he was with everything that he had ever wanted. He now had children and a soul mate, and soon, he would fulfill his promise to God.

The last time Damon, had been that happy, it was the day he met Qetsiyah, and the day Bonnie had told him that she loved him and that she was pregnant; he didn't imagine any moment after that could top those moments, and then he and Bonnie got married, and she gave him a son, and became pregnant again, giving him two more children. The good times in his life kept topping each other.

He was truly happy, so much so, that fear started to settle within him. He wasn't use to being happy all the time. He was used to being happy for a moment and then tragedy befalling him, so he couldn't enjoy this happiness in peace. _Why can't we be happy, and not think about bad things happening?_ He thought.

"_It's only going to get better,"_ the spirits whispered to Damian, and just like that, he was able to fall fast asleep.

After being asleep for a little over four hours, Damian came to. The light movements of Bonnie, over his muscular chest, caused him to wake. Her skin was now the same temperature as his. He missed the heat that came from her human body, but he could definitely live with his little vampire wife. He ran the back of his large finger over her beautiful caramel skin, and played with Bonnie's long silky dark brown tresses.

He sniffed her hair, enjoying the fruity scent of the shampoo his wife used. He positioned one of her feet so that it would rest against his manhood. Yes, Damian Salvatore, had rose to the occasion. He wanted this woman. He had been without her for so long.

Even though they had made love briefly the night she was killed by Kol, it wasn't enough to satisfy the animal urges that raged within him. It was his beast that truly needed to be satisfied. He didn't know how he was going to go about being with Bonnie, or even asking her if he could make love to her while transitioned into his beast.

He could transition himself into a much smaller animal. He could keep his wings concealed. He would definitely be gentle with his mate. He wouldn't be the massive beast that she nestled up against currently.

The beast sighed as he stroked his manhood. He closed his eyes and massaged his cheek up against Bonnie's before licking the side of her face. Damian, bulged his eyes when he realized what he had done, but he was an animal after all.

A low guttural growl escaped the beast lips as his wife soft little feet brushed up against his harden shaft. The feeling of her body rubbing against his, made his member twitch. He bit his lip and then ran his large finger over her flat abdomen, again.

Bonnie, awoke from his touch. She looked up at the beast sweetly, before giving it a chaste kiss on the lips. She moved her feet and then widen her eyes once she realized what she was touching.

"Oh, my God, is that your?"

Damian smiled at her.

"I know you don't want me to see it…" she was cut off.

"I don't mind," Damian said, as he grabbed his mate's hand. Because of their position in the tree, Bonnie, had a short climb to him. She closed her eyes. She was afraid. His wife began to tremble as she felt her hand move over the smooth shaft, feeling the bulging veins. It seemed like it took ions for her to reach the bulbous of the creatures manhood, but at last, she was there. She heard Damian growl lowly, causing her to flash back to his strong arms quickly. She nestled her face into his chest.

The beast chuckled. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he said in his deep beastly enchanting voice.

"I want to be with you but I can't handle that." Bonnie, stuttered.

Damian chuckled again. "No, no, I won't be with you like this," the beast whispered. His voice sent shivers down Bonnie's spine.

"Okay," Bonnie, looked up to him and smiled. "I want to be with you now," the wife ran her tiny hand over the beast chest as she gazed into his eyes."

The beast swooped down to the ground quickly, placing Bonnie, gently on her feet. He stood erect. The fourteen foot beast towering over the five foot two woman. She looked up on him in all her nude caramel skinned glory with aching eyes.

The wife looked her mate up and down. Her amber eyes taking him in bit by bit, carefully. The creature had beautiful olive skin. It had a perfect chiseled chest, perfect muscular shaped legs, mauve lips, and beautiful silvery blue eyes. Damian, was a beautiful mystic creature. The absence of its hair, oblong head, horned crown, sharp talons and long fingers, and his beautiful long wings did not take away from his enchanting beauty.

Damian, shrunk his beast down to seven feet tall, leisurely. He drew his long wings into the skin of his back; his head rolled slightly from side to side as if the move pained him. He moved slowly into Bonnie, before wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her lips.

"Let me see your teeth," the little woman whispered.

Damian, opened his mouth, his teeth were normal, except for his extended incisors.

Bonnie, stood on her tip toes; her mate bent down to her as he gently lifted her closer to him. They kissed each other passionately and deeply, as they slowly drifted down to the floor of the forest. Damian, kneeled down over his wife taken all of her in with his silvery blue eyes. He took her in from her forehead, down to her lips, and lingered at her chocolaty nipples before taking one into his mouth. He sucked her nipple tenderly, running his tongue all around it, and then he glided his tongue slowly over the valley between her breasts to her other one.

He suckled this nipple as tenderly as he did the first before trailing down to the valley between her legs with little sweet pecks that made the smacking sound with each peck. Damian, grabbed her left leg with his large hand, spreading her legs apart underneath his kneeling frame whilst still kissing her soft curly valley. He let his tongue wonder to a place where no man had ever ventured before on Bonnie Bennett's body.

A soft moan escaped her lips before she bit down harshly on her bottom one. She grabbed her breast and caressed them tenderly as Damian, caressed the precious nub between her legs with his mouth and tongue. He moved his magical whip in and out of the edge of her core quickly, driving her insane with unbelievable pleasure.

Bonnie, had never felt such a wonderful feeling in all her life. She grabbed ahold of the beast horns and rotated her hips feverishly underneath his mouth enjoying the wonderful feeling of his moist lips and tongue as he licked and suckled tenderly between her legs. Bonnie, moaned in warning of her oncoming release.

Damian, stopped, immediately, and climbed between his wife's legs. He pushed his harden large member slowly into her core. Bonnie, whimpered and moaned loudly as his large member pushed into her virgin vampire center. The beast bottom out into her core and pulled out slowly. He then grabbed ahold of his harden member and tenderly massaged the edge of her core with the bulbous of his shaft. He glided back into Bonnie's center, and a low guttural growl escaped his lips with pleasure. The beast was finally consummating his relationship with his true mate, creating a bond with her that would change the dynamic of their relationship, forever.

He wrapped his arms around Bonnie, cradling her to him. The beast kissed her neck sweetly as he thrust slowly into her. The caramel skinned woman rested her legs on the small of the beasts back as his bottom bobbed and weaved slowly in and out of her extremely wet tight center. The woman clawed and scratched at the beast back, missing the absence of its beautiful wings. He continued to thrust all the way out, and bottom out into her core. Damian, grunted and moaned with pure delight at the suctioning sounds of his mate's center.

Bonnie, bit her lip and cried out uncontrollably. She grabbed ahold of his neck and gave him a passionate wet kiss. The beast growled into her mouth with each thrust, resisting the temptation to pound into her. He wanted this moment to be pure, and a beautiful memory for him and Bonnie. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the one person that made him feel very much alive, the one person who brought him back to life after losing Qetsiyah.

Damian, picked Bonnie, up, straddling her on his lap. He lifted and lowered her slowly onto his rock hard member. He closed his eyes as he let the wonderful feeling blanket him, physically and emotionally.

He sunk his incisors into her neck, moaning from the taste of his vampire mate's sweet blood. The combination of Bonnie's clenching center and her saccharine blood mingling with his, almost drove the beast mad with passion. Everything in this moment was about consuming his mate in every way possible, and he did just that.

Bonnie, rubbed and massaged the back of his head tenderly, and the beast whimpered from her touch. Damian, grunted from Bonnie's violent clenching center; he could feel her orgasm arriving. As her sweet nectar rushed forth to her center, the throbbing sensation in her core had become more unmerciful. She pushed the beast down to the earth, and moved on top of him with vigor, panting and moaning at the top of her lungs. Her center clenched and ferociously throbbed around his member as her sweet nectar gushed down onto and over his shaft.

The beast let out a painful growl as his release burst forth into Bonnie, and as their eruption neared its end, they both let out a light giggle in relief.

It was now done. The beast had now consummated his bond with his mate. Her blood flowed within him, and her love flowed all around him. She was his in every way. It was his blood that had made her, and he rejoiced in that fact.

Damian, laid on the ground with his eyes closed for several moments calming from his feeling of rapture. He then lifted his head to gaze upon her. It was as if he were in a dream and this beautiful moment could have only happen in his most wildest fantasy, but it was indeed real.

He cupped her face in his large hands, taken extra care as not to jab her with his large talons. He brought her into him, kissing her forehead sweetly, followed by her nose, and then her lips. They were sweet little tender pecks. A gentle move for such a dangerous and deadly animal. He gently pushed her up by her abdomen with his large hand, whilst cutting a gash above his heart with his other.

"Feed from me," the beast said in his deep baritone enchanting voice, causing Bonnie's center to throb and moisten.

Bonnie, leaned into the wound, suckling it tenderly, taking his sweet blood into her. She too had more refinement in this moment, only taking what she needed to heal her and make her stronger. Damian, rubbed her head gently, moaning lightly as she fed from him.

Now that beauty and the beast had finally made love, and swapped blood, their link would be even stronger. They were now one in every way. Damon, and Bonnie, now shared a bond that could only be broken by death or God himself.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie, was right, Damon, didn't need a large number of host to sustain his beast. They stayed in the forest for five days. They were totally selfish, forgetting they had children, family, and friends waiting, and worrying about them back home. Damian, was strong enough to remain his beast for five days, and even longer, but the couple were truly missing their children, and the rest of their family.

They flew home from the forest, making it home less than twenty four hours.

Isabelle, and Stefan, were happy to see them. The tawny woman wasn't ready to give up her control and nurturing over the children, but she was happy to see that Damon, and Bonnie, were okay. Even though Damian, had communicated that he and his mate were fine, it still didn't keep his vampires from worrying any less. They were all connected now, so they worried more for each other because of their link.

"MY BABIES!" Bonnie, screamed as she flashed into Stefan and Isabelle's living room.

"Mommy," Alexander, ran to his mom with a mash potatoe covered mouth.

Bonnie, gave her son a sweet wet sloppy kiss, getting mash potatoes all over her face and lips, but she didn't care. She just wanted her baby in her arms. She was happy to still be in the land of the living, and still able to make precious memories with her family.

"Daddy," the toddler bucked in his mother's arms to get to his father. Alexander loved his father dearly. He was his sole parent for several months because of Bonnie's sire bond to Kol.

Damon, closed his eyes and kissed his son's forehead. He let his lips linger on the child's head for several seconds before turning to the silvery blue eyed baby girl in Isabelle's arms. He missed all of his children dearly and deeply, but this one child, he coveted her. She was his everything. Damon, sometimes couldn't even understand his profound connection to his daughter.

The immortal was always the sort of man that wanted to love, cherish, and protect the women in his life. He supposed that all of that contributed to him losing his mother at such an early age, and the fact that he practically raised Qetsiyah. He had to nurture his former wife quite a bit because of her abusive father.

"Hello Natasha, my baby girl," he said as he gently grabbed the little girl from Isabelle's arms.

The first thing the child did was coo in her father's arms, and when Damon, kissed her cheek, she tried to suckle his nose.

Damon, lightly giggled in response. The baby girl didn't realize the magic she had over the raven haired immortal.

"Awww, my little Nico," Bonnie, ran over to Stefan grabbing the little boy before walking over to Damon, and Natasha. "Hi baby," Bonnie, kissed the little girl's forehead, and then began bouncing the boy in her arms.

"Daddy," Alexander, said as he pulled on his father's pants leg.

Damon, patted his son's head and then picked him up too. While the family of five hugged and cuddled, Isabelle, Stefan, Eric, and the others smiled.

Damon, put down his little boy, who then ran over to his toys to play. The immortal looked around the room at everyone. He smiled. The entire moment was surreal to him. He gazed at all his friends and then his gaze set upon his family. In this moment, he didn't want to think about their impending doom, or the fact that he had to get rid of three psycho vampire's. He wanted to bask in this very moment, forever.

After, ogling his beautiful family for several minutes, he looked around at all his vampires. The immortal was proud of his nine vampires. They meant the world to him.

"Hey, Bonnie, may I talk to you for a moment?" Stefan, asked as he placed his hand on Bonnie's elbow.

Damon, watched, curiously, as Bonnie, and Stefan, walked out of the apartment and out into the hallway.

"Stefan, what's up?" Bonnie, still had Nico in her arms, as she looked at Stefan, curiously.

"Well you know we are short one vampire, and I wanted to know if you were interested in being our tenth?"

"Oh, my God, really?" Bonnie, flashed Stefan, her kilowatt smile.

"Yes, really, Bonnie. I think you are an amazing fighter, and you have a level head. You'd be perfect."

"Well okay, I'm in." she smiled.

"There is just one thing," Stefan, said with a gloomy look on his face.

"Damon," Bonnie lost her smile.

"Yeah." Stefan, folded his arms over his chest.

"I will talk to him tonight after we put the kids to sleep. Is that okay?"

Stefan nodded.

Bonnie, nodded back, and then turned to walk away.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes." She turned around quickly,

"Thank you, for wanting to be a part of our kick ass team, and good luck trying to convince your husband."

They both giggled and then, Bonnie, walked into the apartment.

"What was that all about?" Damon, asked as he walked swiftly over to his wife with an irritated look on his face.

"Nothing, stop worrying," Bonnie said, before kissing Damon on the cheek and then walked over to the others.

Damon, turned his attention quickly to the front entrance. He rolled his eyes at Stefan, as he walked through the door, but the green eyed vampire softened his look, and smiled back at the immortal and then walked over to the others.

The immortal had a feeling what the conversation was about, and he wasn't okay with it, and there was no way in hell, Bonnie, was going to be his tenth vampire, not if he could help it.

A knock on the door startled Damon, from glaring at Stefan and Bonnie. He opened up the door to none other than Emily Bennett and Elijah. He wasn't okay with this either.

"Hello, Damon, may we come in?"

Damon, was a gentleman above all else. No matter how much he hated Emily, he still allowed her in, and not only that, he wasn't in his home, so he couldn't very well tell her to go to hell, even though the words were stuck at the back his throat.

"Hello, Elijah, Emily," said Damon, before rolling his eyes at the former witch.

"Hello, Damon," Emily said, as she smirked at the immortal.

"Elijah, may I speak with you outside?" Damon said, nastily.

Now it was Damon, and Elijah's turn for their meeting in the hallway.

"Yes, Damon," said Elijah, as he closed the door behind him.

"Are you fucking her?" Damon spat.

Elijah, let out a soft giggle.

"My dear friend, we make love."

"How could you? She is not the right woman for you Elijah. She is weak; she has no honor."

"She is a good woman, Damon. She just needs to find her faith again."

"She is a traitor, and if you are going to be with her, then do not call yourself my friend," Damon paused. "I can't be friends with a man who's sleeping with someone who aided my enemy in trying to kill my family."

"She was only trying to protect her family. She was scared." Elijah said the words in a stern tone.

"…and WE COULD HAVE PROTECTED HER AND HER FAMILY!" Damon, shouted as he pushed his face into Elijah's. The two men glared at each other, starring one nother square in the eyes.

"I love her Damon, and it's been a long time since I've felt this way for anyone. I won't let you take that away from me. I am asking you to give her a second chance and just be happy for me?" Elijah spat.

"When she is dead and in her grave, I will forgive her," he said coldly, and then shouldered pass Elijah, and into the apartment. Elijah, was left in the hallway with his thoughts.

~ ( - ) ~

Later that night Damon Salvatore, was feeling relieved. He felt like he might be able to live a quiet life for a while, or at least for a few weeks. There was so much to be done, but he was determined to focus only on his family, and friends. As he looked out the window starting to feel relaxed, sadness over Bree's death, started to drift into his consciousness.

The immortal, hadn't thought about the fact that his vampires could feel that pain too, and now that Bonnie, was one of his vampires, she too was starting to feel his pain in the other room. She put Natasha down in bed, covering, and kissing her goodnight, and then she slowly walked over to Nico, kissing and tucking him in for the night as well.

Alexander, was still kicking around in the living room. Bonnie, stopped at the door of the nursery, and then sighed deeply. She had to put on a happy face for her son.

Damon's pain coupled with her own grief over her mother, almost floored her, but she kept walking, even though each steps grew heavier with the weight of her pain.

The new vampire was so overwhelmed with guilt and hurt that Damon, could no longer let his sadness consume him. He felt Bonnie's pain and walked quickly to her.

"Hey, Bonnie." Damon, looked at her with a mixture of worry, and pain.

"Hey," Bonnie, forced out a smile as she took a seat on the couch and then handed her son a toy.

Damon, set down beside her, and then clutched her knee. Bonnie, gripped his hand back.

"I forget that you are my little vampire now, so not only can we talk to each other, but we can now both feel each other's pain, not me just your pain."

"I've felt sadness before, but this feels like death. I don't think I like carrying both of our burdens." Bonnie, looked at Damon and smiled.

"I'm sorry. Let's think about something happy. How about we go to this place they call Disney Land?"

"The children are way too small for that," Bonnie giggled.

"So, we can be kids for a day. You, me, Alexander, Isabelle, and Stefan. We'll see if Lucy, and Eric, will keep the twins."

"Hmmm, that actually sounds pretty nice. We can put Alex, on the kiddy rides."

"Now you're thinking. You feel like eating."

Bonnie nodded.

They walked over to the table, Bonnie, fixed her favorite men plates and then they sat down at the table, eating in silence for what seemed like ions.

Damon, gazed over at Bonnie, affectionately as she fed their son. He then thought back to Stefan, asking him if Bonnie, could be their tenth vampire. By Bree's death still being fresh on the immortals mind, he wasn't ready to put the mother of his children, the woman he loved more than his own life in the line of fire. The images of Bonnie, lying dead in the morgue with a hole in her heart still weighed heavily on his mind and hunted him in his dreams at night. He never wanted to see her that way again.

Damon, knew that she was strong enough, and she'd make the perfect addition to his team, but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't have the apple of his eye out there in harm's way.

He was already contemplating having an underground bunker built to keep her and the children in, surrounded by tons of guards and witches that could and would keep them safe at all cost. Even the spirits were telling him that Bonnie was his tenth, but he allowed his fear and worry to lead him instead of the wisdom and great strength that inhabited him.

He knew he was being foolish, and he knew that his fear would cost him heavily, but he couldn't risk it.

"Damon?"

"Yes," he said, as he shoveled the fork full of chicken casserole into his mouth.

"Stefan, asked," she paused. "Stefan, asked what I thought about being your tenth vampire, and I told him that I would love too, but I want you to be okay with it."

"Oh, I see," Damon, said calmly before wiping his mouth with the clothe napkin and then taking a sip of his wine.

"No, Bonnie. I think it's a bad idea. You have three small children, and you need to be at home with them."

"Really, Damon?" Bonnie, said with a scowl.

"Yes, Bonnie, really. A woman's place is home with her children."

Bonnie, placed her fork on her plate gently, and then giggled.

"Do you want to sleep with mommy tonight Alexander?" Bonnie, smiled at her little boy.

"He needs to be in his own bed," said Damon.

"No, he can sleep with me, and you can sleep on the couch." Bonnie, said through clenched teeth before taking Alexander into her arms.

"Where are you going?" Damon huffed.

"To bed. Do the damn dishes." Bonnie, slammed the door to the bedroom.

Damon, tossed his napkin across the table and fell roughly back into his chair.

"SHIT!" He yelled, before slamming his elbows on the table and burring his face in his hands.

The immortal knew that he had chosen a bad choice of words, but he was hoping that it would inspire Bonnie, to want to stay with, and protect her children. He couldn't help but feel regret for not thinking of those exact words to say in that moment, instead of sounding like a chauvinistic pig.

First his argument with his good friend Elijah, now with Bonnie. Perhaps life wasn't returning to normal after all for, Damon Salvatore.

~ ( - ) ~

Elijah, and Emily's, relationship was taking off despite the disapproval of Damon Salvatore. He didn't believe that the former witch was a strong enough woman, mentally, or emotionally for his friend. Perhaps he was right, but the old vampire was willing to give it a chance, and for the last several months, he and Emily, were off to a beautiful start.

They started off their morning like most middle aged adults, with coffee and the paper, and like most middle aged adults, the two wasted no time with courting and child's play. Elijah, gave up his apartment and moved in with Emily, a few days before Damon, and Bonnie, had returned. He had been on this earth for over three thousand years, and had loved and lost many, but for the last one hundred years, he decided to get to know himself, and spend some time alone.

He would have been alone now, if he hadn't seen the feisty, Emily Bennett, barge into Stefan's house like she owned the place. Elijah, had a thing for sassy women. He guessed it must have ran through the blood of every man he was currently friends with, because every man on their board had a strong and feisty woman on their arm, and he wouldn't be the exception.

After their morning coffee, the middle aged couple headed to the main land for shopping, and sightseeing. Elijah, had taken a week of rest from looking for the weapon. He knew one way or another it was going to find its way back to them.

After shopping, they came back to the island, and did a little horseback riding. They then headed back up to the apartment to make dinner and listen to some classical and jazz music. Elijah, was well in sync with Emily. Her music taste was one of the things he noticed about her as well. They would clean to, and sit around listening to classical and jazz music for hours on end.

"So what are we making?"

"Let's grill some fish and vegetables."

"Okay." Emily answered.

"How did your conversation with your daughter go?"

"It went well. She says she wants to come and see me, her and Max, but with everything that is going on, I don't think that would be a great idea right now."

"Yes, you are probably right, but what if this thing with Kenya, and Klaus goes on forever. Then what? You stop living; you cut your family out of your life, thinking it will protect them, and then someone like Kenya, comes along, dangles them over your head like bait." Elijah washed his hands, and then moved about the kitchen, not paying attention to Emily's facial expression.

She looked out to the living room blankly, as she let Elijah's words sink into her conscious. "You are right. I shouldn't let fear guide me in the decisions that I make for my life. This same fear is what got my powers taking away from me." Emily turned around, crossing her arms over her chest, wearing a sullen face. "Do you think, the angel will give me back my powers?"

"I don't know." Elijah, faced Emily, as he pushed his hands into his pockets, looking at her passively. "When was the last time you prayed?"

The former witch looked at Elijah, and then took a few steps, rubbing her fingers across the countertop as she moved. "I haven't prayed in years, and don't ask me to tell you how many, because I don't know." Emily spat. She was embarrassed to tell Elijah, that she had all but sworn away from God.

"Maybe, you and I, could go to church sometimes."

Emily let out a loud chortle.

"Now you want me to find religion. You don't need a church to worship and praise God, Elijah. We can do that right here in the privacy of our own home."

Elijah, chuckled. "This is true, so tell me about the things you want, the things you need."

"I want my powers back." She huffed.

"Okay, and…"

"I want custody of my children, and I want a good man?" Emily, cut her eyes up at Elijah.

"One out of three isn't bad." The elder vampire smiled.

"Which one do I have?" Emily said, teasingly.

Elijah, chuckled, as he leaned his head forward, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Okay, so we work on you, together, and one day, you will have all three."

"God, won't give me back my powers."

"How do you know? He giveth and he taketh away Emily. Never doubt what God can do. That's your first mistake. Always trust, and believe." Elijah, walked over to Emily, grabbing her by the hands, lifting them up to her shoulders as he intertwined their fingers, pushing his body into hers, as he gazed into her eyes.

"Never doubt? That will be hard. I've lived this way for so long. Not trusting anyone but myself."

"Well now, you can trust me."

Elijah, bent down, and kissed Emily's lips. He pushed his lips gently into hers, holding them there. Emily's lips pushed back. The former witch needed this man, and she needed her faith. She needed to be loved, and love was standing right there, with its lips to hers, their hands intertwined, which gave her strength.

Elijah, pulled away from her lips, but not before touching them again with his. He rubbed the side of her head with his hand, his fingers slowly trailing down her long dark black tresses. He was lost in a sea of light brown eyes.

"I trust you, and I want to find my faith again, with you." Emily said, just above a whisper, cutting her eyes up at him.

"I was kind of hoping you would say that."

~ ( - ) ~

Back in New York, Tyler Lockwood, was now settling in comfortably in his new job with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He had turned down his offer to work with Eric, and The Watch. He decided that he wanted to work with his cousin Mason Lockwood instead, which was with the FBI.

The werewolf was also fighting hard to live a normal life, and working with a bunch of witches and vampires, would not make this task any easier for him.

He knew what Eric was, but he had come to love him like a brother, and most days he would forget that his best friend was a bloodsucker. As long as Eric, didn't bring up the fact he was something that he ostracized, he wouldn't bring up the fact that his friend was a member of the soulless community.

Tyler, didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was a supernatural being, but he was in for the shock of his life, because the supernatural world was about to find him.

As Tyler, his cousin, and Alaric Salzman, marched to their weekly meeting, they laughed and talked like it was any other normal day at the office. They had no idea that this meeting wouldn't be just their routine meeting of America's most wanted. This meeting would have the entire department in a panic, and the United States military on high alert.

The agents sat down in their chairs, some drinking coffee, and some taking huge bites of their jelly filled donuts at nine fifteen am in the morning.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Charlie Swan addressed the officers. "We have been receiving multiple and alarming reports of vampire or some type of demon attacks and sightings."

All of the agents burst into a fit of laughter, all but Alaric, Tyler, and Mason. They were all too aware of the supernatural world.

"Alright," said Charlie, sternly, trying to get a handle on the raucous in the room. "This is no laughing matter," he paused, a grim look on his face. "We have satellite and video images of these creatures. Sam, will you put in the DVD."

As the video played, and Charlie named off the places that had been under attack, the unthinkable amount of lives that had been lost, the once happy faces in the room turned grim. Eyes were filled with fear, and panic was starting to set in as they looked at ravished torn bloody bodies, and the carnage left behind by the demons.

The satellite images had caught close ups of the pale creatures with their defining black veins, and beastly looking teeth. The vampires looked like a cross between zombies and demons.

This was it, they were living in a nightmare that they couldn't wake up from.

Agent Sam, turned off the TV and DVD player once the video ended.

Charlie, looked out into the room. He was at a loss for words.

"How are we going to kill those things?" One of the agents stuttered.

"I've invited my good friend here, Mr. Jonas Bennett. He is a part of a team called The Watch. This organization has been around for over three thousand years. They were secret until now. Jonas, has some friends here in the agency who shared with him our knowledge of what we know about these creatures and the places that they've attacked, and he has volunteered his services to help us fight this new enemy." Charlie, pointed at his friend, Jonas Bennett, who took the podium.

Jonas, addressed the men and women in the room. He went over details about how to get rid of the vampire demons and the culprits behind the monsters. He also shared with them detailed information about Kenya, Klaus, and Kol, and how crafty and gifted they were at infiltrating and impersonating people. He went over a schedule of training the agents on how to kill vampires, and discussed with them about special weaponry that the government was in the process of manufacturing just for the purpose of putting down the demons.

After the meeting was over, Tyler, and his two friends went to a café down the street from the office.

They sat in thought for the majority of the time, trying to process the images and information that they had just received.

Tyler, and Mason, had spent their entire lives running from who they really were, only for it to find them.

"So now that the government knows that vampires exist, are you two going to come out of the closet?" Alaric smiled.

"No." Tyler shook his head.

"We might as well, Tyler. We can't run from this all of our lives. We are vampires' natural enemy, and now we're needed. I took an oath to serve and protect, and I will do just that, even if it means I have to become the very thing I hate the most," Mason said, passionately.

"I will never admit to what I am. I'm human, and that's all I can ever be," Tyler paused. "Alright, coffees on me guys." Tyler stood up, grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket and then placed the money on the table. He then walked out of the café with a look on his face like he didn't have a care in the world.

Alaric, and Mason, looked at each other, worriedly.

~ ( - ) ~

"Good morning," Damon greeted his wife with a smile as he poured his coffee. Bonnie, hadn't spoken to him for the last two mornings.

"Good morning," Bonnie, barely said the words.

"Hm, you're speaking to me this morning."

"Yeah, I love you, even though you're an idiot."

Damon chuckled, and then kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

"I just don't understand why you don't want me to be a part of your team. Why do you want me to be some stay at home mom?"

"Bonnie, I lost my mom at a young age, and I hated it. I don't want my children to grow up without their mother too. Unlike me, you are vulnerable, and I can't risk losing you. I can't, and I won't, and not only that, one of us has to be here to protect our children."

"I'm sorry about your mom, but history doesn't always repeat itself Damon. Something is telling me, that this is what I was born to do, and that I'm cheating myself and our children if I don't do this. We have plenty of guards and witches, our children will be well protected."

Damon, moved in closer to Bonnie, and then cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"Bonnie please, do this for me. Do this for our children? When I am away from them, I worry, but I will worry less if you are here with them. It would make me feel so much better if you all were here and safe."

"…but we aren't safe here Damon. The fact that Bree is dead and I am a vampire should be a larger than life wake up call for you. Kol, is no one to play around with. No one is safe from the devil. The only way to defeat him is to have courage and to be strong, and you of all people should know that." Bonnie, folded her arms over her chest, staring at Damon, with a blank look on her face. "You need to think about this. Now, we need to get the children ready for daycare, so we can go to the meeting."

Bonnie, walked away, leaving Damon, with his thoughts. The raven haired immortal knew his wife was right, and the fact that she had a feeling that being his vampire was what she was supposed to do, told him that now the spirits were trying to communicate with her. Bonnie was growing spiritually. He smiled in thought of that.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon, put on a light blue button down shirt, and folded the sleeves up to his elbows, and then threw on a pair of stone washed blue jeans and his white Jordan's. It wasn't his usual suit and tie get up that he normally wore to meetings. Now that he had children, he didn't think it was wise to dress up every day like he used to.

He smiled big and bright when Bonnie walked into the room with a pair of black shorts that hung just two inches below her bottom, a green lacey three quarter inch sleeved top, and knee high boots. She had beautiful legs and he loved to look at them.

Damian, grabbed Natasha, and Nico, one at a time out of the play pin, placing them in the stroller. He then walked swiftly to the door to open it for his wife and Alexander. They dropped the children off with Teresa, and Sarah, who were over the daycare center at the facility. They kissed the babies goodbye and then strolled hand and hand to the meeting. They gawked and smiled at each other along the way.

Damon, took Bonnie by surprise as he swooped her up in his arms, twirling her around bringing out her Julia Roberts laugh.

Bonnie, brought out the inner kid in the three thousand year old immortal. He tickled her, causing the caramel skinned woman to flee, screaming at the top of her lungs as she jogged down the long hallway. She wanted to be caught by this man, and catch her he did. He caught his beautiful wife turning her around swiftly to him.

They gazed into each other's eyes wantonly, before Damon, pushed her into the wall with his two fingers by her abdomen. He kept his aching gaze on her as he pushed a stray hair of her face with his thumb. He then gave her heated passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two." Eric yelled as he and Lucy, came walking down the hallway hand and hand as well. "…and no we are not keeping your kids just so you can screw each other's brains out."

Lucy let out a loud chortle.

Damon, smiled at Eric, and Lucy, and then looked back at Bonnie. He kissed the back of her hand sweetly before throwing an arm around her neck, kissing her forehead, and rushing her off to the boardroom.

The married couple walked into the meeting room still smiling at each other. Damon, pulled his wife's chair out for her before taking his place at the head of the table, and Jonas took his place at the head of the table on the other end.

All of the vampires and other board members were in attendance. Jonas, called the meeting to order.

This meeting was much like the one that they had at the FBI office, except this crowd didn't have blinders on, they all knew what they had to deal with, but they were pretty dumb founded when they thought they had concealed most of the destruction that was left behind by their enemy, but they were wrong. The government knew everything. Modern technology was a bitch.

The Watch was big, but now they were realizing that they weren't big enough. Stefan, and Jonas, had revealed places to them that they didn't know Kenya, had even attacked, and they were left speechless.

As the meeting was coming to a close, a new topic was brought up by Stefan Salvatore, it was the elephant in the room question. Who would be their new vampire? Everyone looked at Damon, and Bonnie. The raven haired immortal adjusted in his seat nervously. He didn't want to address this issue, because he didn't want Bonnie to be his tenth vampire.

His friends were very convincing and right in everything that they would say to him. He had no good or justified argument other than the children, which really was a good argument, but it was a selfish one, and he knew it. He heard the whispers. They all wanted Bonnie, and it was hardly a secret.

"Damon, have you decided on who you want to be your tenth vampire?" Jonas asked, as he rode back in his chair, standing his pencil up on the table looking at the vampire blankly.

"Uh…uh…uh…uh, I thought maybe Eric," Damon cleared his throat. "Maybe, uh, Eric, could go revisit Pam, in Africa. Maybe she will join us now that we've been backed into a corner." He cleared his throat again, and rocked nervously back and forth in his chair, with his hands linked together over his abdomen, looking around to the others.

"Well I for one, would like Bonnie, to join us." Stefan looked over at Bonnie, and smiled sweetly at her.

Everyone followed with an I second it; I third it, and so on and so forth. The tone in the room was light hearted, with only one heart breaking, Damon Salvatore's.

"Bonnie, and I, spoke about this issue this morning, and she and I think it would be best if she didn't join."

Bonnie, snatched her head over to Damon, and he looked shamefully, down at the table, knowing his wife had made no such promise or agreement.

"Damon, we need a tenth vampire. The situation has become direr. We need to be preparing and training our forces. Your time is up. Now it is my understanding that you and Bonnie have been practicing together and that she's good. I don't want my daughter in the line of fire, but I believe she is ready, and if she wants to join, then she's in, and since I am head of this organization, I am overriding your call." Jonas looked at Damon seriously, and the raven haired man looked back at the mahogany man and smirked.

"No Jonas, you, "Were" over this organization, and then I came back, so your ruling doesn't stand. Bonnie, cannot be my vampire."

"…but we've voted Damon, this is a democracy, and we all want Bonnie, and we ask that you respect our decision and hers. She said she wants to join." Stefan explained, seriously.

Damon looked over at Bonnie. He was out manned. He couldn't fight the entire board on this, and his feisty little woman would do it against his wishes, and he didn't want that, because that wasn't what marriage was about. He had to support Bonnie, and he was going to do just that, but he would be her personal bodyguard and that was for sure.

"Bonnie, is this what you really want?" Damon said, somberly.

"I do." Bonnie answered, sweetly as she took Damon by the hand and then kissed the back of it.

"Alright, I guess we have our tenth vampire." Damon forced himself to smile.

He watched everyone smile, and giggle with joy. This was another surreal moment for Damon, it was happening but it wasn't. He watched Isabelle, and Rebekah jump up and hug his wife. Everything was happening in slow motion. For a split second, he thought about having himself, the children, and Bonnie entombed until the entire thing blew over, but he knew as soon as they woke up, their enemy would still be there, waiting.

As Damon, looked out into the room that seemed like nothing but a mass fog. He saw a smiling face in the corner of the room. A beautiful caramel skinned woman in white, golden sheath, and golden arm bracelets. It was Qetsiyah, smiling at him. "I'm proud of you my Damon." She whispered.

He smiled back. He was indeed on the right path, and seeing his guardian angel just assured him of that.

~ ( - ) ~

Kenya, chanted profusely, channeling all of the witches in the Bennett line, searching for another Kalu witch who was just as powerful as Emily, and herself. This spell called for a witch even more powerful than herself, in order to draw out the witch that had the most power in her family's line, and Kol was all too happy to help.

He wanted that dagger more than anything now that Bonnie, was a lost cause.

As they chanted inside the Star of David, a bright flash of light exploded from the medium size fire. Kol, and Kenya, opened their eyes quickly, and smiled evilly at one another.

"Abby Bennett." They smiled, mischievously.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I promise not to take so long updating my next chapter.

Who do you all agree with, Bonnie, or Damon? Should she join or stay home with the children?

Coming up…Bonnie proves to be quite the warrior. Can Bonnie, save her mother? Emily Bennett, gets a special gift, and Kol, and Kenya, are pulling out all the stops to defeat their foe.


	14. Tough Training

A/N: Thanks for the comments, they always make me so happy. Please don't stop.

I really feel, and think, that I made Bonnie, and Emily, bad asses. I really hope you all think so as well. I really liked this chapter. Bonnie, and Damon, are so mushy…LOL! I love it! He really babies her, whilst still allowing her independence and free will. It's really sweet. She's sweet to him, but still speaks her mind.

There's a scene in here with Bonnie, and someone else, that I hope you all like as well.

ENJOY!

_KOTU Chapter 14: Tough Training_

After the meeting, everyone went their separate ways. It was a quiet walk to the daycare for Damon, and Bonnie. The raven haired immortal walked with his head down, watching each and every step he made intensely, a somber look painted across his face.

Bonnie, kept a careful eye on her husband. She ran her thumb tenderly over his palm as they held hands. She then nudged him, trying to elicit him to smile. Her nudge was effective as it caused Damon, to look at her, flashing her a sweet smile.

"Hey, where's that playful guy from earlier? He's so sexy, and fun," she said, playfully.

"That guy has a lot on his mind," Damon said, a slight smile on his face before turning his attention back to his footsteps.

They made it to the daycare. Bonnie, staring at her husband intensely, watching his reaction with the children, and as usual, they were able to provoke the man to happiness, but it was short lived. Bonnie, being Damon's, tenth vampire was putting a serious damper on his mood. He worried how he was going to protect her, and how good she would be in battle. She was a pretty level headed woman and learned quickly, but he also knew that it would be hard for him to focus in battle as well, because the love of his life would now be fighting alongside him.

He knew that his focus would be on her more than his enemy. He was worried about how effective he would be in battle, Bonnie, and for the safety of his other vampires as well. Damon, was startled from his thoughts when his son began pulling on his pants leg. He looked down to the toddler, smiling, as he patted him on the head.

They gathered up their little ones and their things, and then started their short journey to the apartment. Once inside, they made sure the babies were changed and feed and then put them down for their nap. Alexander, was still wide awake and wasn't ready to sleep, so mommy and daddy played with him for a little while until the little boy's yawns were just too many to go unnoticed.

The young father grabbed a book and then placed the boy on his lap. He began reading to his son. Bonnie, sat down beside him, listening as Damon, read to their son, 'Arthur's Reading Race'.

"Arthur learned to read in school," said Damon, as he read from the book.

"Look da da, look," Alexander said, as he pointed to the pictures in the book.

"Yeah, that's a rabbit." Damon, smiled at his son, before turning to Bonnie, and flashing her the same sweet smile.

The raven haired man was worried unbelievably, but this moment with his son and wife was taking his breath away. His wife was back in his life. Their lives were returning to normal, sort to speak.

He directed his attention back to the book after gawking at his son and wife for a spell. He read in a soft voice to the boy, and in no time, little Alexander, was fast asleep. The father barely got through half the book before the little boys head plopped down on his father's chest, and a little bit of drool collected at the corner of his mouth.

Bonnie, put the child in his play pin, and then sat back down on the sofa next to her husband.

Damon, rested his head on the back of the couch before closing his eyes. Bonnie, rested her head on his shoulder and then rubbed his abdomen tenderly. The husband linked his fingers with his wife's before wrapping his arm over her shoulder and kissing her forehead. He laid his head back on the couch and sighed.

"You're worried because I am a part of the team now. Am I right?"

"Yes," he said. "I know you will make a good addition to the team, but I can't help but worry about how we'll do in battle."

"Well, I will just have to make sure I am good enough so that you won't have to worry about me?"

"There are no guarantees in battle, Bonnie," Damon said, seriously, as he looked intently into his wife's eyes. "There is always someone better, so I need you to be at your best, which means, we wake up at the crack of dawn every morning, and we practice until sun down. I will not go lightly on you. I will treat you as if you were my enemy. Can you handle that?" He asked, in a stern voice.

"I don't expect anything less." Bonnie, looked at the raven haired immortal as if this were business, and it was. They were in business to save the human race, from Satan, and Kenya, and this would be no easy task.

Bonnie Bennett, would be in for the surprise of her life, because Damon, did not go easy on his enemies, and he wanted Bonnie, to be ready. He would throw everything at her but the bible.

~ ( - ) ~

Kol, Kenya, and Klaus, had made it back to New York. They were here for one thing, to find Abby Bennett, the weapon, and then kill her. This time Kenya, wasn't going to let the witch escape so she could go and work for the enemy.

The three had no clue that Abby hadn't practiced magic in years. In fact, the only thing that was magic to her, was making whisky disappear from a bottle. She was a lush. After Rudy, left her, Abby, sunk further into depression, and found comfort in a bottle.

The three arrived on Abby's street. Kol, rushed to the woman's door, breaking it down. Abby, was in the middle of downing her second bottle of Seagram's when the immortal rushed into her home.

"Who the fuck are you?" Abby asked, barely able to push herself up off the couch.

"Who I am witch, is none of your concern. Now, A, you can come with me nicely, or B, oh hell, there is no option B."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Now get the fuck out of my house." Abby's body went limp as she fell back into the couch.

Kol, marched over to her, grabbing her by her hair and then dragged her out of the house forcefully.

Abby, screamed at the top of her lungs as the devil dragged her down the concrete sidewalk, skinning up her caramel skinned legs along the way.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you have to make such a scene?" Kenya spat.

"I'm getting shit done. Now get in the damn car, and drive," Kol shot back.

They made it back to Kenya's penthouse in downtown New York.

Kol, was pissed at how drunk Abby was.

"Look at her? She's a fucking lush. We can't use her," Kol said, angrily.

"Hello Abby. I'm Kenya, I am your ancestor," Kenya said, sweetly, sitting down beside the woman, rubbing her hair tenderly.

"What do you want from me? Why have you taken me from my home?" Abby, began to gain her composure once she realized the dire situation she was in.

"Don't worry Abby, we are not going to hurt you."

"Yet." Kol snickered, and Kenya, shot him dagger eyes.

"We need you to find a weapon for us?"

"Why do you want this weapon?"

"Now that's none of your concern."

"I know who you are." Abby said, her eyes watered. "I've seen you in my dreams. You are a beast. You want to hurt me."

Kenya, was starting to feel nervous. Abby, had the gift of sight, and her drinking hadn't kept her from seeing the future. If anything, her visions aided in her alcoholism.

"You need to die," Abby said, impassively, with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Alright. Now listen to me Abby Bennett. Either you find me what I want, or I will kill your sweet Bonnie, and your precious little grand kids."

"I don't care what you do to Bonnie, or her little rug rats." Abby began to laugh.

Kenya, began to laugh right along with the woman, and then snapped her fingers at Klaus, who ran quickly out of the study. The man came back, dragging Luka, and his girlfriend Cassandra, with him.

"Luka!" Abby shouted, as she got to her feet.

"Oh, so you do care." Kenya smirked, evilly.

"Now, you can either find me the dagger, or your son and his girlfriend dies, you decide?"

"I won't help you. You will just kill all of us anyway." Abby began to cry.

"Klaus." Kenya snapped her fingers at the man, again.

Klaus, yanked Cassandra's head over to the side, and then drained her dry in seconds. The red head lifeless body hit the floor with a thud.

"CASSANDRA! No, no, no," Luka sobbed, as he dropped to his knees quickly, cradling the woman's dead body in his arms.

"Okay, I will help you, but I haven't used magic in years. I don't know if I could if I tried." Abby pleaded as she cried uncontrollably.

"Well you better start practicing. You've got twenty four hours to find me that dagger or you'll be down to one kid," Kenya said, through tight lips, pushing Abby, forcefully, with a finger to her chest.

Kenya, and the other's walked in to the living room, leaving Abby, and Luka, with a hand full of guards in the study. Klaus, poured himself and Kenya, a drink and then sat down on the sofa next to her after handing her a glass of scotch.

Kol, paced the floor anxiously, he wanted that weapon, but if he found it, could he really kill Bonnie Bennett. The thought had crossed his mind not to do it. Damon, would be out of the way. He could wipe her memory. They could have a fresh start. Before the dark angel knew it, he picked up one of the vases and then threw it across the room, shattering it into a thousand pieces. His weakness for Bonnie, upset him unbelievably.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kenya asked, in a nasty tone.

When Kol, thought about how Bonnie, rejected his love, he thought of evil things. He wanted all the world to feel his pain. It was just the kind of man he was. It was one of the reasons he had been cast out of heaven.

"Kenya," he paused. "Witches can spell day walking rings. Damon, and all his vampires have them. You, and Klaus, now have them," he said, in thought.

"…and, what's your point?"

"With my help, we can make your demons day walkers." Kol smiled, maliciously.

Kenya, shot Klaus, a curious look. She knew he would not be okay with this, but she had wanted this since she learned about day walking rings.

"Absolutely not. Don't do this Kol." Klaus spoke up, sitting his drink on the coffee table and then walked over to his son. "We don't need these demons to be able to walk around in the sun light. All we need is the weapon, normal demons, and we can defect them in the middle of the night just as easily. There's no need for this," Klaus said, heatedly, trying to convince a deranged Kol.

"Well I say there is a need." Kol, looked at his earthly father with a scowl, and then turned to Kenya. "With my help, Kenya, we can spell your blood, increasing your rings power, which will extend to anything that is linked to you." Kol walked, swiftly over to the mahogany woman and then plopped down on the couch beside her, grinning.

"Mmm, I'm in." She smiled.

"KENYA!" Klaus shouted. "You cannot be serious. What about what we talked about?"

"Klaus, we need to do this. Now are you in, or are you out?" Kenya asked, angrily.

"Count me out." Klaus began to march out of the penthouse, but was pulled back by a force of power, and then sat on fire, and just as his flesh started to blister, the fire was out.

"There is no getting out, you're in unless I say you can go." Kol said the words coldly, through clenched teeth.

"I'd rather burn in hell."

"…and you will, in due time, but for right now, you will obey, unless you want me to kill your precious Kenya." A wing burst through Kol's back, ripping his shirt before the talon on the edge of the long wing was plunged into Kenya's heart. Satan's wing lifted the woman in the air, holding her there with its talon still lodged in her heart.

Kenya, tried crying out as blood poured profusely from her mouth. Kol smiled, evilly up at her, feeling proud of his power.

"You can't kill her without the weapon," Klaus said, hoarsely.

"This is true, but I can make her life a living hell until I find it. No more threatening to walk out, or I swear, I will make both your lives a living hell, right here on earth," Kol said, coldly, with a voided look in his eyes.

He threw Kenya, across the room, and then walked over to the bar, pouring himself a drink.

"After the lush finds the weapon, we do the spell on the demons. Everyone understand? Good." Kol, didn't wait for a response. He wasn't taking no for an answer. He turned on some classical music and then pranced around the room happily, waving his fingers in the air like he was directing an orchestra. Since losing all contact, and any type of friendship with Bonnie, he was truly going mad.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie, tossed and turned in bed. The new vampire was always a sound sleeper, but this night, of all nights, when she needed to be up with the roasters, her subconscious decided to conjure up a nightmare.

In her dreary nightmare, she was surrounded by not one, but thousands of beast with Kol's face. They had bulging eyes, dragon sharp teeth, and terrifying monstrous faces that mimicked a scene from a horror movie.

They ran her from her home, into the middle of heavy traffic, into some nearby woods. She ran faster, at the speed of light, but still she wasn't fast enough.

She was soon ensnared by a beast. He stabbed her repeatedly with the talon at the edge of his wing before taking her into his death grip, then bit off her head.

Bonnie, woke up screaming at the top her lungs, fisting her nightgown over her chest. Sweat dripped profusely from her brow, her eyes watered. She snatched her head over to Damon, it was no surprise that he was up. He grabbed, Bonnie, by the neck. His cool lips kissed her left cheek tenderly. He cradled her in his arms before lowering himself, and Bonnie, down to the bed. He kissed her forehead some more as he squeezed her to him. She smiled slightly before kissing his chest.

"The monster in my dream bit my head off," said Bonnie, in a shaken voice.

"It was only a bad dream." Damon, looked off into the darkened room, a worried look on his face.

He hoped that her dream wasn't a vision of things to come. He closed his eyes, kissing his wife again. Damon Salvatore, loved to baby Bonnie. He loved cuddling her in his arms. When holding her, he didn't want to let go. He could suffocate her with his love, but he knew that smothering her emotionally and physically wasn't a healthy kind of love.

Bonnie, pulled away from Damon's, arms. He bulged his eyes, ripping his head from the pillow and gently grabbed his wife's hand.

"Where are you going," he said with a wounded look on his face.

"Don't worry pumpkin. I'm not abandoning you, I'm just going to the bathroom to wash my face with some cool water," Bonnie said, sweetly, before kissing Damon, on his sweet mauve lips.

It was three in the morning when Bonnie, woke from her nightmare. She dragged her bare feet across the carpet, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she moseyed her way to the master bathroom.

Bonnie, scratched her bottom, completely unaware of the silvery blue eyes, and smirking face following her along the way.

She entered the bathroom, turning on the light, closing the door behind her. She didn't have a need for the toilet anymore, but she wanted a little privacy, and a little time to reflect on the horrible dream she had.

She turned on the cool water and began to wash her face. She let the water run as a mantra of thoughts began to play over in her head. She was seeing the bad times, and then the good times that was now a part of her everyday life. She turned off the water, and then blotted her face with a dry towel as she stood in the mirror, looking at her reflection blankly, thoughts of her biological mother began to drift into her mind.

Bonnie, had last seen her mother when she was sixteen at a family reunion. The woman was drunk then and she ignored her presence. She smiled when she thought about how pretty her mother was, even when she was sloppy drunk. She silently despised her mother for allowing her father to abuse her and her brother, but there was still a small part of her that loved, Abby Bennett Wilson.

Bonnie, looked in the mirror and sighed. She couldn't understand why her mother would enter her mind in this moment, and why was she feeling afraid for her. She grabbed her stomach as an aching feeling moved about her gut.

The caramel skinned girl looked in the mirror again, but something was off. Her reflection was wearing a white half shirt and skirt, golden sheath, and long golden arm bracelets. It wasn't the pink frilly nightgown that she now wore.

She reached her shaky hand out to the mirror, and jumped when an arm came reaching out for her.

"Oh, my God," she gasped. Bonnie, stumbled back to the pantry door in the bathroom.

"Hello doppelganger." Qetsiyah smiled

"Ketchupiyah," Bonnie whisper, in a shaken voice.

The woman burst into a fit of laughter, and then smiled sweetly at Bonnie. "The one and only. You, can call me Kat," she said in a soft Angolan accent.

"Are you here to try and take Damon, from me?" Bonnie asked, worriedly.

"Oh, God no, Bonnie. I would never do that. Do not think me as my sister, Kenya, and besides," she paused. "I am dead." Qetsiyah said, assuredly in a serious tone.

"Then why are you here?" Bonnie, looked at the woman wearing a curious face.

"Kol, and my sister Kenya, have your mother and brother. As soon as Abby, finds the dagger, they are going to end them."

"What? Oh, my God." Bonnie gasped. "My mother cannot help them. She is not a witch," the woman said, unbelievably.

"Yes, Bonnie, she is a witch."

Bonnie, sat on the side of the bathtub in shock.

"How can I save them? You must know? That is why you are here, right?"

"Go to your friend Greta, she will know how." Qetsiyah, sat beside Bonnie, gazing at her whilst she clutched the hand that rested on the doppelgangers knee.

Bonnie, and Qetsiyah, smiled at each other in amazement.

"It's like I'm looking in a mirror."

"You were, not to too long ago," Qetsiyah said, and they giggled.

"How much time do I have? Will they get the weapon tonight?" Bonnie's tone was calmer.

"There is still time. Your mother hasn't used her magic in years. She has to think of the right spell. The wording has to be perfect."

The new vampire sighed as she looked down at the floor blankly. Qetsiyah, squeezed her hand again, for comfort.

"Everything will be fine sweetie. Continue to be strong and fearless. It is in you, Bonnie Salvatore."

"You think so?" Bonnie asked, looking at the woman unsurely.

"Yes, Bonnie. Everything that has happened in your life has prepared you for now." The look alike smiled. "Oh, and Bonnie, Damon, is going to be really hard on you, but don't give up. He wants you to succeed. He wants you around forever, and to be ready for what is to come. He's only doing this out of love, so please do not be angry with him."

"I won't, and thank you." Bonnie said, as she smiled at Qetsiyah. The new vampire blinked her eyes and the woman was gone. She sat on the side of the tub a little longer, letting the information her look alike shared with her soak in. She sighed once more before heading back to bed. She looked over at Damon, who was propped up in bed reading a book. She flashed him a smile and he smiled back.

"Were you talking to yourself in there? I heard mumbling, but I didn't listen in, I thought maybe you wanted your privacy," he said, worriedly.

"No," she sighed. "I was talking to Ketchitiah," Bonnie said, nonchalantly, as she shuffled slowly across the floor.

Damon, got to his knees on the bed, waiting for Bonnie, to sit down. "What did she say," he said impatiently. He was too in shock to laugh at her slip of his former wife's name.

"She told me that Kol, and Kenya, have Abby, and my brother." Bonnie said, sitting, slowly, down onto the bed.

"Noooo." Damon, said softly, dragging out the word before sinking back down on the bed, a look of horror painted on his face.

"I will wake everyone; we will bring them home."

"No, not now; we have time. I want to practice a little before we go. I want to make sure I am ready. I don't want to be the weak link in the group."

Damon nodded.

"Alright, when you are ready, say the word."

Bonnie nodded and smiled, before laying down in bed.

Her husband turned off the lamp light, and then laid down beside her. He swung an arm over her waist before spooning with her. He kissed her neck softly, before whispering the words I love you in her ear.

Bonnie smiled, and then linked her fingers with his, as they rested against her abdomen.

~ ( - ) ~

Two hours later, Damon, and Bonnie, were off running. They stopped by Greta's, informing her of the situation with Abby and her brother. The witch went swiftly to action.

The young married couple then rushed off to the gym to get started on Bonnie's training.

The young woman was nervous; she had no idea what Damon, had planned, but if it warranted, Qetsiyah, asking her to not be angry with him, she knew it must be bad. _What he has planned ,must be life threatening._ Bonnie thought.

They entered the gym. Bonnie, spotted all the ladies. She ran quickly over to them. They were happy because Bonnie, was now part of their team. Damon, watched, smiling at the women's exchange for a tick, and then turned his attention to Elijah. He walked over to the weapons rack, grabbing a sword, and then strolled over to his friends.

The elder vampire, quickly, noticed his presence.

"Damon," Elijah greeted, wearing a serious face.

"Elijah," Damon greeted the man, his facial expression mirroring his.

"May I speak with you in private?"

"Sure," Elijah said, unsurely, cooking an eyebrow at the immortal. He wasn't ready to hear about how Emily, was the worst decision he could have ever made, but he still gave Damon, respect, in spite of how disappointed he was in the way his friend treated the woman he loved.

"I want you to spar with Bonnie," Damon said, casually, as he handed his friend a real sword.

"Okay," Elijah said, as he took the weapon from his friend's hand.

"Do not go easy on her. Qetsiyah, killed your mother, and I want you take whatever aggression or anger you may still harbor about your mother's untimely demise out on, Bonnie," Damon said, seriously.

"Y…you want me to wound her?" Elijah, stammered for the words.

"Yes, but stay far away from her heart. I don't want you to wound her fatally, just enough so that she will know what it feels like to fight with someone who doesn't have her best interest at heart. I want her to be ready for anything."

"…but you want me to wound her. I'm not okay with this."

"Do you not want her to be at her best when the final battle comes?"

"You know that I do, but to wound her."

"I want all of you at the top of your game, especially Bonnie, I can't have my attention fully on the fight if I am worried about her. That was my biggest mistake with Bree. I had all of my focus on Bonnie, and Kol, and not her. I won't make the same mistake again. Now please, help me brother."

Elijah nodded. "I will do this for you brother, and for the good of the team," the elder vampire paused. "…but, I want something from you too Damon."

"You don't have to say it, I already know what it is you want. Emily, will have to gain my trust again Elijah, but I will go easier on her. I will be more respectful when I see her. This is all I can promise for now."

"Good enough." Elijah smiled.

"Bonnie." Damon, called his wife whilst waving her over as well.

She flashed over to her husband and Elijah.

"Yes."

"I want you to spar with Elijah. Are you okay with this?"

Bonnie nodded, and then walked slowly over to the weapons rack, grabbing a sword. "You can do this Bonnie," she whispered, with closed eyes, before turning around to face the others and her opponent.

The other vampires looked at each other worriedly. They all knew that Elijah, was the better combatant. No one else had centuries upon centuries of training. The man had been in every war since the beginning of time. He was an unstoppable machine, and to put Bonnie, a baby vampire up against him, was like putting a toddler in the ring with Mike Tyson.

"What is Damon, doing?" Isabelle spat, as she walked, swiftly over to her husband, threading her arm through his.

"He's making sure she's ready."

"…but Elijah, is a machine. Why not me or Rebekah?"

"He has his reasons. Don't worry. She'll be fine." Stefan smiled at Isabelle, and then quickly pecked her nose.

"If he hurts her. I'm kicking your ass."

"Mine's? I didn't tell her to fight Elijah," Stefan mouthed.

"Well tell him to stop this nonsense, now." Isabelle demanded.

Stefan shook his head in annoyance before walking over to Damon.

"Stefan."

"Damon…may I ask what you are doing?"

"No."

"Well alright than." Stefan, unfolded his arms from over his chest and then walked back to Isabelle.

"Well?"

"He said no, now be cool honey," Stefan said affectionately.

Isabelle huffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

Elijah, and Bonnie, circled on the gym floor for over fifteen minutes, twirling their swords around in their hands, watching one another like hawks.

"Oh, my God, are you two going to fight in this decade," Rebekah mouthed.

"Yeah, my popcorn is getting stale," Eric mouthed as well, whilst seated on the bleachers next to Lucy, eating popcorn, literally.

"For the love of God, Elijah, she killed your mother." Damon hissed.

"What?" Bonnie, snatched her head over to Damon, bulging her eyes in horror. "I killed didn't your mother his."

Everyone laughed at the young woman's slip of the tongue.

"GET ON WITH IT, ELIJAH!" Damon slapped his hand against his lap in frustration.

Elijah, flashed over to Bonnie, hitting her sword with the force of a train hitting a deer. He knocked Bonnie, to the ground. She tumbled over several times before getting to her feet in a flash.

Damon, flashed over to his wife. "Bonnie, use your vampire strength. Stand with your feet, shoulder width," he coached, as he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Remember what you learned in practice, be the tree, don't let him move you." Damon, smiled, affectionately at her. Bonnie nodded, her face still serious. Damon, kissed her cheek and then flashed back to his seat.

Bonnie, shook off the blow, and then flashed over to Elijah. They begin swinging their swords wildly. Their weapons crashed and clanked against each other at such velocity, that sparks flew from the metal.

"KICK HIS ASS, BONNIE!" Eric, yelled.

Damon, smiled at his wife as she dueled with his old friend. She was excellent, and he was becoming mentally and physically, aroused by her beauty and strength.

They did this fierce dance for several minutes.

It didn't take Elijah, long to best Bonnie, but why should he not? This vampire had centuries of experience. The brown haired man was truly holding out, but he was asked to bring the pain, and this little woman's look alike did kill his mother after all. He had wanted revenge for his mother's death for a long time. He since long gotten over that, but those awful feelings of hurt and revenge were starting to resurface.

He backed, Bonnie, into a corner, and she began to fight ferouciously to get out of the trap. She finally made contact with Elijah, her blade swiped across his shoulder causing him to bleed. The new vampire wasn't an experience fighter like her challenger, so she was happy with her progress, so much so, that her focus left the fight. Elijah, seeing this, took the golden opportunity and plunged his blade deep into Bonnie's gut.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Eric, shouted.

Bonnie, yelled out in pain, grabbing her gut, but Elijah didn't stop there. He continued to swing his blade profusely, and with precision. Bonnie, rebounded, quickly, stopping Elijah's blow, and fought her way out of the corner. The elder vamp sliced her again, across the leg, and then flashed behind her, stabbing her in the back, but she still didn't give up.

Damon, was sitting on the edge of his seat, intensely, watching, hoping for her to best Elijah.

"Make me proud baby," he whispered.

"Stefan, do something." Isabelle pleaded.

"She needs the experience. She needs to know what it feels like to be in battle. She's going to be okay." Stefan, tried to convince his wife. "Trust me," he smiled.

"He is going to kill her little ass," Tara mouthed.

"…and then he will be all mine," Lexi joked.

"Ugh…you are so tacky." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Stefan, you need to stop this, Bonnie, can't do this," Jeremy said, with concern. "She's not ready."

"She's ready," said Rebekah. "Now sit down and shut up."

Bonnie, screamed out in anger, she flashed toward the man, hitting his blade with unsurmountable force. She landed another successful blow, cutting Elijah, across the face. Their blades continued to clink and clank as they twirled around quickly in a fierce dance.

It looked like Bonnie, was about to strike another crushing blow, but Elijah, caught her blade midair, and then jabbed her again in the gut. She screamed, pulling herself away from the blade quickly. She was not going down without giving this man a taste of his own medicine. Bonnie, picked up his routine. She had been stabbed enough times by him to become familiar with his steps.

Bonnie, circled her opponent. Her eyes were filled with anger and tears. She concentrated intensely, and at the blink of eye, she flashed over to Elijah, and this time, she threw her weapon with deadly force. The new vamp was now besting Elijah, causing the man to stumble back as he blocked her powerful blows. Bonnie, caught the man's sword by her forearm, and then jabbed him repeatedly in the gut with lighting speed before twirling around, slicing his throat, and almost decapitating him.

"YEAH! YEEEEEEAH! THAT'S RIGHT BITCH! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Eric growled, as he threw his popcorn in the air, pumping his fist at his side. He then ran out onto the court, picking Bonnie up, twirling her around.

The caramel skinned girl began to cry uncontrollably. She could not believe what just happened.

"Oh, my God. I did it. I did it," She chanted through her sobs as she held onto her uncle's neck.

Isabelle, Lucy, Rebekah, all the girls ran over to their friend, jumping up and down, crying and laughing. Elijah, was the best fighter on their team, taken him down was a big damn deal, and not an easy feat.

Stefan, and Jeremy, ran over to Elijah, checking on their good friend.

Bonnie, broke away from her friends long enough, to stare at her husband. Damon, smiled, his eyes watered. He held his hand over his mouth and rested the other hand on his hip as he shuffled from one foot to the other, in overwhelming relief.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held his arms out to his battered woman. He walked slowly to her, as she limped over to him, crying, and laughing, simultaneously.

"Are you proud of me," she cried.

"You know I am," Damon, cried, as he cupped her moisten face in his hand. "My little warrior queen," he smiled.

"Do I have to practice like this every day?"

"Maybe I can go a little easier on you."

"Thank God," said Bonnie, as she wrapped her arms back around, Damon's, waist, and squeezed him tightly to her. He rubbed the back of her head, squeezing her tightly to him as well.

"Here," Damon said, pulling, gently away from Bonnie. He bit into his wrist and fed her some of his blood to heal her wounds. The feeling of his mate feeding from him, was arousing. He closed his eyes, softly, moaning as he rubbed the back of her head, cradling her into his chest whilst she fed from him.

Bonnie, unwrapped herself from his coiled arm. She looked up to him with glistened eyes; it was as if she were in a trance. He stroked the side of her face tenderly, with his two fingers as he looked into her eyes achingly. The moaning of his friend took him out of the starry-eyed, alluring, and tingled web he found himself in with Bonnie. "Umm, I guess better check on my friend." Damon flashed her a sexy smirk, and then looked to his healed bite wound before swiftly, walking over to his friend with Bonnie, on his heels.

The raven haired immortal kneeled over his friend.

He broke through the skin of his wrist with his extended incisors and then held his wrist up to his friend's mouth. Elijah, suckled tenderly, and his wounds began to heal. He sat up, and then rubbed his neck.

"Bonnie, you are quite the little fighter," he smiled.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Coming from you it means a lot, and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"It's okay, it was all for a good cause. You keep practicing, and you will be an unstoppable force."

"So this means you will continue to work with me? With wooden blades of course," Bonnie beamed.

"Sure," Elijah, continued to smile.

"Thank you again, Elijah," Damon said, graciously.

"Anytime."

"Okay Bonnie, let's see if Greta, has some news about your mother and brother."

They walked away together, Damon's arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders as they strolled out of the gym.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie, and Damon, made it to Greta's apartment in a flash. They were not happy at what they saw. The witch was sprawled out on the couch, looking like she had been bleeding from the orifices on her face. Jonas, was trying to get her to come to as he cleaned the blood from off of her.

"What happened to, Greta?" Damon asked, with worry.

"She was trying to do a location spell to find Luka, and your mother, but Kenya's magic is much stronger and the spell rebounded," Jonas said, as he continued to wipe Greta's face.

"So how are we going to find my mother?"

"There has to be a way. If witches unite in an odd number it normally increases their power by at least two fold," Jonas explained.

"Well we have Lucy, Greta. Do you know of any other witches?" Damon asked.

"Yes, but we will have to fly them in."

"Ugh, this is maddening. I can't lose my brother, and even though Abby has been a shitty mother," Bonnie paused. "I don't want her to die."

Damon, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to him. Bonnie, folded her arms over her chest, looking like she was at the brink of breaking down into tears. She looked up to Damon, before resting her head on his shoulder.

~ (Meanwhile) ~

Emily, sat in her apartment reading a book. She and Elijah, had plans later on to go to a play. She had no idea that those plans would be derailed by, as usual, supernatural forces.

Even though it was a beautiful sunny day outside, Emily noticed her apartment growing darker, and then the few lights that were on, suddenly went out along with the screens on the clocks. She got up off the couch, an eerie feeling coming over her.

"What the hell," she said nervously, and then walked over to the window. _It's still sunny outside, so why is it so dark in here?_ She thought.

Out the corner of the woman's eye, she seen something bright. Her heart began to race, and then the memory of the night she had her powers taken away from her, came flooding back into her consciounous.

Her lips began to quiver, as she slowly turned around. It was like a scene out of a movie. Her movements moved with the ticking of the clock. She finally saw him. The angel that took her powers standing before her. Emily, gasped, and fell to her knees crying.

"Oh God, Oh God," She cried. "Don't take my life, please don't take my life." The woman fell out on the floor crying so violently, that she sounded like a cackling child.

Michael, the beautiful handsome angel walked over to her. He gently grabbed her by her shoulders, sitting her up. Emily, place her palms against the floor, anchoring herself. She looked into the angels eyes, sobering at the sight of him.

"Do not be weary my child. I come bearing a gift."

"I'm so sorry Michael. Can you every forgive me?"

"Of course, it is why I am here, to restore what is yours, and to reward you with so much more," He lifted her chin up, and gazed into her eyes. He rubbed her forehead, with a touch that was as gently as a rose petal caressing ones lip. Emily, closed her eyes, her body feeling light as a feather as her power drifted back into her body.

"I give you the power of a hundred witches, no other witch shall ever be more powerful."

"Not even, Kenya?"

"No."

"Can I kill her?"

"Sadly…no, but the dagger can, and you have to help Bonnie, bring her mother home. Abby, can find the weapon, and only you prevent it from happening."

Emily nodded.

"I won't let you down this time Michael. I give you my word."

"I know, God told me before you were born, that you would make us proud," he smiled.

Michael, kissed Emily, on the forehead, and then disappeared.

Emily, looked around the room, and sure enough, the angel was gone, and everything had returned to normal. She wiped the moisture from her eyes, and cheeks, and then quickly got to her feet. She ran out the door and down the hallway. She knew exactly where to go, Michael's spirit dwelled in her, guiding her every step in that moment.

She made it to Greta's apartment, pushing the door open with her powers.

Damon, snatched his head to the entrance before anyone else. He looked at the woman in shock, and Emily, looked back at him with a devilish sexy, confident smirk. She sashayed into the apartment like she owned the place.

She headed for Greta, passing Damon, along the way. They made eye contact, staring into each other eyes for what seemed like ions. It was unspoken communication between two very powerful beings. The immortal nodded, and Emily, proceeded to her comrade on the couch. She kneeled down beside the woman, holding her hands over her. She closed her eyes, no words escaped her lips. Greta, began to come to, slightly, moving her head from side to side.

"Ummm, what happened?" Greta asked.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked.

"Pretty good actually." Greta, used her elbows to push her upper body away from the sofa.

"Were you able to see anything?" Jonas asked.

"No, very powerful magic is covering them, so it's definitely Kenya, and Kol, could be possibly helping her."

"I can find them." Emily said, looking at Bonnie.

"Do it." Bonnie rushed out the words.

"Bonnie, you can't possibly trust her."

"Damon, now is not the time for petty differences. I feel that Emily, has learned from her mistake, evidence of the fact that she has her powers again."

Damon, looked over at Emily, even he could not argue with that logic. He knew the angel's would never grant the witch with such a marvelous gift if they knew she would betray him and his team.

"Damon, I won't let you down, please give me a chance to prove myself to you," Emily said, pleadingly.

"Ok, but I do this for Bonnie, if you are successful, I will put the past behind us." Damon half smiled Emily returned the favor.

The woman sat in the middle of the floor, and began to softly chant. She popped open her eyes, her entire eyeballs were completely white.

"Damn, that's freaky...ooooh," Damon shook his body as if he were cold. Bonnie, lightly giggled at her husband antics.

It took several minutes for the woman to break through Kol and Kenya's simple spell, which was no simple spell to any, "Normal" witch, but Emily, finally broke through and saw that Abby, and Luka, were being held at Kenya's place in New York.

Her eyes had returned to normal, she closed them and massaged her lids.

"What did you see?" Bonnie asked.

"They are in New York, at Kenya's night club."

"You ready for this Bonnie?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You don't have to go in guns a blazing. I can get you in an out of that place like a thief in the night," Emily bragged.

"Ok, but I will still take a team just in case there are complications.

Damon, Elijah, Eric, Stefan, and Bonnie, where transported to Kenya's place by Emily. They waited for the cover of night to conceal them.

Emily, stepped into Kenya's club feeling like her old confident cocky self. She and Bonnie, walked in stride, alongside Damon.

If all went according to plan, Damon, was definitely going to make this woman his very own personally witch. Even though he despised, Emily Bennett, he couldn't help but respect her fiercest and confident attitude.

~ ( - ) ~

Klaus, spotted his enemy first, but he was so angry with Kenya, and Kol, instead of alerting them to possible danger, he crept out of the club instead.

"Taxi!" Klaus, hailed a cab and got the hell out of dodge.

~ ( - ) ~

Damon, and his friends found a nice spot in the club, and then Emily transported them to Abby and Luka's location. They were met quickly by seven guards. Damon, and Bonnie, ended their lives in the blink of eye, by ripping out their hearts in record speed, to keep from alerting their enemy.

"Impressive," Damon smirked at his wife.

Bonnie, giggled like a little girl, feeling proud of her two kills.

"BONNIE, THANK GOD!" Luka called to his sister, before running to her arms.

"Shhh," Eric warned.

"Come on, Emily's getting you out of here," Bonnie, whispered.

"Shit, it's that simple?" Luka asked, in total astonishment.

"When one has an Emily Bennett, anything is possible." Elijah smirked, and Emily returned the favor.

"Join hands, let's get the hell out of here." Emily said, nervously. Though she was confident, she was no fool.

Within minutes, they were safely back at the facility.

Bonnie, held her little brother tightly as she cried tears of joy. She broke away from him long enough to glance over at her mother, who was wearing a smile.

"Hello Bonnie, you look beautiful for a vampire."

"Shut up. You don't get to talk to me."

"BONNIE! That is no way to speak to your mother." Damon warned.

Bonnie, looked over at her husband with a scowl.

"How dare you take up for her? You've had my blood, you know what an awful mother she was to me." Bonnie spat.

"Yes, I know how she treated you, but it's never too late to start a new."

"I will never allow this woman into my life." Bonnie said heatedly, and then marched away.

"Everyone looked around at each other. It was an awkward moment for everyone.

"I better go after my sister," said Luka, before jogging after Bonnie.

"Ms. Bennett, there is plenty of room here, we certainly can't have you going home knowing that Kol, and Kenya, are after you," said Stefan.

"Ahh yes, home is the last place I need to be. Do you have anything stiff to drink?"

"You bet, come on up." Eric said.

"You don't need to drink Ms. Bennett, with all due respect. You have grandchildren, and I'd like you to meet them, and I like you to be sober when you do," Damon said, intimidatingly.

Abby, kicked the ground and then rubbed her head in frustration. The alcoholic needed a drink. The woman's hands were already trembling.

"I…I don't think I can do this. I just need one drink, something to take the edge off," she pleaded.

"Here, let me help you," Emily walked over to the woman. She touched her forehead and Abby, passed out.

Damon, caught the woman before she hit the concrete.

"Do you mind given a heads up before you spell someone unconscious?" Damon spat.

"Then we wouldn't have the element of surprise. Now would we? Now come on, bring her to my apartment. Elijah, and I, will keep an eye on her."

"Goodnight guys." Damon said, to Eric, Stefan, and Elijah.

The men said goodnight back, and then flashed off to their homes.

Damon, made it to Emily's apartment with Abby in tow. The woman directed him back to the guess room. Elijah, went to Jonas's, to fill him in on their successful mission.

Damon, went into the living room, and waited for Emily, to get Abby, more comfortable for bed.

"Alright, your mother in law is tucked soundly into bed."

"Great." Damon paused, smiling at Emily.

It was a long and awkward silent moment for the two, but the raven haired man didn't want to leave without thanking Emily, personally.

"I want to thank you, for what you did for Bonnie."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad to be a part of this team again. It feels good to fight on the side that stands for justice."

"Ah yes." Damon smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

"So I guess we can put the whole business of me trying to get your beautiful family killed behind us?" Emily tucked her hands into the back pocket of her painted on jeans.

"You know what they say, what's done in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Damon smirked.

"Oh, my God, do not tell me you are one of those people who like to quote TV commercials." Emily, kneeled over laughing, slapping her knee before stomping a feet against the carpeted floor.

"What? It's a great commercial." Damon and Emily began to laugh like they were old friends. They were unaware of Elijah's presence.

"My, my, my two favorite people getting along."

"Yes, we are." Damon smiled sweetly at Emily.

"Well goodnight you two. I better go comfort my wife. I hope I'm not in the dog house."

Emily, and Elijah, chuckled.

The elder vampire walked over to his leader, and his friend. They hugged one another tenderly, patting each other on the back, and then pulled away, gripping each other's shoulders.

"It's good to have you back old friend."

"Yes," Damon said, and then left the apartment.

He got home as quickly as he could. He walked in to Bonnie, and Luka, on the couch crying and talking.

"Hey, are you two okay."

"No, Luka, lost his girlfriend. I lost my best friend. They killed Cassandra." She grabbed her brother's hand, both their faces wet with tears.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. We will get through this together."

"Yes we will." Bonnie gave her brother another warm and loving embrace.

"Are you mad with me?"

"No. You were right, but it will take me some time to accept that woman back in my life."

Luka, looked at his sister sadly.

Damon, sat down on the sofa with the brother and sister. "After you lost Bree, I silently hoped you'd have a second chance with your biological mother. It's not too late for you to start over."

"I know, but she missed all the important things in my life," Bonnie said, sadly.

"…but she doesn't have to miss the important moments you are making now. If I could bring my mother back to life," he sighed. "I'd give anything for a second chance with her. Please try Bonnie, please?"

"You are perfect, you know that." She smiled.

"Only because I am with you."

"Oh brother, you two are getting mushy. Where am I sleeping?" Luka said, with a frown on his face.

The married couple laughed.

"On the floor," Bonnie teased.

"You can have the couch brother." Damon held a fist out for Luka to bump, but he ignored his welcoming hand.

Damon, looked at his fist, expecting to see dirt. He shrugged, and then placed his hand on his lap.

"Be nice Luka, you are in our home."

"He freaks me out, sis."

"I can glamour you?" Damon smiled, as he wiggled his eyes.

"What the hell is glamour?"

"He can make you forget."

"No thank you, just give me some time. As long as you are good to my sis, we won't have a problem."

"Awww, thank you little bro," Bonnie, kissed her brother on the cheek whilst he fought feebly to get away from her. Damon, jumped in on the action, kissing the brother on the other cheek and embracing him. Luka jumped up off the sofa, causing Bonnie, and Damon, to fall on the floor. "Too soon for all that bruh," the little brother said seriously.

The married coupled looked at each other and then burst into a fit of laughter. Luka waived his hand at them, angrily, and then walked away, leaving a hysterically, laughing couple behind.

~ ( - ) ~

Kol, and Kenya, walked into the study, discovering the dead guards, and a missing Abby, and Luka.

The dark angel flashed around the room in a panic. He plopped down on the sofa, squeezing his hands so tightly together, blood began to drip from his appendages.

Kenya, picked up another expensive vase and flung it across the room. "SO OF A BITCH!" She yelled.

"Where is Klaus?"

"I don't know."

"WHERE IS MY FATHER!" Kol yelled, after flashing to the woman, pushing his face into hers.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Kol, back handed Kenya, causing the woman to flip over the table.

The woman flashed to a standing position, flashing to Kol, screaming bloody murder along the way. She tackled him like football player, and the two became locked into a heated battle.

Kol, punched her as if she were one of the guys, and Kenya, punched him with just us much power.

The dynamic team was falling apart.

Whilst Kenya, and Kol, fought, Klaus sat by his fire place, drinking, and crying over what could have been between him and Kenya. It was ironic that a woman as evil as her, had put him in touch with his humanity. A part of himself he fought hard to leave behind and forget. _Can I save her?_ He thought.

"I have to save her." Klaus whispered.

~ ( - ) ~

A/N: I wasn't able to squeeze in my first mission for Bonnie, and Damon, but it will definitely be in my next chapter. How do you all feel about Klaus, and Kenya? I know what I want, but I just want to hear y'all thoughts.

Coming up…Bonnie, and Damon's first mission. Kol, and Kenya make day walkers. Can Bonnie, and Abby start fresh and forget the past?

"What were your favorite scenes? Please let me know. Do y'all like smut?


	15. The True King and Queen

A/N: Thank you all for the comments. I love you so much for that, keep "em" coming. Talk to me. I love it.

There was a comment about Bonnie being the most powerful vampire witch, but I wanted her to be different in this story, because I had made her a vampire witch in the other stories.

I wanted her to be more like Zena warrior princess in this one…LOL! She's the doppelganger. Damon's second chance at true love with the woman he first fell in love with. I'm sorry I disappointed you and let you down. I hope there are other things you enjoy about the story as well.

Enjoy you guys! This is an AU fan fiction.

* * *

**_KOTU Chapter 15: The True King and Queen _**

After fighting for four hours, Kenya, and Kol, decided to call it quits. The mahogany woman plopped down onto the sofa, her face bloody and bruised, but slowly healing. Kol, collapsed onto the floor. He sprawled out onto the carpeted floor, closing his eyes. They remained in silence for a half an hour. Kol, let out a loud chortle, breaking the dead silence in the room. He laughed as he rolled over into a kneeling position, holding tightly to his gut.

"Why are you laughing?" Kenya asked, looking at the man curiously.

"Because, we're fucked. It's all fucked." Kol, laughed, again, to keep from crying.

"We can still conquer them." Kenya said with confidence.

"HOW!" Kol yelled. "We have no witch. No witch, means no dagger. We can't kill Damon, without the dagger."

Kenya, sat up on the couch, resting her elbows on her knees as she clasped her hands together. Her forehead wrinkled as the wheels in her head started turning.

"We will get Abby back, but right now we need to focus on spelling the demons."

"Okay, and then what?" Kol asked, softly, looking at Kenya like a little boy waiting for his mother's instructions.

"We need to lure Damon, and his team into a trap. The best way to destroy is to divide." Kenya smiled, cunningly, at her diabolical plan as it played out in her head. "Okay, you, me, and Klaus, will take a team to Argentina, whilst Dustin, and Gerard lead the attack right here in New York in Central Park. If I know Damon, and I do. He will take a team to Argentina, because it's the place where his beloved Qetsiyah died, blah blah yada yada," the woman said animatedly as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"He will take Bonnie, and some of his not so best warriors with him. Damon feels as if he is the only one who can protect and watch over them. He is too cocky to trust his best and brightest Elijah, Eric, or Stefan, to do the job, and it's because of this weakness, that we will be able to best him and finally get rid of that damn doppelganger and that little bitch Isabelle…ugh," Kenya, rolled her eyes at the mention of the two women's existence.

"Okay, and how will they know where and when we're attacking?" Kol asked.

"We feed Chief Swann's little informant Billy, the information."

"You mean to tell me you know the guy is a snitch and you keep him on the payroll?"

"Snitches come in handy when you need to get false information passed along quickly." Kenya smiled.

"You think you can keep Damon busy long enough for me and Klaus to off some of his little vampires?"

"I think I can kick Damon's ass, Kenya." Kol said, sarcastically.

"Umph, so I guess last time was just pure luck him biting off your head and leaving you lying dead at the bottom of the ocean."

"Aaaahh," Kol growled at the woman, before flashing her a flirtations smirk. "All this talk of killing Damon, is making me horny," He said before flashing over to Kenya. He grabbed her by the back of the neck, planting a hard wet sloppy kiss on her lips.

Kenya, pushed the man off of her and then kneed him in the groin.

"AAAHH!" Kol cried out as he hit the ground. He grabbed and massaged his manhood as he whimpered and wiggled on the floor trying to shake off the pain. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You could have just said no."

"Klaus treats me with respect, and I like how that feels. He loves me. I've never had a man to love me this way, and I like it. I am his woman, and he is my man. I am no longer your piece of wet ass whenever you feel in the mood," Kenya said, heatedly.

Kol looked at her and then smirked. He pushed himself up off the floor with the palms of his hands.

"…so I guess this means you're not going to be sleeping with me anymore. Umph, pity, the sex between us was always so great."

"Ha, you think it was great. I just went through the motions."

"You don't give a damn about my father; you only love yourself. It's always going to be about you. You and I are one of a kind; we're completely selfish."

"You are wrong about me. I love Niklaus."

"You aren't capable of love sweetheart, because if you were, you wouldn't be trying to kill Damon. If you were so in love with my father, you'd give up this little vendetta with Damon, and find a rock to live under for you and Klaus, and live happily ever after as king and queen of your own fucked up little delusional world."

"Let's just go find Klaus, and spell the damn demons." Kenya said in a huff as she grabbed her leather jacket and marched out of the penthouse.

Kol, looked at the penthouse door blankly. A big part of him didn't want to lose that physical connection he had with Kenya. He didn't want to admit it, but he was broken hearted at the fact that he would no longer have Kenya to bed whenever he wanted. She was a great lay. There was nothing to their relationship but the deep and unadulterated hatred that they shared for Damon and Bonnie Salvatore, but the fact that she was miserable like him, made him feel like he wasn't so alone in the world after all.

~ ( - ) ~

They picked up Klaus from his estate, and then headed to the location of the demons. They had replenished their army to a sustainable number. They had enough vampire guards and demons to execute their plan quit flawlessly, but their loyalty was the key. Were they too divided to make the plan go off without a hitch?

They marched down to the large bunker, walking to the very center of the large room. They were surrounded by their scary pale demons.

Kenya kneeled down on the ground and then cut a gaping hole in her wrist. She then placed it over a large golden goblet, allowing her blood to flow into the cup.

She then placed the chalice in the center of the Star of David that was formed with table salt. Kol, sat down on the ground with her, the goblet sat in the middle of them. They joined hands. Kol massaged the back of her hands whilst he smirked at her flirtatiously, and then winked.

Kenya, rolled her eyes at the man. Klaus looked at them with a scowl on his face as he stood in the corner of the room with his arms folded over his chest.

Kol, first spoke the binding spell out, so that Kenya would know the words, and then they closed their eyes and began chanting together. They had chanted with their eyes closed for over five minutes before the spell began to take action. A gusty wind began to blow throughout the bunker, causing the demons to become uneasy as they looked around the room nervously, hissy, and growling. The wind caused the flames on the lit candles to blow with the wind, but the magic not allowing the flames to die.

After thirty minutes of chanting and wind blowing, everything suddenly, stopped, leaving an eerie silence in the room. Klaus looked around the bunker with an uneasy look on his face, and then he glowered at Kol, and Kenya.

Kenya, looked around at the demons curiously. She looked at them as if she were expecting to see a physical change.

Kol, stood up quickly, smiling at the pale black veined demons proudly.

"WHEW! He yelled, before running over to Klaus, taking him into a bear hug and then twirled him around. "It's done daddy."

"Congratulations, you both just fucked us all." Klaus said, as Kol placed him gently back on the ground.

"Ah papa, this is not the end."

"Klaus baby, we will be king and queen of this world," Kenya said, as she took the man's face into her hands and then placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Klaus took Kenya by the shoulders, shaking her and then pushed her away. "I don't want to be king over a dead world." Klaus screamed.

Kenya grabbed for the man's arm, but he jerked away from her with such force, that he knocked Kenya down to the ground.

Before Klaus knew it, he was being ripped apart, and fed upon by the demon vampires.

"STOP!" Kenya yelled, and began to panic. "I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" She yelled again, but the demons ignored her call.

"STOP!" Kol commanded but his plea fell on deaf ears as well.

The monsters had ate Klaus's eyes out of their sockets and had torn into his gut with their sharp teeth, almost killing the man, which caused Kol, to go swiftly to action. He summoned up his mighty powers bringing the beast to their knees with unbearable pain. They began to convulse and bleed out black crud. He ceased his magic when he realized he had killed some of his army.

Kol's chest moved quickly up and down as he looked at his father in horror. That is when he realized that Klaus was right. He had made a terrible mistake, but he was still going to see it through, because he wanted Damon to die, and he needed these creatures to help him execute his plan.

Kenya, ran to her mate, giving him blood to help speed along his healing process.

"Oh God, your blood taste like shit." Klaus spat.

"Just be grateful you little shit that my blood is helping you to heal quicker." Kenya said, heatedly, as she kissed the man on the forehead, rubbing his cheek tenderly.

After the vampire's wounds had healed completely, he got to his feet, glowering at his son and Kenya. If looks could kill, he had just killed the both of them.

"Is this what the both of you wanted? Something you can't even control," He said, angrily.

"We can control them, you'll see. Now come on, we've got a plane to catch." Kol said in a somber voice as he looked down to the ground shamefully.

He left the bunker in a flash, leaving a worried Kenya and Klaus behind.

"Klaus, I'm sorry," Kenya said, as she tried to take her mate by the hand.

"Don't," Klaus shook his head at the woman. "You and I, we're done. After you kill your precious Damon and Bonnie. We're done," Klaus said, and then flashed away.

Kenya dropped to her knees and began to cry.

~ ( - ) ~

After a successful night and day for Bonnie, and Damon, they couldn't even phantom what was to come next.

The immortal was a smart man, so he knew that his enemies were somewhere in the world making deranged plans to destroy him and the people he loved and needed to protect. He too was also thinking of ways that he could stop his enemy, and he was thankful to have Stefan and Elijah on his team. While Elijah was good at training soldiers and building armies, Stefan was good at weaponry and planning. He was a little genius and a good friend. He loved Stefan like a brother, and even a son to some degree. His descendant meant the world to him, and so did Isabelle. She was now the sister he had never had.

Whenever he needed to sit down and have a heart to heart, she was his go to person. He also went to Eric and Stefan as well, but Eric was more for comic relief and lifting up his spirits. Stefan, gave the best advice and was not afraid to tell him the truth. Elijah was also this way with him, but they had drifted apart since being in this new era.

But the one person that made the greatest change and impact in Damon's life was his mate Bonnie, she was his mother, sister, best friend, lover, and partner all wrapped into one.

In fact, it was she that made him continue to live life, and be happy despite the terrible things that were going on all around him.

Bonnie was his everything, she made him strong when he wanted to be weak, happy when he wanted to be sad. He thanked God every second of the day for bringing her into his life.

The married couple spent the day together. They started off their morning with a big breakfast with Isabelle, Stefan, Luka, and the children.

They then went walking on the beach and in the garden with the children. They picked vegetables for dinner and flowers to decorate the apartment.

Alexander was a happy kid, and love to venture out and wander off from his parents.

"Alexander no, come back here son," Damon said to the little boy as he tried to climb up on top of the water fountain.

The father took after his son.

Bonnie looked at her husband and son, smiling as Damon tried to catch the fleeing child. She turned up her nose when she realized who was calling for the little boy, her mother, Abby Bennett, in the flesh.

Abby, picked up her grandson and then rubbed noises with the little tike. She then strolled over to a smiling Damon and glaring Bonnie.

"Hello Damon, "She paused, "Bonnie."

"Hello mom, may I call you mom," Damon, giggled, lightly.

"I would love that," Abby said with a big grin.

"Bonnie, are you going to say hello to your mother."

"She doesn't have too."

Bonnie, sighed. "Hello Abby, why are you here?" Bonnie asked, nastily.

"I thought we could talk." Abby said, sadly.

"I'll leave, and let you two have some privacy."

"No, you stay, she can leave."

"Bon-nie," Damon sang, with a disappointed look on his face."

"It's okay Damon, I'll go."

"No Abby, stay. Bonnie, stop being so stubborn. Sit down and hear your mother out."

"No Damon, I don't have to stay here and listen to her lies."

"Sit down Bonnie Salvatore," Damon said in an authoritative voice.

Bonnie looked at her husband angrily. They glared at each other. Mono e mono. They starred each other square in the eyes, neither one backing down. The longer Bonnie starred into those beautiful blue orbs the weaker she became.

The caramel skinned woman folded her arms over her chest roughly, pouting. She stomped her foot and then sat down on the wall. Her actions telling her husband that she was not okay with this. Abby, sat down beside her daughter and Bonnie turned her back to her.

"She was this stubborn as a child too," Abby said to Damon, as she looked up to the man smiling. They laughed at Bonnie's expense.

"Ugh," Bonnie, grunted and rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Okay, okay," Damon said, playfully, holding his hands up in surrender as he cocked an eyebrow at his wife, smirking. "Now Bonnie, be nice," he said before sitting down beside his wife and pulling the twins' stroller closer to him. He looked down on the sleeping babies and smiled, as he covered them with their baby blankets.

"Bonnie," Abby, cleared her throat. She was nervous. "I know I haven't been the best mother," she said in a shaken voice.

"Ha, no shit."

Damon, shot Bonnie, a warning look. She shrugged at her husband, giving him a, what did I do wrong look.

"Bonnie, I've always loved you. I remember the day I brought you home from the hospital, holding you in my arms. The entire moment was surreal. I still can feel your little tiny hand on mine's. I couldn't stop kissing your forehead. I was totally consumed by you."

Bonnie's eyes began to water. The husband looked at his wife, but she quickly turned away. She wasn't going to let him pull her into this emotional crap Abby was spewing out.

"If you were so consumed by me, how could you let my father abuse me?" Bonnie said, heatedly as she looked her mother square in the eyes.

"I'm weak Bonnie. I'm not the woman you are. I am not the woman my mother was. When your father started cheated on me. I was afraid. I didn't want to lose him, so I used my magic to influence his feelings for me, but the spell rebounded, because your father didn't love me. The spell changed your father. It made him abusive, bitter, and angry. I am the cause of him hurting you and your brother. It's all my fault. I was just so in love with him, that I didn't think of the consequences and how it would and could hurt you and your brother. Instead of fighting for you and your brother, I sunk into a deep and dark depression. Letting you go, letting my brother and Bree raise you and Luka, was the smartest thing I could have ever done for you. I let you go because I loved you Bonnie. I always have and I always will." Abby cried through every word.

Bonnie began to cry too, but she tried hard to fight back those tears. She was smart enough to know that not all human beings handled broken hearts and grief in the same way. Her mother was a human being, she wasn't perfect, and she was no exception to the rules.

Bonnie, could also feel her husband's sadness, and all the love he had inside of him. His desire for her to be happy. It pulled at her heart. It was a feeling so strong that the new vampire could no longer fight it. If she didn't give in to this woman. If she didn't forgive Abby, she would never have another peaceful night's rest.

Damon gripped her hand, and Bonnie wrapped her hand tightly around his. A tear fell from her eye, and he wiped it away with his thumb. She grabbed ahold of his hand, kissing the palm of it before gently rubbing Damon's hand over her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"_I'm scared to let her in,"_ Bonnie spoke to her husband telepathically.

"_I want let her hurt you, not any more. It's going to be okay."_ Damon said back.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and Damon nodded, the move started the water works.

Bonnie, turned around, she could no longer contain her tears. She broke down in her mother's arms. They cried as they rocked gently from side to side. Abby, rubbed the back of her daughter's head, running her fingers through her hair.

"I will stop drinking. I will be the mother you need. I will be the best grandmother to the children. I need you and Luka in my life. Please give me a second chance." The woman cried.

The daughter snatched herself away from her mother. "I will give you another chance, but you better not fuck it up."

"I won't. I won't." Abby shook her head, crying.

They cried a little more and then laughed.

"Please don't let me down Abby," Bonnie looked at her mother seriously.

"I won't let you down, I promise," Abby said, as she grabbed her daughter by the hand, squeezing tightly.

Damon, laughed at the two woman as he shook Alexander on his knee.

"Will you share with me some more stories of what I was like as a child?" Bonnie, asked her mother sweetly.

"Umm," Abby said, as she tilted her head to the heavens in thought. "Another favorite memory of you is when you were three years old. You refused to take off this white, very fluffy, and very frilly Easter dress your father picked out for you. You wore that thing for four days straight after Easter Sunday."

As Bonnie, and her mother talked and laughed about their past happy memories, Damon, whipped out his cell and texted Isabelle, quickly. The immortal thought of something special for later that night for him and Bonnie. The events from the past couple of days were good reason for him and his wife to celebrate, and Isabelle was the perfect person to help put a very romantic evening together.

~ ( - ) ~

Bonnie and Damon, spent some much needed time with her grieving brother, and her mother. Luka, was still hurt about his deceased girlfriend. He and the woman had planned to marry after college, and Klaus, had derailed those dreams. Luka was beginning to feel bitter. He wanted revenge, and Damon, knew that rage and pain all too well. He too wanted revenge for the heartache and pain that Kol, and Kenya, had caused him and his family, but even with all the rage he harbored inside for the three deranged immortals, he put it all aside, because tonight was about celebrating new beginnings with Bonnie, and his children.

They walked into the apartment and Bonnie was surprised to see a beautiful dress, and Isabelle awaiting her in the apartment.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here, and with such a beautiful dress in hand?" Bonnie asked, with a curious look on her face.

"Well, your husband has made plans for you and him, and he asked Stefan, and myself, to watch the babies so that you two could spend some time alone," Isabelle explained.

"I should have known this was you," Bonnie said as she turned around and looked at Damon.

"Yes, it was all me. Now go get ready, and meet me on the rooftop in thirty minutes, not a minute later," he smiled.

"Yes sir," Bonnie said as she saluted him.

The two went their separate ways. Damon took a shower in the men's locker room, and then put on a beautiful dark grey suit, and white button down shirt. He picked a single purple rose from the garden and then headed up to the rooftop. Bonnie had ten minutes left to be there or there would be hell to pay.

It was a perfect night for dinner on the rooftop. Isabelle had strung beautiful string lights and lanterns. She set a small table with two long white slander candles, soft jazz music in the back ground, and she put a bottle of Cristal Brut 1990 "Methuselah on chill next to the dinner table. The raven haired man picked up the bottle of champagne and then whistled.

After eyeing the bottle of champagne, he sat down at the table spreading his legs apart. He leaned into the table, closing his eyes as he smelled the purple rose in his hand. He wrinkled up his nose.

"Very pretty, but not so pleasing to my nose." He chuckled to himself.

He rested his cheek on his fist and then looked around the roof at the beautiful directions. He chuckled once more when he saw a mattress covered with rose petals. _Oh Isabelle, you thought of everything._ He thought. Damon's eyes slowly landed on the entrance to the rooftop. He bulged his eyes at the sight of the beautiful Bonnie Salvatore. She strolled over to him, her long wavy dark brown tresses draped over her right shoulder. She strutted over to him in her Nanette Lepore hidden gem mesh lace, and orchid and black dress, which fit her well, showing off her well-toned legs as she sashayed across the rooftop in six inch black heels.

Bonnie, was feeling oh so sexy and confident, until her ankle folded underneath her, causing her to meet the tarmac. The raven haired man flashed over to her, saving his wife from a toothless evening as she was inches away from kissing asphalt.

"Oops," Damon said, wiggling his eyes at her as he helped her to her bottom.

Bonnie's famous Julia Roberts laugh escaped her plump luscious lips. She'd be totally embarrassed if this beautiful raven haired man didn't already belong to her. The loving married coupled laughed for several moments before sobering.

Bonnie, looked down at Damon's hand as it held hers. He rubbed his thumb tenderly over the back of her hand. She looked up at him. She was speechless. She gazed at him with her slightly ajar mouth and aching eyes. Her lip gloss glistened as her amber eyes twinkled.

"I still feel butterflies in my stomach when you touch me," she said just above a whisper.

"You and me both," Damon said in a low husky voice. He slowly got to his feet, and then grabbed Bonnie gently by the other hand, helping her off the ground. They were locked in a romantic gaze, unable to break free. Damon, still held her gaze as he pulled out a chair for her. They broke their trance long enough for Damon to walk to his chair, sitting down in front of her.

"Champagne?"

"Yes, please."

He poured her a tall glass of bubbly and then himself. Bonnie, took a sip of her champagne, closing her eyes as the sweet bubbly liquid tickled her palate.

"Yum, good stuff," Bonnie said, as she gawked at her glass of wine.

"Well it should be, it's a seventeen thousand bottle of champagne."

Bonnie, got choked up over the revelation of how expensive the wonderful liquid she was drinking cost.

"Note to self, don't waste a drop of this."

They laughed.

"I'll toast to that," Damon said, before kissing Bonnie's glass with his.

"So what's for dinner?" Bonnie smiled.

"Ahhh," Eric bellowed, coming from out of nowhere in a servers outfit, with a perfectly tied bowtie.

"Ah, Eric, you decided to show up," Damon teased. "Nice bowtie."

"Shut up." Eric snapped.

Damon, and Bonnie, laughed.

"Oui, madame, tonight we start you and your handsome date off with Caviar Blinis H'orderves, and the main course is mustard-crusted salmon with red potatoes, and lastly your desert, Oh la la! crème brûlée with caramelized oranges, it will be magnifique!" Eric, rattled off their menu in a French accent.

The couple burst into a fit of laughter as they grabbed an h'orderves from off the tray.

* * *

They talked and laughed over their dinner, about her training session with Elijah, and their future plans after everything was over. There were silences during dinner but nothing awkward. Each took turns stealing long loving gazes at the other. Damon, and Bonnie, could be in a room for hours and not say a word, just knowing that the other was there gave them serenity.

"So, the night when you first saw me." Damon said, breaking their sweet speechless loving trance.

"You mean the night when you broke into my apartment?" Bonnie asked with a serious look on her face before she took a small bite of her desert.

"Yes, that night." Damon chuckled. "I know you were afraid of me, but did you think anything else of me?"

"No, nothing but fear," Bonnie said before taking a sip of her champagne.

"Oh," Damon said before taking a bite of his desert.

"I know what you are feeling; we are linked now you know. You want me to talk about when I first started having feelings for you. Am I right?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Damon chuckled.

"I love it when you smile. I love the smile lines at the corner of your eyes," she said.

"Why thanks, I think," Damon said, as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I loved the day when you came to Ben's funeral. I thought that was so admirable of you. Though you didn't give a crap about him, you were worried about me, and that warmed my heart. I also loved when you came to my job, and you waited for me to get off work," Bonnie stared blankly off into the distance with a smile on her face. "I thought that…was the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for me." Her eyes began to water as she folded her arms above the table in thought of that day.

"What are the things that turned you on about me?"

"You were so feisty and brave." He giggled. "I love the way you dance. The night at the club, the night when we first made love. I loved the way you moved on the dance floor. The way you laughed and smile when you dance. You seem so alive, so happy." Damon smiled down at the table in thought.

"Oh wow, I love this song." Bonnie jumped up, grabbing Damon's hand. He looked at her affectionately before wrapping an arm around her waist. She took his hand and they began to sway to Ed Sheeran's Kiss me.

They closed their eyes and melted into each other's embrace. Her head rested against his chest as his head resting on hers. They gently swayed from side to side to the melodic song. They forgot they were on the rooftop underneath a clear sky, and a full moon.

"Oh, I forgot," Damon said, before flashing to the table, grabbing the purple rose and then flashed back to Bonnie.

"This is for you." He broke the stem off the rose and then placed it in his caramel skinned beauties hair.

"It's beautiful Damon," Bonnie said, as she looked up at Damon, achingly, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling away slowly. They gazed into each other's eyes for a tick. Damon cupped her cheeks in his hands. He kissed her sweetly, then deeply. Their tongues swam around each other's in harmony. The kiss was deep and slow. Their heads moved slowly over each other's. Their cheeks almost disappearing as they swallowed each other's tongue and lips in the most passionate way.

The caramel skinned woman broke the kissing spell, and then led the man to the rose petal covered mattress. She then undressed herself slowly, coming out of the heels first. Damon swallowed hard as she pulled the zipper down slowly at the back of her dress. She gazed up at him with an innocent face and puppy dog eyes.

The raven haired man followed, pulling his clothes off just a tad bit faster. He wanted to rip them off, but this moment was too perfect to rush, and he wanted this moment to last for an eternity. He wanted the image of his naked sun kissed beauty to burn into his consciousness. He would picture this moment in his darkest of hours.

Bonnie's dress and black lace panties pooled around her feet. She then laid across the bed, and then trailed her fingers slowly from her soft curly valley, over her washboard abdomen, and then slowly passed the valley between her breasts, over her neck, and to her lips. She sucked her two fingers and then spread her legs before pushing her fingers deep into her core. Damon, was now completely naked; he kneeled between her legs. He watched attentively as Bonnie pleasured herself.

He then removed her fingers before mimicking her by placing his two fingers deep into her core. He closed his eyes as he listened to the beautiful suctioning sound of her tight core. He removed his fingers, sucking them before moaning at the sweet taste of his mate. Bonnie moaned and wiggled underneath him as he moved his fingers gently in and out of her center whilst licking and suckling on her precious nub. He licked her precious nub and fingered her inner walls gently, and vigorously. The new vampire was coming undone.

"Ugh," she moaned lowly. "Let me please you," she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

Damon, laid down beside her, as he looked at her wantonly.

Bonnie, raised up and then swung a leg over his, straddling his knees. The raven haired man grabbed his harden shaft and then smiled up at his wife as he stroked himself gently, anticipating and waiting for his wife's gently touch.

"You are nervous," Damon said, in a low husky voice as he placed a hand behind his head to prop it up. He looked at her seductively, causing her to quiver.

"I've never done this. I hope I do it right."

"You will be fine." He smiled sweetly.

Bonnie lowered herself to him, taking his shaft into her hand. She licked the rounded tip, and then placed her mouth over it.

"Oooh," Damon moaned.

Bonnie giggled. "Don't moan." She said bashfully.

"…but it's nice."

She did it again, taking his rounded tip into her mouth. Bonnie closed her eyes, and gave way to her inner passion. She took him deeper into her wet mouth. The raven haired man bit his bottom lip, trying to fight back his moans, but he couldn't. He moaned as he lowered and lifted his head slowly, curling up his toes, fisting the sheets with a death grip.

"Oh God Bonnie, noooo, ooooh," he moaned rolling his eyes at the back of his head.

He lightly tapped her shoulder, signaling for her to lay down.

She pulled away, laying down on the bed and spread eagle before him.

Damon, looked her deeply in the eyes as he massaged her inner walls with his beautiful rounded tip. He then entered and exited her quickly, teasing her with his penetration, as he kissed and sucked on her neck sweetly.

"Make love to me," Bonnie whispered.

"Someone's impatient," Damon said in low husky voice.

They giggled.

Damon, thrust into her, threading his fingers between hers, holding her left hand tightly into his right. He thrust slowly and deeply into her. She wrapped her legs around his back as he rotated slowly into her core. He closed his eyes and kissed her deeply and passionately, their tongues rotating in a sweet symphony around each other's. Bonnie, rubbed his back sweetly with her free hand, and ran her fingers feverishly through his soft raven hair. He was coming undone as he bottomed out into her center, grinding her bottom into the soft mattress.

Bonnie, moaned and panted lowly. She then flipped the man over and began to grind and rotate on top of him with vigor as she used his chest to anchor her. She closed her eyes and massaged her core unmercifully around his harden pole. Damon grabbed her but cheeks, gripping, and squeezed them tightly and began to buck into her quickly, causing her boobs to move about her chest erratically. She panted and moaned feverishly as Damon bucked unmercifully into her core.

"Fuck. Fuck," he whispered as he twisted up his mouth. He watched intently as her boobs jiggled over her chest, and as his porcelain white shaft disappeared into her pink wet enveloped center. He slowed and quickened his pace just the way Bonnie liked it. Her core clenched him off and throbbed unmercifully around his shaft as his rounded tip excessively, hit her sweet spot, causing Bonnie, to moan loudly and call out the lords name in vein.

The raven haired man ran his hand feverishly between the valley between her breast before bringing her down to him and suckling on her chocolaty nipples, tenderly, and fanatically. He grabbed the back of her neck kissing her heatedly, as he swirled his tongue around her cool wet tongue excitedly. He then turned her back over onto her back. He grabbed her ankles, lifting them into the air, and began pounding into her core again.

His pelvis smacked her bottom punitively, his pelvis and her bottom made the loud clapping noise as he drove deeply and quickly into her center. He then slowed his pace. He bucked into her slowly as he tightened his grip around her ankles. He then spread her legs apart slowly as he wrapped his arms around the back of her knees and began swiveling his hips slowly on top of her, burring his harden shaft into her core. He grinded his pelvis against hers as he gripped the sheets tightly in his hands.

I'm coming," he whispered.

He spread her legs further apart laying his abdomen flat against hers. Their sweat mingled and mixed with each other as he rubbed his cheek against hers. He kissed, panted, and licked her earlobe tenderly with the tip of his tongue as he pounded into her vigorously. He slowed his pace once more, rotating into her core deeply as his release was swiftly coming upon him.

"Oh God," escaped his lips as his release burst forth into Bonnie. He gripped her thighs tightly as he slowly rode out his release.

Bonnie gripped his but cheeks, holding him tightly against her pelvis, keeping his bulbous right up against her sweet spot as her release began to mix with his. They both giggled in relief as their orgasm mingled in sweet harmony with each other's. Damon placed sweet kisses on her right cheek with his soft mauve lips, sweet moans escaping his lips as he came inside of his wife. He wrapped his arms around her body, cradling her into him as his love flowed deeply into her core. Bonnie ran her fingers through his soft silky hair, and rubbed his back tenderly as she kissed his lips and the side of his face sweetly, and occasionally massaging her cheek against his.

Their abdomens were sticky and wet against each other's. Damon, kissed her one last time on the cheek before rolling slowly off of her. He grabbed his shaft gently, stroking it before looking over at his wife.

Bonnie, dropped her legs. She was sated. She closed her eyes as she placed one hand on her chest and the other on her thigh. She opened up her eyes, finding blue silvery eyes looking back at her.

Damon rolled on his side, placing a sweet chaste kiss on Bonnie's lips, before stroking her face with his right hand.

"I love you," he said in a low husky voice.

"…and I love you."

He rested his cheek on his fist, his elbow on the mattress, and stared down at Bonnie, smiling. She ran her finger over his lips slowly as Damon rubbed her belly tenderly.

"You are mine, now and forever," she whispered, as she looked deeply into the eyes of her soul mate Damon Salvatore, who was gazing down at his soul mate, Bonnie Bennett Salvatore ever so affectionately.

~ ( - ) ~

The following day, Eric Collette, ran to Jonas's office to inform him of new intel for planned attacks in NYC and Argentina.

"Mr. Bennett, sorry to bother you sir, but I just heard from Charlie Swann, he said that his informant informed him that Kenya, and Kol have planned massive attacks for Argentina and NYC.

The mahogany man looked over at his guard seriously. "Call the others for an emergency meeting."

The meeting didn't last ten minutes. They all knew what had to be done.

Damon, would be taking Bonnie on her very first mission. He took her, Emily, Lexi, Isabelle, Rebekah, and Tara with him to Argentina with a dozen guards.

Stefan, took Jessica, Eric, Greta, and the others to New York.

Lucy, Connor, Abby, and tons of guards stayed back at the compound with the children. Abby, promised to protect her grandchildren with her life, and Bonnie, knew her mother would do just that.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan and the other's arrived in New York. Tyler, Alaric, and Mason were already in the park battling the demons. The vampires went swiftly to action taking out as many demons as they could. Charlie was happy to see the vampires there. They were definitely scaling down their enemies numbers.

Mason decided to go to a hidden place in the park to morph into his wolf. He was happy to finally be putting his curse into action for good. The wolf was successful in the beginning. Tyler made sure to watch the wolf's back, but time would soon run out for Mason, the demons swarmed the poor wolf. There were too many for the wolf to take on alone. Tyler killed as many vampire demons as he could, and then ran to his uncle's aid quickly. He took the wolf into his arms. Mason, transition back into his human form as his life force faded from him.

The man watched his uncle die in his arms. Tyler, had taken his head out of the battle. He went into shock, watching his uncle die before him. Matt called to the man, but he didn't hear him. The vampire hunter ran out into the field trying to keep the demons from killing Tyler, putting himself in the line of fire. Jeremy ran out behind Matt. The blonde took out as many demons as he could before almost meeting his own demise. Demons swarmed Matt, one taking a huge chunk from the man's neck. Matt was bleeding out. He watched Jeremy fight off demons, before everything started to become a blur to him.

"Matt." He heard a voice call out to him from a distance.

When he came to, he watched a very angry Tyler Lockwood morph into the biggest damn werewolf he had ever seen in his life. Elijah was tired of this, and so was Greta, she mustard up all the power that she could, weakening the beast long enough for the officers, her comrades, the long wolf, and vampire hunters to finally end this battle. They lost lots of their own guards, and federal agents, but they helped to save tons of civilian life, and they didn't lose any of their closets friends.

Stefan plopped down on the park bench, he was emotionally sated, but happy that it was over, but since his battle was over, he now had plenty of idol time to think about the other half of his team that were hundreds of miles away. A terrible feeling came over him. They had twice the fire power here in NYC, but Damon and his group wouldn't have the aid of the police department, and National Guard. They only had a hand full of guards.

"ERIC!"

"Yeah," Eric said as he flashed to Stefan.

"We've got to get to Argentina, I think this raid on the park was just a distraction for something bigger," Stefan said worriedly.

"Oh god, I think you are right. We didn't see that crazy bat shit bitch Kenya or her love sick boyfriend, and Kol."

"What do you want to do?"

"We need to get to Argentina."

~ ( - ) ~

Fifteen hours later, Damon, and his group had made it to Argentina to the little town of El Chaltén. They walked down the streets slowly expecting to see people walking around or demons attacking the place. They were surprised to see that the town was empty.

"Something's not right," Damon said, with a worried look on his face.

"This is a damn trap," Emily mumbled.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Damon said, but it was too late.

Within seconds, demons were all over them, in broad daylight. Damon morphed into Damian within seconds.

Kol, and Kenya's beast came out of nowhere, attacking Damian with everything they had.

Dozens of guards shoot long wooded spikes into the beast. Kol's beast, took chucks out of Damon, and Kenya's beast did the same.

The female vampires fought furiously to get the demons off of them, which didn't take a whole lot of trying. Once the demons caught a whiff of Damon's blood, they went mad. The vampire demons were different. The demons were more controlled when they first fought these creatures, but now they were mad. They weren't just draining Damian of his blood, they were biting plugs into the beast, and feeding off of his flesh.

Klaus, stood off in the distance, watching and waiting as the gory violent scene played out in front of him.

Bonnie took out her sword cutting off heads and daggering hearts quickly. Isabelle worked her crossbow at the speed of light. Emily, was badly wounded but her magic served her well enough to kill and keep her from being eaten alive. Tara pulled out hearts and broke necks with her bare hands. Her hands were her favorite choice of weapon. Rebekah, Jessica, and Lexi used high powered ultraviolent weapons to get rid of the creatures. One bullet to the heart caused the demons to combust on contact.

Bonnie became enraged when she saw Kenya, and Kol, stabbing her husband with their deadly sharp talon winged tips, and so did Lexi. The caramel skinned woman tried flashing over to her husband's aid. She made a b-line for Kenya Kalu, but was derailed and tossed aside like a rag doll by her own comrade, Lexi. The blonde was going mad over Damon's blood, and tried to go head to head with Kenya, over Damon.

Kenya, tore into Lexi like a piece of paper. She gashed and cut gapping wounds into the vampire. She was moments away from ending Lexi's life. Her sharped talon winged tip was inches away from Lexi's heart. Bonnie seeing this went swiftly to action. She leaped into the air, and in one swift chop, she cut off one of Kenya's wings.

The woman yelled out in pain. Klaus, flashed over to Bonnie, the new vampire didn't see the man coming but Kol, and Damon did. The two beast had a careful eye on the woman during the entire fight, but Damon was under heavy attack and was heartbroken because he couldn't save his mate. He cried out, fearing the worst, but to his great surprise, Kol flashed to Klaus, back handing his earthly father. The man went flying a hundred feet through the air, hitting a tree at such velocity, that it broke his neck and every bone in his body.

Kol, and Bonnie, turned and looked at one another. They starred into each other's eyes, everything around them disappeared. The beast chest moved rapidly up and down as it looked at Bonnie, achingly.

The beast thought for a millisecond that he had won her over. How foolish of him. Bonnie took her sword and plunged it deep into Kol's gut, he staggered back and was then daggered in the back by Kenya's wing.

"That's for Klaus you bastard." Kenya spat.

Kol, flashed over Damon, and then ripped off the beast arm before fleeing. The rest of the demons were destroyed by Damon's blood, but not before badly wounding him.

Kenya, tried to rescue Klaus, but Bonnie, was hot on her heels. She flashed over to the beast, gashing her across the leg. When Kenya turned around to return the favor, Bonnie gashed her across the face. The other vampires joined in on the fight. Kenya was too weak to take the vampires on, so she tried to use her powers, but Emily put a stop to that.

Whilst the beast was down on its knees in pain, Bonnie cut off its other wing whilst the other vampires tried to drain her dry. The new vampire plunged her dagger repeatedly and quickly into the beast gut, but Kenya, didn't give up. She fought furiously to free herself. She finally mustard up enough power to transport herself away. The beast had to leave her mate behind. Her heart was broken, but Bonnie would not let her have him.

The caramel skinned woman watched as Kenya disappeared before turning her attention to her husband.

"DAMON!" she screamed as she flashed over to her mate.

She covered her mouth in shock. Damon had been so badly beaten, that he was unrecognizable.

Both his wings had been broken. One arm was missing. The demons had eaten off half his face, and he had gapping bite marks all over his body, and long spikes were buried deeply into his flesh.

"Oh my God," Bonnie cried, and then began pulling the spikes out of his battered body. Isabelle and the others came over, helping Bonnie.

"Don't look at me," the beast tried to talk as he choked up blood.

"Now is not the time to worry about how you look. You will always be beautiful to me. Now take my blood." Bonnie held her shaky wrist over his mouth as she leaned down beside him.

Isabelle and all of Damon's vampires gave him blood, including Emily, who also gave the beast some of her blood. She then tried to speed up his healing with her magic.

"Why can't you heal him?" Bonnie asked, worriedly.

"Maybe because he was created by the angels. He is magical himself. I just don't know, but it's not working. I'm so sorry Bonnie." Emily looked at her with a somber look on her face.

"It's okay. Here, you are hurt too. Have some of my blood," Bonnie said to Emily. She gave the woman her blood and then kneeled back down over her husband.

"You are going to be okay. Your wounds are healing."

The beast tried to speak but could only grunt lowly.

The vampires cried as they stared down at their leader.

They picked him up and decided to transport his body into the forest for him to heal and to rest peacefully. They worried about the people returning to the little town and seeing the creature. Lexi, carried Klaus, over her shoulder as she followed the others' deeper into the forest. They finally found a good place in the forest to rest. It was not too far from the place where Bonnie and Damian had made love, and Alexander was born.

"We should rest here," Isabelle said.

They made sure Damon, was comfortable. The vampires were sad and couldn't stop crying; they felt their sires' pain deeply. They cuddled next to Damon, but he growled and shooed them away, all but Bonnie. He was cranky because he was uncomfortable and in terrible pain, and he didn't want to be touched.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He roared, finally finding some of his strength.

Emily got scared and trembled behind a tree. The vampires walked away from Damon slowly, crying, watching.

"They just want to comfort you Damian," Bonnie whispered.

"No, no, they need to go away. I just want you," he growled again.

Bonnie laid her head on his shoulder, and the beast whimpered. He was so in pain that the gentles of touches hurt him, but she was his mate, and it hurt him even more for her to be away from him. She rubbed his chest tenderly, he whimpered with every touch, but he was healing. Her tender strokes had finally put him to sleep.

Bonnie smiled down at him as she watched his smaller wounds, mending and closing up.

"Bonnie," Lexi whispered, holding her head down shamefully.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked, nastily.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. You put our asses on the line out there. You almost got me killed, you are part of the reason Damian, is in so much pain. I should kill you, but I know it would hurt him." Bonnie began to cry.

Lexi, got to her knees. "Bonnie, please forgive me. I know I have been incredibly disrespectful to you. I promise I will do better by you and this team. You saved my life. I owe my life to you. I will serve you, my queen." Lexi, kneeled before Bonnie.

She looked at the woman in shock.

"Get up, get up, Bonnie grabbed Lexi by her arm, roughly, making the woman get to her feet. I'm no queen. I am just a vampire, a woman like you."

"No Bonnie, you are our queen." Rebekah said, as she and the others came from up behind Bonnie.

The women all kneeled down in front of Bonnie, and she began to cry.

"I'm no queen. I'm no queen," Bonnie chanted softly, her lips quivering.

"Bonnie," Damian whispered.

She ran over to him, kneeling before him. "Your arm is almost healed."

The beast grabbed Bonnie by the back of her head, pushing her gently to his chest. He rubbed his cheek softly against the back of her head; he then telepathically summoned for his other vampires. Emily, couldn't hear the call. She couldn't understand the trance thing they all seemed to be in, so she backed up and walked back over to Klaus, making sure he didn't come to and escape.

The vampires kneeled down beside Damian, and then rested their heads on the beast legs, and abdomen.

"You too Lexi," he whispered.

"….but I am a disappointment to you."

"I've had your blood Lexi. I know that you have a good heart. I want to keep you, come here." The beast said in his magical hypnotic voice.

She walked over to him slowly. She kneeled and then rested her head on his thigh. Damon, was happy because his girls were happy.

A few more hours had passed, and Damian, had finally healed, completely. His healing came right on time, as Klaus was starting to come to.

Tara, and Isabelle, flashed over to the man, snatching him up and then dragged him over to the beast.

"Bow down bitch." Tara pushed Klaus down on his knees, and then pushed his head down.

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!" Klaus yelled.

Damian, kneeled down in front of Klaus, he yanked the man's arm to his lips and then took his blood. The beast saw Niklaus's life flash through his consciousness. He saw a very happy and good hearted human before he was turned vampire. Klaus, had once loved and lost a child at birth just like him. It warmed the beast heart at what he saw. Klaus was in love with Kenya, and he wanted to rule the world with her, but he didn't want to end it and be the vicious killer that Damon believed him to be.

The beast pulled away from Klaus and then laughed. "You are in love with Kenya. You fool."

"She loves me. She is my queen and I am her king."

"Umph." Damon grunted.

"What do you plan on doing with me?"

"This is the end for you Klaus. I am sorry."

"I'm okay with it," Klaus said as he looked into the beast eyes. "Kenya is a lost cause, she will never give up this vendetta she has against you and Bonnie."

"How do you want to die?"

"I want to die by your sweet blood. I can't think of a sweeter way to die than with your blood coursing through my veins," He smiled.

"He doesn't deserve a sweet death. Drive a dagger through his black heart," Tara spat.

"No Tara. Klaus doesn't want all of this. He has darkness in him, this is true, but there is also good in him too. He wants the same as you and I, to love and be loved. I will grant his wish."

"Thank you," Klaus paused. "My king," he then looked over to Bonnie. "My Queen." Klaus eyes began to water.

"I'm no queen."

"Oh, but you are Bonnie Salvatore," He smiled again.

The beast bit into his wrist. The veins underneath Klaus's eyes began to swim immediately at the wonderful scent of Damon's blood. It was heaven but it was also deadly. He bit into Damon's wrist, and drank his fill. He pulled away slowly from the beast gushing wound, smiling and moaning. His lips laced with Damon's sweet blood. He licked the blood off his blood soaked fangs and then licked the remainder of the blood from off the beast wrist. Klaus stood up, a big smile on his face. He lifted his hands to the heavens. "It taste just like heaven. At least this is what I imagine," He giggled. "Heaven, a place I will never see. Do you think your God can ever forgive me?" He asked as he looked the beast in the eyes.

"He most certainly can," Damian smiled back at Klaus.

The vampire had finally, caught fire and then turned to ash. The remnants of his body was swiped away with the wind.

There was not a dry eye standing around. They all whelped for Klaus, Tara included.

~ (Back at the penthouse) ~

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kenya cried. Her mate was gone. She felt it as her lovers life force drifted away from the land of the living.

Kol, hit the ground with a thud. He was broken. He left his earthly father there to die. The dark angel flashed from the penthouse, and in the blink of eye, he was in the underworld, and at the gate, he met his brother Gabriel.

"It didn't have to be this way Lucifer."

"I don't need your lectures brother." Kol said, nastily.

"When all of this is over. I want you to bring Kenya and Klaus back to life?"

"Father won't allow that."

"WELL MAKE HIM!"

"I will try, but I make no promises. Why don't you just end this?"

"Because…I want Damon, in hell, with me," Kol began to cry. "He is no better than me, and I don't know why my father loves that human more than me."

"I AM HIS SON!" Kol screamed, spatial flying from his mouth.

"Father loves you Lucifer, he always has. Give up your war with Damon. Allow him to end Kenya, you can end your own life, or you can let Damon end you, but just be done with this madness."

"I will never let this go. I won't stop until Damon is dead. I will revenge my father…both of them." Kol said, and then marched away, but was halted by his brother.

"Lucifer."

"What?" He turned around quickly to Gabriel.

"You said when this is all over you want father to bring Kenya, and Niklaus back to life. You know that you are going to die, and you won't stop this madness." Gabriel said in disbelief.

"I know I am going to die, and I know who hands I will die by, and no, I won't stop. As long as I am alive there is a chance we can change our destiny." Kol smirked at his brother and then flashed away.

~ ( - ) ~

A/N: For those of you who wanted to see Klaus and Kenya change, and end up together, notice I gave them an out. Think about the conversation with Kol and Gabriel, hold on to that…*wink*

It will be magical, the ending that is.

I was this close to killing Matt off. I don't know what made me save him. Do you all want a happy and romantic chapter 16 or a little more drama and killing? Let me know. Kenya needs time to grieve and reflect. I need to build Tyler up a little more too. I've neglected that character. I don't intend for him to be major, but I did want him to be a little bigger than he is.

I hope I get some comments on the love scene, and Bonnie and Damon. Let me know what you liked. Also, who else interesting in seeing Bonnie be a witch, let me know what you are thinking and your comments, if you'll notice I try to incorporate them in the story, if they are not to far off from what I am trying to accomplish. Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and I will make Bonnie a witch, I just hope you all like the way I do it.

Okay, this chapter is so mushy. Lot's of family stuff, friend stuff, and my bad guys are grieving. I really hope you all like this chapter and some of the lovely scenes in here. The next chapter will bring the heat. LOL!

KOTU Chapter 16

* * *

Stefan and the others finally landed in South America. The time it took for Damon Salvatore to heal, was enough time for Elijah and the others to get to Argentina. Stefan hadn't heard from his beloved Isabelle in over twenty four hours. He and the others could sense that Damon was in trouble because they had a link to their sire and leader, but the link didn't allow them to hear Damon's thoughts.

They could only sense his distress and communicate with him and Damon with them. _What if Damon was in distressed because something happened to Isabelle? Stefan thought._ The brooding vampire could only assume morbid things. He had been on this earth way too long to be so serious, but when you've lived and seen the things that he had seen, it was impossible not to think about the dreaded things in life. The unspeakable things that humans did to each other and their planet seemed to outweigh the fantastic and amazing things they did for, and with each other.

"Stefan?" Jessica called to the man. "Stefan," she called to him again.

"Yeah," Stefan answered, snatching himself out of his thoughts.

"Are you getting off the plane?"

Stefan chuckled as he held tight to the arms of his seat, pushing himself up.

Jessica exited the plane and then Stefan, who was the last to get off. Once in the doorway, he paused and looked around at the runway with a somber look on his face. Just when Stefan was about to take another step down the metal stairwell, he spotted two jeeps driving up the runway. It was Isabelle and the others. The woman was standing up in the back seat of the jeep waving her hands erratically at him. He flashed off the stairs and waited for the jeeps to park.

The vehicles came to a complete stop in front of Stefan and the group. Isabelle jumped out of the jeep and flashed to him. She swung her arms around his neck and then ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head as she closed her eyes. Stefan's embrace mirrored hers.

"Oh God, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Stefan whispered.

Isabelle pulled away from him slowly resting her hands on his shoulders. She stared him directly in the eyes with the sweetest of looks.

"You won't lose me –ever," Isabelle said wiping a tear from his cheek with her thumb.

"Alright love birds' time to focus on the king and queen. Damon, Bonnie," Eric bellowed, and then dropped to one knee holding out his hands. The others laughed.

The immortal and his wife shook their heads ridiculously at the man.

"How was your first mission little niece?" Eric asked, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"I think I was okay." Bonnie said modestly.

"She's a warrior queen." Damon pulled her in closer to him looking at her affectionately.

Bonnie wrinkled her nose at her husband fondly, lightly smiling before rubbing noses with him.

"So what happened? We could feel that something was wrong, but seeing you all now, everything seems to be fine." Stefan said inquiringly, as the others gathered around.

"It was an ambush. Kenya, Kol, and their guards focused their attack on me, but we prevailed and my little warriors here took care of me." Damon smiled at Bonnie and the others. "They also captured Klaus, he is dead," Damon said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Stefan and his team rejoiced at Klaus's demise but Damon and his group looked to each other in a more sullen manner.

"Why aren't you happy about taken him down? This is what we've been waiting to accomplish for over three thousand years." Elijah looked over at his friend interestedly.

"I know, but he wasn't always the man we knew. His human life mirrored mine somewhat. Maybe if our circumstances were different, we could have been friends." Damon explained sadly.

"Who would have ever thought that Klaus was a decent person," Stefan said with his arms folded over his chest.

"So do you think Kenya and Kol will try to attack us any time soon?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"No, they need to regroup. I wouldn't be surprised if Kol made more demons like myself and Kenya. They have to know they can't win." Damon looked out to his friends with a wrinkle on his brow. He was extremely worried about what his enemies' next plan of attack would be. Even though he knew they could defect them, he also knew he could lose some of his friends in the end, and the thought of losing his friends constantly weighed heavily on his mind.

"Oh great," Eric mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Well we can't think about that right now. Let's celebrate our small victory tonight. Lord knows when we'll have a chance to hang like this again. I mean the entire team together. It's not like our vampire lives are promised to us," Eric said nonchalantly.

"Way to spoil the mood," said Lexi.

"Well it's true," Eric answered.

"Emily and I have decided to start having church services in the board room," Elijah announced and then smiled at Emily, clutching her tightly to him.

Everyone looked around at each other and then burst into a fit of laughter, except for Bonnie, Stefan, Isabelle, Damon, Elijah, and Emily.

"Why is that so funny?" Damon grew infuriated with his friends because of their response to Elijah's statement. "My family and I would love to come to your service Elijah." Damon looked at his friend with a stoic look on his face.

The immortal grew up in a time when the bible wasn't even written, but even then, the angel's and God were active in the lives of humans. However, Elijah wasn't entombed like Damon, so he was able to witness the Lord's miracles first hand which not only renewed his faith, but made him a more devout believer.

"Whew, sorry your highness. Elijah's comment just kind of took us by surprise. No heart feelings, right Elijah?" Eric looked over at his comrade with a sympathetic look on his face, slightly smiling.

"No heart feelings Eric," said Elijah.

"So does this mean you will come?" Emily asked.

"Not just no, but hell no, I don't do the church thing."

"Well, what do you like to do?" Emily asked again.

"Make mines and Pam's life miserable." Tara teased.

"Now Tara, that's not true…anymore. Anyway, before I was interrupted by this gentleman." They all laughed riotously. "…but yes, Lucy and I like to go to jazz clubs. She likes to read poetry on open mic night, and we do other things as well, but if I tell you I would have to kill you."

The group laughed again at Eric and his sarcastic and humorous comment.

"I didn't know Aunt Lucy wrote poetry," Bonnie said excitedly. "Damon we should go?"

"If Eric and Lucy attends Elijah's service."

"Ugh, I'll go to their service if you get up on a stage and read a damn poem that was written by you." Eric said mockingly.

"No, no, Eric." Damon laughed heartily.

Bonnie stood at Damon's side gushing at the laughing man. "Oh come on Damon it will be so fun." Bonnie placed her hand on his chest, her eyes beaming with excitement. The immortal looked down at his wife smiling, affectionately at her and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you Bonnie, but no."

"You're a three thousand year old vampire and you are scared to write a poem. Wasn't that the only way you all could get a girl by scribbling a rhyme or two on your stone tablet?" Rebekah said teasingly, and the others laughed.

"No Rebekah, I wooed the fair maidens in my day with my charm and good looks," Damon said and then winked at the woman.

"Hey, we need to get back and check on the facility." Jeremey yelled from the plane.

He was much younger than the rest of the group in human years, but he was much more serious as well, which was why he was fourth in command behind Rebekah.

They all began walking toward the plane whilst still talking about the club.

Damon took Bonnie by the hand and they boarded the plane. He took his seat beside her and looked at her, smiling. He was extremely proud of Bonnie. Words could not describe how delighted he was with her skills. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. Being with her made him not feel so regretful of his past. Before the raven haired man was entombed, he had so many regrets. He second guessed all the decisions he had made in regards to his wife Qetsiyah. He used to wish that he had never agreed to bring their dead off spring back to life, but now that he was with Bonnie, he thanked God for all the horrible decisions that he had made in his life, because those mistakes yielded him Bonnie and three beautiful children.

_Bonnie is a strong, independent, beautiful, and level headed woman_. He smiled in thought, as he sat beside the woman with his cheek resting on his hand never taken his eyes off of her, gushing. Bonnie turned to him as if she could tell that he was staring at her. She took his hand into hers and clutched it tightly.

"I am so proud of you," he said and then brought Bonnie's hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it tenderly as he closed his eyes.

Bonnie smiled before reaching up and kissing him on his lips.

Whilst Damon and Bonnie cuddled, Stefan was staring back at them all the while smiling. He remembered seeing Bonnie as a teenager and thinking how she'd be perfect for Damon as she was a perfect replica of Qetsiyah. He was pretty proud of the fact that he was right about introducing the doppelganger to Damon. _Although Damon introduced himself to Bonnie before Stefan could get around to doing it._ Stefan laughed in thought.

A morbid thought quickly entered his mind when he presumed that things between the happy couple could have been completely different, if Damon had seen Bonnie as just a carbon copy of Qetsiyah and not someone special. The world could have been in trouble if Damon was walking around exacting his revenge out against all God's creatures. Bonnie probably wouldn't have been sitting here today if the immortal hadn't come to love her. _Thank God._ Stefan chuckled in thought. As soon as his thoughts were about to shift to the happier moment he was living in, he assumed what Damon had said about Kol creating more demons could possibly come to pass and the very image of that made the depths of Stefan's soul tremble.

"Oh God, Kol please don't do it," Stefan whispered.

* * *

Instead of Kol going back to his fifty million dollar estate to grieve alone, he went back to Kenya's penthouse. He walked slowly into her home with his hands pushed into his pants pockets. He walked over to Kenya with a sad look on his face. He starred down at the sobbing woman for a moment and then looked out into the room with a faraway look in his eyes. The devil didn't care about anybody, but here he was caring about this woman sitting on the couch sobbing over his earthly father, here he stood brokenhearted about the death of his earthly father, and finally, the devil stood, caring about a woman who hated his entire existence, one Bonnie Bennett, but it wasn't until they were in Argentina that he realized he didn't want that woman to die.

He wanted her to live and he wanted her to be happy, and he hated himself for caring about Bonnie's well-being and how she felt. It was God and his angels place to care about the despicable human beings.

His thoughts about Bonnie quickly disintegrated when he believed the fact that his father was no more. Kol had the power to bring back dead humans, but God had forbid and wouldn't let him bring back the supernatural, but he hoped like hell that his brother Gabriel could convince the heavenly father to do so after the war was done and over with. He knew if any angel could convince God, it was his brother Gabriel the wise. Michael could do it too, but when Lucifer went against the will of God, and was cast out of heaven, Michael was officially done with him.

_I let my father die. _Kol thought with a sad look in his eyes. Tears began to well up in his eyes, as he looked back down at Kenya again.

Kenya looked up at him with a moistened and somber face, but then her expression began to darken with anger once she looked upon Kol. Her body started to tremble as her lips quivered, before Kol knew it, the woman was all over him.

She jumped up off the couch, grabbing him by her morphed up demon hand and then threw him across the room. She quickly flashed over to him and hit him repeatedly in the face with her fist. Kol had no tenacity. He let Kenya expel all her hurt and anger out onto him. He knew he deserved it. He abandoned them; if he had been there, he could have protected his father.

After beating Kol for several minutes to a bloody pulp, Kenya rolled off of him, and sat against the wall sated and still sobbing. The dark angel sat up on the wall beside her, battered and bruised but healing, unnaturally quickly.

The man thought that things were over, but Kenya started hitting him again. He flashed over to the couch, a serious look on his face, hoping she would stop now that he had put some distance between them, but she flashed over to him, slapping him repeatedly with all her vampire strength.

Her blows hurt ungodly bad, but he deserved them, and he was willing to be her outlet for an infinitesimal period.

"You left us there to die. He's dead, because of you. You bastard!" She yelled, still slapping him.

Kol had officially had enough as he harshly grabbed her by the wrists and then pushed her down on the couch and straddled her, pinning her wrists to the sofa.

"I'm sorry," Kol yelled and then began to cry. His tears fell on her mahogany cheeks and then slide down the side of her face.

Kenya began to sober after hearing those words. The devil didn't say sorry. Those words had never parted this man's lips, and she would know, because she had known the man for over a thousand years.

"What did you say?" She asked stunned, hoping to hear those words again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, sorry." Kol said again just above a whisper looking down at the mahogany skinned woman and then rolled off of her.

He sat down beside her, looking whipped and brokenhearted. Kenya sat up slowly, looking at Kol with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Why didn't you let me kill Bonnie? How could you let her live?" Kenya asked and began to cry again.

"I couldn't. I love her," Kol declared with a distant look in his eyes.

Kenya closed her eyes and pushed her forehead into her hands in disbelief at the man's announcement.

"The woman you love, she wouldn't let me have your father. She is the reason why he is dead. When we face them again, and you see an opportunity to kill her, will you do it, or is this going to be a problem for us?" Kenya inquired calmly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's going to be a problem for us. If you want Bonnie dead…you will have to do it, and you better hope Damon or myself is not around," Kol said, dryly, looking blankly out into the room.

"I'm going back tonight, and I am going to kill those bastard, every last one of them." Kenya said through gritted teeth with a deadly look in her eyes.

Her announcement brought a very subdued Kol back to the land of the living. He snatched his head over to her and began to laugh hilariously at her remark.

"What?" She asked, snatching her head over to Kol. "Do you not want to avenge your father's death?"

"I do Kenya, but in case you haven't noticed, we have no army, no dagger, and Emily has her powers back."

Kenya looked at the man dumbfounded.

"Kol, you are an angel. You created me, Damon, and Qetsiyah. Why can't you make more of us?" Kenya looked at the man with wide eyes.

Kol's forehead was pushed into his hand, eyes closed. He brought his head up slowly, his excited gaze fell upon her as if a light bulb in his brain had come on. He grabbed the woman by the shoulders and planted a hard dry kiss on her lips.

"I don't know why, I hadn't thought of that before." He said thrilled.

"We have to find the perfect person. It cannot be just anyone. There's a gala at the arts museum tonight, I'm sure the perfect candidate is there. Level headed rich people sometimes make the best supernatural predators." He said coolly as he walked over to the bar and poured himself and Kenya a drink.

"…and how so?" Kenya asked, rolling her eyes at the dark angel.

"…because, they're greedy, power hungry, and calculated." Kol ran off the why's as he handed Kenya her drink.

"Shut up Kol," Kenya said coolly, and Kol chuckled.

"So will you accompany me to the ball?" Kol flashed Kenya a devilish smirk.

"Only if I can feed, turn a few of the unlucky bastards, and steal their money."

Kol looked over at Kenya and smiled handsomely. "Did I ever tell you how hot you are?"

"…and did I ever tell you how bloody your face is and that I'd rather be dead than have sex with you?" Kenya smiled. Kol looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then they both let out a loud chortle.

* * *

Damon and the gang made it home safe and sound, and in the best of moods. They were happy to learn that all was well at the head facility. The immortal and his wife flashed to see about their children before seeing anyone else. Damon and Bonnie, burst through the door of Emily's apartment like they owned the place. Their eyes beamed bright once seeing Alexander, Nico, Natasha, and Abby.

"Alexander," Bonnie called to the little boy as she walked swiftly to the child.

"Mommy," The boy called to his mother and ran as fast as his little feet would carry him to his mother and father

Damon rubbed the boys head tenderly and kissed him on the cheek while he was in his mother's arms. He then walked over to the babies as they slept in their basinets.

"Hello Damon, and Bonnie, so glad that everything went well and you two are home safe and sound.

"Things did get a little hairy, but we made it through by the grace of God and Bonnie. She saved us all." Damon said as he bent over the basinet peeking in on his son Nico and then his daughter Natasha who was starting to stir.

"Wow! I wish I had been there." Abby flashed her daughter a proud smile.

"No mom, Damon is making too much of nothing. It was the entire group. We did it together." Bonnie explained as she bounced with little Alexander in her arms.

"She's being modest, she was literally the glue that held us all together."

"Ugh," Bonnie grunted she didn't like all the attention her husband was given her. She placed Alexander on his feet and then walked over to Nico and Natasha. She smiled at her little boy and then picked up the fretting girl. Damon smiled as Bonnie took their little girl into her arms.

"Bonnie sweetie, let her sleep. I had the hardest time getting Natasha down." Abby rushed over and ran her hand softly over her granddaughters head.

"I'm sorry mom, I will put her back to sleep. I promise. It just seems like they've grown since I've been away," Bonnie said sadly, looking at her daughter.

"Um, I just love how the babies' smell," Damon said as he rocked Nico in his arms.

Abby looked over at Damon with an irritated look on her face for waking up her grandbaby. "Uh Damon, your face. You're vamping up. Have you two feed?" The grandmother said highly concerned.

"Don't worry mother Abby, I'm just familiarizing myself with my child's scent." Damon said with closed eyes still rocking with Nico. He sighed and then kissed his little boys cheek.

"They smell so nice." Bonnie sighed.

Abby looked at the immortal and his wife, shaking her head hysterically at them, grinning. "Okay, whatever you say but it seems really weird."

"Da da, look?" Little Alexander pulled on his father's pant legs trying to get him to look at his little toy. Damon placed his infant back in the basinet and then picked up the little mocha toddler with amber eyes. "What's up Alex? What you got here?" The father asked as he walked the little boy over to the couch and then sat him down on his lap."

"Toy," Alexander said as he pushed the toy in Damon's face.

"Well I love your toy. Here, let's get down here and play with it," Damon got down on the ground with his son, and pushed the car against the wooden floors gently. "Were you a good boy for grandma?"

"Yes, daddy." The boy nodded. Damon laughed and then kissed him on the cheek.

"So how's Luka?" Bonnie placed Natasha back in the bed after getting her back to sleep and then walked over to her mom who was sitting on the couch.

"He's still really depressed about Bree and Casandra. He came over for a few hours this morning. Being around the children helped some, but mostly he's just been hanging around the beach. He says that he just wants to be alone." Abby explained sadly. "Oh, and before I forget, Melissa is flying down."

"Oh great, Melissa and Luka can go with Damon and I to the jazz club tonight with the others."

"You want to go to a club?" Damon asked curiously as he cocked a brow at his wife.

"Of course, we all need a break from the stress, so much has happened, from losing my mom, Cassandra, Luka and Abby almost getting killed, I almost killed Lucy, my human self-died, and my vampire self almost got killed." Bonnie was becoming emotional. "…and we never even gave Bree a proper burial because of the fucking bullshit, UGH!" Bonnie let out a loud grunt before tears began to slip from her eyes. "Why did I stop smoking?" Bonnie stormed out of the apartment running her hands through her hair in frustration as she walked quickly down the hall.

As she walked swiftly down the hall, she felt Damon's hand wrap around her wrist turning her quickly around to him. He immediately starts to waltz and sing to her in the middle of the hallway.

"Stop Damon, I don't want to," She cried.

But the raven haired immortal ignored her and kept twirling her around quickly and dipping her. Bonnie continued to cry profusely as her husband danced with her.

Damon lifted her in the air quickly, and then slide her down his body before rocking her slowly in his arms. Bonnie began to giggle as she cried, turning her sad tears into tears of joy as Damon sang and danced with her.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved; you wanna be loved; you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love; we're falling in love," he sang as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist, briskly, rubbing the small of her back and massaging his cheek against hers.

Bonnie wrapped her hands around Damon's neck and pressed her forehead against his as they rocked and swayed with each other. "You are so good to me," she said with her eyes closed, tears still rolling down her caramel cheeks.

"In a world of madness, I just want to be your calm Bonnie. I will keep you anchored. I will take care of your heart," Damon said as he took Bonnie's face into his hands.

Bonnie gasped and her mouth went ajar; she bucked her eyes at the man in disbelief. Bonnie was a twenty six year old woman that had never been told anything remotely as romantic as what Damon had just said to her. She couldn't believe that this man was her husband. He wasn't some guy she just met trying to get into her pants. He belonged to her. They had children together, so the words he spoke were indeed true and from his heart.

"Mmmm," Bonnie began to cry again.

"Um Bonnie darling, that speech was meant to make you happy." Damon wiggled his eyes at her.

"There tears of joy," Bonnie said as she fanned herself crying.

Damon laughed riotously.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon ran around the house trying to make sure the children were feed and ready to put down for the night whilst trying to prepare for their outing with the others.

"Damon have you seen my black studded heels?"

"Didn't you leave them on the kitchen counter?" He yelled from the shower.

"Really, that's no place for my shoes." Bonnie said under her breath before flashing off to the kitchen.

"Bonnie have you seen my underwear?"

"No, just grab another pair when you come out." Bonnie shouted back while putting on her earrings and makeup. She looked at the baby monitor after hearing Nico crying. She pretended to pull out her hair as she listened to her infant cry his heart out.

"We're never going to be ready in time." She mouthed, as she flashed to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle from the fridge, then popping it into the microwave. She flashed to the babies' room, grabbing Damon's underwear from the side of the bed, and then tossed them over her shoulder. She then picked up her little boy. She placed the baby on her other shoulder and gently bounced with him, but halted once she got a whiff of Nico's special delivery.

Bonnie changed the baby's diaper in lighting speed and then gently rocked him back to sleep. It didn't take the baby long to drift off into la la land since he had a full tummy and a clean diaper. She laid her little one down, covering him with his baby blanket, and then gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek before running back to her bedroom to finish preparing for her night out.

"I found the mysterious missing underwear. They were in the bed with Nico." Bonnie said hurriedly, walking into the room not paying any attention to her surroundings or her handsome husband. He was fully dressed and primping in the mirror. He had on a blue jean colored suit with a white button down shirt and a black fedora with a blue sash.

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror to finish putting on her makeup when she noticed Damon. "Wow, don't you look hot in your blue suit, ooh cute fedora too." Bonnie said as she placed her hand on his shoulder turning him around to her.

"Yeah, it's nice to be in a suit again. We should go out more often."

"Damon, you once wore a suit when we went out to eat at McDonald's. I doubt you will have a problem finding a place to wear a suit."

"Ah yeah?" Damon said, his voice going up two octaves as he looked to the ceiling in thought. "God I love those fries. Hey let's go there tomorrow?"

'Sure," Bonnie dragged out the word as she ran her brush over her eye shadow.

"What's that on your cheek?" Damon asked. "Hmm," Damon said curiously before wiping some of the mysterious brown goo from her face with his finger. The raven haired man caught a whiff of the goo twelve inches from his face and wrinkled up his nose.

Damon burst into a fit of laughter. The immortal laughed so hard, words couldn't escape his lips.

Bonnie touched the gooey stuff and took a light whiff of it and started jogging erratically in place. "Ewww, I have poo on my face." Bonnie screamed as she flashed to the bathroom.

* * *

The immortal and his family of five had finally arrived at the club. They were the last to arrive due to complications with poo and cranky babies. Bonnie was dressed to kill in her gold metallic cocktail dress with four inch high heels that adorned golden spikes all over. Melissa was dressed equally impressive in her simple black dress, pink heels, and pink clutch.

Damon held tightly to his wife's hand as they weaved through the tight crowd. The immortal didn't like clubs, but they were great for feeding on unsuspecting host, so it was no wonder that so many vampires either choose to own a club or visit them often to feed.

As the immortal worked his way through the crowd, he was growing more agitated. He couldn't see all of his family with him. After what happened to Bonnie when she took her little adventure, Damon had become the total worry wart in situation like this.

"Luka, Melissa," Damon waved them closer to him.

Luka kicked it into high gear. He too was a little skittish after being abducted and losing his girlfriend. Jeremy placed his hand behind Melissa's back and walked a little quicker as well.

Damon's eyes had finally settled on Stefan, Eric, and the others. He waved wildly at his friends, and Stefan waved back in a similar fashion.

"Whoa, is that Damon Salvatore?" Lucy looked at the raven haired man stunned. "God he is fine."

"Hey, Hey," Eric warned in a deep baritone voice.

"Forget Damon, is that Bonnie Salvatore, and who is the other hottie?" Jason Stackhouse took a quick swig of his drink and roughly placed it back down onto the table as he ogled the two women.

"You better watch it. If Damon catches you eye balling his woman, you might not live to brag about how hot she is." Stefan teased.

"Hey Damon, you guys look great. Sit down. Lucy is about to go next. You want a drink."

"Yeah," Damon answered still wearing a serious look on his face.

"Hey Jeremy, Melissa, and Melissa you look very lovely," Stefan said and then kissed the back of her hand.

"Isn't she hot," Jeremy said and then kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks baby," Melissa said and the rubbed the man's cheek.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked looking at her husband with concern.

"As long as I am with you, everything will be wonderful."

"I think I am beginning to see that charm that got you all the ladies." Bonnie teased her husband before nudging him.

The waitress came back with their drinks. Eric ordered the immortal some vodka and cranberry juice and Damon quite liked it. He was more of a bourbon man, but it was good to try new things. He was used to the spirits back in his day, but nothing like what they had in this era. He remembered the first time he had bourbon, it was with Kenya. He frowned up in thought at how he would spend time with her. The woman who killed his beloved Qetsiyah. He began to feel angry with himself for being so naïve. He sighed in thought as the loud music blared all around him.

He was soon brought back to the land of the living, when he heard Lucy's name being announced throughout the club. He took another swig of his drink and then sat up in his chair, and then clapped and cheered for his friend.

"Go Lucy!" Bonnie yelled and clapped for her aunt.

"Knock "em" dead baby," Eric said before kissing his wife on the cheek and then relaxed in his chair as his wife walked up the steps.

"Hello everybody, this poem is called 'My Lover' dedicated to my husband." She smiled at Eric. "Music please," Lucy introduced her poem and then queued the music.

"He was a dream, from a scene that I saw on the movie screen; he had green eyes and he smized and my heart could not deny. He called my name, which was insane, because I thought we were in a fantasy. Could this be real, my heart he healed, when my other lovers could not deal. I once was blind, but now I find, that real love can be mine. You just need God, not a shallow heart, and no that finding true love may take some time. But this is real, he is my lover, and God he swears, there is no other. I love you, exotically, erotically, my sweet lover." Lucy smiled at the ones she loved affectionately.

Everyone clapped as Lucy Bowed and then walked back down to her friends, family, and her husband.

"Luka baby, you came." Lucy said as she walked around to her nephew given the boy a warm embrace.

"You were great Aunt Lucy," Luka smiled and hugged his aunt again.

"Alright Damon it's your turn." Eric started hounded the raven haired immortal about a poem. Damon could do nothing but chuckle.

"Come on baby, you can do it." Bonnie smiled at Damon as she tried encouraging him to read and write a poem.

"No Bonnie, I can't. I only want to write sweet sonnets to you in private, please." Damon pleaded with his wife seriously.

"Lucy, you were really good up there. May I borrow your poem for Bonnie?" Damon asked playfully.

"You can borrow my wife's poem if you let me borrow Bonnie's shoes to use as a weapon."

Everyone laughed.

Damon and Bonnie listened as the other acts went on. Damon was impressed with a lot of the poems, but some he was sure that he could do much better. The immortal studied the humans methodically. He went over all of the human host memories that he had consumed, but none of those memories were any help in this situation.

Damon was starting to build up the nerves to get up on the stage and make an ass of himself. God knows he was ready to do it just to shut Eric up. He spotted one of the men who read a poem earlier for the woman he loved, and decided to follow him to the men's room. He had a wonderful gift so he thought tonight would be a good opportunity to put it to use.

He stepped into the restroom casually, and walked over to one of the stalls; he waited for another man to leave and then he compelled the man.

"Hello, now, be a good boy and don't make a sound," Damon compelled the man. "I really liked your poem. Do you mind if I borrow your talent? Of course you don't," Damon smiled and then bit into the man's neck, taking a pint of his blood, moaning at the sweet moments the man shared with his mate and all the poems his host had written for the woman he loved.

Damon pulled away, his mouth ajar and his lips laced with blood. He licked his lips slowly and then wiped the reminder of the blood from the man's neck with his finger and then licked it off. He then pricked his finger and wiped some of his blood over the man's wound to heal him.

"Thank you for time, and you won't remember this awesome moment," Damon smirked and then flash out of the bathroom.

"Where were you?" Bonnie asked curiously as Damon hurried back to their table.

"In the bathroom, praying, and borrowing someone's talent." Damon chuckled, and Bonnie cocked a curious eyebrow at him.

He smiled at Bonnie as he remembered her reaction from just the few simple sentences he spoke to her earlier which made her glow. He longed to see her happy tears again. She was so adorable to him. He looked over at Bonnie off and on as the night crept by, and every time he would look at her, she would look over at him. It was like she knew that he was staring at her. They were completely in sync with each other in every way.

"E…E…Eric, I, I think I will go up. I will think of a poem and read it aloud," Damon said nervously.

Eric laughed at the man as he patted him on the back. "I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous Salvatore. It's adorable. I will tell JJ to put you on the list. Now when they call you, get your short pale smoldering ass up there." Eric hit the man on the back again, and then walked off to see the announcer.

Damon lightly chuckled at his friend's remark and then rubbed his hands together, quickly and nervously.

"Oh my God, you are going to be so great." Bonnie gushed.

"Damon you will be fine." Isabelle said, encouragingly.

"Thank you Isabelle, and you look very beautiful tonight by the way," Damon said sweetly to his friend.

"Thank you," she said happily.

"Yeah Bonnie, and you look beautiful tonight as well," Stefan said, and Bonnie thanked the man, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah Bonnie, you are so hot! You're so fine; if I had only met you first," Jason Stackhouse said jokingly. The man was sloppy drunk, and before the man knew it. Damon was jumping across the table at him.

"Whoa, whoa," Eric said, grabbing the man around his chest and then laughed.

"Hey, Hey." Elijah said, grabbing his friend by the waist.

"Damon calm down baby," Bonnie said stroking her husband's back.

"That was very disrespectful. You have disrespected my wife. You have no honor. You've truly vexed me." Damon said angrily as he pointed at the man.

Eric couldn't help but laugh as Damon tore into Jason; he wasn't used to hearing such a proper argument. Elijah held tightly to Damn. He definitely didn't want the creature to go nuclear on the innocent drunken human.

"Stefan said she was beautiful. How is that different? I'm sorry your highness. Please forgive me? I was only joking." Jason said innocently in his deep southern accent.

"Get your drunk ass out of here," Stefan said to the drunk man as he roughed him up by the collar and dragged him outside.

"Damon, he was only joking." Melissa said fearfully.

"I don't like those kind of jokes. He was very disrespectful; my wife is not a whore, she's my queen." The raven haired man was still angry, and Bonnie looked at him smiling all the while.

"Sit down short stack, and don't be so vexed," Eric snickered.

Damon sighed and then gulped down the rest of his drink to calm his nerves.

"Let's hear it for Damon Salvatore. Come on up here Mr. Salvatore. It's your time to rhyme, yeah," JJ sang.

"But I'm not ready. I need time to prepare," Damon said nervously.

"Get up there," Eric said through gritted teeth, pushing Damon.

The raven haired man snatched away from him and then glared at Eric.

Damon walked to the stage slowly. Looking out at the crowd anxiously. He finally made it up the steps and was at the mic. He looked up at the ceiling at the beaming lights and began to sweat.

"My name i…," the raven haired man was cut off by the loud pitching noise coming from the mic and then he smiled nervously at the protesting crowd as they hissed their, hey mans, and what are you doing, and shooing waves.

"Let's try that again shall we," Damon let out a light chuckle and then swallowed nervously. He looked over to his one constant in the room, Bonnie Bennett, and smiled.

"_As long as I am with you, everything will be wonderful."_ His own words echoed in his mind as he smiled at his wife.

"Hello, I am Damon, and I don't know the name of this poem. I guess I can name it after I've read it aloud to you." He laughed nervously again as he loosened a button on his shirt.

He looked at the man who played the music and nodded. The jazzy music began to play.

Damon starred out at the crowd in a daze for over two minutes before the perfect words came to him.

"Come on white boy!" the man yelled to the most dangerous beast in the known world.

"I don't need the music," he said to the man. The man stopped the music and Damon began.

"Tonight is rough on me, and this place here, is not my thing, but what is wonderful, is that you are with me. I know sometimes, life is hard, but don't feel blue, because Bonnie B., I will anchor you. Sometimes the roads we take, can be blinding, but we'll be each other's focal point, we'll be that soothing voice, and we'll lead each other through, and if we should ever, find ourselves split apart, we'll use the connections in our hearts, and they will lead us back to each other. And when the beast, has given you a fright, I will fly to you, at speeds of light, and swoop you up before the cover of night. I'll protect you in my loving embrace, and cocoon you in my loving space. And if you ever doubt my heart, because I once loved another who shared your face, do not worry, she no longer dwells in this place, because it is you, that owns all of me, and forever with you, is where I'll be."

Damon looked at the crowd blankly waiting for their response. The crowd began to clap immediately after he finished, and the raven haired man smiled.

Bonnie placed her hands over her mouth. She was all teary eyed. Damon, looked to her for approval. She nodded and then got up walking, swiftly to her husband.

He rushed off the stage, grabbing her hands, and planted a soft wet kiss on her lips. The still clapping crowd stood up and cheered the young lovers on.

"So I take it you like my poem."

"I loved it baby."

Damon peered around Bonnie at Eric. "I'll see you at service." Damon winked at his friend.

"SHIT!" Eric shouted as he threw his hands up in the air angrily.

The others laughed hilariously.

* * *

Kenya was dressed to the nine in her long black silky gown that draped down at the back. She wore six inch silver pumps and carried a silver clutch to match. She wore her seven carat diamond studs, and her long silky black hair up in a bond. The tall heels made her lean long body even taller. Though her heart was black as night when there was no moon light, her beauty was very noticeable to all those who did not know her. Kenya Kalu was truly the epitome of a beautiful goddess, but her black heart took away from her model looks.

Kol, wore a simple tux. He was indeed a dashing man. They were indeed a dashing faux couple as they strolled through the gala like they owned the place.

Kol walked over to the hors d'oeuvres table and spooned himself and Kenya some caviar and crackers, and Kenya called over a waiter with champagne on hand.

"There is nothing I like better than rich boring pretentious snubs…ugh. You see anything you like?" Kenya asked and then took a sip of her champagne.

Kol scanned the room quickly, and finally stumbled upon the perfect candidate. He listened in on the woman's conversation for a while making sure she was indeed the one. The woman he had chosen was none other than Bonnie's natural born enemy, one Elena Gilbert, who looked so wound tight and phony that you couldn't stick a penny up her ass. She looked around at the other rich people as if they were beneath her.

"Kenya, look here, listen to this cunt." Kol smiled as he pointed at Elena.

Kenya turned on her hearing to get a good listen at the snobbish bitch.

"Ugh, why am I even here. I don't give a damn about third world countries or their dirty water." Elena and her friends burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well we should give something, it's a tax write off you know," said Elizabeth.

"There's nothing I hate more than the government taking from me and given it to these lazy crumb snatchers, it's not my fault that they were born poor." Mrs. Gilbert and her friends snickered.

"Shall we take a bite of Mrs. Elena Gilbert?" Kol smiled evilly as he glanced over at Kenya.

"We shall, but ladies first," Kenya licked her lips with anticipation. "But before we go, I don't want this bitch to be more powerful than me."

"Now why would I do a thing like that, my beautiful black queen?" Kol said before kissing the back of Kenya's hand. She threaded her arm through his and they made a b-line for Elena Gilbert.

* * *

A/N: Now I know I said I didn't want Elena in this story, but I really want Damon to fucking do bad things to her…LOL!


End file.
